Camp Drama Showdown
by mah29732
Summary: Welcome to Season Four of the Camp Drama series staring about 80 contestants, 40 on Chris McLean's side, 40 on Blaineley's side, plenty of surprises this season...
1. Cotton Hill's Appeal

Camp Drama Showdown

Chapter 1: Cotton Hill's Appeal

Although Chris McLean was well preparing for season four's exciting entrance, it seemed that within the Ghost Zone, Clockwork was not happy about a certain ghost named Cotton Hill who had a bad rap sheet that was quite long of all the sins in his life.

"Cotton Hill is it not?" asked Clockwork to Cotton who was obviously a ghost for quite a long time.

"So when the heck do I get to have my shins back?" asked Cotton, "And go to heaven?"

"You're stuck here within the Ghost Zone because you have failed to do your duties in life, one of those major flaws of your life was not being kinder to your legitimate son Hank Hill" continued Clockwork as he then used his staff to show the image of where Hank Hill currently was located, "he's well prepared to go into season four of this reality show, I want you to go and help him and whoever else who is innocent."

"You mean you're assigning me to become a guardian angel?" cried Cotton.

"Yes I am" continued Clockwork, "once you've made the correct choices there of who would win, I shall talk with the Observers of your activities."

As Cotton Hill was being given a second chance as a ghost to head toward the studios, back in the studios, Chris McLean was well prepared to announce for Season Four which was going to be titled Camp Drama Showdown. The scene opens up in an old style Western town, really a combination of the studios from season two of Total Drama Action all combined into one big Western town.

"Welcome to season four!" said Chris as the cameras closed up on him, "This season you'll not only have my old 40 sum contestants from last season join us, but 40 OTHER contestants from Blaineley! Yes, Blaineley, she was quite the obvious thorn in my two previous seasons! But this time the producers along with my advisors have given her some slack, the ruse was Lord Voldemort was going to use his Death Eaters to threaten a proper punishment toward her for interfering way too much with season three, we gave her a trial that she had to get 40 contestants across the country and bring them back within sixty days or less. Good thing she passed."

"You would have so loved for me to receive my punishment Chris!" roared Blaineley as she was coming into the scene, "I'm a co-host here in this season, don't I get to say some of the commentaries?"

"Er, the producers said every other show that's aired" continued Chris.

Suddenly all of the 40 sum contestants that were going to be on Chris' side showed up as a long studio-like tour bus came right into the scene. Blaienley's 40 sum contestants arrived on another studio-like tour bus as well.

"Alright, another season!" laughed Johnny as he got off.

"I guess I can get another go at it" said Mandy.

"At least this season isn't stupid" said Sperg.

"I am so happy to be back!" said Cleveland Jr.s

On Blaineley's side there was similar excitement mostly from the veterans of the reality show itself.

"Yeah, time to get back at my goodie-two-shoe half!" laughed Zak Monday.

"I'm all up for another round" said Marceline.

"I guess this won't be so bad" said Princess Jillian.

"At least this time I'll do it honestly" added Rachel.

"Time for some pay back" laughed Jack.

It was quite crowded with mostly new faces, a certain Colonel Barnes stepped into the scene with Chef Hatchet whom were obviously going to be their counterparts to each other.

"For those of you who'll be siding with Blaineley, Colonel Barnes will be your Chef Hatchet, he'll be the one who'll be cooking all of your meals and serving you them" laughed Chris to which he turned to the colonel, "you can behave in the same manner Chef does when he cooks meals right?"

"Do my soldiers complain about me regularly about my cooking?" asked Colonel Barnes.

"Yeah, pretty much so" laughed Chris to which Hank Hill and John Redcorn came in, "since Shrek is no longer with us as he has another gig to attend to, along with Baltog, John Redcorn will be Chef's helper, and Hank Hill be Colonel Barnes' helper. Because of their Western background, with Mr. Redcorn being a Native American and Hank Hill being a Texan, it'd be all the more fun for some Western flavor added to the show."

"When do we get to the teams so that we can finally win the reward?" asked Mister Mittens.

"We're getting to that kid with the hair condition" said Chris.

Chef came out first with a list of the roster on who'll be on what team.

"Team Raging Bulls, you'll be made up of Johnny, Irwin, Marc, Sissy, Kuki, Molly, Wally, Flapjack, Frida and Manny; Team Silver Spurs, you'll be made up of Zoe, Mandy, Lee, Carl, Timmy, Sally, Zak, Sperg, Jimmy and Cindy; Team Blazing Saddles, you'll be made up of Megan, Mandy, Billy, Hiro, Janet, Danielle, Dib, Zim, Cleveland Jr. and Karin; and finally Team Chanting Cherokees you'll be made up of Tony, Fanny, Sakura, Fanboy, Chum Chum, Tak, Hoogie, Abigail, Gaz and Libby" said Chef.

"Hey, wait a minute, these are the same teams we were in last season!" cried Wally.

"I want to be on Team Raging Bulls" said Hoogie.

"I guess Frida and I can switch teams with you and Abigail if you want to be with your friends" said Manny.

"Fine" said Chris to which he turned to Colonel Barnes, "colonel if you will."

Colonel Barnes was given a list of names for who'd be on Blaineley's side and her teams.

"Team Blinding Bandits, you'll be comprised up of the other Zak, Coop, Reggie, Otto, Squid, Twister, Ben, Kevin, Gwen and Ed; Team Wild Stallions, you'll be comprised up of Edd, Eddy, Duncan, Rachel, Rolf, Lance, Ilana, Nick, Chris and Meg Griffin; Team Spinning Six, you'll be comprised up of Marceline, the Kanker sisters May, Lee, Marie, Mac, Bloo, Jack, Hailey, Steve and Roger; and Team Racing Rangers, you'll be comprised up of Paco, Nazz, Jade, June, Dash, Ray Ray, Jillian, Millie, Dukey and er, Mister Mittens" said Colonel Barnes.

"There's just one more thing before we get to the first challenge of the game" said Chris as he rushed off.

Chris indeed had a secret weapon this time as he had brought the Freeman's back from the previous season, except they'll be working for him in sabotaging Blaineley and any of her teams in the game itself. Chris indeed found a spot for Dale Gribble and his son Joseph, along with Bobby as they were in a secret location within the town itself with Riley, Jazmine and Huey being rather impatient.

"So, you were on the show before?" asked Dale.

"Yeah, we were doing work similar like this but for Blaineley, she double crossed us" replied Riley.

"So now we get to double cross her" laughed Huey.

"I'm not sure if it's the right thing to do, I mean I know Blaineley may not be nice, but why should we be labeled Chris' Sabotage Team?" cried Bobby.

"Is my special secret weapon ready?" asked Chris as he peaked his head through the door.

"I hope we get to mess them up badly!" laughed Joseph.

"That's the kind of attitude I'd like to see from you" said Chris to Bobby.

"But I don't feel right about this" said Bobby.

"Look, it's called payback!" shouted Chris, "That Blaineley has been screwing me over for two seasons, two seasons! I had to fit everything into play because of my ruined plans because of her!"

"I don't know, even so, why be no different from her?" asked Bobby to which stopped Chris who just ignored Bobby as he walked off.

"Geeze, kid, you really don't know what it's like to feel stood up like that in your own backyard do you kid?" asked a certain Troy Adams which Colonel Barnes had secretly come along.

"Well, I just don't like the idea of it" said Bobby.

"I know how you feel kid" said Owen who was also part of the team.

Chris then took the next step in heading toward the area where his Idea Team was located as well, while Blaineley was heading to where her Idea Team was.

"Is my expanded Idea Team ready for this season?" asked Chris.

"Don't worry, we'll get every information that'll help us stop Blaineley in her tracks" said Phineas.

"Blaineley offered me to join her side before my dad took us to the studios" said Danny.

"Don't worry, you picked the right side" laughed Chris.

After Chris was heading off, the scene changes to where Blaineley was where she was meeting with her Idea Team.

"This is sweet" said Spud as he was relaxing being quite lazy as he was.

"Yeah, at least we don't get humiliated yet" said Trixie.

"I hope you people are happy that I brought you all up here" said Blaineley as she came into the scene.

"So you want us to out anything embarrassing from the other contestants?" asked Rose.

"That might be a good start" said Blaineley.

As Blaineley left, Chris headed toward where everyone was.

"I'd like to inform everyone there'll also be the return of the confession booth where you'll tape your confessions in either the outhouse or the salon" said Chris.

Confessions:

"Oh boy, another season!" laughed Danielle with joy.

"That Blaineley better not double cross me or she'll be sorry!" cried Buford.

"I don't feel very welcome from that Rose girl, she creeps me out!" cried Dukey who obviously felt it when he was on the bus with her.

"At least this season doesn't stink like last one did!" laughed Sperg.

"That Zak Monday better not try anything funny this season" said Zak Saturday who obviously didn't forget what happened in season two.

"I can't wait to write about this in the Zine!" said Reggie.

"Time for some major payback at Blaineley!" laughed Riley.

"I better get something out of this or I am not going to be happy about it" said Sam.

"I can't believe it, another chance at winning this gig!" said Lance.

"I will be able to win this one for once" said Wally in a defiant mood.

"The Masked Stranger rides again!" laughed Timmy who placed on his old Masked Stranger Western costume.

"Dragon boy better watch it" said Troy.

"Zim shall dominate this time!" roared Zim.

"You nerds better watch it, because I will be going all the way up to the top" said Dash.

End of Confessions.

As the eight teams joined in what seemed like a wide shooting range, they were prepared for their first challenge of the show that was going to be well underway.


	2. Simple Yet Cruel

Chapter 2: Simple Yet Cruel

Indeed it was the first challenge of the game, as all 80 contestants arrived, they were first shown a short tour of the Western town they were in.

"Before we head to our shooting range, we'll give you a short tour" said Chris.

As the 80 contestants followed Chris and Blaineley, the first stop was the Saloon that was run by Lindsey, Muriel, Beth, Sierra with Justin, Trent and Cody helping out as show boys.

"This is the Saloon, where you can also have your confessions be taped as well as the outhouse" said Chris.

Next stop was the jail, where three familiar faces, Heather, Courtney and Alejandro all sadly glared out of the prison bars.

"This is the prison" said Chris, "and those are three prisoners."

"Please, help us, this isn't a joke!" cried Alejandro.

"Duncan's really mean to us!" added Heather.

"He tortures us with the films of his deceased beloved spider!" added Courtney.

"I am sure Sheriff Woody Pride approves of this" laughed Chris.

The next stop was the Mayor's Mansion.

"This is the Mayor's Mansion, where our own Vlad Masters is indeed the Mayor of the town, very private" said Chris.

After that he led them to where they would be staying for the night, which were run down cabins except two fancy cabins for the winning teams.

"Here, you'll be staying for the night, the losers get the run down cabins, the winners, well" laughed Chris.

A few more spaces, Jade was shocked that her uncles and Tohru were in the game itself but as part of the staff.

"We wanted to surprise you earlier, but your uncles and Tohru high-tailed it here fast knowing that your Uncle is well known into ancient medicine, why not have him be an authentic Chinese immigrant living in a Western town, they did help build the railroads" added Chris to Jade.

"Great, I thought Uncle said he hated these kind of shows" said Jade.

Additional Jade Confession in Saloon:

"Oh that's just great, now Uncle is going to make me a laughing stalk in front of everyone!" cried Jade.

End of Confession.

"Get on with the challenge" said Wally, "I want to win this season easy!"

"Alright, we're just coming across the shooting range now" said Chris.

The shooting range looked too much like it came out of a carnival game, which obviously didn't seem to be quite as hard as it was made out to be.

Confession in Outhouse:

"A shooting range, this should be easy" laughed Ben.

"A shooting range from what seems like a carnival game, this should be a snap" said Marc.

End of Confession.

As everyone was getting in their positions, 80 water guns were attached with 80 seats, as Blaineley sat around with her side, Chris immediately went around the back of the shooting range as members of his Sabotage Team were waiting, along with Chris' Idea Team, but not Blaineley's.

"Ferb my man, nice work on the water guns" said Chris as he gave Ferb a high-five.

"So what are we suppose to be doing here?" asked Phineas.

"Want revenge for Blaineley ruining you guys last season?" asked Chris, "Well, this is your chance, now this is suppose to be a typical carnival shooting range gallery, but instead of you just simply shooting at your targets, there are hidden holes that open up around the shooting range for you to shoot your water gun back at them!"

"That does sound like fun" said Isabella.

"But I am not sure if we should really be doing this" said Buford as he was trying to be protective of Blaineley.

"Oh yeah, I couldn't agree more" added Bobby.

"Excuse me, can I have a word with you two?" asked Chris.

"You're in trouble" said Baljeet to Buford.

As the trio went a few feet away, Chris wasn't happy with the two being sympathetic to Blaineley.

"What's the deal with you two?" cried Chris, "It's not even in the middle of the game, and already you're both showing sympathy for Blaineley!"

"I just don't like it" said Bobby, "the whole idea sounds not right."

"Yeah, what he said" added Buford.

"Look, I am going to give you two one more chance at this" said Chris, "now go to your positions and wait for me to signal the challenge."

As the two went to their positions, Riley felt something wasn't right at all with those two.

"Your Huey" whispered Riley to Huey, "I think at least the tough kid over there might turn against us more so than the chubby one."

"Yeah, but just keep your eyes pealed on those two anyway" added Huey.

As Chris got into his position, he raised a gun filled with blanks and fired.

"First team on either side who wins the most points win, go!" said Chris as he fired the shot.

Everyone took to their positions and fired at the moving targets, a score chart was being tallied as who was firing the most shots in each team. Johnny, along with Sissy, Wally, Marc, Abigail and Hoogie were dominating their team; Zoe, Timmy, Zak Saturday, Sperg and Cindy their team; Mandy, Danielle, Hiro, Zim and Dib on their team; simply Fanny, Tak and Gaz only on their team; Zak Monday, Reggie, Ben, Kevin and Gwen while Ed was just all over the place literally on their team; Rachel, Duncan Rosenblatt, Lance, and Nick on their team; Marceline, the Kanker sisters, Jack and Hailey on their team; and Dash, June, Dukey, Princess Jillian and Mister Mittens on their's.

"Rolf doesn't know how this thing works!" cried Rolf as he hadn't fired a shot.

As Rolf turned around, Dale spotted his chance as he peaked through the hole and fired back at poor Rolf getting Rolf quite wet.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, if you wait long enough while not firing a shot, you could get sprayed back" laughed Chris.

"Hey, that doesn't happen" said Blaineley to which she was then sprayed with water as Riley managed to target her with the long range water gun he was supplied with.

"Yeah, payback for last season!" laughed Riley.

As the teams were progressing, it seemed like Teams Blinding Bandits and the Racing Rangers were neck and neck on Blaineley's side, while Teams Raging Bulls and Blazing Saddles were on Chris' side.

"Alright, Teams Silver Spurs, Chanting Cherokees, Wild Stallions and Spinning Six, sorry, you guys don't have enough points go ahead" said Chris, "you're out."

"What?" cried Timmy.

Confession in the Outhouse:

"This is so unfair, I was doing better than anyone else on my team, I even have my authentic Masked Stranger suit on helping me!" cried Timmy.

"Bunch of weaklings, what kind of shooters are you?" roared Fanny.

"We would have gotten ahead of it were not for our firebreather" said Lance who was jealous of Duncan Rosenblatt.

"Can't believe we have some slackers on our team" said Marceline.

It was indeed neck and neck between the four teams, but it seemed like the Blinding Bandits couldn't take it as poor Squid was sprayed with water too many times by Riley and Huey on the other side of the shooting range who showed no mercy to him. Likewise, Karin's own dress got soaking wet by Joseph and Dale who sprayed her with water, as she refused to go any further.

"I will not go any further from here until I get a new dress!" roared Karin.

"It's just a dress" said Megan.

"You watch it, you popular one" said Karin to Janet.

"I do have a name" said Janet.

"Whatever, make sure none of them vote me off" said Karin as she went off to change.

"Will you do that pathetic piece of an excuse that honor?" asked Mandy.

"Likely not" said Janet as Karin left the scene.s

Finally it was just between the Raging Bulls and the Racing Rangers as both teams were neck and neck.

"This is too much!" cried Hoogie as he was finally sprayed by Riley's water gun.

"Almost there!" cried Sissy as she was also sprayed big time too.

"Ha, looks like my time wins!" laughed Blaineley as the Racing Rangers won the challenge.

"Actually, this is more of a shared dual immunity for both our teams" said Chris.

"What, but my team got more points than you!" cried Blaineley.

It seemed like for the two teams that came in close second place didn't do as well as they thought as they were chosen to vote for someone off.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Bah, this stinks, not having your team winning anything stinks!" cried Kevin.

"That Karin, what an annoyance" said Janet.

"I can't believe I got all wet!" cried Squid to which Chris was on the other side reviewing the confession who just shook his head.

"I can't believe it, we could have come first!" cried Danielle.

End of Confession.

It was finally time for the camp fire ceremony, about 18 marshmallows were on a plate, as the two teams sat waiting, Chris and Blaineley appeared with Colonel Barnes and Chef Hatchet.

"Each of you who will be staying for another day will be receiving a tasty marshmallow, and the one camper who doesn't receive a marshmallow for the night will leave for home and never ever return from again, but because this is a dual elimination, we'll say the name of only the member of each team that is on our side" said Chris, "I'll go first, Megan."

"Ben" said Blaineley as Ben came up to get his marshmallow.

"Mandy!" said Chris as Mandy came up to get her marshmallow.

"Gwen" said Blaineley as Gwen Tennyson headed up to get her marshmallow.

"Hiro" said Chris as Hiro came up to get a marshmallow.

"Zak Monday" said Blaineley as Zak Monday came up to get his.

"Dib" said Chris as he continued.

"Reggie" said Blaineley.

"Danielle" said Chris.

"Kevin" said Blaineley.

"Zim!" said Chris.

"Otto" said Blaineley.

"Dib" continued Chris.

"Coop" said Blaineley.

"Cleveland Jr." said Chris.

"Twister" said Blaineley.

"Billy" said Chris.

Obviously the only four members that didn't receive a marshmallow were Ed and Squid, and Janet and Karin.

"Janet, you said you were going to be friends with Karin, but not really, Karin, you complained about how wet your dress was" laughed Chris.

"Ed, you did your best, but you fired all over the place, Squid, you wailed too much about being wet" said Blaineley.

"Last marshmallow for the night" said both Chris and Blaineley, "goes to, Ed and Janet."

Suddenly a carriage driven by Grim himself drove up to the exit/entrance of the town.

"Grim, you're leading the carriage?" asked Billy to Grim.

"Hey, I got this as a job mon, Chris is paying me big for this season and since I was the one who dealt with those who were run out of town in the old West, it should suit me just find" laughed Grim.

"Looks like you two will have to go on the Carriage of Shame home!" laughed Chris as Karin and Squid were being escorted onto the carriage.

"This isn't fair, let me go, let me go!" cried Karin as Chef was trying to control her.

As the carriage road off, the scene changes to the confession area within the outhouse.

"Just seventy-eight more losers to go, then I will get the loot!" laughed Eddy.

"So far so good, I hope there will be no tampering of the vote against me" said Libby.

"Ed is safe" said Ed.

"Bye bye Karin, you deserve this" laughed Janet.

End of Confessions.

The scene then changes to Chris as the camera geared toward him.

"Tune in next time for more exciting eliminations here on Camp Drama Showdown, yee ha!" laughed Chris.


	3. Riding Lessons

Chapter 3: Riding Lessons

It was again time for Chris McLean to have his turn do commentary on what happen last time to the audience.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Showdown, 80 contestants, eight teams, two sides to root for me or Blaineley. The challenge, a simple carnival-style shooting range game, that would have the shooter who sat too long become a sitting duck for my secret weapon. Oh indeed what a powerful secret weapon it was, especially if it were against Blaineley!

Yes indeed, poor Blaineley got all wet, but so did poor Karin and Squid of Teams Blazing Saddles and Blinding Bandits who both had to send the two home. Yet, that's right, it's a dual elimination that could happen in EVERY elimination round! So sit back and relax for some more Camp Drama Showdown, yee-ha!

End of Commentary.

It was quite early in the morning as, in spite of everyone being within the studios, the studios itself thanks to Johnny's sisters was designed to emulate the weather of the original Wild West. Indeed it was going to be quite a hot day, but the morning was quite cool compared to what the rest of the day would be. A certain Colonel Barnes who had a routine getting up around 3 A.M., wanted an early wake-up call, but old Chris McLean said no, and likewise even Blaienley didn't want a 3 A.M. wake up call either.

Confession in the Outhouse:

"Bah, what a bunch of sissies!" roared Colonel Barnes, "If we were in the middle of the war and the enemy struck at 3 A.M., they would be sitting ducks! And speaking of people who claim to be members of the military, last time I checked, Chef Hatchet's record wasn't a long one!"

End of Confession.

As the sun rose up, Sheriff Woody came onto the scene with Jesse and Buzz, as Chris greeted the trio.

"We need to have your deputies do a wake up call" said Chris, "old Colonel Barnes didn't want to go by the book to have them wake up at 3 A.M., that might have prompted angry phone calls from parents."

"Don't worry, I'll get my deputies and their helpers to get everyone up" said Woody.

"They can do all that?" asked Jesse.

"Hey, it's their job" added Buzz.

Woody indeed brought his deputies which were the Xiaolin monks from Season three who were hired to be Woody's posse, likewise, their helpers included Duncan, Eva and Gwen.

"Alright, the orders are to get everyone up and ready for the next challenge of the day" laughed Chris.

As they went to work in doing just that, Blaineley who finally woke up came into the scene and noticed the commotion.

"Did you just assign them to wake the others up before I could?" asked Blaineley.

"That sums it up pretty much" laughed Chris.

"Bah, I know you'd have preferred I'd have been punished for interfering with you" said Blaineley.

"Oh, you'll be punished alright, just in a slow way" laughed Chris.

Confession in the Saloon:

"I know Chris has a secret weapon up his sleeve, but I need to find out what it is" said Blaineley, "there must be some secret helpers of his who may have a grudge against yours truly, but who?"

End of Confession.

Eva was indeed making quick work in getting people up as she began to bang the doors of the cabins with her bear fist.

"Wakeup, wakeup!" roared Eva as she knocked away pretty hard.

"Not so loud!" cried Bloo who wanted to go back to sleep.

"So, you're trying to go back to sleep are you?" asked Eva to Bloo.

"Bloo, come on, I don't want any trouble, especially from her" said Mac to Bloo.

"Fine, fine" said Bloo as he was making his bed.

"I was still dreaming about my Ed" said May as she was getting up.

Hailey indeed felt it was quite disturbing that the Kanker sisters were attracted to the three Eds in an odd strange way.

Confession in the Outhouse:

"How can anyone especially the Kanker sisters be attracted to those three?" cried Hailey, "I mean really, let's be realistic about this, how can they? That May Kanker talked so much about that Ed in her sleep! Yuck!"

End of Confession.

As everyone got out of their cabins, thanks to Sheriff Woody Pride's forces, they headed for the open mess hall which the heat was becoming quite unbearable as the day went on.

"Boy, your sisters know how to really do their job well" said Molly to Johnny as they were waiting in line.

"They built this weather system meant for the Wild West" said Johnny, "it's literally going to end us all if Chris doesn't."

"I just hope I can last for the entire day yo" said Irwin.

As everyone ate breakfast, a certain Marc went off to meet up with John Redcorn, as off camera, Marc made a deal with John Redcorn to do certain tasks, but not as an alliance. John Redcorn was given what seemed like a special document of some sort by Marc. The Native American eventually went toward the table of the Chanting Cherokees and handed it to Libby.

"For you" said John Redcorn, "the author wishes to be anonymous."

"Oh, what's that you got?" cried Chum Chum as he grabbed the piece of paper from Libby quite rudely.

"Hey, that's not yours!" cried Libby.

"Yuck, who'd write this stuff!" cried Chum Chum.

"Let me see!" said Fanboy as he took a gander at the paper which had a poem on it.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Whoever wrote this really makes me want to barf and laugh at the same time!" laughed Fanboy.

"I can't believe that I am still laughing at what a ridiculous poem this is!" laughed Chum Chum as he obviously had little taste to what Marc really wrote.

End of Conessions.

"Give me that!" roared Fanny as she then handed it back to Libby.

"Thanks" said Libby.

"That was nice of you" said Sakura.

"Hey, the only reason I did that is so that these two stupid boys don't ruin the moment for her!" continued Fanny.

Confession in the Outhouse:

"I can't believe it, what immature stupid brats Fanboy and Chum Chum are, if we lose, the next challenge, I know who to vote for, I'd just wish I could vote for both of them off!" roared Fanny.

End of Conession.

As everyone finished their breakfast, Chris was heading over to where his Sabotage Team was located, Chris was impressed with the way Riley and Huey wasted Blaineley's side and Blaineley herself.

"Nice going taking Blaineley down in that first challenge" laughed Chris as he gave both Riley and Huey high fives.

"It was worth it, especially after she used Courtney to fire Granddad out of the Cannon of Shame last season" said Riley.

"Yeah, she's going down, even if we get in the game later on, we'll make her pay dearly" added Huey.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Yeah, it's payback time, time to destroy Blaineley again!" laughed Riley.

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea that I am doing this behind somebody's back, I feel so dirty" said Bobby.

End of Confessions.

As Chris was getting his Sabotage Team ready for the challenge, a certain Rose wasn't happy with the way Blaineley ran things last challenge, as Blaineley came to visit her Idea Team.

"What's up with you falling in the first challenge?" asked Rose.

"Yeah, you need to get your act together" added Trixie.

"Well, you're supposed to be my Idea Team, and I do not see any ideas forming!" roared Blaineley as she fired back.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"What a grouch" said Jake referring to Blaineley.

"It's no wonder she didn't pull through in her teams' first challenge" said Jenny.

"Let's see, the next challenge will be with robotic horses, what a second, I got an idea I can help Blaineley with" said Sheldon.

"I'm not sure best thing to do is help someone as crazy as her" said Tuck.

End of Cofessions.

"Yes Sheldon?" asked Blaineley.

"We could make it tougher by putting toy cars within the barrels that the riders are supposed to race around with in the next challenge" said Sheldon.

"Hmm, that might work, put a few of them at the end before they reach the finish line, that way, I'd have my own little secret weapon against Chris" laughed Blaineley.

"I'll get to work right away in helping with you with that" said Dexter to Sheldon.

As Blaineley and Chris returned, the others were waiting for them in the hot sun. About 78 robotic horses were brought out by Sheriff Woody, Jesse, Buzz, Zerg and also Woody's four main deputies.

"Today's challenge is quite simple, it'll be a horse race around a race course that we have setup obstacles at" said Chris.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"A horse race, that's it, this should be easy" said Dash.

"At least a mechanical horse won't spit on you" said Jack.

"I could go for riding a mechanical horse" said Roger.

"I could have built them" said Hiro.

End of Confessions.

"We wanted to avoid lawsuits from animal rights activists, so by not having real horses was the obvious deal that came through" said Chris.

"You'll each have three laps, the members of the teams either on my side or Chris' that makes it across in the first three laps with the most team members wins immunity" said Blaineley.

As everyone was getting onto their robotic horses, it was a bit difficult for Sissy to get on a robotic horse, she could have gotten on the horse if it was a real one.

"Need help?" asked Johnny as he helped her up.

As Sissy sat on the saddle of the robotic horse, the sun was quite right of shining a perfect glow around Sissy which made Johnny blush a bit.

"You look great" said Johnny.

"Thanks" said Sissy as she blushed back a bit.

Chris typically enough fired the gun filled with blanks in his hand that started the race. It seemed the Raging Bulls were in the lead, but apparently Kuki was having trouble with her mechanical horse.

"Come on, will you hurry up?" asked Abigail.

"But the horse won't obey me!" cried Kuki.

"It's a machine!" replied Wally.

Suddenly as Kuki was coming across a barrel, the barrel in particular had a remote controlled toy car in it, for which Spud was controlling that moved the barrel that tripped the robotic horse, making poor Kuki fall right in the sand. Next came the fall of Flapjack and Zak Saturday who fell for the same gag done by Jake, a few feet away, members of the Racing Rangers ran into one of Chris' traps which was to literally trip the robotic horses, poor Princess Jillian fell down first, with Paco and Nazz following second and third. Dash, June and even Ray Ray managed to make it across along with Millie. Mostly around the second lap, members of every team began to fall like flies to the traps setup by Chris or Blaineley. It was down to the Blazing Saddles and to the Spinning Six.

"We're in the lead!" laughed Lee Kanker.

"Oh no you don't!" cried Janet who was an obvious expert at even riding a mechanical horse.

Both of the two teams were neck and neck as they were coming in the final lap. Lee Kanker, along with Double D and Eddy fell for a trap by Chris, Megan, Hiro and Zim fell for a trap by Blaineley. Soon the others began to fall, and it all came down to just Cleveland Jr., and Roger, which even surprised Marceline as she fell for one of Chris' traps.

"Just you and me partner" said Roger to Cleveland Jr.

"I'm in this to win this" said Cleveland Jr.

Neither of the two were good horse riders and were pretty slow, but that made it so that they'd avoid the traps quite easily. The two were neck and neck, until it was an obvious photo finish that Hank Hill took as they made the last lap.

"So, who won?" asked Blaineley to Hank.

"Well, it'd take a few seconds" said Hank as the photo revealed itself, "I can't believe it, it's a tie between the two!"

"Well, I guess we can celebrate it by having the Blazing Saddles and the Spinning Six have the rest of the day eat ice cream!" said Chris, "As for Teams Raging Bulls, and Racing Rangers, we'll see you at the camp fire ceremony."

As Chris and Blaineley were getting ready for a surprise treat for the campers who were going to stay for another day, meanwhile, back at the ice cream party at the Saloon, Harold, along with Justin, Trent, Cody, and even Muriel and Eustace were passing out ice cream to those who had one. Even though members of both Idea Teams didn't really participate, they helped organize the party. A certain Cleveland Jr., who was next in line to get his ice cream, he ran into Trixie.

"So, what kind of flavor would it be?" asked Trixie.

"Er, I don't know" said Cleveland Jr. who paused for a moment or two as he gazed at Trixie.

"Come on, choose" said Spud.

"Yeah, or as a deputy, deputy to a Sheriff's Deputy, I'll make you" said Duncan as he came over to Cleveland Jr.

But as the party was going on, it was time to bring out the new treat which was a golden-wrapped chocolate horseshoe for those who'd be staying for the next day.

"The marshmallows were just there for the premiere" said Chris, "but these tasty dark chocolate, golden-wrapped horseshoes should do nicely."

Chris and Blaineley handed out the golden-wrapped horses to those who'd be staying for another day, the only members of each team that didn't receive one were Kuki and Flapjack, and also Princess Jillian and Nazz.

"Kuki, you were a bit clueless in riding your mechanical horse, Flapjack, you didn't do so well riding either" said Chris as he then tossed the horseshoe to Flapjack, "but I guess since you didn't cause tensions with your teammates you'd get to stay for another day."

"Princess Jillian, you indeed were the one who fell for the trap first, Nazz, you didn't help, and the last golden-wrapped horseshoe goes to, Nazz" said Blaineley as she tossed it to her.

"Wait, that's not fair, why me?" cried Kuki as she was being escorted to the Carriage of Shame as it was being steered toward the camp fire by Grim.

"I'll feel sorry for you two if anything goes wrong with that Rose girl" said Princess Jillian who gave her final warning to Dukey and Mister Mittens as she was being escorted away by Colonel Barnes.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"I hate to have done it, but Kuki would have sadly held us back" sighed Abigail.

"I hope that Rose girl isn't up to any tricks" said Dukey as he was very much so worried about her.

End of Conessions.

"Tune in next time for even more exciting eliminations here on Camp Drama Showdown" said Chris as the camera closed up on him.


	4. Herding Cattle

Chapter 4: Herding Cattle

Once again, it was time for a recap to the audience, but instead of Chris McLean, the camera focused on Blaineley.

Blaineley's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Showdown, it was an old fashion horse race, as the contestants were shown their 78 horse power robots. All eight teams were to have a three lap race around the race course, for which Teams Raging Bulls, and Racing Rangers were sadly the first ones to fumble as they couldn't avoid any of the traps that were setup by yours truly or by Chris.

Kuki indeed was causing tensions between Abigail and the others as she was the one who'd obviously have slowed them down, while Princess Jillian obviously didn't have the skills needed. In the end, both of them said hello to the Carriage of Shame, as while everyone else got to enjoy a tasty golden-wrapped dark chocolate horse shoe as a prize for staying another day.

So who will be voted off today? Find out on Camp Drama Showdown!

End of Commentary.

It was quite early in the morning, as it seemed everyone were still fast asleep, but Danielle and Hiro were the only ones who got up as they snuck out of their cabin, Cleveland Jr., who was also up noticed the two taking their own little tour of the fake Western town. As Danielle and Hiro walked in the main center of the town while holding hands, both of them headed toward an alleyway within the town where the cameras would not see them as much. It was then Cleveland Jr. headed toward the same location.

"You're serious about making out here?" asked Danielle.

"Nobody would see us do it" replied Hiro.

As both of them were about to kiss, Danielle stopped and noticed Cleveland Jr. who was lurking behind them.

"We got company" said Danielle to Hiro.

"What do you want?" asked Hiro, "You better not tell on the others about this."

"I just want tips" replied Cleveland Jr.

"Tips on what?" asked Danielle.

"You know, what you two were about to do" continued Cleveland Jr.

"Kiss?" asked both Danielle and Hiro.

"Yeah, that's it, and being all romantic" added Cleveland Jr.

"Well, why would you want to ask a question on that?" asked Hiro.

"There's a girl I like on Blaineley's side, but she's not a contestant yet" whispered Cleveland Jr.

"Who?" asked Danielle.

"I think her name's Trixie" replied Cleveland Jr., "I met her at the Saloon when we were having that ice cream party."

"We should help him, it's the right thing to do" said Danielle.

"Yeah, well, I don't want anyone on Blaineley's side to catch us" said Hiro as he agreed to help out Cleveland Jr.

As the trio headed back to their cabin for the rest of the early morning, as the sun rose, a loud rooster woke everyone up.

"The early bird catches the worm!" laughed Chris.

"You know the drill" laughed Chef to Sheriff Woody.

"I just wish we had a better wakeup call routine" said Chris.

Suddenly Blaineley emerged as she was quite tired, even slept through the rooster's wakeup call.

"Looks like our General's late" said Colonel Barnes, "if this were a battle, and the enemy surprised us, you'd have been court-martialed."

"Hey, I got up to do a recap late last night pal" said Blaineley.

"Wow, it's already been two challenges and already your side is starting to fall apart" laughed Chris.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"That Blaineley thinks she and the rest of her side can beat me, but I got me a few secret weapons I'll be unleashing on her" laughed Chris.

"Can't believe it, what a poor job this General is doing!" roared Colonel Barnes.

End of Conessions.

Sheriff Woody, his deputies and the rest of his team ended up getting up the rest of the contestants out of their cabins. Mandy knew that Danielle, Hiro and even Cleveland Jr. snuck out of their cabin for the night.

"You're lucky I don't tattle on Chris for what you three are up to" said Mandy.

"Let them, I think Cleveland Jr. just wanted tips" said Megan who could tell.

"Well I don't care, we're going to get played by anyone else who'd want to divide us" continued Mandy.

As Mandy continued to lecture everyone, Fanny noticed it as they were heading toward the mess hall for breakfast.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"That Mandy has no clue what it is to being in-love" said Fanny, "not to say I don't have a crush on anyone else here."

"It's called keeping things together, and emotion is what'll drive us apart" said Mandy.

"I once fell in love with a taco that I had one time, but then I got hungry" said Billy.

End of Confessions.

As everyone continued to eat their breakfast, Dash saw an opportunity to pick on poor Coop and Ray Ray as they were getting their meals from Chef and Colonel Barnes.

"Yuck, do we have to eat this?" asked Coop.

"You'll eat it and you'll like it" said Chef.

"Here's more kid" said Colonel Barnes as he poured more onto Ray Ray's tray.

"I think I'm going to be sick" said Ray Ray, "and even I love nasty stuff, but this is beyond it."

As the two turned a corner to head toward their tables, Dash laid right back and placed out his foot tripping the two which they feel face first in their disgusting food.

"Ha, looks like I killed two birds with one stone" laughed Dash.

While Dash continued to laugh at the two, June overheard Dash's laughter and noticed Ray Ray and Coop on the ground while Dash was pointing at their misery.

"Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size buddy?" asked June to Dash.

"Yeah, what are you going to do to me?" asked Dash.

"Oh I'll show you" said June as she came toward poor Dash.

Dash was indeed being given a weggie of a lifetime to which his cries brought the attention of everyone else, eventually June with the strength of her Te Xuan Ze powers dragged poor Dash toward the center of the square of the town where a flag pole was located, and then hooked Dash's underwear onto it and began to lift Dash up in the air as if he were a flag.

"Hey, get me down from here!" cried Dash.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"That June, she must be pretty tough to handle Dash, I wish I could hire her as body guard back home" laughed Danny.

"Classic prank" laughed Riley.

"For a girl like June, she's got skills" said Duncan.

"Golden" laughed Spud.

"I wish I can do that to a jock at home" said Jake.

"I have to try that sometime" said Nick.

"I could use this prank on Frida back home" laughed Zoe.

"I wish she could do this to Lars back home" laughed Twister.

"Wow, he has some underwear that has fuzzy bears on it" laughed Flapjack.

"Somehow I can't help but to feel sympathetic for him, but how will he help be placed into Chris' hands here" said Troy.

End of Confessions.

"Alright, shows over" said Chris, "we don't want a lawsuit from Dash's parents."

"Get me down from here!" cried Dash.

"Normally I'd boot someone like this from the game, but seeing as this got us great ratings, I'll let it slide" laughed Chris to June.

As poor Dash was being brought down, it took only a few minutes thanks to the help of Colonel Barnes and Hank Hill, Hank wasn't pleased at all.

Hank Hill's Confession in the Outhouse:

"I am just downright appalled that someone like this Juniper Lee can do something like that, sure her story is that he was teasing her little brother and another kid, but that doesn't give you the right to do it" said Hank.

End of Confession.

After that incident, it was time for everyone to get ready for the challenge, as they were being led out in an open field of a ranch, there were obviously robotic horses waiting for them.

"Are we going to have to do another horse race?" asked Cindy.

"Nope, this time, you'll be herding cattle" said Chris, "most cattle that are herded into a pen win immunity."

As everyone were getting to their horses, Dash felt quite sore after what June did to him, and Troy noticed Dash's predicament. Troy immediately snapped his fingers to which Owen, along with Bobby and Joseph appeared.

"You rang?" asked Owen to Troy.

"Help this man up on his horse" said Troy.

"We're helping him?" asked Joseph who got suspicious of Troy.

"I know Chris said we're supposed to sabotage Blaineley, but look at this poor soul here" said Troy, "how'd you like if you were in his shoes?"

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"I know Chris is going to hate us for helping someone from Blaineley's side, but just look at how June managed to pull that weggie on him, no one could recover from that brand of humiliation" said Owen.

"I just wish Chris wouldn't label us his Sabotage Team" said Bobby.

"Hook line and sinker" laughed Troy.

End of Confessions.

"You guys are helping me?" asked Dash as Owen was helping to lift up Dash on his robotic horse.

"Yeah, believe me, I know what it feels like being outranked by someone on your own turf" said Troy referring to Duncan Rosenblatt's entrance into his high school back home.

As Dash rode off on his robotic horse joining the rest of his team, Riley, Jazmine, Huey and Dale came into the scene.

"Hey, where the heck have you've been?" asked Riley to Troy.

"Why should I care to mention what we were doing?" continued Troy.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"That Troy is crazy, ten times crazier than this Dale is with his conspiracy theories" said Riley.

"If my hunch is correct this Troy might be working against Chris, don't know for sure yet, we'll have to see the results" said Dale.

End of Confessions.

It seemed like Teams Blinding Bandits and Raging Bulls were in the lead in herding the most cattle into their pens.

"Yeah, this is easy!" laughed Kevin.

"Only a few more and we'll beat them" laughed Ben.

"Just a few more" said Marc.

As members of Raging Bulls continued to herd cattle, the sun was again right as Johnny caught a glimpse of Sissy being quite radiant in the sun's light. Yet that distraction was long enough for Johnny to run into poor Carl.

"Look out!" cried Carl.

Johnny although managed to keep his horse steady, Carl did not, and the horse flew Carl right off of it, sending Carl crashing into members of Wild Stallions hurting Meg pretty badly.

"Alright, enough, Johnny, in spite of you being quite clumsy, we'll give immunity to your team the Raging Bulls, and for Blaineley's side the Blinding Bandits" said Chris, "since both of you have the most cattle, as for Teams Silver Spurs and Wild Stallions, we'll be seeing you at the camp fire."

Johnny indeed felt guilty that he had contributed to the Silver Spurs losing the game, and also the Wild Stallions. He ended up secretly watching the camp fire ceremony from afar.

Johnny's Confession in the Outhouse:

"I feel bad that I contributed to the Silver Spurs and the Wild Stallions losing the game, they should go down, but not like this" said Johnny, "if Sissy wasn't so radiant, and nice, I mean, what a clumsy thing I did!"

End of Confession.

As everyone on both teams who were going to stay for another day received golden-wrapped dark chocolate horseshoes, the only members of the Silver Spurs who didn't get one were Timmy and Carl, everyone felt annoyed that Timmy was telling everyone of his authentic Masked Stranger's costume, as for Wild Stallions, Meg and Rolf were the ones who didn't receive one, Rolf just because people thought he was weird.

"Timmy, you're getting people annoyed that you tell everyone that you're the Masked Stranger" said Chris to which he then tossed the chocolate horseshoe to Timmy, "but that's not why you'll be voted off for tonight, at least for now."

"Meg, it seems you'll have to be leaving" said Blaineley as she tossed it to Rolf, "Rolf's weirdness will have to be put up with."

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"I should be healed and ready to watch the show back home" said Meg as she had an arm cast on which her injury included a broken arm.

"I feel so terrible what I've done!" cried Carl.

End of Confessions.

The Carriage of Shame then pulls up where Meg and Carl are escorted into the carriage, to which Grim then takes off into the sunset. After that, the camera then focuses on Chris McLean.

"Tune in next time for another round of exciting eliminations here on Camp Drama Showdown!" laughed Chris.

But as the cameras faded, a certain ghost of Cotton Hill arrived on the scene, he slipped right through the studios arriving as it took him a few days to get to his location, as he then headed toward a building where his son Hank Hill was sleeping, he couldn't believe what he had gotten himself into.

"It seems like I will be having to go behind the scenes with my son here" said Cotton.

But as Cotton was leaving and exploring the place, he bumped into Ember and Young Blood.

"What are you doing here old man?" asked Ember.

"Yeah" added Young Blood.

"I don't know what you two are up to here, but I sense you two will be causing trouble in the future" said Cotton, "so stay out of my way, or you'll regret it."

As the trio of ghosts headed out to their own destinations, the scene fades from there.


	5. Catching Piggy

Chapter 5: Catch Piggy

Once again, it was time for Chris McLean's turn to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Showdown, it was an old fashion cattle herding! With the knowledge our contestants received from the last challenge in being able to ride a robotic horse, they were easily able to round up those cows into their pens, except for old Johnny Test who once again fell for the ever so radiant Sissy Blakeley, that caused poor Carl and Meg to get themselves hurt and voted off of their teams due to their injuries.

Will there be more sparks between Johnny and Sissy, and what other Tyler-like shenanigans would he get himself into this time? And speaking of weaklings like Tyler, will poor Dash Baxter ever recover from that ultimate wedgie that June pulled on him? Find out on Camp Drama Showdown!

End of Commentary.

It was quite a typical peaceful morning as the sun rose up, the sound of a loud cannon woke everyone up from their sleep. The sound indeed came from Colonel Barnes who had a cannon setup by Blaineley's Idea Team who were forced to do it early in the morning, along with additional help from Chris' Idea Team.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"I'm so in pain!" cried Sheldon as he didn't like Colonel Barnes.

"How can Blaineley put up with this?" cried Dexter.

"If Chef Hatchet is crazy, Colonel Barnes is even crazier" said Trixie.

"I had fun firing the shot" laughed Dee Dee.

"What a heavy cannon ball" sighed Haley.

"What a grouch!" cried Candace.

"I wish my sister were here, then he'd be sorry to have messed with me" said Jeremy.

"Just like leading my troop back home" said Isabella who was obviously more neutral on Colonel Barnes than anyone else.

"Very rude of him" said Baljeet who obviously referred to Colonel Barnes.

"Impatient" said Newton also referring to Colonel Barnes.

"I think I can do a better job than he can" laughed Buford.

End of Confessions.

As everyone got out of their cabins, Cleveland Jr. spotted Trixie all worked up because of Colonel Barnes' tasks to do around the town.

"Nice to see you again, er, Trixie right?" asked Cleveland Jr. as he was quite nervous.

"Where the heck is Chris?" asked Cindy.

"Chris and Blaineley are setting up the challenge, and they put me in charge of getting you all up" continued Colonel Barnes, "any other questions or do I have to force you all to do some exercises?"

"Man, this guy is a grouch" whispered Bloo to Marceline.

"Yeah, big grouch" laughed Marceline.

"Is something the matter, or do I have to give you an extra assignment?" continued Colonel Barnes who overheard Marceline's laughter.

"No sir" replied Marceline.

As everyone headed to get breakfast at the open mess hall, once again Marc met secretly with John Redcorn off camera and handed him another poem.

"Another poem to your love one?" asked John Redcorn.

"Just make sure Colonel Barnes doesn't read it out loud" continued Marc.

"Will do" said John Redcorn.

As the cameras turned to the tables at the open mess hall, John Redcorn handed Libby the poem that was in an envelope.

"Your admirer prefers you read it after the challenge" continued John Redcorn, "just to minus the embarrassment from last time."

"Thanks, will do" said Libby as she placed it in her inventory.

"Is that a new poem from your new boyfriend?" laughed Fanboy as he wanted to laugh at the poem.

"For your information, you better not get in her way or you'll have to deal with me" said Fanny.

"Count me in" said Gaz as she joined Fanny's side.

"Yeah, me too" added Tak who obviously still had a crush on Dib.

"What about you Sakura, why don't you go and fight Libby for that poem?" asked Fanboy to Sakura.

"There's no way I'm going to do it for you two" continued Sakura.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"What's the deal with those two, always trying to be so immature" said Sakura.

"I wonder who keeps writing me these poems, I doubt it's any of the boys on my team" said Libby.

"Hmm, I've been noticing that Libby has been getting some poems from a secret admirer, maybe I can help her out" said Haley.

"There's just too much talk about love this season, even though I know Sakura is quite hot, I can't let this emotion get in my way in having my team win" said Tony.

"I know Cindy and I are already together, but we don't need to go overboard like this" said Jimmy who was also noticing Libby getting the poems.

"I think I still feel bad for letting having the Spurs and the Stallions lose, if it were not for Sissy for being so radiant and nice, and wonderful" said Johnny to which he suddenly realized he was being recorded and began to try to reach the camera, "wait a second, let me have that camera!"

End of Confessions.

After everyone had breakfast, they ended up heading toward the area where they would be having the challenge, a certain Dash Baxter wasn't happy that June had embarrassed him in front of everyone.

Dash's Confession in the Outhouse:

"That Juniper Lee will pay for what she did, I'm sure all of my friends back in Amity Park are laughing at me, they even think I'm ten times more nerdy than Fenturd is!" cried Dash.

End of Confession.

But instead of Chris and Blaineley as they were told they were going to meet, DJ and Noah were there instead of the two hosts.

"Chris said he was going to be here" said Cindy.

"Yeah, what the heck happen to him?" asked Marie.

"They put us in charge" continued DJ.

"As much as I hate this, you guys are going to have to catch as much pigs, the most team with the most pigs wins immunity" continued Noah.

"We better win something good if we're going to get down and dirty" continued Libby.

"Oh, you will, you'll get a message trailers for both teams that win immunity" continued DJ, "and a first class shower."

"A message huh, well then, it's time for me to shine" laughed Mindy as she dived right on in with her teammates as they began to try to round up some pigs.

As all eight teams began to try to get into the large mud hole where the pigs were, the pigs were able to squeeze right through most of them to which a certain Ben Tennyson had enough.

"Time to see how they'd do with Big Chill" said Ben as he used his Ultimate Omnitrix to change himself into that particular alien.

"Hey, no fair, he can't do that!" cried Zoe.

"Sorry, Chris said there are no rules whether or not you can use your powers" continued DJ.

"Then it's time for El Tigre!" said Manny as he changed himself into his El Tigre form.

"Come on, we have to catch those piggies!" cried Frida who tried to capture one but it managed to slip right out of her hands.

"I got this one!" cried Manny.

"Oh no you don't!" said Ben as he raced over there.

Ben using Big Chill's powers froze the pig in its place where Ben simply took the frozen pig and placed it in the pen.

"Oh it's like that alien boy, we'll see who gets the most pigs" said Lance.

Lance leaped onto a pig as it tried to escape, Duncan Rosenblatt couldn't see Lance like this even though they were obviously rivals.

"Here, this should help" said Duncan Rosenblatt as he used his firebreather powers to trap the pig in the mud which it harden.

"Gee, thanks" said Lance as he grabbed the pig and placed it in their team's pen.

Rolf indeed was quite on a roll as he didn't need help from either of the two as pig catching was his thing as he typically did back home in Peach Creek.

"Look how many pigs Rolf has Double D Ed Boy" laughed Rolf as the pigs were trying to swarm their way out of Rolf's grasp.

"Rolf, I'm intrigued on how you are able to catch all of those pigs?" asked Double D.

"Simple, Rolf knows the skills, apparently some of city folk don't have it" said Rolf as he noticed poor Nick struggling to capture his pig.

"Hey, get back here, I'm going to turn you into bacon!" roared Nick as he chased the pig.

As Nick ran trying to capture his pig, he bumped into Jade who was having an easier time apprehending her team's pigs.

"So, I'm guessing your team has no trouble with it, right?" asked Nick to Jade.

"Hey, it's quite easy" said Jade.

The team that was sadly doing the poorest wasn't Team Wild Stallions, but instead Team Spinning Six, as Roger wasn't interested in getting after the pigs.

"Roger, you haven't moved an inch into the mud" said Hailey who was enjoying herself more than he was.

"Let's just say I don't want to get myself dirty" continued Roger.

"Catching pigs is hard!" cried Bloo as he then tripped over a pig while racing after another right in the mud.

"Glad I'm not the only one having trouble" said Nick.

As for the teams on Chris' side, the Chanting Cherokees were quite on a roll, as Manny was capturing so many pigs with the help from Fanny and Sakura, and some help from Tony who was sadly only able to capture one pig the entire challenge.

"This is easy!" laughed Manny, "The only other team that's in second place is Blazing Saddles."

"Yeah, but we better get competitive here" said Fanny as she placed another pig in its pen.

The team that was doing the worse was sadly Team Raging Bulls, particularly because mostly of Flapjack not doing his part, and somewhat of Johnny getting caught with the sun being radiant on Sissy.

"Sissy you look amazing" said Johnny who was in a semi-trance.

"Just help me take this pig to the pen" said Sissy as she was having obvious trouble.

"I'll help you!" laughed Flapjack to which he tripped, spewing some mud on both of them.

"Well, you're not at least the biggest loser here for now" said Sissy who obviously felt Flapjack wasn't helping at all.

As the challenge was winding down, Chris, Blaineley, Chef and even Hank Hill were finished testing the massage trailers, along with Chris' Sabotage Team.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"Man, that felt so great!" laughed Riley.

"Does wonders" laughed Dale.

"Best dang massage I ever had" said Hank.

End of Confessions.

It was quite the obvious, Chanting Cherokees was the winner on Chris' side, and the Wild Stallion's on Blaineley's, while the worse teams, the Raging Bulls and the Spinning Six did the worse.

"So, who won?" asked Chris to DJ as DJ was finishing up the tally.

"The Chanting Cherokees on your side, and the Wild Stallion's on Blaineley's" continued DJ.

"And who'll be sending someone home?" asked Blaineley.

"Raging Bulls and Spinning Six" continued DJ.

"Okay then, we'll be seeing those teams at the camp fire" laughed Chris.

Poor Johnny felt this was it for him as he couldn't believe he'd be voted off so early in the game. As the two teams sat at the camp fire, it was quite the obvious that Johnny and Flapjack didn't receive a golden-wrapped chocolate horseshoe, and likewise Bloo and Roger on Blaineley's.

"Johnny, Johnny, Johnny, you're starting to behave like a certain Tyler would in getting your team on a losing streak with your clumsy ways, Flapjack, you could have done better job" said Chris.

"Bloo, you could have helped more with your team, and Roger, you didn't even get mud on yourself" continued Blaineley.

"Last golden-wrapped chocolate horseshoe for the night goes to" said both Chris and Blaineley as they were waiting for the dramatic pause, "Johnny and Bloo."

"Looks like both Flapjack and Roger get to go home on the Carriage of Shame" said Chris as the Carriage of Shame steered up to the camp fire with Grim leading it.

"Come on, I got a schedule to keep up with" said Grim.

As the two got onto the Carriage of Shame and it road off into the sunset, the scene changes to Johnny heading back alone to his cabin not knowing that Cotton Hill's ghost was indeed there, as Johnny turned on the light, Cotton's image spooked him.

"Enough boy" said Cotton as he kept Johnny from being afraid, "I'm going to help you redeem yourself in front of your fellow contestants from screwing up."

"How, you're a ghost" continued Johnny.

"Hey, I was assigned here, because have to for the duration of this game show's season" continued Cotton.

"So where the heck do I start?" asked Johnny.

"First, stop embarrassing yourself in front of that Sissy girl, secondly, don't crash on challenges or you'll be next, I'll watch out for you in the next challenge" continued Cotton, "you just get to bed."

"Er, okay" said Johnny as Cotton then vanished when Johnny's teammates came into the cabin.

The scene then changes to Chris as the camera zoomed on him.

"Tune in next time for more exciting eliminations here on Camp Drama Showdown" laughed Chris, "see y'all come back now."

"That was a terrible impersonation" sighed Clay who was holding the camera to Chris.

"Sorry Chris, you'll have to do better than that" said Jessie in her typical Southern-like accent.

"Critics" sighed Chris who felt the moment was ruined.


	6. Saloon Bar Wrestling

Chapter 6: Saloon Bar Wrestling

Once again, it was Blaineley's turn to give a recap to the audience.

Blaineley's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Showdown, it was time to catch a pig literally! For teams Chanting Cherokees and Wild Stallions, it was a shoo-in for them, as for teams Raging Bulls and the Spinning Six, things didn't look so good for them. For Raging Bulls, a certain Johnny Test was caught in a trance by a certain Sissy Blakeley, but he was saved thanks to Flapjack's clumsier behavior. As for the Spinning Six, Roger obviously didn't want to get down and dirty in the mud, for which at least Bloo did the minimum requirements.

Both Flapjack and Roger had to say hello to the Carriage of Shame, as they road back home, as for the winners, they received massages for all, with your hosts me and Chris testing them out before hand. So who'll be voted off today? Find out here on Camp Drama Showdown!

End of Commentary.

As everyone were still fast asleep, Danielle along with Hiro decided to give it another try as they snuck out of their cabin heading to a supposed secluded area, but unbeknownst to both of them they were being watched by Danielle's cousin Danny was following them.

"Anyone following us?" asked Hiro who was concerned about Cleveland Jr. asking for more tips on love.

"No, not that I can sense of" continued Danielle.

Both of them then began to approach each other, almost in a kissing position, that is until Danny showed up right in front of the two as he obviously followed them while he was invisible.

"So this is what you've been up to" said Danny who disrupted them from kissing.

"What, Danny!" cried Danielle.

"I thought you said we were not being followed?" continued Hiro.

"I did!" cried Danielle who was upset that Danny had followed her.

"Look pal, we don't go around following you who follows that Goth chick that you are with" said Hiro referring to Sam.

"Well Sam and I don't go off and do something like this" continued Danny.

"Why don't you trust me or Hiro?" continued Danielle who was obviously upset.

"Look, I've done some research on this Toyman trademark your boyfriend is attached to, turns out it's a super villain trademark that had traditionally fought against Superman" continued Danny.

"But I'm one of Superman's biggest fans" continued Hiro.

"Well, I'll still be keeping an eye on you pal" said Danny as he then promptly left.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"I don't trust this Toyman trademark that Hiro is attached to, there were a few super villains that mostly Superman fought against that dealt with a villain of the same name" said Danny.

"How embarrassing, he treats me like I'm not just his cousin, but like a little sister" sighed Danielle.

"He wouldn't like it if I had some spy cameras to follow his girl Sam" said Hiro.

End of Confessions.

As both Hiro and Danielle headed back to their cabin, as everyone else got up, thanks to Colonel Barnes getting them up his way, which was to break down every door, and knock pretty loudly with a loud voice certainly at least made those on the side of Chris McLean miss the times Chef got them up.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but we miss Chef!" cried Cindy.

"Zim says this Barnes doesn't know how to cook for Zim!" continued Zim.

"Man, what a grouch that guy is" continued Frida.

"He sounds worse than Mr. Teacherman at home" said Johnny.

End of Confessions.

As everyone then got up, they headed for the mess hall where food was being served, Chef was indeed there along with John Redcorn and Hank Hill whom were helping Chef pour food onto everyone's plate that came by.

"Can they really eat this stuff?" asked Hank as he looked at it himself.

"Don't know, but I'm just glad I don't have to eat it" laughed John Redcorn.

"Gee, lucky you" said Mindy in a sarcastic tone as John Redcorn poured more food on her plate.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"I got some feeling that this Hank Hill isn't really at all a Texan, I mean really, would even a Texan look like that?" cried Mindy who also didn't like Hank as much as she didn't like John Redcorn.

"Zim can finally have Chef's food!" laughed Zim.

"Wow, I wish Chef had Trixie help out at the mess hall" said Cleveland Jr. as he had obvious no complaints over the food, "then maybe I can be able to talk to her more."

End of Confessions.

After everyone finished their breakfast, Chris along with Blaineley showed them to the bar area of the Saloon which some of the tables and chairs were moved around to make more room for the challenge.

"Today's challenge is an old fashion Western bar fight!" laughed Chris.

"You'll be selecting at least two members of your team to engage in combat with others on the other side" continued Blaineley.

"Don't worry, this is just simply just wrestling" continued Chris, "there will be no picking up of any chairs or throwing any bottles or other objects or whatnot at anyone, we don't want any major injuries that would lead to a lawsuit."

The teams selected two members to be in the fight, Raging Bulls selected Wally and Johnny; Silver Spurs selected Zoe and Cindy; Blazing Saddles selected Megan and Mandy; Chanting Cherokees selected Fanny and Sakura; Blinding Bandits selected Ben and Kevin; Wild Stallions selected Duncan Rosenblatt and Lance; Spinning Six selected Marceline and Marie Kanker; Racing Rangers selected June and Dash.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"Alright, time for a little payback, I guess since I'm on the same team as June, I should let the others hit her first!" laughed Dash.

"I can't believe Chris had us sit out this one in not really sabotaging anyone" sighed Riley, "we could have thrown some stuff at them, but Chris and his team of lawyers said no. I just wish Bobby was able to fight like everyone else is here in this challenge, we better tough him up."

"This stinks being in the back and watching the action" said Huey.

"Man, those were a lot of chairs to put away" said Phineas who was a bit tired.

"Seeing them fight should be well worth it" laughed Buford.

"Normally I'm opposed to violence, but in this case, at least I'm not going to be involved" laughed Baljeet.

End of Confessions.

First up was a match between Zoe, Cindy versus Marceline and Marie Kanker.

"I don't do well if my sisters are not involved" said Marie as she leaned over to Chris and Blaineley.

"Ha, like you can really be that threatening to us" laughed Chris.

"Might I remind you Chris, back home in Peach Creek, the Kanker sisters can be very troublesome if you don't follow their way" said Double D.

"Like what the cute Ed boy said, let my sisters in the ring too, you fight one Kanker, you fight them all" laughed Marie.

"Now that's what I'm talking about" laughed Lee Kanker.

"Fine, if it's true that you did humiliate Jack Spicer in such a manner, I'm willing to let this one slide, May and Lee may join their sister Marie" laughed Chris.

"Are you actually helping my side?" asked Blaineley to Chris.

"Not really, if the Kankers do not make it and are voted off, they all go on the Carriage of Shame" laughed Chris.

"Hey, this isn't fair!" cried Zoe as they realized they were outnumbered.

"You're a super villain back home, you should figure it out on taking out so many good guys back home" continued Cindy.

As the two went to work in charging at the Kankers, along with Marceline, Cindy concentrated on the Kanker sisters, while Marceline changed into her large bat form. Zoe in her jetpack charged at Marceline, but before Zoe could even hit Marceline, she was knocked right out of the sky. For the Kanker sisters, they thought they could pummel themselves on Cindy, but Cindy was able to use her karate skills in lifting all three up and throw them to the ground.

"Hey, that hurts!" cried Marie.

"We're going to give her the Kanker Special!" laughed Lee Kanker.

"Oh know, the Kankers are going to unleash their most powerful move!" cried Ed as he hide behind Gwen Tennyson.

"Well, this is embarrassing" sighed Gwen.

As the Kankers all charged at Cindy, everyone gasped with awe, as Cindy knocked each one of them down right even before they could even stopping both Marceline and Zoe who were going to fight.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"Wow, this Cindy Vortex must have quite skill if she's able to handle the Kankers" said Double D who was impressed.

"If we only had her around Peach Creek, things would be safer" said Nazz.

"That was just a lucky shot!" cried Lee Kanker who had a broken arm injury shown.

"I got an eye patch, I'm a pirate!" laughed May as one eye patch was covering a black eye given to her by Cindy.

End of Confessions.

Cindy and Zoe were the victors, as Marceline didn't want to fight off with Cindy. Next came Johnny and Wally versus Ben and Kevin.

"Alright, time to take out the small fry" laughed Kevin.

"Come over and here and say that, I beaten tougher ones than you" laughed Wally.

"Time to change into Humongosaur!" cried Ben as he used his Ultimate Omnitrix.

"Crude, we're supposed to fight them!" cried Johnny.

Suddenly Cotton who was behind Johnny began to whisper to him.

"Johnny, don't worry, I shall handle everything" said Cotton, "and even make you look like not a clumsy fool in front of that Sissy girl you like."

"How?" asked Johnny.

"Just let me do all the work" said Cotton as he then overshadowed Johnny.

Ben as Humongosaur charged at the to, but thanks to Cotton, all Johnny had to do was simply trip poor Ben as he fell flat on the wooden ground. Kevin then charged at Wally, to which Wally was about to give Kevin quite a punch, only to be grabbed by Kevin and pinned down. Cotton, who was still in charge of Johnny's body walked over to where Kevin was pinning Wally down, and literally gave Kevin a wedgie to which even shocked Ben as he changed back into his normal human self.

"Stop laughing!" cried Kevin who couldn't get his underwear off of his head.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"Hey, I'm just glad I'm not the only one whose gotten a wedgie, but not humiliated on that level!" laughed Dash as he kept on laughing on Kevin's predicament.

"That twerp is going to pay for that!" cried Kevin.

End of Confessions.

Obviously Johnny and Wally were the winners, soon it was down to Megan and Mandy versus June and Dash.

"This one should be easy" laughed Dash.

Even as Dash lost his strategy in letting June getting hit, he went after Megan not realizing she was a WOOHP agent which she then kicked poor Dash's behind with Mandy helping her.

"I guess I have to save him, even if he is a jerk" said June.

June indeed managed to even outwit Megan and Mandy, making June and Dash the winners, but before June's intervention, Riley was watching Megan in action kicking Dash's behind.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"Did you see how awesome Megan was?" cried Riley who was obviously impressed, "The girl has it in her to be tough."

End of Confessions.

Finally it was between Fanny and Sakura versus Duncan Rosenblatt and Lance.

"Time to show these boys what we're made of" laughed Fanny.

Lance along with Duncan Rosenblatt charged at them, Sakura thanks to her fighting skills was able to put down Lance, but Fanny was doing her best to dodge Duncan Rosenblatt's attacks. A certain Troy Adams noticed Fanny struggling to beat Duncan Rosenblatt, to which Fanny had no choice but to leap over the bar itself to hide from Duncan Rosenblatt where Troy Adams was indeed waiting.

"Feeling a bit helpless?" asked Troy.

"Hey, why are you helping me?" asked Fanny.

"I'm from Duncan Rosenblatt's area and I know everyone of his weaknesses" continued Troy, "you stick with me and I'll even do my part in saving you from being voted off your team, not that you will, but do you have any others in mind who do deserve to be voted off?"

Fanny thought for a moment that indeed Fanboy and Chum Chum were quite troublesome to her. As she got back in the fight, even though she lost, Sakura helped win the fight against Duncan Rosenblatt.

"Wow, what a bar fight" laughed Chris, "the winners for this challenge are Teams Silver Spurs and Racing Rangers. Spinning Six, and Chanting Cherokees, you'll be voting for somebody off, but for Spinning Six, three people off, since they said they counted as one fighter."

About a few hours later, it was finally time for the camp fire ceremony, as everyone who was going to stay for another day had gotten their golden-wrapped chocolate horseshoes, Fanny oddly got one thanks to Troy's intervention of skewing the vote on her team against Fanboy in particular. Sakura in spite of her win didn't receive one along with Fanboy, while it was the obvious the Kankers and Marceline didn't receive theirs.

"Fanboy, you are quite troublesome for your team, Sakura, even if you won, it apparently seems to not be enough, so the last golden-wrapped horseshoe goes to Sakura" said Chris, "sorry Fanboy, you go on the Carriage of Shame."

"And apparently, it seems here that indeed Marceline gets to stay for another day" said Blaineley as she threw four golden-wrapped chocolate horseshoes to her.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Chocolate!" laughed Marceline as her face was covered in chocolate, "I just wish I was a vampire that could eat chocolate only!"

"Just doing my favor here" laughed Troy.

End of Confessions.

As the Carriage of Shame road up, the Kankers along with Fanboy got onto the carriage.

"I'm so ticked off we agreed to that stupid thing!" cried Lee Kanker.

"Let's make it up by putting makeup on this Fanboy dork" laughed Marie as poor Fanboy was indeed going to feel the wraith of the Kankers.

"Hey, if this was the real thing here, he wouldn't be suffering" laughed Grim as he was ignoring Fanboy's pleas for help.

The scene then changes to Chris as the camera is then focused on him.

"Tune in next time for more exciting eliminations here on Camp Drama Showdown!" laughed Chris, "See y'all!"

"Much better" said Jessie who was the camera person.


	7. First Aftermath

Chapter 7: First Aftermath

Once again, it was time for the Aftermath show, the very first of the season. While Bart and Lisa were getting ready for the Aftermath, the camera focused on Geoff who was there to give commentary.

Geoff's Commentary:

We got a great Aftermath for you, with prank phone calls from Bart, along with also a number of losers whom were voted off the show. We also have some camera people on the scene within the town itself that'll give us some glimpses of those who may have helped the last individual who was voted off as they had skewed the vote to save another contestant!

So get ready for one heck of a Camp Drama Showdown Aftermath!

End of Commentary.

Indeed it wasn't a happy moment for a certain Fanboy who felt cheated as he was the first one voted off due to the tampering of the votes. He was anxious in getting out on the stage, but as Bart and Lisa were at the center of the stage, they had the first two whom were voted off to join in, whom were Karin and Squid.

"Bart, don't you feel sorry that these two were the first two voted off the show?" asked Lisa to Bart.

"Not really, Karin whined about her dress getting wet, and Squid cried like a baby" laughed Bart.

"Hey, that was unfair of what Chris put us through" said Karin as she wasn't happy with Bart.

"Yeah, I speculate there were others behind the shooting gallery that were firing water at us" added Squid.

"Well, we have a few more guests coming out, and they are Carl and Meg Griffin" continued Lisa.

Meg indeed was still injured from the accident that Johnny was accidently behind.

"Meg, don't you feel bad that Johnny did this to you?" asked Bart.

"Not really" continued Meg.

"I got scared after Johnny's horse got in my way!" cried Carl.

"We have also Princess Jillian and Kuki whom were voted off" continued Lisa.

"That's not fair I was voted off!" cried Kuki who wanted another chance.

"You want to go back into the game, not me" said Princess Jillian.

"We then have Flapjack and Roger Smith" continued Lisa.

"I'm telling you I didn't want to get down and dirty" continued Roger to Flapjack.

"But it's fun being in the mud" continued Flapjack.

"Well, maybe for you it might be, but not me" continued Roger.

"And finally we have the Kanker sisters and also Fanboy" continued Lisa.

"This stinks, I can't believe that Chris counted all three of us as one fighter!" cried May who was obviously upset.

"Yeah, I know what you mean" added Lee Kanker.

"That Cindy Vortex did embarrassed us" said Marie.

"Ha, you three had it easy" said Fanboy, "I got cheated out of the vote."

"Listen you little twerp" said Lee Kanker as she leaned over to Fanboy, "we got the most grip that all three of us were voted off!"

"Actually, we have footage of the perpetrator doing his deed" continued Lisa, "Jorgen, if you would?"

Jorgen who was in the backroom pressed the button on the computer that showed the footage of Troy Adams skewing the vote as he was taking out the votes for Fanny, and putting in the votes for Fanboy.

"Just doing myself a favor here" laughed Troy who was happily doing it on camera.

"What a fiend!" cried Fanboy as he was quite outraged and tried to run up to the screen to tear it up for which he was stopped by Geoff and Bridgette.

"Whoa there partner" said Geoff as he placed Fanboy back in his seat.

"You'll all get a chance to do some prank phone calls, and I got the speed dial for Moe's Tavern" laughed Bart.

"Let me go first, I got a great prank" said May.

Bart pressed the speed dial on his cell phone, and handed it to May. A few seconds later, Moe picked it up on the other line.

"Moe's Tavern, Moe speaking" said Moe.

"Is I want to barf there?" asked May.

"Hold on a second" said Moe as he then looked at those whom were at the bar, "Is I Need to Barf there? Anyone, is there a I Need to Barf there?"

Suddenly everyone within the bar began to laugh at Moe.

"You sure do need to barf!" laughed Lenny.

"Wait a second!" cried Moe as suddenly the phone hung up on him.

Back at the studios, everyone was indeed laughing.

"Oh man, that was awesome!" laughed Geoff to Bart, "Never thought prank phone calls would be a hit here!"

"Whose up next?" asked Bart.

"I'm next" said Fanboy.

As Bart dialed the speed number, and handed his cell phone to Fanboy, it only took a few seconds for Moe to pick up on the other line.

"Hello, Moe's Tavern, Moe speaking" said Moe.

"Yes, is I Am A Big Jerk there?" asked Fanboy.

"Hey, alright, everyone, is there I Am A Big Jerk there?" asked Moe as he then asked that question to everyone in the bar, "Am I a Big Jerk?"

"You sure are!" laughed Lenny as everyone joined in the laughter again.

"What the?" cried Moe as he couldn't believe it he fell for it again.

"Alright, that was funny" laughed Bart, "whose next?"

"I got a good one" said Meg.

As she was handed the phone by Bart, and the speed number already dialed, Moe eventually picked it up.

"Moe's Tavern, Moe speaking" continued Moe.

"Yes, is I Am A Big Dork there?" asked Meg.

"Hey everyone, everyone put down your drinks, is I Am A Big Dork there?" asked Moe, "Am I a Big Dork?"

"Yeah you are!" laughed Lenny.

"What the?" cried Moe as he couldn't believe it he fell for the prank phone call again.

Everyone back at the studios were laughing again at how stupid Moe was.

"I hit him every time!" laughed Bart to Geoff.

"Yeah, those are classic pranks!" laughed Geoff.

"I got a good one" laughed Roger.

"Here you go" laughed Bart as he handed the phone that was on speed dial to Roger.

A few seconds later, Moe indeed picked up the phone on the other end of the line.

"Moe's Tavern, Moe speaking" said Moe.

"Yes, is, is there A Drunk in the House?" asked Roger.

"Hey, everyone, is there A Drunk in the House?" asked Moe, "come on, put down your drinks, is there A Drunk in the House?"

"Hey, who you're calling a drunk?" asked Lenny who felt insulted by Moe.

"Yeah, we're leaving, we don't need your insults" said Barney.

"Wait a second, if I find out whoever you are, I'm going to come after you! You just cost me my customers!" shouted Moe on the other end.

Back at the studios, mostly everyone was laughing except for Bridgette.

"That was kind of mean" said Bridgette as she scolded everyone for laughing.

"Oh come on, that was funny!" laughed Bart.

"Yeah, that was hilarious!" laughed Geoff.

"I think we had enough!" cried Lisa as she couldn't laughing.

"Yeah, me too!" laughed Lee Kanker as she also couldn't stop laughing.

"This beats being back here than in the game itself" said Princess Jillian.

"Well, what other surprises we have in store, let's have some of our people on the ground back within the town everyone who is still in the game are located" said Geoff, "we got Sheriff Woody's deputies whom are our eyes and ears within the town itself."

"Jorgen, if you would" said Bridgette.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stop laughing, that prank was too funny!" laughed Jorgen as he then turned on the cameras that the Xiaolin monks were holding back within the town itself.

"Let's go to the camera Kimiko is carrying, shall we?" asked Geoff who stopped laughing finally.

"There might be some suspicious activities that happen during the last challenge where Johnny somehow managed to beat Kevin and Ben Tennyson!" said Kimiko, "There are rumors that there might be a ghost helping him out."

"Hey, if the ghost was there as his guardian angel, why didn't the ghost help me out?" cried Fanboy.

"Just let her investigate" said Bridgette to Fanboy.

As Kimiko with her camera heads into a secret area where Johnny was being coached by Cotton, Kimiko could definitely hear an unfamiliar voice lecturing Johnny on what to do next.

"Now listen boy, I saved you during that challenge" said Cotton, "and I am going to help you on one more thing in getting that Sissy girl to like you."

"But how?" asked Johnny who admitted off camera to Cotton.

"Next time she comes around, don't be nervous about talking to her" continued Cotton, "believe me, I got a lot of experience in dealing with women back when I was alive."

Kimiko then headed back to a safer spot, the screen then switches to Clay's camera as Clay was walking around town with it. He then spotted what seemed like to be Ember and Young Blood, to which Ember was obviously being annoyed by Young Blood's presence.

"I can't believe we haven't gotten into the game yet" said Ember.

"I know, I really want a crack at that prize" added Young Blood.

"There must be a way we can enter, if we can only get some of Blaineley's or Chris' side to quit" continued Ember.

"What about those Kanker sisters being voted off?" asked Young Blood.

"Hmm, that might be the deal to get us onboard, but then again, it might be too soon, it's all about a dramatic entrance that we need to make" continued Ember.

"Got ya, dramatic entrance" said Young Blood.

After that, the camera switched to Raimundo's camera, as Raimundo was indeed sneaking up on Hiro and Danielle whom finally received some alone time together.

"I can't believe Danny doesn't trust you" said Danielle who still wasn't happy that Danny followed both of them as she kissed Hiro on the cheek.

"I know what you mean by that" said Hiro, "he's just being overprotective of you, that's all, more not like a cousin, but like an older brother."

"Great, just what I need" sighed Danielle in a sarcastic voice.

Finally came Omi's camera, he then began to follow Jack Spicer quite closely, even getting the camera right in his face.

"Hey cheese ball, get that camera out of my face, I'm not the enemy here!" cried Jack.

"But the audience wants a personal close up!" said Omi.

"Get that camera out of my face or I will make you" said Jack.

"Ha, would like to see you try that" laughed Omi.

Suddenly that obviously made poor Jack snap, to which Jack grabbed the camera from Omi, and began to run with the camera with Omi chasing him.

"Get back with that camera!" shouted Omi.

"No way pal!" laughed Jack.

As Jack ran around the corner, Marceline who was in the saloon opened up the door for which Jack literally right into the door knocking him unconscious.

"Looks like I did your work for you" laughed Marceline to Omi.

The scene then switches back to the studios.

"Well, that's all the time we have on Camp Drama Showdown Aftermath" said Geoff.

"See you next time" said Bart.


	8. Horseshoe Throwing Contest

Chapter 8: Horseshoe Throwing Contest

Once again, it was Chris McLean's turn to give a recap to the audience on what happen last time.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Showdown, it was an old fashion Saloon Bar fight! But not really so much as a bar fight, but a wrestling match between two contenders of each team fought amongst each other in pure sport of wrestling! Everyone was surprised to see that Johnny was able to outwit both Ben and Kevin, much to Kevin detesting Johnny.

But everyone gasped in shock that Cindy was able to be the victor for her team in defeating the Kanker sisters, whom all agreed to become one fighter. They then got themselves voted off, along with Fanboy, in spite of Fanny losing during her match all thanks to the intervention of Troy Adams. Hey, he gets punished for this by doing some hard labor for me around town.

Anyway, who will be voted off next? Find out on Camp Drama Showdown!

End of Commentary.

It was quite a typical early morning, as a certain Cleveland Jr. was out and about up quite early trying to search for Trixie. Danielle, and Hiro decided to help out Cleveland Jr. in providing him any cover.

"Thanks for helping to provide cover for me" said Cleveland Jr. to both Hiro and Danielle as the two were holding hands together.

"Look, Cleveland, the thing about it is you gotta be yourself" said Hiro.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"I don't just get bugged by Cleveland Jr., I also get bugged by that Tucker Foley on tips about women" continued Hiro, "I'm not a genius on this, but it just kind of happen between me and Danielle, that's all."

"I'm so nervous around Trixie, that I don't know how to talk to her" said Cleveland Jr., "I know she's on Blaineley's side, but I can't really do anything to make it look like to others on Chris' side that I'm supporting her."

"That Hiro has skills" said Tucker, "with the ladies I mean, I mean how can I get some of that?"

End of Confessions.

But as the trio were trying to find where Trixie was located, it soon was getting close to getting up, and they had to head back to their cabins. Chef, along with Colonel Barnes were the ones whom were doing the wakeup calls this time, as the two began to knock loudly on each of the cabins, they'd often go rudely into the cabins and wake them up.

"Alright, up, up!" roared Chef.

"Rise and shine missy!" laughed Colonel Barnes to Cindy who was scared out of her bed.

"Hey pal, you better watch what you're doing" said Cindy to Colonel Barnes.

"Is that a threat?" asked Colonel Barnes to Cindy.

As everyone indeed got out of their beds, and headed to the open mess hall, Blaineley who was indeed there wanted to make an announcement. Trixie, along with Rose were indeed there to which Cleveland Jr. paused in awe with Trixie's presence.

"I've been given permission from the producers to add two new competitors to the game since they felt it was even unfair that I lost so many contestants in one challenge" said Blaineley, "and joining the Spinning Six, please welcome Rose and Trixie."

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Oh boy, Trixie is now in the game!" said Cleveland Jr. with such excitement.

"I can't believe it that I am in this game" sighed Trixie, "all because Blaineley was begging me to do it."

"I could pull a fast one on Dukey in forcing him into an alliance if I reveal he's not really a human" laughed Rose, "but that would have to wait for another day."

"Great, now that Rose is in the game, I have to be extra careful, especially now because she's on Blaineley's side" said Dukey.

End of Confessions.

As everyone headed toward the line, Cleveland Jr. indeed got his chance to be right behind Trixie as they were waiting in line to get their meals.

"So, er, how is it going?" asked Cleveland Jr. who was a bit nervous.

"As much as I don't like beggars, especially ones like Blaineley, I'm fine" said Trixie.

"Wow, you must not like that Blaineley" said Cleveland Jr.

"I only went because my friends Jake, Spud and Rose went along" said Trixie.

"Seems like everyone you knew was blinded by Blaineley" continued Cleveland Jr.

"I'll remember that when every team is absorbed, and it's all for one" said Trixie.

As everyone got their food and sat down and ate, Cleveland Jr. was barely touching his food.

"Say, don't you usually eat more than we do?" asked Janet.

"Yeah, what's eating you up?" asked Mandy.

"I think he's already got stage fright" said Billy as he scarf down some of Chef's food.

"It's because of a girl" said Danielle.

"Yeah, Cleveland Jr. has been nervous to talk to Trixie" said Hiro.

"Whoa, time out, you're telling me love is involved here?" asked Mandy who wasn't sympathetic.

"Zim doesn't care for love" said Zim.

"Hey, it's not like I could fall in love with anyone here" said Dib who was trying to ignore Tak.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Why do most of my teammates not want to support me on this one?" asked Cleveland Jr. who was upset.

"Hey, I kind of feel for the guy, but I'm no way in any position going to oppose Mandy" said Megan.

"It's not that I like Tak, it's just that I don't want my feelings to get in the way" said Dib.

End of Confessions.

After everyone had their breakfast, they all met up with Chris, who was at the area where there use to be the first shooting range challenge which was turned into a horseshoe throwing challenge instead.

"Welcome to the Horseshoe Throwing Competition" laughed Chris, "here each team will get a lucky pair of horseshoes, and start tossing them around the poles, the first team with the most horseshoes wins the round, and moves on."

"Anything that we should know about?" asked Trixie, "Like any tricks that you have up your sleeve?"

"Nothing really" laughed Chris who was obviously lying.

Chris then headed to where his Sabotage Team was waiting, to which every member had a large magnet that would attract the horseshoes to them and not to the poles like they should be.

"Wow, Ferb did a good thing in inventing these magnets" said Riley.

"Yes he did" laughed Chris, "we also had help from Newton who had knowledge on this."

"Time to make some of Blaineley's people cry like babies" laughed Huey.

As Chris left his Sabotage Team, he then signaled everyone to start tossing their horseshoes onto the poles for their team. But as they began, members of the Wild Stallions began to have a tough time, especially Ilana, as Huey, along with Riley, Jazmine and Dale were using the large magnets to attract their horseshoes toward them.

"Hey, why do the horseshoes just fly everywhere?" cried Ilana who couldn't take it anymore.

"I almost forgot, we got magnets attached to the walls, so anytime you're not fast enough to throw your horseshoe onto your pole for points, you don't get counted for it" laughed Chris.

Ilana wasn't the only member of her team frustrated, Rolf wasn't happy either.

"These horseshoes, they must be haunted!" cried Rolf, "Curse you horseshoes!"

The Silver Spurs were indeed having trouble as well, as Mindy, along with Zoe and Sperg couldn't take it.

"Man, this stinks, I thought this season would be cool!" cried Sperg as his horseshoe missed its target.

"Why are we playing a game for losers?" cried Mindy.

"Yeah, why are we?" added Zoe.

"I don't know, it's kind of fun" said Sally.

"Yeah, lighten up already" said Zak Saturday.

"The Masked Stranger shall deliver the most points!" said Timmy as he then threw all of the horseshoes onto the pole.

Confession in the Outhouse:

"Masked Dork!" laughed Mindy laughing at Timmy.

End of Confession.

The Spinning Six were indeed recovering from their loss, as Trixie, along with Rose were dominating the game in spite of Chris' efforts to sabotage Blaineley's side.

"Man, those two won't stop!" cried Dale as he was using his magnet.

"Yeah, I know!" cried Joseph.

"I guess they must be pretty good at it" said Bobby.

"We've got to do something about you being so kind to Blaineley" said Riley.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" added Jazmine.

As for Chris' side, the team that was doing its best was the Raging Bulls with Johnny getting the most without Cotton's help.

"Yeah, that's it" said Cotton who was invisible coaching Johnny, "you're doing it!"

"I got this one in the bag" laughed Johnny.

"I guess this kind of makes up for the last challenge" said Sissy who felt it was odd that Johnny managed to defeat Ben and Kevin.

Confession in the Outhouse:

"It's strange that Johnny was able to defeat Ben and Kevin so easily, even Kevin's still mad at Johnny for giving him a wedgie, even though it was funny, I still think someone is helping him" said Sissy.

End of Confession.

It was all indeed over, the Raging Bulls had won on Chris' side, and the Spinning Six on Blaineley's.

"Wow, teams Silver Spurs and Wild Stallions, you two will be voting someone off this time" said Chris.

It was only a few minutes before the camp fire ceremony, Cotton wanted to give Johnny one last lecture before he'd go off and help some other contestant in need.

"Johnny, I hope you'll improve with this Sissy girl, as much as not being so clumsy, anyway, I got to go and help others in need" said Cotton as he headed off.

Suddenly Sissy came into the scene and saw Cotton's ghost leave.

"Ha, I knew it!"said Sissy.

"Please don't tell" said Johnny.

"I won't, if you'll let me give you this" said Sissy as she then gave Johnny a kiss on the lips.

"That was amazing" said Johnny.

After that, it was finally time for the camp fire ceremony, members of the Silver Spurs and the Wild Stallions sat around the camp fire, Chris indeed had golden wrapped chocolate horseshoes ready for the ones who were going to stay for another day. Sperg and Zoe didn't get one on the Silver Spurs, and Rolf and Ilana didn't get theirs on the Wild Stallions.

"Sperg, you keep on saying you'll like this season, but so far I am not seeing it, Zoe, you improved from the last season in not being first, but you may or may not get into the final two" said Chris.

"Rolf, you're paranoid rants about the horseshoes being haunted would bring in ratings, Ilana, it seems like your poor throwing skills need improvement" said Blaineley.

"Last golden wrapped horseshoe of the day goes to" said both Chris and Blaineley, "Zoe and Rolf."

"Time to go meet the Grim Reaper" laughed Colonel Barnes as the Carriage of Shame road up.

"Come on, I got me a schedule to keep up" said Grim.

As the two got onto the Carriage of Shame and road off, the camera indeed turned to Chris.

"Tune in next time for more exciting eliminations, and even romance here on Camp Drama Showdown!" laughed Chris.


	9. Roping a Calf

Chapter 9: Roping a Calf

It was once again Blaineley's turn to give a recap to the audience on what happen last time.

Blaienley's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Showdown, since yours truly lost so many contestants in the last challenge, due to the Kankers being counted as one fighter, I added Trixie and Rose to the Spinning Six. This challenge was supposed to be simple, at least that's what Chris told me, he always tells me lies that Chris, as if he almost has a secret weapon behind the curtain.

Anyway, Chris indeed somehow made it hard for those on my side as they began to throw horseshoes over a pole, but instead, the horseshoes went everywhere! But thankfully that didn't stop Trixie and Rose whom are my favorites to hopefully get to the final two.

As for the teams that had lost, they had to say goodbye to Sperg and Ilana as they went home on the Carriage of Shame. So who'll be sent home next? Find out here on Camp Drama Showdown!

End of Commentary.

As everyone slept in their cabins, Sissy and Johnny snuck off, as they held hands walking about the town trying to find a perfect place to make out, they suddenly stumbled upon Hiro and Danielle whom were already doing it.

"What, not again?" cried Danielle as they stopped kissing each other.

"You guys are together?" asked Hiro as he noticed Johnny and Sissy were holding hands.

"Yeah, kind of" replied Sissy.

"Find your own place" said Danielle who was quite territorial.

As both Johnny and Sissy indeed left, Cotton was roaming around the cabins while invisible still inspecting which one he should help next. It was rather hard for the ghost to choose from, there was poor Coop from the Blinding Bandits whom was picked on by Dash so much, and even Cotton thought about helping Dash out in not making him into a bully anymore.

"Hmm, if I help that bully Dash out in not being a bully, it'd be considered two good deeds in helping out him" said Cotton referring to Coop.

But Cotton indeed would have to wait until he could surprise Dash, as it was morning, Hiro and Danielle, along with Johnny and Sissy headed back to their cabins just in time. Colonel Barnes, along with Chef with the help of John Redcorn and Hank Hill got everyone up.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"I just don't believe those two" said Danielle still ticked that Sissy and Johnny were in her spot with Hiro, "why can't they find their own place?"

"It's kind of strange liking a girl" said Johnny, "I never really felt this way before about anyone."

"I just really want to know who is sending these poems, sometimes John Redcorn is the one who hands it to me, I sometimes just find them back on my bed when I get back to the cabin" said Libby.

End of Confessions.

Libby indeed wanted some help to find out who was writing her the poems, Chef had LeShawna help out at the mess hall serving breakfast.

"So let me get this, some guy is sending you love poems?" asked LeShawna.

"Yep" replied Libby.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"Libby's admirer sounds more like what Harold did to me back in season one" said LeShawna.

End of Confession.

"I can help out" said Haley who overheard Libby and LeShawna's conversation.

"Really, how?" asked Libby.

"You guys need me to find out who is Libby's secret admirer" said Haley, "I can get samples of hand writing materials from the boys whom still remain."

"You do just that" said LeShawna, "even though you're technically on Blaineley's side who I detest, I seem to trust you more."

"Thanks" said Haley as she went off.

While Haley was doing her investigation, it was time for everyone to head to where they'd have the challenge. Chris and Blaineley were indeed going to sit this one out, as Katie and Sadie were going to lead instead.

"Let me guess, Chris and Blaineley are sitting this one out, taking another massage?" asked Cindy.

"Something like that" replied Sadie.

"This challenge is a fun challenge" laughed Katie.

"So, just what the heck are we supposed to do with these calves?" asked Mandy as the calves were graving the hay nearby.

"Why, rope them and hog tie them down" continued Sadie.

"Zim does not know if this is such a good idea" said Zim.

"Look, we're just instructed to give out orders by Chris and Blaineley" said Katie as she handed everyone ropes, "so hog tie as many calves as you can, the team that hog ties the most wins the challenge."

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"This is animal cruelty" said Hailey as she wasn't happy about the challenge.

"Don't pay attention to my sister" said Steve, "this might be kind of fun."

"Oh boy, I can show off Trixie my skills" said Cleveland Jr.

End of Confessions.

As Sadie used a gun filled with blanks to start the challenge, team Blinding Bandits were quite quick to hog tie the first calf. Kevin, with the help of Ben, Gwen and Reggie did most of the work in tying up the calf.

"You guys are barbarians!" roared Hailey who protested them doing it to the calf.

"Try going all animal rights over us, and we'll have Humongosaur to call into action" laughed Kevin.

"I think I got one!" cried Coop who had used his rope lasso around a calf, but the calf was indeed dragging poor Coop across the dirt.

"Hey, look, it's the Town Dork!" laughed Dash.

"Hey Mandy, that kid took my position!" cried Billy as he only wanted to be the Town Idiot.

"I don't know what to do with you Billy" said Mandy as she was hog tying a calf.

"So, you want to laugh at someone whose caught in a horrible rope trick?" asked June to Dash.

"Yeah, just what are you going to do about it?" asked Dash.

"Oh no, you shouldn't really have said that to her" said Dukey to Dash as Dukey along with Mister Mittens were hog tying up a few calves they caught.

Poor Dash was indeed running for his life, as June had the lasso targeting poor Dash. Dash indeed found himself pinned to the ground with June hog tying up poor Dash.

"Aw man, now he's got my title!" cried Billy referring to Dash's predicament.

"Like bullying, huh?" laughed June as she was hog tying up Dash.

Poor Dash was indeed being laughed at by everyone, along with even the two Idea Teams and Chris' own Sabotage Team whom were coming into the area.

"Hey, look, I think one of your experiments escaped!" laughed Dale to Dexter.

"Must be more embarrassing than all the times Dee Dee humiliated me!" laughed Dexter.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"I really have to get this Juniper Lee as my bodyguard back home" laughed Danny.

"June is alright" said Tucker.

"Another classic" laughed Jack.

"Wished I was the one who could do that first" laughed Marceline.

"As illogical as it may seem, it's quite funny" said Newton.

"That poor fellow bully" sighed Buford, "but nothing beats a good prank."

"I wish she can do that to Terrance at home" said Mac.

"I thought of joining Dash in humiliating that Johnny Test twerp who gave me a wedgie a challenge ago, but knowing someone like that is around, no way" said Kevin.

"Wish I had that kind of skill" said Riley.

"Lars should be humiliated like this!" laughed Twister.

End of Confessions.

But as everyone continued to laugh, a certain Hank Hill came into the scene along with John Redcorn as they were sent by Chris and Blaineley to check up on everyone.

"Good God!" cried Hank as he ran toward Dash's aide, "Untie him now!"

Cotton smiled a bit who was invisible watching the entire challenge the whole time as his son Hank un-tied Dash.

"We're going to have a stern talking to" said Hank to June who didn't seem to like her.

"But he was teasing that boy and my brother" said June referring to Coop and also Ray Ray.

"That doesn't give you the right to tie him up" continued Hank.

"What's going on?" asked Chris as he came into the scene with Blaineley.

"He tied him up with the rope that was supposed to be used for the calves" replied Hank to Chris.

"As much as I would find this as a possible lawsuit, I'm not bothered by it" laughed Chris.

"What?" cried Hank, "But you have to do something about this kind of behavior."

"Hey pal, read the fine contract here" said Chris as he gave out a large copy to Hank, "it says anything that brings Total Drama to my reality show is A Okay."

"So, who got the most calves?" asked Blaineley to Katie and Sadie.

"The Blinding Bandits and the Blazing Saddles" said Katie.

"Well, since Dash really got humiliated to the point of a possible lawsuit, no one will be sent home, instead, I'll be making this an award challenge" said Chris, "the winning teams get to have an all you can eat barbeque banquet, of American Western, Mexican and old fashion Native American cuisines!"

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Glad I didn't get the win" laughed Hailey who wasn't obviously a fan of eating meat at all.

"That Hailey Smith, she nearly could have gotten herself voted off" said Jack, "if there was only some way I can get her to be voted off next time around."

"Hailey, what a sap" said Marceline, "I mean come on, meat is good, and this challenge was fun!"

"We could have done more if she had helped" said Rose who didn't seem to like Hailey.

"I don't know why that Cleveland Jr. keeps on mention me in these videos like this here" said Trixie, "but if he wants to get on my team's good side, he should help me get some dirt on Hailey."

End of Confessions.

As the Blazing Saddles, along with also the Blinding Bandits were having their barbeque reward meal, Marc who was finished writing another poem was just heading toward the cabin Libby was to sneak a poem under her pillow. It was just then that Haley bumps right into Marc carrying the poem.

"What a second, I know that kind of paper, it's the same paper that those poems to Libby have been written on!" said Haley.

"Wait, please, don't tell her just yet" said Marc.

"Why not?" asked Haley, "It's obvious you're the author of those poems."

"Look, don't tell her alright" said Marc, "at least for now. I know she still isn't over Sheen dumping her for an alien girl, but please, don't tell her just yet."

"Fine, I won't, I'll also make sure Chum Chum nor anyone else doesn't read those poems out loud to embarrass you or Libby" said Haley.

"Thanks" said Marc as he was allowed to pick up his poem and head to the cabin where Libby was.

But indeed, cameras that were not public to the audience indeed caught Marc and Haley in action for which a certain Chris McLean was quite gleeful in watching it unfold from the comfort of his private chambers.

"Well, there seems to be a whole mess of romance going on here in this season, will Libby ever find out who is writing her those poems, and do we have a guardian angel whom is helping out the contestants? Find out more on the next exciting episode of Camp Drama Showdown!" said Chris.


	10. BullRiding Competition

Chapter 10: Bull-Riding Competition

Once again, it was finally time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Showdown, yours truly, and Blaineley sat this challenge out as we were digging in, and taste testing the all you can eat barbeque reward!

We had Katie and Sadie do the challenge, much to Hailey's dislike for mistreating calves in that manner. The contestants were to rope and hog tie down a calf for which Hailey was preventing her team from doing it as she was obviously a fan of these, animal rights groups. But luckily for her, thanks to Dash goofing off and being the bully that he was, he got himself hog tied by Juniper Lee!

I guess Dash didn't get it when he was humiliated by having himself be pulled up the flag pole by her! That caused an intervention from Hank Hill who disapproved of June's tactics in handling Dash's behavior problems. In the end, we made this a reward challenge, saving June, Hailey and anyone else on my side as well as Blaineley's from being voted off, at least for now.

So what kind of dastardly tricks will I try to pull off this time around? And will Dash embarrass himself again? Find out here on Camp Drama Showdown!

End of Commentary.

Marc indeed wanted to get some tips on how to approach girls, so he followed Sissy and Johnny as the two were sneaking out. Likewise, Cleveland Jr. was doing the same thing by following Hiro and Danielle. But indeed, the two couples somehow knew they were being followed, and instead were able to elude them as to Marc literally ran into Cleveland Jr.

"Hey, you're out too?" asked Cleveland Jr.

"Yeah, what's your excuse?" asked Marc.

"I was trying to follow Hiro and Danielle, but somehow they managed to go on ahead" said Cleveland Jr.

"Let me guess, you're having trouble talking to girls?" asked Marc to Cleveland Jr.

"Yeah, how did you know?" asked Cleveland Jr.

"Same issue with me" continued Marc as he showed Cleveland Jr. his latest love poem he was going to give to Libby.

"Wow, that's a nice poem" said Cleveland Jr., as he gazed upon it.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Wow, that Marc Clark must be a genius in writing poetry" said Cleveland Jr., "too bad I can't do the same with Trixie."

"I'm able to write well, but I don't know how to approach on a social level" said Marc.

End of Confessions.

As the two continued to search for the two couples, they ran into Haley who was helping out Blaineley's Idea Team.

"What are you two doing out, if Colonel Barnes finds you two, he'd be red hot mad" said Haley whispering to the two.

"Look, we both need help writing and talking to girls" said Cleveland Jr.

"I'll meet you during breakfast" said Haley, "now isn't the right time."

As the two dashed back to their cabins, it was time that they got their wakeup calls, with Colonel Barnes typically doing it as he was pounding loudly on each of the doors, he could sense some of the contestants had snuck out during the early morning. He had everyone who remained within the game lined up.

"Alright, I know some of you have been sneaking out" said Colonel Barnes as he marched around everyone, "and I am not happy about one word of it. I do not care what are the reasons, especially if it's for love since I know there are some of you that are couples here!"

Colonel Barnes stared directly at Johnny and Sissy as he noticed the two were holding hands.

"Son, you better give me a good reason why you may or may not have snuck out during the night" said Colonel Barnes, "that is, if I do catch you."

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Hey can't do that to Johnny!" roared Dukey who didn't seem to like Colonel Barnes' approach.

"I wish I can have this guy as a henchman in the future" said Mister Mittens, "would be a good profile for me."

"At least he hasn't embarrassed me on the level that June has!" cried Dash referring to Colonel Barnes.

End of Confessions.

Colonel Barnes continued to march around the contestants one more time before dismissing them all to the mess hall. He could tell that some of the contestants were indeed sneaking out of their cabins at night, and wanted to put an end to this. After he dismissed everyone, he headed to where Chris' Sabotage Team was located.

"Attention!" said Colonel Barnes as he came into the scene.

"Hey, I don't look up to authority, especially someone like you" laughed Riley.

"So, you like getting in my way? Pushups, about a hundred of them!" ordered Colonel Barnes.

Poor Riley had to do all those pushups while everyone got up to listen what the Colonel had to say.

"I know you are supposed to help Chris in doing something, I don't care what it is, but if you're all just lying around, after each of the challenges, I'd appreciate it if you spy upon some of the contestants" said Colonel Barnes, "some of them have been sneaking out at night, and to me that isn't good."

"You want us to watch on them?" asked Troy.

"Sure do" continued Colonel Barnes, "now when you're finished helping Chris with whatever task he has you to do, I want you all to help me in being my night watch people."

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Great, just when things couldn't be worse that I am forced to sabotage anyone on Blaineley's side, I also have to be conscripted to watch the contestants after the challenge is over?" cried Bobby who obviously didn't like Colonel Barnes.

"That fool is going to pay for making me do all of those pushups!" cried Riley.

"Man, what a grouch, he'd be perfect for one of those over zealot police officers" said Huey.

"Hey, if he can help me spy on Duncan Rosenblatt, that's fine with me" laughed Troy who didn't seem to care about Colonel Barnes' ruthlessness.

"Man, I hate to be punished like poor Riley" said Owen.

End of Confessions.

As Colonel Barnes was planning a post-challenge stakeout to prevent anyone from sneaking out of their cabins, back in the mess hall, Haley indeed met up with Marc and Cleveland Jr., after Marc handed his latest poem to John Redcorn who then handed it over to Libby.

"You guys should become friends with Rose" said Haley, "she's dating my brother Jake."

"You mean the one whose friends with Trixie?" asked Cleveland Jr.

"Yeah, that's who" continued Haley.

"But how the heck do we get on her good side?" asked Marc, "We're all on different teams."

"I'm sure when the challenge starts, you two will think of something" said Haley.

After everyone had their breakfast, they headed to the area where they were going to have the challenge. About eight mechanical bulls were in place for the contestants where Chris along with Blaineley were waiting for them.

"Welcome to the bull-riding competition!" laughed Chris, "Each of you will indeed have ten minutes to ride the bull, each team will also have a total amount of time each member has spent on the bull itself. The team that spent the most time riding the bull wins the challenge and immunity."

"Let me demonstrate it for you" said Blaineley as she got onto a mechanical bull.

"You sure about that?" laughed Chris as Chris' Sabotage and Idea Teams were getting in positions with acquiring their remote controllers for the mechanical bulls.

"Yeah I'm sure" continued Blaineley.

"Start the demo!" laughed Chris.

Blaineley held onto the bull as it began to speed up quite fast, but Riley behind the other side where no one else could see them was cranking up his controller to make the bull go quite fast, and faster and faster to which poor Blaineley fell right off the bull with Chris laughing at her.

"Alright, everyone, get in your positions, and go!" laughed Chris.

Team Racing Rangers went first, with poor Paco not lasting as long, only for about two minutes, then Nazz who lasted a bit longer than Paco but not as much. The only members of the team that did the best were June, Mister Mittens, Dukey, Jade and Dash in spite of Dash only lasting nine minutes while everyone else lasted less than two. The Spinning Six had no trouble at all with the exception of Mac and Bloo not getting it only less than one minute on the bull, Steve only about three minutes and Hailey only half of the time required. Marceline, Jack, Rose and Trixie did the best out of all of them. The Wild Stallions did quite poorly as most members couldn't last long, Nick was the furthest of most of his team, but Duncan, Lance and Rachel did the best. Likewise, only a few members of the Blinding Bandits did well, such as Reggie, Ben, Kevin, Zak Monday and Gwen Tennyson. Only Sakura and Tak survived the bull contest for the Chanting Cherokees, with Manny, Frida and Tony falling short of a few seconds to ten minutes; the Blazing Saddles did the best on Chris' side with Mandy even going over the limit of ten with even Riley and the others cranking it up.

"Come on, fall off!" cried Riley.

"Wait, I'm confused, I thought we were sabotaging Blaineley?" asked Bobby.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Man, that Bobby Hill kid doesn't get it" said Riley.

"I don't think he'd last long if he were in the game" said Joseph.

"Heck, I can even do that" laughed Dale who was impressed by Mandy's bull riding skills.

End of Confessions.

But as Megan got onto the bull, Riley paused for a moment as he noticed how radiant she was in the sun to which Huey snapped his fingers at his brother.

"Just do what Chris ordered and give this contest its drama" said Huey.

"Er, got it" said Riley who was purposely pulling back for Megan.

"Come on, you call that fast?" cried Dale who then grabbed Riley's controller.

"Hey, give it back!" cried Riley as he then began to fight with Dale.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad Phineas and Ferb were hired for Chris' Idea Team" laughed Candace who couldn't stop laughing at Riley fighting with Dale.

"I hate to see the kid out and about in the game" said Jeremy.

End of Confessions.

Next came the Silver Spurs with only Cindy, Zak Saturday and Timmy doing their best, and finally came the Raging Bulls, which Wally was determine to beat Mandy's record.

"Hey Chris, crank up this bull to the fastest!" laughed Wally.

"You sure about it?" asked Chris.

"Yeah, positive" continued Wally.

"You heard him" said Chris who leaned to his Idea Team who took over as Newton broke up the fight between Riley and Dale.

Wally was indeed on a roll as he passed the ten minute mark, he eventually got up to Mandy's which was fifteen minutes, Wally was indeed quite shaking quite a bit because of the bull.

"Faster!" laughed Wally.

"Hey, he said faster" laughed Chris.

"I'm not sure he can handle it" said Abigail.

"I don't know about that" said Hoogie.

Indeed Wally couldn't handle it, even though he beat the time limit, the bull flew Wally off of its back sending him flying right into some mud.

"Get help!" cried Hank as he rushed to Wally's aid with John Redcorn helping him out.

"Well, I think I know who did their best, Team Raging Bulls and the Racing Rangers will receive immunity, Chanting Cherokees, and the Spinning Six, I think it's time you voted for somebody off" said Chris.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Since Hailey will go against any animal-related competition, I say it's time for her to say goodbye" laughed Jack.

"Bye, bye Hailey" laughed Marceline as she voted for her.

"Better her than me" laughed" Bloo.

End of Confessions.

As it was finally time for the camp fire ceremony, members of the Chanting Cherokees and the Spinning Six were once again at the camp fire with those whom were going to stay for another day had received golden wrapped chocolate horseshoes. Those who didn't get one in the Chanting Cherokees were Chum Chum and Tak, and for the Spinning Six, Mac and Hailey.

"Chum Chum, you continue to be a burden on your team from winning and getting Fanny annoyed" said Chris, "Tak, you didn't do well in this challenge."

"Mac, you didn't hold on to the bull and did even less than Bloo" said Blaineley, "Hailey, as long as you go against animal-related challenges, your team will never like you."

"Last golden-wrapped chocolate horseshoe for the night goes to" said both Chris and Blaineley as the cameras focused dramatically on the four who didn't receive it, "Tak and Mac!"

"Time for you two to go home" laughed Chef as the Carriage of Shame road up.

"Come on, I got a schedule to keep up with" said Grim.

As the two got onto the Carriage of Shame and road off, the scene changes to the scene of the cabins where a certain Dash Baxter who was being escorted by Dale and Joseph to the restroom ended up having an encounter of Cotton's ghost.

"Listen up boy" said Cotton after Dash had did his business, "I am here to make things right for you, and first and foremost repair your image."

"But how?" asked Dash.

"First being nice to that June girl, and second, stop bullying those weaker than you" continued Cotton.

"But how?" asked Dash.

"I'll coach you" continued Cotton, "you best get back to your cabin."

As the scene changes, it changes back to Chris.

"Tune in next time for even more exciting eliminations here on Camp Drama Showdown!" laughed Chris.


	11. Square Dancing

Chapter 11: Square Dancing

It was once again Blaineley's turn to give a recap to the audience on what happen last time.

Blaineley's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Showdown, it was an old fashion rodeo bull-riding competition! Featuring eight mechanical bulls that the contestants had to ride on, I gave everyone a demonstration, but the stupid bull threw me off! Chris was laughing at my demise, as if almost he was somehow remotely controlling the bull!

Anyway, things did not look well for the Chanting Cherokees nor the Spinning Six, thanks to Hailey holding everyone back on the challenge itself in spite of Trixie and Rose outdoing everybody on their own team. That still sent Hailey and Chum Chum packing on the Carriage of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out on Camp Drama Showdown!

End of Commentary.

It was typically early morning, and the two couples, Johnny and Sissy, and Hiro and Danielle were oddly enough within their own cabins as they didn't want to get caught by Colonel Barnes nor anyone on Chris' Sabotage Team whom were ordered by Barnes to inspect the cabins to see if everyone was at their beds. But a certain Cleveland Jr. however was indeed out and about as he was trying to find Haley.

Confession in the Outhouse:

"I never done this before" said Cleveland Jr., "I thought Marc would come along to help me, but things got bad to worse when I didn't seem to find Haley anyway to help me give demonstrations on how to talk to Trixie."

End of Confession.

But as Cleveland Jr. was turning a corner, Dale Gribble, and his son Joseph spotted Cleveland Jr. sneaking around.

"Ha, got ya!" laughed Dale as he focused his bright flash light on poor Cleveland Jr.

"Please guys, let me off the hook!" cried Cleveland Jr. who didn't want to get punished by Colonel Barnes.

"Hey, it's our first time and we got one" laughed Joseph.

As the two escorted poor Cleveland Jr. to Colonel Barnes' private chambers, the Colonel was impressed by the two.

"I'm impressed by you Gribbles" said Colonel Barnes.

"We caught this one sneaking out of his cabin" laughed Dale.

"Please, let me go!" cried Cleveland Jr. who was panicking.

"I got a special form of punishment I want everyone to see when they get up" laughed Colonel Barnes.

As everyone indeed got up thanks to this time by Chef, Colonel Barnes had everyone ordered in line, everyone who was still in the game was there except for poor Cleveland Jr.

"Where the heck is Cleveland Jr., didn't we warn him he'd get caught?" asked Danielle.

"Hey, you risk it for love" said Mandy, "you should face the consequences."

Poor Cleveland Jr. was indeed coming out with members of Chris' Sabotage Team, poor Cleveland Jr. was holding a pole with two large buckets filled with water attached to the end of the poles. It was pretty heavy for poor Cleveland Jr. to carry and manage.

"I'd like to introduce everyone to your form of punishment if you're caught while sneaking out at night" laughed Colonel Barnes as poor Cleveland Jr. was still struggling to carry the buckets of water.

Everyone gasped in shock at what poor Cleveland Jr. was indeed doing.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"That Colonel is going down after we finish today's challenge" said Johnny.

"There must be a way to do a prank on the Colonel" said Hiro.

"If I only can use my ghost powers against the Colonel, then he'd learn a thing or two" said Danielle.

"I got the perfect idea" laughed Sissy as she thought of a prank.

"Hmm, maybe I can help out" said Marc, "I'd be the one in Cleveland Jr.'s shoes as well if I joined him that is."

End of Confessions.

Cleveland Jr. kept on holding up the buckets of water but it only took a few minutes before he fell right down quite exhausted with the water within the buckets spilling all over the ground.

"Good God, what happened here?" cried Hank to Colonel Barnes.

"This one was caught sneaking out of his cabin" continued Colonel Barnes.

"What, but that's not a real form of punishment" said Hank who was protesting the Colonel.

"Listen" said Chef as he had a personal talk with Hank, "you don't want to talk back to military people like me or Colonel Barnes, just giving you the heads up."

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Man, I wish Chris would let me employ that form of punishment" laughed Chef.

"No respect!" shouted Colonel Barnes.

"That Colonel Barnes is out of control, this whole entire reality show is getting out of control!" roared Hank.

End of Confessions.

As everyone headed to the mess hall, members of the Total Drama alumni were there serving breakfast since Chef had to help out Colonel Barnes wakeup everyone.

"Wow, that Colonel Barnes sounds pretty harsh" said Duncan who poured some food onto Cleveland Jr.'s plate.

"I know you faced a lot of that when you were getting in trouble with the law" said Cleveland Jr.

"Yeah, I've been in your shoes kid" said Duncan.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"That Colonel Barnes is making a mistake if he's going to delivery a punishment like that" said Duncan, "trust me on this one."

"Wow, I never received this much sympathy from everyone on the show" said Cleveland Jr., "I wonder if Trixie is sympathetic to me."

End of Confessions.

As Cleveland Jr. was still in line to get more food, Trixie was indeed getting food as well.

"So, you think Colonel Barnes is harsh toward me?" asked Cleveland Jr. to Trixie.

"I can't say" said Trixie, "the guy is on Blaineley's side, and I can't really say anything bad about Blaineley nor anyone who works on her side."

After everyone had finished their breakfast, it was finally time for the challenge, they then headed to the Saloon again, to which all the chairs and tables had already been removed about a day a go to get ready for the challenge.

"Welcome to the Square Dancing challenge!" laughed Chris as everyone arrived on the scene.

"Square Dancing?" cried Mindy who didn't like to Square Dance.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"Square Dancing is for losers!" laughed Mindy.

"Ed likes to Square Dance!" laughed Ed.

"I bet I can get the girl I like to like me if I show off my moves" said Marc who obviously didn't name Libby by name.

"Square Dancing makes me dizzy yo" said Irwin.

"I'm with Mindy, Square Dancing isn't my thing" said Janet.

End of Confessions.

Chris indeed had the Square Dance challenge modeled after the German dance challenged from his World Tour series. There were about eight platforms that the contestants were to get onto where they'd have to copy the Square Dance moves or receive an electric shock of their lives.

"It's very simple, quite similar to paying homage to my German dance challenge from my World Tour series, instead of the traditional German dance, you'll all be Square Dancing with a partner on your team" said Chris.

"I guess I'm going to give a demo with you" said Blaineley.

"You are correct" laughed Chris.

Blaineley indeed had to get onto the platform with Chris, as the two were demonstrating their Square Dance techniques; Chris was giving a signal to Riley to activate the platform, but only on Blaineley's side which purposely gave Blaineley a good shock.

"Hey, I didn't do anything wrong!" roared Blaineley as she fell off the platform.

The first contestants that got onto the platforms were obviously Johnny and Sissy; Jimmy and Cindy; Danielle and Hiro; Tony and Sakura; Kevin and Gwen Tennyson; Edd and Rachel; Marceline and Jack; and Paco and Jade. As everyone on the platforms did their best, Edd and Rachel fell off of their platforms first, then followed by Tony and Sakura, to which it was finally time to switch the contestants. Molly and Wally ended up taking Johnny and Sissy's place; Mindy and Timmy took Jimmy and Cindy's place; Mandy and Billy took Hiro and Danielle's place; Libby and Gaz took Tony and Sakura's place; Zak Monday and Reggie took Kevin and Gwen's place; Rolf and Nick took Edd and Rachel's place; Bloo and Mac took Marceline and Jack's place; June and Dash took Paco and Jade's place.

"Ha, this is easy!" laughed Dash.

"Don't you dare think about bullying others on the dance floor" said June as she was doing her best not to get shocked.

"Remember boy" whispered Cotton who was invisible helping him out, "listen to what she says, and you'll not embarrass yourself."

But however, Dash would sadly not take kindly to Cotton's word, as he noticed how stupid Timmy looked in his Masked Stranger's costume.

"Hey, where did you get that ridiculous suit, at the 99 Cent Store of Stupid?" laughed Dash.

"Yeah, I bet!" laughed Mindy who agreed with Dash.

Indeed the platform that Timmy was on was quite close to Dash's, to which Dash then spun poor Timmy around, to which Timmy then spun out of control like a pinball in a pinball machine game as he then knocked everyone else off of their platforms.

"Yeah, high score!" laughed Dash.

"Dance while trying to have your underwear covering your head!" roared June as she then gave poor Dash a wedgie.

Everybody laughed at poor Dash as he was getting shocked by Chris' Sabotage Team.

"Boy, I hate to say this" said Cotton whispering back at Dash, "but you're a lost cause to me."

As Cotton's ghost disappeared not wanting to see that he failed with Dash, it was over with poor Dash as he could tell he might be the next one voted off his team. However, as the other teams went by with the other contestants on the platforms, Cleveland Jr. did surprisingly well, along with Marc to which Libby was impressed by Marc, along with Trixie being somewhat intrigue by Cleveland Jr. Finally it was over as Chris tallied the teams that did well, most of the teams did a bad job, except for the Raging Bulls, and the Spinning Six.

"So, which teams will have to vote someone off today Chris?" asked Blaineley.

"I think it's time that members of the Racing Rangers, the Wild Stallions, the Silver Spurs and the Blazing Saddles all sent someone packing" laughed Chris.

"You mean four people get to be voted off?" roared Cindy.

"I'm afraid so" laughed Chris.

It was finally time for the camp fire ceremony, it was a larger camp fire ceremony instead of just two teams, there were going to be four teams that were going to vote someone off. Chris and Blaineley with the help of Chef and Colonel Barnes had passed, and their helpers John Redcorn and Hank Hill passed out the golden wrapped chocolate horseshoes to everyone whom was going to stay for another day. The only ones on the Racing Rangers that didn't receive one were obviously June and Dash; the Wild Stallions; Rolf and Edd; the Blazing Saddles, Janet and Cleveland Jr.; and the Silver Spurs, Mindy and Timmy.

"Janet, you don't seem to be a fan of square dancing, Mindy, you also were not a fan of square dancing" said Chris, "Cleveland Jr., you seem to cause a lot of tension with Colonel Barnes and Timmy, please lose your Masked Stranger costume."

"June, it was hilarious what you did to Dash" laughed Blaineley, "Edd, you and Rolf could have done better at square dancing."

"Rolf doesn't get this square dancing!" cried Rolf as he hated it as well as Mindy and Janet.

"The last two golden-wrapped chocolate horseshoes go to for the night are" said both Chris and Blaineley as they were waiting for the dramatic pause focusing on the eight contestants; "June, Edd, Timmy and Cleveland Jr.!"

"What?" roared Mindy as she was shocked she got voted off.

"This isn't right!" added Janet as the two were being escorted by Chef and John Redcorn to the Carriage of Shame which was steering toward the camp fire.

"Well, at least I won't get embarrassed anymore by her" said Dash referring to June as he was getting onto the Carriage of Shame.

"Rolf will return!" roared Rolf as he was being pushed into the carriage by Colonel Barnes.

"Yeah, so will I!" affirmed Mindy.

"Come on, I got a schedule to keep up" said Grim.

As the Carriage of Shame road off into the sunset, the scene changes to Colonel Barnes heading to his private chambers, but unbeknownst to the Colonel and Chris' Sabotage Team, Johnny along with Sissy, Hiro, Danielle and Marc were heading to the barn area where there were about forty or so calves.

"You sure this will work?" asked Johnny to Marc and Hiro.

"Hey, we're geniuses here" said Marc.

"Release those calves!" laughed Hiro.

As Sissy, along with Johnny and Danielle did just that, the calves were in a stampede as they were targeting Colonel Barnes' private chambers.

"What, an earthquake or we're being attacked!" roared Colonel Barnes.

But as the Colonel headed to safety, he could see a number of calves moving right on into his private chambers and many of them were chewing the nice furniture that was there.

"Hey, stop that!" roared Colonel Barnes as he then had to force to get help from Chris' Sabotage Team to get the calves back in their pens.

The scene changes to Chris where the camera is focused on him.

"Will Colonel Barnes find out who prank him?" said Chris, "And will Cleveland Jr. and Marc ever get to impress the girls of their dreams, along with even Riley? Find out next time here on Camp Drama Showdown!"


	12. Old Fashion Shootout

Chapter 12: Old Fashion Shootout

Once again it was finally time for Chris McLean to have his turn in giving a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Showdown, a certain Cleveland Jr. got the wrong attention of Colonel Barnes who snuck out because he was trying to find the girl of his dreams, but old Colonel Barnes wasn't going to take it and use poor Cleveland Jr. as an example to punish him in front of everyone.

But that wasn't the kind of embarrassment that Dash Baxter soon faced with June at the Square Dancing challenge paying homage to my German dance challenge, thank you very much. Dash picked on Timmy who'd be the last poor sap he'd ever pick on, but not only Dash said hi to the Carriage of Shame, but also Mindy, Janet and Rolf whom were not very fond of Square Dancing.

As for revenge against Cleveland Jr.'s humiliation, a few contestants sent the calves on the loose eating up much of Colonel Barnes' priceless furniture. Hey, I lost a few good things doing this show. So who'd be voted off today? Will Colonel Barnes find out who prank him? Find out on Camp Drama Showdown! Yee-ha!

End of Commentary.

The scene opens up with members of Chris' Sabotage Team cleaning up the mess left behind by the calves, while Chris and Blaineley's Idea Teams helped placed the calves back in their pens. Riley was doing most of the work cleaning up, while Dale was being as lazy as ever sitting on a sofa that wasn't eaten by the calves.

"Yeah, this is the life" laughed Dale.

"Why don't you actually help out?" asked Riley.

"Yeah, help out" added Huey.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Man, ever since that Dale Gribble tried to swipe my controller away, that guy's been on my case" said Riley.

"Lazy bum" said Huey referring to Dale.

End of Confessions.

But as Colonel Barnes stepped in the scene to see if his chambers was cleaned up for the most part, Dale quickly got up and saluted to the Colonel.

"Everything is ship shaped sir" said Dale.

"Aw, good work" said Colonel Barnes as he looked around, "I got another assignment for you all, I want you to find out who sent those calves loose."

"Shouldn't you talk to Sheriff Woody?" asked Jazmine to Colonel Barnes.

"Hmm, you might have a point there missy" said Colonel Barnes.

As the Colonel left to do just that, it was finally wakeup time for those whom remained within the game itself. Chef once more with the help of John Redcorn and also Hank Hill got everyone help since Colonel Barnes was doing some last security measures for his private chambers.

"About time we do another challenge and win this time" said Mandy.

"I could sit in the carriage and talk to Grim" said Billy.

"You really don't get this do you?" asked Mandy to Billy.

"Nope" replied Billy.

As everyone headed to the breakfast area in the mess hall, Riley who was tired from helping to repair Colonel Barnes' private chambers decided to see if Megan was around the mess hall. He noticed Megan in line with her team waiting for breakfast.

"Say good looking, how'd you like a taste of me?" asked Riley to Megan.

"Yuck, no way" replied Megan.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Man, that Megan Clark doesn't know what she's missing" said Riley.

"What a jerk that Riley is, just because there are more couples this season, he thinks he can get on the action" said Megan.

End of Confessions.

Riley in defeat sat down at an empty seat on the table that belonged to the Raging Bulls.

"Tried to hit on my sister?" asked Marc who was having love trouble of his own.

"Yeah" replied Riley.

"Look, I can help you write a poem or two for her" said Marc.

"You'd do that for me?" asked Riley who was skeptical .

"Sure" replied Marc.

"I'll take your word, but now isn't the time" said Riley as he then got up and left.

"What was that all about?" asked Molly who was quite clueless.

"Nothing" replied Marc.

"You know, he was talking about love yo" said Irwin to Molly who overheard them.

"Love, no thanks" said Molly.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"I just wish Mandy and I were like Johnny and Sissy, or Hiro and Danielle or whoever else is a couple here yo!" cried Irwin, "It's driving me mad!"

"If only I and Jenny could be like that" sighed Sheldon obviously referring about the couples.

"Hey, I can get whatever girl I want" said Nick, "but I don't feel like in the mood for one now."

End of Confessions.

As everyone finished their meals, they headed to the challenge area which was basically the town square where the contestants were given loaded guns filled with paint.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the old fashion Western shootout!" laughed Chris, "It's very simple, the team with the most members that don't have that much paint covered up win the challenge."

"And I hope there will be no tricks this time, right Chris?" asked Blaineley who still felt Chris was working behind.

Cleveland Jr. raised his hand as he had to go to the bathroom, along with also take a bath.

"Excuse me" said Cleveland Jr. as he really had to go.

"Yes, Cleveland Jr." said Chris.

"I have to go" said Cleveland Jr. to which most people laughed at his comments.

"I also think you deserve a bath" added Chris as he could smell Cleveland Jr. a bit.

"There's one up in the Saloon in Justin's room" said Blaineley, "he'll open the door for you."

"Gee, thanks" said Cleveland Jr. as he ran up.

"Well, until Cleveland Jr. joins us, it wouldn't be fair of us to start" said Chris.

About that time as Cleveland Jr. got in the tub to take a bath, Tyler who was trying to drive a crane in helping Vlad Masters do some construction work around the town made the wrong turn.

"Where the heck am I supposed to go?" cried Tyler who was lost.

Tyler looked at the map, but by accident he pressed a lever on the console of the crane that swung the hook of the crane which literally smashed itself right into Justin's room where poor Cleveland Jr. was taking a bath. There, the tub began to tip about to fall down from the newly deconstructed cliff.

"No, no, no, no!" cried Cleveland Jr. who was trying to hang on but was too late.

About a few more minutes later, Chris sent out Danielle, Hiro, Johnny, Sissy and Trixie as a scouting party to find Cleveland Jr., to which Trixie found Cleveland Jr. under the tub trying to hide his nakedness.

"Get him up quick before he gets embarrassed" said Trixie who had a concern for Cleveland Jr.'s safety.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"I never thought Trixie would come to rescue me" said Cleveland Jr. after he was obviously clothed

"Man, that must be embarrassing" said Hiro, "wonder if anyone has heard of that happening."

"I hope that wasn't caught on camera" laughed Chris Griffin who overheard what happen from Trixie.

"My poor room!" cried Justin as he was literally crying on camera.

End of Confessions.

As Cleveland Jr. was finally ready, Chris handed Cleveland Jr. a gun filled with paint.

"Alright, since no more delay, get ready, and go!" said Chris.

Teams that were on Chris' side began to fire at those whom were on Blaineley's side first before they took on each other. Poor Nazz got hit by so much paint she was literally covered in it. Bloo literally turned from blue to red, pink and other assorted colors. Mac indeed got hit by paint that turned him yellow. Those whom were doing well on Blaineley's side such as Marceline, June, Jade, Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Lance, Duncan Rosenblatt, Rose, Trixie, Dukey, Mister Mittens and Reggie were hardly covered in paint.

"Man, we're not getting anywhere" said Kevin who kept on firing paint from his gun.

"Scot out" said June.

"But we're on different teams" said Ben.

"Just do it" said June.

As for Chris' side, Mandy, Zoe, Manny, Frida, Wally, Hoogie, Gaz, Megan, Johnny, Sissy, Danielle and Hiro were the ones doing well.

"Yeah, got him!" laughed Sissy who fired paint at Double D.

"I'm covered in paint!" cried Double D.

"Look whose complaining" said Nazz who was also covered in paint as much as Double D was.

"In coming!" cried Johnny as Mister Mittens leaped toward the two ready to fire paint at them.

Poor Mister Mittens got his fur all colored up by the paint that was fired at.

But as those whom were doing well on Blaineley's side were going to indeed do a surprise attack on Chris' side, Chris' Sabotage Team, with the help of Ferb had acquired some hi-tech guns filled with paint.

"Time to really blow it at Blaineley!" laughed Riley as he aimed his weapon at June.

But as Riley fired from afar, June was able to dodge the attacks, but the paint sadly ended up hitting her brother Ray Ray.

"Man, she's fast!" cried Joseph who kept on firing his gun at her.

June eventually fired back at Joseph that got him covered up in paint.

"Man down, man down!" cried Dale who also got hit in paint, "Wait, now I got hit too!"

Riley noticed Megan was being cornered by Reggie, Otto and Marceline.

"Time to turn you black and red all over" laughed Marceline.

But before the trio could fire upon them, Riley fired at them at the right moment that got them all covered in paint sparing Megan.

"Yeah, take that!" laughed Riley.

The two Zaks were indeed in a stalemate in the challenge, but Jack Spicer who was not covered up in paint yet decided to help out Zak Monday.

"Time to do my part" said Jack as he then fired his gun at Zak Saturday getting him covered in paint.

But as Jack was celebrating, Zak Monday turned the gun on Jack getting him covered in paint.

"Hey, what gives?" cried Jack.

"I wanted Zak Saturday to be my target" said Zak Monday.

"Yeah, what makes you have the right to have him as your target?" asked Jack even though he was technically out began to fire his gun at Zak Monday.

"Hey, you can't do that, you're out!" cried Zak Monday who soon found himself covered in paint.

"Now you're out too!" laughed Jack.

Dukey was indeed dominating in targeting Chris' side, with the exception of not targeting Johnny, he was already doing quite well.

"I'm afraid you're winning streak is over" said Rose as she shot poor Dukey with paint getting his fur covered in it.

Poor Dib got the most paint covered on him, as he could barely see what was going on, Tony ended up getting more paint on him than Dib. Finally, it was all over, the only ones whom didn't seem to receive that much paint on them were the Wild Stallions and also the Raging Bulls. The teams that got the most paint on their teammates were the Blazing Saddles and the Spinning Six.

"Wow, Spinning Six, even though you had Rose and Trixie, you still lost" said Chris, "you'll be joining the Blazing Saddles in voting someone off."

It was finally time for the camp fire ceremony, typically those who got golden wrapped chocolate horseshoes were obviously going to stay for another day. Members of Spinning Six who didn't receive one were Bloo and Jack Spicer, members of the Blazing Saddles, Dib and Cleveland Jr.

"Here are two tasty golden wrapped chocolate horseshoes for the contestants that'll stay for another day, if you do not get one, you will go on the Carriage of Shame and you can never ever return again" said Chris, "Cleveland Jr., because you delayed us from starting the challenge, people think you're kind of slow, Dib, you got yourself covered in paint more than Billy!"

"I even tasted it!" laughed Billy.

"Bloo, it seems that you're no longer blue at all" laughed Blaineley.

"Hey, don't mock me" said Bloo.

"Jack, Jack, Jack, you took somebody else's target" said Blaineley.

"Hey, finders keepers" said Jack.

"Last golden wrapped chocolate horseshoe for the day goes to" said Chris and Blaineley as the two were waiting for the dramatic pause, "Cleveland Jr. and Jack!"

"Sorry" continued Chris to Bloo and Dib, "looks like you two will say hello to the Carriage of Shame."

Grim steered the Carriage of Shame up to the camp fire.

"Come on you two, I got a schedule to keep" said Grim.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going, I'm going" said Bloo.

"Same here" said Dib who was still covered in paint as well as Bloo.

As the Carriage of Shame steered off into the sunset, Cotton's ghost who had been observing Riley decided to help him out. Riley who was doing some chores for Colonel Barnes was spooked a bit when Cotton popped right up.

"Don't you worry boy" said Cotton, "I'm here to help you get that Megan girl to like you."

"You've been spying on me?" asked Riley.

"Yeah, so I decided to make up in helping you out" continued Cotton.

As the two went off, the camera changes to Chris.

"Tune in next time for even more dramatic eliminations here on Camp Drama Showdown!" laughed Chris.


	13. Prank Tournament

Chapter 13: Prank Tournament

Once again, it was Geoff's turn to give recap to what happen last time on the Aftermath.

Geoff's Commentary:

Welcome back to the Camp Drama Showdown Aftermath! Last time on the show, Bart prank phone called poor old Moe from his hometown of Springfield, Moe was pretty ticked when he said some embarrassing things, I'm sure he's already still ticked that it was for a viewing international audience!

Anyway, we expect this coming Aftermath to be quite great! So sit back and relax for more Camp Drama Showdown Aftermath!

End of Commentary.

It was quite a bitter reunion with his old friend Chum Chum, as Fanboy didn't seem to like getting voted off the show so prematurely.

"Chum Chum my boy, you think this is entirely unfair that someone like Fanny could be so cruel to kick us both off?" asked Fanboy.

"Yeah, but it seems she really wanted us out of the picture" said Chum Chum.

"And I hope there'll be a way for us to get back in the game" continued Fanboy.

"But how?" asked Chum Chum.

"Oh, I have a feeling this might be one of our lucky days at least for one of us" replied Fanboy.

As the Aftermath show started, the scene changes focusing on Bart and Lisa again, along with Geoff and Bridgette helping out in the background.

"Welcome to another exciting Aftermath episode" said Lisa.

"Yeah" added Bart, "we got a very cool prize who'll be winning my prank tournament."

"Don't give it away" said Geoff who wanted to try to keep it a secret.

"Aw come on" said Bridgette, "let the audience feel the suspense."

"Don't you want to bring out those whom were voted off?" asked Geoff to Bart.

"Yeah, let's bring them out" said Bart to which he leaned over to Jorgen who was in the backstage, "you heard him my good man."

"About time" said Jorgen as he went to work and rounded up all the newcomers whom were voted off including those whom were voted off before.

"Hey, is there going to be a prank tournament this episode?" asked Hailey as she was being led by Jorgen and the others back.

"Who told you that?" asked Jorgen who wanted to find out who was responsible for leaking out the information.

"Oh nothing" replied Hailey, "some staffer told me, I don't know what his name was, but it started with an E."

"You all, go to the main stage" said Jorgen, "I shall investigate the matter myself and deal with this leaker promptly!"

As Jorgen went to do just that, Bart continued with presenting members of the Springfield hometown as surprised guests, with Moe himself who was quite ticked off from the last challenge.

"I can't believe I got prank by someone who was working for Chris McLean" said Moe who was rather embarrassed.

"So what are we supposed to do here?" asked Dash.

"You are going to try to prank them, or they'll out prank you" said Bart.

"What's the prize first!" added Mindy in a rude tone of voice.

"Well, one of you will get to go back into the game itself!" said Geoff.

"About time" said Janet as she was more than eager to win.

"Yeah, I ought to teach that June a lesson" said Dash.

"Okay, if one of you can prank Moe, I'd like to see how'd do it" said Bart.

"Easy, like what we Kankers do best" laughed Lee Kanker as she along with her two sisters got their makeup ready and began to corner poor Moe.

Next was Nelson who was often a big time bully in Springfield.

"How'd you prank someone?" asked Bart to Dash.

"By giving them an embarrassing wedgie" said Dash who only could think of that.

"You mean like this!" laughed Nelson as he yanked poor Dash's underwear over his head, "Ha, ha!'

"Not again!" cried Dash as he couldn't see at all.

"I bet he has something very embarrassing to hide" said Kuki referring to Nelson as she took Dash's turn.

"Ha, you got nothing that'd open me up" said Nelson, "I'm a closed book."

"Really, because I know all bully's have a secret soft spot" said Kuki to which Nelson began to sweat a bit.

"No I don't!" cried Nelson who was getting to be defensive.

"I brought out my favorite Rainbow Monkey, no one can even resist this one" said Kuki.

Nelson wanted to punch the Rainbow Monkey doll, but couldn't and instead gave it a hug to which Kuki took a picture of poor Nelson hugging the Rainbow Monkey doll.

"I admit, that's a pretty good trick" said Bart to which the Kanker sisters were ready to show off Moe who was quite embarrassed.

"Oh I know I am embarrassed of myself now" sighed Moe as he looked depressed.

"Hey Bart, are you try to out prank us?" asked Lenny as he and Karl were some of those left.

"Chum Chum, Fanboy, go get them" said Bart.

"For this, I am going to need a lot of pies" said Fanboy.

Geoff then brought over a table filled with pies.

"You're not going to do what I think you're going to do with those pies, are you?" asked Geoff.

"Just watch us" said Fanboy as he and Chum Chum took the pies and started to throw them.

Chum Chum had obviously a bad aim and couldn't aim right at Karl, but the other Carl, Carl Weizer was happily eating up the pies that were on the floor.

"Yuck, that's disgusting!" cried Squid.

"Here, you're doing it all wrong!" said Hailey as she came over and took a pie and threw it pretty hard right at poor Lenny which literally knocked him out.

"That might actually bring us a lawsuit" said Geoff as poor Lenny was being tended to by the staff.

Only a few of Bart's and Lisa's teachers were left to be prank, a certain Edna Krabappel was more than eager to continue to have the camera shine on her.

"You better have brought me here for a good reason" said Edna to Bart who felt she was on a wild goose chase.

"Oh no worries, we'll get to you" said Bart to which he turned to Janet and Mindy, "ladies, if you will."

"About time" said Mindy as she and Janet decided to join forces.

"So, you think you two can out prank me against you?" laughed Edna, "Ha, bring it on."

"I'm going to need a few water balloons for this one" said Janet.

"Already made them" laughed Mindy.

As the two fired water balloons at poor Edna, it was Principal Skinner's turn.

"And here I thought you were going to prank me yourself like you always do" said Principal Skinner.

"I'll handle this one" said Roger as he stepped up.

"And just what are you going to do to me?" asked Principal Skinner to Roger.

"Just shake on it first" said Roger to which Principal Skinner received a shock of his life.

"Gets them every time" laughed Roger.

Next was Groundskeeper Willie who was quite thrilled to be on the show.

"Willie is so happy that he's never been on reality television before!" cried Willie.

"Flapjack, you're up" said Geoff to Flapjack.

"Ha, and just what are you going to do to me?" asked Willie.

"Can you say this phrase fast?" asked Flapjack as he handed it to Willie knowing very well of Willie's thick Scottish accent.

But as Willie tried to say whatever Flapjack wrote, it was just simply jibberish to which everyone began to laugh at Willie. However, the only two were not laughing were Geoff and Bridgette knowing it will also bring a lawsuit.

"Alright, enough of that" said Geoff as he ran and tore up the paper Willie was trying to say.

"How about you Jillian, want to prank Chief Whiggum?" asked Bart, "Ilana?"

"No way, I'm not going to get back in the game and that's final" continued Princess Jillian.

"As much as I'd like to see Lance again, I can't go back in the game" said Ilana.

"You said someone will prank me" said Chief Whiggum.

But as the disappointed Chief Whiggum sat down his seat, he sat down on a whoopee cushion left there by Squid.

"I guess you got prank after all" laughed Geoff.

"Sperg, Carl want to prank the good doctor Julius Hibbert?" asked Bart.

"Oh, I always like to be part of a good prank" laughed Julius in his typical manner.

"He sounds easy to prank" laughed Sperg to which he turned to Carl, "you distract him, I'll get behind him."

"You better not be copying what Dash tried to do" said Carl to Sperg.

"This one's different and it's another classic" laughed Sperg.

As Carl went in front of Julius to distract him, Sperg placed a kick me sign behind Julius' back, but as Sperg tried to do it, Julius didn't seem to feel a thing obviously because Sperg was weak compared to Julius.

"Hmm, let's see what you tried to do" said Julius as he took the kick me sign off of his back, "seems you were rather weak."

"Wow, I am probably sure that'd be very embarrassing" said Carl.

"I don't think it'd be weak if I did it to you!" roared Sperg to Carl who was using his anger to cover up his loss.

"So, who won Geoff?" asked Bridgette.

"Well, according to who won, it seems Kuki did the best, the Kankers came in a close second, and Hailey in third" said Geoff.

"I didn't get to prank anyone" said Meg.

"Meg, Meg, Meg" said Bart who was rather unfair to her, "we did the analysis, and you wouldn't have last it with anyone of these folks."

"Well, I'm glad I get to back, is it alright if I bring my sister Mushi along and also Cree, Abigail's sister?" asked Kuki.

"I thought Cree said during the first season she didn't want to return again" said Geoff.

"Not from what her anti-Chris McLean shrine details" said Kuki who had photos of it too.

But as Kuki was getting ready to pack up, Jorgen was still scouting the staff area as he noticed some of the files were indeed tampered with. He then remembered one eager staffer who wanted to join as a co-host for the Aftermath show named Edmund.

"Bah, I knew it!" roared Jorgen as he was trying to find him as he was responsible for secretly leaking out Aftermath scripts to the contestants whom were voted off.

But as Jorgen was doing that, Edmund who was secretly hiding away within the studios had contacts with Ember and Young Blood whom were back at the town itself.

"This better be important vampire boy" said Ember to Edmund as she was communicating him with a cell phone.

"Yeah" added Young Blood.

"You two have a simple task, help free Alejandro, Courtney and Heather from their jail cell" said Edmund.

"And how'd we do that?" asked Ember.

"Duh, you're ghosts, you figure it out" said Edmund.

As the two crept up to the jailhouse, Duncan which was his turn was watching the cell and the trio inside.

"I think I know what his tastes in women are like" said Ember to which she turned to Young Blood, "you just free the prisoners."

Ember decided to become visible while Young Blood went into the jailhouse invisible.

"Well, haven't seen someone as good looking as you around" said Duncan who was taking his sweet time admiring Ember.

"I'm new to the staff here" said Ember, "maybe you can show me around."

"Well do" said Duncan who was unaware of Ember's sinister plan.

Young Blood immediately went to work and got the keys, and opened up the cell.

"Oh thank you, thank you!" cried Alejandro as he was thanking Young Blood.

"Don't thank me yet, you three have to get out now" said Young Blood.

"He's right" said Heather, "come on, time's wasting!"

"Thanks for the help ghost kid" said Courtney as the trio left.

"Just like a plan falling into place" said Young Blood.


	14. Wanted

Chapter 14: Wanted

It was finally Blaineley's turn again to give a recap to the audience on what happened last time.

Blaineley's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Showdown, it was an old fashion shootout between my forces and Chris', where each contestant was equipped with a gun obviously filled with paint. Things were not turning out so great for a few contestants whom were paltered with paint by one another. Sadly, it seems a few others got the worse of it such as Bloo, who was no longer blue, and also Dib who didn't even get to fire one shot of paint!

In the end, they had to pack up and leave on the Carriage of Shame home, so get ready for some more action here on Camp Drama Showdown, yee ha!

End of Commentary.

It was quite early in the morning, as the sun was about to rise from the east, Irwin who wanted tips on love to get Mandy to like her was bothering both Johnny and Sissy whom were sleeping on their bunk beds.

"Yo, Johnny" said Irwin as he was trying to get him up.

"What?" asked Johnny who was very sleepy.

"I need you to give me tips on how to get Mandy to like me yo" said Irwin.

"Irwin, what time is it?" asked Johnny who was a bit annoyed by Irwin.

"Eh, about 3 A.M.?" replied Irwin.

"Good, so let me sleep" said Johnny as he then went back to sleep.

Irwin then went over to where Sissy was sleeping, and woke her up.

"This better be a good excuse" said Sissy as she got up.

"Well, since you're a girl, and you're in love with Johnny, could you please give me tips on how to get Mandy to like me since you're a fellow girl like her?" asked Irwin.

"Irwin, it's too early!" cried Sissy, "Let me sleep!"

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"I just want help on love yo, is that a big crime?" cried Irwin.

"Man, I can't believe Mandy has to listen to him every day of her life" said Johnny.

"What a nerd!" cried Sissy referring to Irwin.

"I would help out Irwin, but he'd then bug the heck out of me if I did" said Marc who overheard Johnny and Sissy whining about Irwin bugging them.

End of Confessions.

As everyone got up, before they were heading for the mess hall, Chris along with Blaineley had a special announcement to make.

"Ladies and gentlemen, before you decide to dine on Chef's food" laughed Chris, "I'd like to reintroduce you to Kuki who'd be rejoining her team."

"Yeah, I get to rejoin my team!" cried Kuki.

"And what about the other announcement?" asked Blaineley.

"Oh yeah, Mushi will be joining my Idea Team, while Cree will be joining Blaineley's" said Chris.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"I get a second chance, I'm so excited!" cried Kuki.

"Yea, I get to be on reality show like my sister!" cried Mushi.

"I know I said I'd never come back to this reality show during the first season, but Blaineley offered me a deal, how can I refuse the prize money waiting at the other end of the line? More than the first season's" said Cree.

"I'm not so comfortable of my sister joining the game" said Abigail as she didn't want Cree to be there.

"Oh, that's just typical, more competition for me" sighed Buford who didn't like Cree to be involved.

End of Confessions.

As the contestants headed out for the mess hall to eat lunch, Colonel Barnes was having a private chat with Sheriff Woody who was still investigating who led out the calves to chew up his furniture.

"So, have you found any information yet?" asked Colonel Barnes to Sheriff Woody.

"Nothing yet" replied Sheriff Woody.

"But this is important to me" said Colonel Barnes, "I lost some priceless furniture!"

"See this?" asked Sheriff Woody as he then showed Colonel Barnes Chris' old plane and also his train, "Chris McLean once had some priceless processions of his own, but lost them all due to some careless contestant."

"So what the heck that does that have to do with me?" asked Colonel Barnes.

"It means prepare to lose something priceless if you decide to bring it along" said Clay who overheard the two chatting.

"So don't bring in furniture that's so priceless next time" said Sheriff Woody.

"But what about the calves, who let them out?" cried Colonel Barnes still upset.

"We're still working on it" said Sheriff Woody.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Bah, that so-called sheriff isn't doing his job!" cried Colonel Barnes.

"What an impatient grouch that Colonel is" said Clay, "we have other more pressing matters to attend to."

End of Confessions.

While Sheriff Woody placed Colonel Barnes' case on hold, a more pressing matter was developing as the trio of prisoners-Heather, Courtney and Alejandro had somehow escaped which squarely was blamed on the fault of Duncan, a Total Drama alumni who was supposed to watch over the trio during his shift.

"Son, you better have a good excuse why those prisoners were freed" said Sheriff Woody as he and the other deputies were interrogating him.

"This chick named Ember just came out of nowhere, she reminded me too much about Gwen" said Duncan who confessed what distracted him from his duty.

"I knew it was a girl that distracted him" said Kimiko.

"Well, I guess we can inform Chris and Blaineley what the challenge will be for today" said Raimundo.

As Sheriff Woody's four deputies went to inform Chris and Blaineley, the contestants who had finished eating their breakfast headed out to the main town square where they were told it was quite urgent for them to be there.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Must be a big emergency" said Gwen Tennyson.

"I hope it's time I can crack some skulls around here" laughed Kevin.

"I think I smell trouble" said Dukey.

End of Confessions.

As everyone gathered in the town square, Chris, along with Blaineley and the four deputies were there.

"There's a very pressing matter to attend to, and what couldn't it be than to have an old fashion Western manhunt?" laughed Chris.

"You are to hunt down the suspects and bring each one of them back to jail" said Blaineley.

"The team or teams that manage to stop the trio of criminals from eluding justice will win immunity" continued Chris.

"And here are the suspects you are going to search for" said Raimundo as he showed wanted posters of Heather, Courtney and Alejandro, "we're going to post these posters all over the town to remind you all on your challenge."

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Oh boy, I get to use my aliens to track them down!" laughed Ben.

"Finally, some action!" cried Duncan Rosenblatt.

"Dragon and alien boy better not get in my way, because I'm going to get those three criminals first" said Lance.

End of Confessions.

As the sheriff's deputies did just that in posting the posters mostly all over town, the trio of criminals themselves were in a safe house that wasn't really marked as a proper place in town. A certain Vicky, who took on her role as Vicky the Kid who was given a pass by Edmund into the studios to help hide the trio of fugitives.

"I hope she's better than Duncan was" said Courtney.

"Listen up" said Vicky, "I have been given specific orders to help hide you three, the longer you remain hidden, the longer you'd stay hidden from the law around these parts."

"And who might I ask is your main client that has helped you into the studios?" asked Alejandro who was quite curious.

"That's classified" said Vicky as she shouted back at him.

"Well, they're eventually going to find us even if they search the entire town" said Heather.

"No problem" said Vicky as she gave the trio a map, "there's a tunnel across the desert area of the studios, it's a manhole leading to the sewers, that's your ticket to freedom there."

"But that means we'd still have to pass everyone!" cried Alejandro.

"Look, that's the only way I can help you!" cried Vicky.

"Alright, alright, we'll take it" said Heather.

As the trio of fugitives tried to read the directions to their freedom, they were unaware that Ben, along with Lance and Duncan Rosenblatt which all three had gone ahead of their teams were on their trial. Ben as Jet Ray spotted the trio from above.

"It's that Tennyson kid!" cried Alejandro, "As one of his aliens!"

"Ha, this is just too easy!" laughed Ben as he then swooped down.

As the two others panicked, Heather grabbed a shovel nearby and swung it at poor Ben right in his face sending him collapsing.

"That alien doesn't look so tough" laughed Heather as she gazed down at Jet Ray being unconscious.

"So, you like trying to hit someone with the shovel there missy?" asked Lance who found the trio.

"Quickly, run this way!" cried Alejandro.

The trio of fugitives were way off course of their destination trying to outrun Lance with no luck, but then they soon bumped into Duncan Rosenblatt who fired up his dragon powers.

"Back off Lance, these three are mine" said Duncan Rosenblatt.

"Want to fight for them then?" asked Lance.

"We're cool with that" said Alejandro as it provided the perfect distraction for them to escape.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Ouch, that shovel hurts!" cried Ben who was back in his normal human form.

"Man, I got burned!" cried Lance who was beaten up from fighting with Duncan Rosenblatt.

"Things didn't go so well for me as Chef came in the scene with a fire extinguisher" said Duncan Rosenblatt.

End of Confessions.

As Lance and Duncan Rosenblatt continued to fight, letting the trio of fugitives escape, Chef indeed came right on in the nick of time and used a fire extinguisher on the two.

"You two are done" said Chef as he began to drag the two away.

Meanwhile, the trio of fugitives were still far from their destination, the Chanting Cherokees spotted the trio running past them.

"It's the fugitives!" cried Fanny as she then chased after the three.

"Time to use my El Tigre powers!" cried Manny as he changed into his El Tigre suit.

"Great!" cried Heather as the trio came to a cornered off alleyway.

"There's no way to run fugitives" said Fanny as her team was prepared to take them all on.

"Ha, you don't scare us" said Alejandro.

"Gaz, Tak, Manny, take them down" ordered Fanny.

As Gaz, Tak and Manny did just that, all three fugitives were overpowered by them, and with the help of Frida, Sakura, Tony and Libby, they were tied up again.

"Well, I think I know who the winning team is" said Chris, "Team Chanting Cherokees!"

"But did any teams win on my side?" cried Blaineley.

"Nope" replied Chris, "Ben got hit with shovel really bad, and wondered off from his team, not good. Duncan Rosenblatt and Lance got into a fight and allowed these trio of fugitives to flee."

"So there won't be ANY team from your side that's be on the camp fire ceremony?" cried Blaineley.

"Not at least this challenge" laughed Chris, "they didn't do as badly as two of your teams, but especially, mostly the Wild Stallions did the poorest."

After the trio of fugitives were placed back in their cell, it was going to be a shorter camp fire ceremony, and also a shorter dramatic pause as the two members of Wild Stallions that did deserve to go where Lance and Duncan Rosenblatt whom were already busted by Chef for fighting. The Carriage of Shame road up steered in by Grim, as both Lance and Duncan Rosenblatt got onto the Carriage of Shame and road off.

"Good thing Chef stopped you two from fighting, or one of you would have a visit from me" laughed Grim.

Blaineley was indeed upset that the Wild Stallions had lost, and were doing poorly, then she hatched an idea since Cree was in as part of her Idea Team and also some others.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"There must be a way for me to get Cree and Jake onboard the Wild Stallions" laughed Blaineley who thought of a clever plan to save them.

"Man, those two deserved to go" said Nick who didn't like either Lance nor Duncan Rosenblatt, "I didn't say anything negative about them openly, since they'd be too powerful for me to face."

"I just like to celebrate in style knowing my arch rival from home is gone" laughed Troy as he then had a party hat on it, "what? You're celebrate too if your rival was gone."

End of Confessions.

The scene changes to Cotton's ghost as he was coaching Riley as Riley was able to walk freely around town unlike the contestants.

"Listen up boy" said Cotton, "the first thing about a woman like Megan is that you have to be polite to her."

"Polite, how?" asked Riley.

"Well, for starters, you could win her over by being nice to her and drop your thuggish behavior" said Cotton, "you must also do something to impress her too."

"Fine, I'll figure something out next challenge" said Riley.

The scene ends as the camera gears up to Chris.

"Tune in next time for more Total Drama here on Camp Drama Showdown" said Chris.


	15. Cowboys and Indians

Chapter 15: Cowboys and Indians

Once again, it was Chris McLean's turn to give a recap on what happened last time.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Showdown, it was an old fashion Wild West version of the Great Escape, being led by the town's dastardly no gooders Alejandro, Courtney, and Heather. That left our contestants to become deputized by Sheriff Woody to track the varmints down!

However, not all the contestants worked like a team, Ben used his Ultimate Omnitrix and turned into one of his aliens to go search for the trio of fugitives by himself, he'll certainly have a shovel in his face to remember it! As for Duncan Rosenblatt and Lance, they both got into a fight that allowed the trio of fugitives to escape, where old Chef had to break them up.

Luckily, the Chanting Cherokees managed to find the trio of fugitives, and quickly apprehend each one of them quite easily, the Wild Stallions had to say goodbye to Lance and Duncan Rosenblatt in a shorter camp fire ceremony, as they got onto the Carriage of Shame home. So who'll be voted off next? Find out next here on Camp Drama Showdown!

End of Commentary.

It was another typical early morning as Irwin was up and about bugging the heck out of Johnny and Sissy once more, with not even Kuki nor Abigail were able to sleep because of Irwin's ramblings.

"Please, I need one of you two to help me win over Mandy!" cried Irwin.

"Irwin, do you want us to call in Colonel Barnes on you?" asked Sissy.

"Yeah, that guy will make you shut it" laughed Johnny.

"Irwin, just go to bed and stop waking people up already" said Abigail who came in just in the nick of time.

As poor Irwin did just that, meanwhile, Riley who was outside since he wasn't a contestant was still being coached by Cotton.

"Listen up boy, we've gone over this, you can't be so tough around a girl like Megan" said Cotton.

"But that's who I am" said Riley, "I'm like how Duncan is from the Total Drama alumni, you can't change me pal."

"Hmm, I see where this is going" said Cotton, "tell you what, you can keep your tough look, if you do something kind for her, such as helping her out during the next challenge."

"I'm not supposed to interfere that much with the challenges these days" continued Riley.

"Well, you're part of Chris' Sabotage Team, are you now?" continued Cotton, "Why not give her team the extra boost to win invulnerability?"

"Hmm, that might actually work" said Riley as he thought of something.

Meanwhile, Blaineley had brought Jake and Cree along with her as she was going to make a big announcement, as the contestants got up thanks to Chef and Colonel Barnes, they greeted Blaineley.

"It seems the producers felt it was rather quite unfair that Chef pulled Lance and Duncan Rosenblatt from the game so prematurely" said Blaineley, "they have given me permission to upgrade Cree and Jake here to become members of the Wild Stallions."

"Whatever" laughed Chris who was coming into the scene, "that leaves more fresh meat for me."

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"I'm not sure I'd like being around Rose, I don't know if her boyfriend Jake is any different" said Dukey who obviously didn't like Rose's presence.

"Bring it on" said Nick.

"This town's not big enough" said Timmy who was acting tough in a Western style manner.

"Finally, I get to be in the game!" laughed Cree, "Soon those fools will pay for what they did to me back in season one!"

"I guess I don't mind being in the game" said Jake, "Rose is on the Spinning Six, but I think that'd give us more chances then to win the grand prize."

End of Confessions.

As everyone headed to the mess hall, Wally was quite eager along with Timmy to face off with the new comers.

"You look stupid wearing that outfit" said Wally who was making fun of Timmy's Masked Stranger suit.

"Hey, I don't see your Western costume anywhere pal" said Timmy.

"If this were the old Western days, the girls would be wearing what the Pilgrim women wore" continued Wally.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Alright, that comment ticked me off" said Molly.

"I think he's from the wrong century" laughed Sissy referring to Wally.

End of Confessions.

Typically enough, Haley decided to help Marc watch for anyone as he was writing his newest poem for Libby, for which John Redcorn would slip carefully to Libby as she ate her breakfast. Nick, who formerly liked Libby back when he was in Retroville along with Cindy felt poetry wasn't just his thing.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"I bet whoever writes Libby that kind of poetry much see pretty cheesy movies" laughed Nick.

"Hmm, I guess he must have good writing skills" said John Redcorn who obviously had a different opinion on Marc's poems.

End of Confessions.

"I don't understand what she sees in whoever wrote those" said Nick as he gazed at Libby hugging the poem.

"Sounds like someone's jealous" said Jade as she overheard Nick.

"Look, it's not that I care about her or anything like that, poetry isn't my thing" said Nick.

"So what is your thing then?" asked Jade.

"That would be not for now" replied Nick.

As the contestants got up after they finished their breakfast, they headed out to the desert outskirts where they met up with Chris and Blaineley again. There, there were four wagons, and also a number of robotic horses.

"Today's challenge is the classic Cowboys and Indians Challenge!" laughed Chris, "Blaineley's side will be playing the part of the marauding Indians, while the Cowboys get to protect their treasure, the winning teams on my side who manage to make their wagons across the race course before the Indians nab their treasure win, but should any of Blaineley's teams get the treasure first, that team will win immunity."

"I guess we'll be given a head start, right?" asked Cindy.

"You are correct" replied Chris.

As Chris' four teams started off on their wagons, Blaineley's team were given bow and arrows as their weapons, but these arrows were going to be used as EMPs against the wagons that were moving as they were invented by Ferb, Newton and Dexter.

"Yeah, just like old times!" laughed Ray Ray as he got onto the robotic horse with his bow and arrows.

As Blaineley's teams started off on the robotic horses trying to chase down the wagons, meanwhile, Chris' Sabotage Team on their own robotic horses were really playing the part of the watchful eyes of Sheriff Woody's elite squad.

"I guess this must be the part in the old West where the Sheriff's elite stop the marauding Indians!" laughed Dale.

"Now's my chance" said Riley.

Riley noticed that members of the Blinding Bandits were getting closer to the wagon to the Blazing Saddles.

"They're catching up on us!" cried Megan as Mandy was steering the wagon.

"What does it look like, I'm trying to go as fast as I can!" cried Mandy.

Riley had no other choice but to move forward and save Megan's team from defeat which got Troy upset.

"Hey, you're not supposed to go first!" cried Troy as he went after Riley.

"I guess that's the signal that we should follow them" said Joseph as he then led the way with the others.

"Incoming!" cried Kevin as he noticed Dale, Riley, Troy and the others on their way.

"Great, just when we were going to get our prize!" cried Ben.

"Not if I can help it" said Gwen Tennyson as she steered her robotic horse the other way, she then began to fire her arrows at the other robotic horses that Chris' Sabotage Team were on, one of the arrows struck Huey's horse knocking him off.

"Huey!" cried Jazmine.

"I'm okay!" replied Huey.

"You'll pay for that" said Riley.

Riley then steered his horse toward Gwen's, and with one kick of his own leg managed to trip Gwen's horse, along with Gwen herself tumbling to the ground. Twister and Otto came next steering their hoses toward Riley, but Riley was able to easily knock the two off of their horses, with poor Otto hurt.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Man that kid is tough!" cried Otto who had a broken arm.

"Don't mess with that kid, if he wasn't secretly helping Chris, I'd hire him as a bodyguard to protect me from Lars" said Twister.

End of Confessions.

Megan's team managed to make it ahead of the entire pack of Chris' teams, but all wasn't lost for the marauding Indians, the Racing Rangers, along with the Wild Stallions making up for their lose caught up with the Raging Bulls' wagon.

"There are too many of them!" cried Sissy as they were being surrounded.

"I guess this must not be a good time to ask about tips on getting Mandy to like me, right?" asked Irwin.

"I got something we can throw back at" laughed Johnny.

Poor Irwin was tossed from the wagon knocking Cree and Steve off of their horses. Wally then followed next as Molly and Sissy were still disgusted by his comments about girls behaving like Pilgrim women.

"They threw us out of the wagon!" cried Wally.

"I think I know what to do with these two" laughed Cree as she got up, "and old fashion Indian ritual!"

Although the Raging Bulls eventually lost in not even crossing the finish line, the Blazing Saddles indeed came in first, and were the first team from Chris' side to reach the finish line.

"Yeah, we did it!" cried Megan with joy.

"I think you might have somebody that likes you helping you out" said Cleveland Jr. who kind of guessed Riley's motives for helping out the Blazing Saddles.

As for the other teams, the Silver Spurs came in second place. As for the Chanting Cherokees, things were getting ugly for them, as members of the Racing Rangers had decided to board their wagon instead of just slowing them down.

"You're not getting your hands on this chest!" cried Fanny who was able to fight with June.

"Ha, this is going to be ours!" replied June.

It was quite intense, but ironically, the Chanting Cherokees still made it across the finish line with the Racing Rangers still in the wagon.

"Whoa there" laughed Chris as he noticed the commotion, "the challenge is nearly over, and you marauding Indians didn't marauded like you were supposed to, but since you ironically came in the wagon that went across the finish line, you'll have to share with the Chanting Cherokees on what's inside the chest."

"What?" cried members of both teams.

"Either that or the Racing Rangers will join whoever gets voted off" laughed Chris.

Indeed, there were some losers, the Raging Bulls had not crossed the finish line, and had thrown two of their passengers out a moving wagon, while the Blinding Bandits had at least one of their members hurt.

"I think I know whose the winner, the Blazing Saddles!" said Chris, "As for the Raging Bulls and the Blinding Bandits, you'll be voting someone off from your teams."

After a few hours later passed, it was finally time for the camp fire ceremony, the only two members of the Raging Bulls who didn't receive a golden wrapped chocolate horseshoe were Irwin and Wally, for the Blinding Bandits it were Twister and Otto.

"Irwin, Irwin, Irwin, you keep asking Johnny and Sissy too many tips on love, Wally, that comment about Pilgrim women, really, was that relevant?" asked Chris.

"Otto, Twister, you tried your best, but apparently, your best wasn't enough to stop Chris' NOT SO SECRET SABOTAGE TEAM FROM STOPPING YOU!" roared Blaineley who was furious what she heard after Riley helped the Blazing Saddles win.

"Hey, you did the same for the past two seasons, only fair" laughed Chris.

"Last golden wrapped chocolate horseshoe goes to" said both Chris and Blaineley as the dramatic pause was kicking in, "Wally and Twister!"

"Time for you two to go" said Chef as he along with Colonel Barnes were escorting the two to the Carriage of Shame as it steered up to the camp fire.

"Come on, I got a schedule to keep" said Grim as the two got on, as the Carriage of Shame road off.

The scene then changes to Cotton congratulating Riley on a job well done.

"That's a good step in the right direction" said Cotton as he was heading out, "there are others I should help out, I'm sure that Megan girl will appreciate you now."

"Thanks" said Riley as Cotton left.

Indeed, Chris did see Cotton's ghost through a private camera he was recording in the studios.

"Well, isn't this interesting, someone's dead relative is indeed being a Guardian Angel to the contestants, will Riley ever get Megan, will Blaineley still be mad at me for hiring him on my Sabotage Team, and will Hank Hill realize his father was is still with him? Find out more on Camp Drama Showdown!" laughed Chris.


	16. Gold Rush Drama

Chapter 16: Gold Rush Drama

It was finally Blaineley's turn to give a recap to the audience on what happened last time.

Blaineley's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Showdown, it was an old fashion Cowboys versus Indians! With my teams playing the part of the marauding Indians, and the cowboys protecting the wagons and the treasure within. But little did I realize, my teams soon began to discover that Chris has indeed a secret weapon up his sleeve! HIS VERY OWN PERSONAL SABOTAGE TEAM!

That Riley prevented members of the Blinding Bandits from achieving their proper goal, and even got Otto injured after he fell off his horse. However, none of any of Chris' teams were perfect neither, such as the Raging Bulls, where Irwin along with Wally were both booted off the wagon, to be intercepted by the Wild Stallions and the Spinning Six.

In the end, it seems that the Blazing Saddles, and the others made it across the finish line with the Racing Rangers sharing their prize with the Chanting Cherokees. Irwin and Otto had to say hello to the Carriage of Shame, so will I be able to get my revenge on Chris' Sabotage Team? Find out here on Camp Drama Showdown!

End of Commentary.

It was rather late at night for which the contestants whom remained in the game were fast asleep in their cabins, but members of Chris' Idea Team were indeed being very restless, as Chris came in to see them.

"Do you have plans for the next challenge?" asked Phineas to Chris.

"That, and I have a special assignment for Danny, Tucker, Sam and Jazz" replied Chris.

"What could that be?" asked Danny.

"There seems to be a ghost whom is helping out contestants, he even interfered with a challenge by overshadowing Johnny in a previous challenge" continued Chris.

"So who's the ghost?" asked Jazz.

"Hank Hill's long dead father" replied Chris.

"Have you even had the guy be notified about this yet?" asked Tucker.

"Not really, we kind of want to make this a surprise to him" laughed Chris.

Indeed Hank Hill who was busy with John Redcorn along with Chris' Sabotage Team who were helping out Colonel Barnes ensure no contestant would sneak out of their cabin, Chris came over to the scene with Danny, Tucker, Jazz and Sam.

"Chris, is there something you want to talk to Hank about?" asked John Redcorn.

"Yep" replied Chris, "Hank is it?"

"Yeah, it is" replied Hank.

"Your father's ghost is haunting this place" laughed Chris.

"What?" cried Hank as he stopped doing his chore.

"My grandfather's here?" cried Bobby.

"Yep" replied Chris, "and we're going to use Danny to help out and find where he might be next as may I present to you the Cotton Cam, Tucker and Jazz will be the camera people for the Cotton Cam, their job is to investigate any contestants who had a run in with your dead father."

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"This is crazy, my grandfather, here, helping contestants?" cried Bobby.

"Man, I hope our granddad doesn't come back like that" said Riley, "if he does, we'll find a way to send him back."

"Bobby's dad is a ghost, cool" laughed Joseph.

"I salute to you Colonel, wherever your spirit may travel" said Dale as he did the military salute on camera.

"I sense a restless spirit still has some unfinished business" said John Redcorn.

End of Confessions.

As Chris was indeed setting up the Cotton Cam, day was approaching, and Cotton was still unaware that he was indeed being tracked by Chris. A certain Cleveland Jr. who wanted to use the restroom who got permission from Colonel Barnes, after he did his business in the restroom, Cotton's ghost appeared before him.

"Do not be afraid of me boy" said Cotton.

"Wow, a ghost" said Cleveland Jr.

"I am here to help you with your problem on talking to that Trixie girl" continued Cotton.

"Really?" asked Cleveland Jr.

"Yes, but you must do exactly what I tell you if you want to impress her" replied Cotton, "don't worry, I'll follow you during the challenge invisible obviously."

After that, the rest of the contestants started to get up and head to the mess hall, as everyone were waiting in line, Hoogie was arguing with Marc about the various inventions the two invented.

"Ha, you rely too much on hi-tech stuff" said Hoogie, "two-by-four technology is the wave of the future pal."

"And you rely on pieces of wood, this isn't Arts and Crafts" replied Marc.

"Arts and Crafts, that's for girls" said Wally who chimed on in.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Okay, what's that boy's deal" said Molly who didn't like that comment.

"I bet he doesn't have a brain to build anything" said Sissy.

"Why does Wally have to be such a meanie, he should focus on trying to win" said Kuki.

"That kid is lucky I don't have to agree with Molly or Sissy" said Abigail referring to Wally.

End of Confessions.

As everyone sat down and ate their breakfast, Marc who was finishing up writing another poem for Libby tripped over a rock, to which Wally noticed the piece of paper with the poem on it.

"Hey, what's this?" said Wally as he then took a look at it.

"No, don't read it!" cried Marc.

Haley who was busy doing other chores noticed Wally trying to tease Marc with the paper who was trying to desperately reach for it.

"Time to teach him a lesson" said Haley.

Haley charged at Wally, and began to wrestle the paper away from him not long before John Redcorn came into the scene and stopped the two from fighting where John Redcorn grabbed the paper that had the poem on it, and quickly handed it over to Libby, the Native American then headed back to Marc to apologize for not showing up to protect his image.

"Sorry we couldn't show up like usual" said John Redcorn, "Chris wants some of us to help search for the deceased Cotton Hill whose spirit roams these parts."

Libby however, did see what went on from afar, and then added the math together that Marc was the one who wrote the poems just from that incident.

"Hey Wally, why don't you try to finish the rest of my scrambled eggs!" roared Libby as she then threw the scrambled eggs right in Wally's face.

"So, you know it was me?" asked Marc to Libby.

"Yeah, after the way he treated you, I kind of guessed" replied Libby as she gave Marc a kiss on the cheek and left to go back to her team's table.

"Ha, that's what you get when you mess with a girl" laughed Sissy to Wally who was covered in scrambled egg.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"I have to say, that Libby is quite the thrower" laughed Molly.

"Nice throw" said Sissy as she couldn't stop laughing at Wally's poor predicament.

"He had it coming" said Libby.

"I hate to date a girl like that, and forget about an anniversary or a birthday" said Nick.

End of Confessions.

"Alright, nothing to see here" said Chef who came into the scene to do damage control and clean up poor Wally.

After everyone finished their breakfast, before they were heading out to the mines, a certain Ember and Young Blood were moving in cages filled with bears and also Ezekiel who was still in his semi-wild state. Vicky was indeed there to oversee their operation.

"So, these bears, they're going to scare them right?" asked Young Blood.

"That's the idea" laughed Vicky.

"Time to release these bears and Ezekiel" laughed Ember as she released the cages, the bears along with Ezekiel headed into the mines.

About several minutes later, the contestants arrived on the scene with Chris and Blaineley, there Total Drama alumni members Gwen, Eva, Duncan and Trent were carrying wheeled barrels pulling in about eight of them.

"Today's challenge is an old fashion Gold Rush!" laughed Chris.

"The teams that have the most gold in the barrels win immunity from being voted off, and NO FUNNY BUSINESS today, right Chris?" asked Blaineley who was referring to Chris about his exposed Sabotage Team.

"Er, for now" laughed Chris.

"So how are we supposed to get the gold?" asked Mandy.

"With these pick axes" laughed Chris as Beth, Kadie and Sadie came into the scene carrying them, "plenty for everyone."

"It's also pretty dark down there" said Hoogie, "didn't miners use helmets that had a flashlight?"

"You'll just have to improvise on that one" laughed Chris, "good luck."

As the eight teams headed into the mines, they were unaware of the animals and Ezekiel were already sent down there first by Ember and Young Blood.

"Okay, we should work here" said Rose as she designated an area of the mine.

"Er, we're going to dig over here" said Dukey.

"Why don't we try to dig further away from her?" asked Mister Mittens who whispered to Dukey.

"Look, I want to keep a close eye on our possible arch foe here" continued Dukey as he started to gather up some gold.

Members of the Blazing Saddles ended up setting up shop, along with the Chanting Cherokees.

"Hey, move it, this is our spot!" roared Fanny.

"I don't see your name written here" said Mandy.

"The rest of you dig!" ordered Fanny to her team.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"La Nina needs to take a chill pill" said Frida.

"Man, Fanny is so bossy" said Tony.

"She better not give us too many orders or I'll revolt" said Gaz.

"She'll go down in flames" laughed Tak.

End of Confessions.

"Come on, let's pack up" said Mandy to her team who felt it wasn't worth fighting Fanny.

"Yeah, go on, more for us then!" laughed Fanny.

But as Mandy's team moved on, Danielle and Hiro wanted some alone time, so they turned a corner knowing where their team would be digging, they felt they were mostly alone in the area of the mine.

"Finally" said Danielle.

As the two were about to kiss, Danielle felt something fury behind her, along with Hiro.

"Er, is it me or are mines not supposed to come with sofas?" asked Danielle.

"I think that's not a sofa!" cried Hiro as the bear woke up and roared at the two.

As the two ran for their lives from the bear, Ezekiel who was in his semi-wild stage pounced right in front of them, where Danielle had no other choice but to use her ghost powers to make her and Hiro invisible from the two. They then raced back to where their team was located.

"Quickly, we have to get out of here!" cried Hiro.

"But our barrel isn't full" said Cleveland Jr.

"Hmm, I think Mandy you can have your wish against Fanny soon enough" said Danielle.

"I'm listening" said Mandy.

As the Chanting Cherokees' barrel was getting filled up with gold, Tony along with Sakura gasp in shock as the gold was floating away.

"This cave is haunted!" cried Tony who wanted to run away.

"Get back here!" cried Fanny.

"Our gold's gone!" cried Sakura as she couldn't believe it.

Suddenly Fanny noticed Mandy and her team carrying the barrel that was filled with gold.

"Thieves!" roared Fanny.

"Bears!" added Sakura as several bears were right behind them.

As they began to run for their lives, the other teams such as the Raging Bulls and the Silver Spurs were nearly finished when the bears came charging in, they then began to join in with the other teams, and soon joined in with their counterparts from Blaineley's side. Poor Coop who was out of breath was about to faint.

"I have to do something" said Ben as he then changed into Humongosaur, "let's see what these bears think of Humongosaur!"

But as Ben saved poor Coop, Ben accidently ran into Dukey who was carrying the barrel for his team and all the gold spilled out.

"No, the gold!" cried Mister Mittens where Ben ended up helping the Racing Rangers.

"Wow, fury bears, I want one!" cried Millie as she began to chase the bears, to which the bears themselves didn't even want to be with her and ran off.

"Man, that girl is crazy" said Ray Ray.

Sadly, the Racing Rangers came in last on Blaineley's side, while the Spinning Six came in first, as for the Chanting Cherokees, their barrel was empty obviously.

"She stole our gold!" cried Fanny to Chris referring to Mandy.

"No rules against stealing" laughed Chris, "Chanting Cherokees, Racing Rangers, you'll be voting someone off, and for the winners, the Blazing Saddles and the Blinding Bandits, you'll receive immunity."

Dukey knew his time was sadly going to be up, he was in a panic mode on what to do, he didn't want to screw Millie over at all, but Rose overheard Dukey's stressed attitude.

"You know, I can tell a lot from the difference between human and animal emotions since I was a Huntsgirl" said Rose.

"Where are you trying to get this at?" asked Dukey.

"An alliance, I save you from being voted off from losing your team's gold, and you along with your master Johnny Test, yes I know he's your master sign a pact with me, my boyfriend and Trixie to split the money that we won't tell a soul on who you really are" continued Rose.

Dukey panicked, he had no other choices left.

"Alright, fine" replied Dukey, "but do the same for Mister Mittens, if he blabs, I'm done anyway."

Indeed it was time for the camp fire ceremony, the members of the Chanting Cherokees who didn't receive a golden wrapped chocolate horseshoe were no surprise Fanny and Tony, for the Racing Rangers it were Millie and Dukey.

"Fanny, Fanny, Fanny, you've been pretty bossy, not even your typical followers Gaz and Tak want to be around you" said Chris, "Tony, you're really afraid of ghosts?"

"Hey, the gold floated on its own!" cried Tony.

"Dukey, you were responsible for carrying your team's gold, and it fell to the ground because of your clumsy ways" said Blaineley, "Millie, you wanted to hug a bear."

"But they're so fury!" cried Millie.

"Last golden wrapped chocolate horseshoe for the night goes to" said both Chris and Blaineley as they were waiting for the dramatic pause to kick in, "Tony and Dukey."

"What?" cried Fanny as she was being escorted by Colonel Barnes who was also escorting Millie to the Carriage of Shame.

"Time for you two to go and head on out" laughed Colonel Barnes.

"Come on, time's a wasting" said Grim, "and I shouldn't be missing me favorite programs."

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"I feel so shameful!" cried Dukey.

"Divide and conquer, very easy" laughed Rose.

"So I saved Fanny once" said Troy, "that's all you get, one shot from me."

End of Confessions.

Chris indeed was reviewing what went on with the videos.

"Very interesting" said Chris, "will Johnny Test be aware that Dukey has pushed him into a pact with Rose, Jake and Trixie? Has Cotton found the next contestant that he'd help out? And more importantly, will Marc and Libby finally get down like Danielle and Hiro? Find out more here on Camp Drama Showdown!"


	17. Saloon Talent Show

Chapter 17: Saloon Talent Show

Once again, it was time for Chris McLean's turn to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Showdown, it was an old fashion gold rush! The contestants were given the order to go into the mines and retrieve the most amount of gold! Some were lucky enough to spring it rich like the Chanting Cherokees, unless if you counted their gold floating away! Not only that, but the Racing Rangers also had problems when poor Dukey lost some of the gold as they were trying to escape bears!

For which the bears themselves didn't seem to want to be hugged by Millie, who doesn't? In the end, Dukey in order to save himself made a deal with Rose that placed Millie and Fanny on the Carriage of Shame home. So who'd be voted off today? Find out here on Camp Drama Showdown!

End of Commentary.

Indeed it was quite early in the morning that Danny, along with Sam, Jazz, Tucker and Hank were searching for the whereabouts of Cotton Hill's ghost.

"Any luck yet?" asked Hank.

"No, nothing" replied Tucker as he was using one of Jack Fenton's ghost finding inventions.

"Hmm, I wonder where my dad could be" thought Hank.

Indeed, Cotton was around, but since Cleveland Jr. had to use the restroom early in the morning, he got the permission to go with Colonel Barnes sending in Dale and Joseph to keep an eye on him.

"Listen up boy" said Cotton to Cleveland Jr., "it seems like those bears got in the way of me helping you out."

"Yeah, pretty much so" said Cleveland Jr.

"But you'll get another chance, I took a look at the challenges that were going to be shown, and a talent challenge is coming up" said Cotton.

"Wow, this is my chance to help impress Trixie" said Cleveland Jr.

"Just hope you don't mess up here" said Cotton, "I'll be watching you."

After Cleveland Jr. headed back to his cabin, a few more hours later and it was finally morning.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"I don't want to ruin what the challenge might be for everyone, because then everyone would suspect me of cheating, I don't want to sound like a cheater" said Cleveland Jr.

"I still feel so guilty what I have done to Millie! How am I going to break this to Johnny that we're in an alliance with Rose and her friends?" cried Dukey.

"Man, too bad about Millie" said Coop, "I'm not angry at all, she was kind of annoying anyway."

End of Confessions.

Dukey was especially nervous as everyone was heading to the mess hall and waited in line to get their breakfast.

"What's making you so worried about?" asked Johnny to Dukey.

"How can I put this in terms that you'd understand me, I made an alliance with Rose, her friends and also you and Sissy!" cried Dukey.

"Shouldn't you be saving that for the confessions?" asked Sissy to Dukey noticing his outburst.

"But I had no choice!" cried Dukey.

"We'll figure a way around this, or even work with it" said Johnny.

"I am not understanding what's going on here" said Dukey.

"Just play the game, that's what Rose apparently did" said Sissy.

"Fine, I'll let this alliance pact slide" said Dukey, "but don't make me sympathetic to her or anyone of her friends."

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"If I were in control, nothing like this would have ever happened" said Mister Mittens referring to Dukey's lack of courage in not standing up to Rose, "but for someone like Rose to put the squeeze on Dukey, I wish I can hire her as a henchman."

"Even though I know what Rose did was wrong, it's the survival of the fittest" said Jake.

"That's just perfect, Jake and Rose are in a secret alliance with other team members on Chris' side?" cried Cree who wasn't happy about it, obviously overhearing Dukey's rants.

End of Confessions.

Cree wanted to have a private meeting with some members of the Wild Stallions whom were already falling apart, but knew it'd be worse so long as Jake and Rose were in an alliance with Dukey, Johnny and Sissy.

"Okay, something has to give" said Cree, "I found Jake's girlfriend Rose made an alliance with Dukey, Johnny and Sissy, at least Johnny and Sissy are from a team on Chris' side."

"So what's the problem?" asked Chris Griffin who didn't see them as a threat.

"Listen, the problem is they'll be working against us" continued Cree.

"I get what you're saying" said Nick.

"I'm not sure if it's a wise idea we should turn against Rose's boyfriend if we lose the next challenge" said Double D who was calculating how Rose might implement a retaliation.

"Listen Mr. Smarty Pants, the smart way to win is to destroy all the early alliances first" said Cree, "this is an early alliance that will faulter, and we need a plan to come up with it!"

"We could make the Spinning Six turn against Rose" said Rachel as she brought up a suggestion.

"Hmm, that might hit the tip of the iceberg on that" said Cree, "but how?"

"We'll figure it out once the challenge starts" continued Rachel.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"I don't see what's wrong with having alliances with members of other teams" said Chris Griffin who didn't see anything wrong with what Rose was doing, "isn't that how it's supposed to be played out?"

"As much as I don't agree with the Double D nerd, it won't be wise for us to go after Rose yet" said Nick.

"There must be a way I can get something out of this" said Eddy who was thinking of a way to play both sides.

End of Confessions.

But while the Wild Stallions were indeed having their problems, the Raging Bulls were still falling apart as well with Wally being picky of Johnny having a girlfriend like Sissy.

"Hey flaming headed dork" said Wally to Johnny, "this side is boy's only!"

"Since when was it that either side was for boys or girls?" asked Sissy.

"Yeah!" added Molly who got on the table prepared to fight with him.

"Alright, that's enough, you off the table" said Chef as he came into the scene just in time.

As everyone finally finished their breakfast, it was time for the challenge, this time they were heading to the Saloon for the challenge where Chris and Blaineley greeted everyone. There, there was a stage ready for the challenge.

"Today's challenge is an old fashion Saloon theater talent show!" said Chris.

"Each team will be picking a member to do some sort of talent, bonus if it's Western oriented" continued Blaineley.

"There'll also be a panel of five judges who'd be grading your performance, team that does the best wins immunity" continued Chris.

The five judges on the table were Chef, Colonel Barnes, Lord Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy and Solomon.

"This is going to be my last gig" said Lord Voldemort, "I have to hop back to Hogwarts soon."

"Really, you're leaving us?" asked Chris to Lord Voldemort.

"Sorry, I have to do this, that Potter kid is said to be near" continued Lord Voldemort.

"Well, whether or not you make it out or not, we'll have fond memories of you here" said Chris.

But as the teams were indeed selecting a member to do a challenge, the Raging Bulls selected Sissy who was going to use an Indian bow and arrow to do a William Tell talent with Johnny; Cindy of the Silver Spurs was going to show off her gymnastics by riding a pony like in the rodeo; the Blazing Saddles selected Cleveland Jr., as he was going to do his cowboy impressions; Frida was indeed going to present a new song she had written; Ben was going to use Brainstorm to juggle objects and make the piano come alive; Nick was obviously going to do his good looks impression in a cowboy suit; Marceline was going to copy Frida, but with a Country Western tune; and June was going to ride a mechanical bull for an entire hour longer than what was recommended from a past challenge.

"Alright, first up, the Raging Bulls" said Chris.

"Come on, miss, miss, miss!" roared Wally as he was trying to get Sissy to mess up on purpose.

Sissy obviously ignored Wally's comments, and was able to fire the arrow hitting the apple on Johnny's head, much to Johnny's own nervousness. Lord Voldemort gave the talent an 8 out of 10; Lucius 8 out of 10; Chef, 9 out of 10; Colonel Barnes, 6 out of 10 since he felt Johnny and Sissy were behind the prank on his private chambers and Solomon 9 out of 10.

"We'll take a short break" said Chris.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"Man, that Colonel Barnes just doesn't like us!" cried Johnny.

"If there was only a way for Rose to do something about Colonel Barnes, then even Dukey can see that she's not all that bad" said Sissy.

"I know you two are behind it, I can't prove it, but I know" said Colonel Barnes.

End of Confessions.

But as the contestants were getting ready for the other talents, Timmy and Coop who were upstairs in the Saloon began to search the place.

"Ha!" said Timmy, "Make way for the Masked Stranger!"

"You know we don't really need to wear a cowboy suit" said Coop.

"Oh come on" said Timmy.

But as the two continued to go down the hallway, they could hear voices belonging to Ember, Young Blood and Vicky.

"Vicky, she's here?" whispered Timmy as he along with Coop hid.

"Vicky, who's Vicky?" asked Coop.

"One of the worse people you'd ever meet in your entire life, a thousand times worse than that cat of yours back home" continued Timmy.

As the two continued to eavesdrop on the trio, Timmy slowly opened up the door, but only left it ajar to hear what they were saying. Apparently, Eustace was also there with the trio.

"So let me guess, you're working for this vampire boy named Edmund, right?" asked Eustace.

"He says he'll bring us the reward of the 25 million" continued Vicky.

"Yeah, so far, he's been in touch with us" continued Ember.

"Yeah, and the best part about it, no one else knows either" said Young Blood.

Suddenly, the closest opened up where Dale fell right out of it.

"I was not eavesdropping, I was cleaning the closest" said Dale.

"Great, now even he knows" said Young Blood.

"Well, I guess we can have him in as well" said Ember, "he does have access to everything around us."

But as the five were going to close their deal, Dale could notice the door was left ajar as if someone else was also listening up, as Dale headed out of the room, he noticed two familiar shadows running off.

"Time to sabotage" said Dale.

It was indeed finally the Silver Spurs turn, as Cindy got onto a calf, the room widen to make the calf be able to roam around the room where Cindy would do various gymnastic tricks. But as Dale headed down stairs, he saw his chance to sabotage the act, and pushed a bucket where the calf was riding, where the calf fell, along with Cindy, Cindy landed right on top of poor Coop and Timmy hurting them both.

"I would have given her a ten, if that didn't happen" said Lord Voldemort where the other judges nodded.

As the other teams went with their talents, the Blazing Saddles got high markings from all the judges, even Colonel Barnes in spite of Cleveland Jr. sneaking out before. There was even an odd sparkle in Trixie as she noticed how cool Cleveland Jr. was. Cleveland Jr. then began to do a rap imitation. Next was the Chanting Cherokees, with Frida coming up, she did okay, but since it wasn't a Western song, the judges didn't grade her as high as the Blazing Saddles; then came the Blinding Bandits where Ben changed into Brainstorm and began to juggle objects with his mind, he then turned on the piano, but Dale who was secretly behind the piano placed some liquid in the piano sabotaging it making it sound bad lowering the Blinding Bandits chances; next came the Wild Stallions with Nick not doing a rap impression as a cowboy, but doing his typical good looks.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"If I were on the panel of judges, I'd have given the Wild Stallions a ten out of ten" said Justin as Nick reminded him more of himself.

"Kid was good, but not as great as Cleveland Jr. was" said Lord Voldemort.

"I wish Draco was as good as Cleveland Jr. in not fearing pink" said Lucius who still felt embarrassed that his son failed the final three challenge last season.

End of Confessions.

Next came the Spinning Six where Marceline sang a Country Western song, that gave her team a ten out of ten out of all the five judges. Then finally came June as she road the mechanical bull for about an hour, but receiving not as high as the Spinning Six.

"I think I know whose the winner, the Blazing Saddles and the Spinning Six" said Chris, "the Silver Spurs, and the Blinding Bandits, you'd be voting someone off."

Indeed about a few hours later, it was finally time for the camp fire ceremony, because Timmy and Coop likely were going to expose everyone who Young Blood and Ember were working with, they had to go first. They indeed had the ruse as they were obviously injured due to the accident they had with Cindy and the calf. The only members of the Silver Spurs that didn't receive a golden wrapped chocolate horseshoe were Cindy and Timmy; for the Blinding Bandits, it was Ben and Coop.

"Cindy, Cindy, Cindy, you got talent, but that wasn't enough to save your team" said Chris, "Timmy, you got in Cindy's way."

"Ben, you stated that your Brainstorm alien could make the piano come to life, not ruin it out of commission" said Blaineley, "Coop, you got trampled by Cindy."

As the two hosts awaited the dramatic pause, the four contestants anxiously waited.

"And the final golden wrapped chocolate horseshoe goes to" said both Chris and Blaineley, "Cindy and Ben."

"The Masked Stranger shall ride again!" roared Timmy as he was being escorted to the Carriage of Shame by Chef.

"But we have to tell you something, something important!" cried Coop as he was being escorted by Colonel Barnes.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Bye, bye Masked Loser!" laughed Zak Monday.

"Looks like the Masked Loser never ousted us" laughed Ember.

"By, Masked Loser Dork!" laughed Young Blood.

End of Confessions.

As the Carriage of Shame rides off with Grim leading the way, it changes to where Nick was waiting outside his team's cabin where Jade then appears.

"I see neither of our teams won" said Nick.

"As much as I have feelings, that was pretty cool" said Jade as she then gave Nick a kiss.

But Jade wasn't the only one feeling it, Trixie indeed met up with Cleveland Jr. after the challenge with Cotton becoming invisible as she approached the area.

"Nick was okay" said Trixie, "but I think you'd make a better cowboy."

Trixie then leans over to Cleveland Jr. and gives him a kiss, to which the camera then changes to where Chris was privately watching what was going on.

"Whoa there partner! There seems to be a lot of romance going on! What does Paco know about Jade going for Nick? Will Cleveland Jr. be included in the alliance with Dukey, Johnny, Sissy, Rose and her friends? Will Cree have her way in targeting Rose? And more importantly, who's going to fill Lord Voldemort's shoes? Find out next here on Camp Drama Showdown! Yee-ha!" laughed Chris.


	18. The Chain Gang Theme

Chapter 18: The Chain Gang Theme

Once again, it was Blaineley's turn to give a recap to the audience on what happened last time.

Blaienley's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Showdown, it was a talent competition in the Saloon, where the eight teams were selecting a few members of their team to show off their talents. Some were good, others were fantastic, and still others could have done better such as Cindy doing gymnastic tricks while riding on the back of a calf, poor Timmy and Coop got hurt for standing in the way, and then there was Ben who tried to make an old Western-like piano come to life with his alien Brainstorm, he sadly didn't have the brains for that.

But due to Timmy and Coop's injuries, they were sent home on the Carriage of Shame, and aside from that, there is brewing romance between Nick and Jade, and also Cleveland Jr. and Trixie. So get ready for more excitement here on Camp Drama Showdown!

End of Commentary.

It was rather quite late at night, everyone were mostly asleep, except for Ember and Young Blood whom were meeting with Vicky, Eustace, Dale and Vlad Masters.

"I can't believe the Mayor wants to be in on the gig" said Young Blood.

"Hey, I'm just following the part of what a corrupt Wild West mayor does" said Vlad.

"I say we all go for it" said Dale, "why don't we get the 25 million bucks now?"

"Listen, that's not how you play the game here" said Vlad, "we need to get everyone else out of the game first."

"Yeah, so Chris nor Blaineley will have any other choice but to have either me or Ember" added Young Blood.

"Well, not exactly the plan according to our friend Edmund" said Ember, "he wants in too."

"But he's all the way back at the studios, how the heck is he going to join up here?" asked Young Blood.

"Vlad, don't you have the ability to get Edmund onboard or something?" asked Ember.

"We're currently in a transition here with the advisors for Chris" replied Vlad, "Lord Voldemort didn't make it out alive during the Battle of Hogwarts."

"So you mean you will NOT be able to get him in?" asked Ember.

"Only for a more Aftermaths" continued Vlad, "we're still finalizing what sinister groups will be replacing Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

"And what would you like me to do?" asked Eustace, "I want to get paid for this!"

"I think I can drum up a challenge that would fit you and Vicky perfectly into the plan in the future" said Vlad.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"Lousy no good Mayor" said Eustace who really wanted to get paid.

"No respect for patience" said Vlad.

"I hope he KNOWS not to cross me if this falls through" said Ember referring about Edmund.

End of Confessions.

As the contestants that remained in the game were unaware that a plot was unfolding, Cleveland Jr. who got out of the cabin from his team noticed Trixie getting out of her team's cabin. Trixie smiled to Cleveland Jr. from afar, and headed out to the mess hall.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Wow, I can't believe Trixie likes me!" cried Cleveland Jr. with joy.

"Yeah, Cleveland Jr.'s okay" said Trixie, "better than Nick or any of the other guys here."

"That Paco better not get in the way of me and Jade" said Nick who was sure Paco would soon find out.

"Paco's more like a little brother or a very distant cousin" said Jade.

End of Confessions.

As everyone were in line waiting to get their breakfast, Colonel Barnes along with Chef, John Redcorn and Hank Hill were there serving everyone along with members of Chris' Sabotage Team.

"Yo Megan, liked it how I helped you out in that challenge?" asked Riley to Megan as she had her plate ready for Riley to pour food on it.

"That was you?" asked Megan who then thought of how Otto got hurt, "Look, I appreciate you helped me in that challenge, but you shouldn't get others hurt just for me."

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Hey, at least she recognizes me now" said Riley.

"That poor Otto" said Megan referring what happen to him in the last challenge, "seriously, I know Riley likes me, but he shouldn't do something like that."

End of Confessions.

Paco who was next to Jade in line noticed that Jade was watching Nick in an odd manner that he didn't seem to realize what was going on between the two.

"Hey Jade" said Paco.

"What?" asked Jade.

"Why are you looking at Nick like that?" asked Paco, "That guy's a jerk."

"Nick's not a jerk" said Jade who was becoming defensive about him.

Suddenly Paco realized what could have possibly happen that he was likely unaware of.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"I can't believe it that she has more feelings for Nick than me!" cried Paco who was obviously upset.

"Don't be such a crybaby" said Duncan who was overhearing Paco trying to impress Jade.

"Man he scored out" sighed Tucker referring to Paco who also overheard him and Jade.

"I remember Jenny doing that" sighed Sheldon who also overheard Paco.

End of Confessions.

Jade obviously didn't sit at the table her team was sitting and instead sat at Nick's team's table.

"Hey, she's not supposed to be her pal" said Cree who wasn't happy to see Jade there.

"Look, she's cool with me alright" barked Nick.

"So, you want to make this personal do ya?" asked Cree.

"Alright, break it up" said Rose who stepped in, "listen Cree, what's your problem, I'm the one in charge here."

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Rose is going down for this" said Cree.

"I am the one whose supposed to be making the rules here" said Rose.

"Cree should not have done that" said Jake.

"What's her deal" said Nick referring about Cree.

End of Confessions.

But as the Wild Stallions were falling apart, the Raging Bulls continued to go down as well, Wally had purposely pushed Sissy off of her seat at the table where Hoogie and Marc just so happen to sat on the same side with Johnny.

"Go eat on the girl's side!" laughed Wally.

"You're going to pay for that Wally!" cried Sissy who wasn't happy.

"You there" said Wally to Marc, "you better not be thinking of bringing Libby over here either."

Marc indeed got angry at Wally, and Hoogie noticed Marc was turning quite red.

"Er, Wally, could you please let up on breaking our team apart?" asked Hoogie.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"I'm just showing that I'm the one in charge here" said Wally.

"Man, he's going to get it" said Sissy.

"There has to be a way for one of us girls to get Wally off" said Molly.

"He's lucky I'm restricted from using any of my martial art skills" said Marc.

End of Confessions.

After everyone finished breakfast, they headed out to the desert, where Chris and Blaineley were there, along with Walker and some of his henchmen.

"You're bringing Walker here?" asked Danielle to Chris.

"I'm only going to be here for the challenge" replied Walker.

"Yeah indeed, he's perfect for this challenge" continued Chris.

Suddenly the eight teams found themselves chained up together in a chain gang separated by each team.

"Today's challenge is quite simple" said Walker as he got up and was given by permission by Chris and Blaineley to tell the contestants of the challenge, "you are to run as far from here as possible without being caught by any of my men who'll be coming after you or by Sheriff Woody and his deputies."

"In other words, it's like the challenge where Alejandro, Heather and Courtney all somehow escaped, but you're the prisoners this time" laughed Chris.

"Precisely" said Walker as he then took out a gun filled with blanks, "when I fire the gun, you'll be given a ten minute start in the desert, the first team that is to cross the finish line to the safe zone that's marked in the desert wins immunity."

As the eight teams headed off, about a few minutes later, Chris and Blaineley hopped on robotic horses with Sheriff Woody and his deputies, along with Walker and his henchmen.

"An old fashion fugitive hunt!" laughed Chris.

"Are you sure they'd be safe?" asked Blaineley.

Everyone else responds by laughing at Blaineley's comments as they continue the chase.

Indeed it was a good start for the Raging Bulls, in spite of Wally being the slow one dragging everyone else back.

"I'm tired, when is this going to be over!" cried Wally as he continued to whine about it.

"Will you please shut up!" cried Abigail to Wally who was sweating quite a bit because of the heat.

"Man, these chains are making it hard for us" said Hoogie.

"We have to come up with an invention quick to break these chains" said Marc.

"Don't you two go and argue what type of invention, just do it!" ordered Abigail.

As the two did exactly that, things were not looking well for Tony who as getting quite exhausted, Sakura had to pick him up on piggy back to carry him. Likewise, Cleveland Jr. was the slow one in his team with Danielle and Hiro doing their best to help him out, and Lee Clark wasn't doing well for the Silver Spurs. As for Blaineley's teams, the Blinding Bandits were making it up from the previous challenge with Ben who was Big Chill was providing cool fresh air for everyone.

"That feels so good" said Reggie.

"You know it" laughed Kevin.

"I'm just glad he's not the alien that melts" said Ben.

Poor Double D of the Wild Stallions was slowing everyone down with Jake and Cree being the ones pushing him to get up.

"So tired!" cried Double D.

"Get up, we're not going to lose this challenge!" barked Jake.

"Yeah, I'm just as hot as you are and even ten times sweatier" said Chris Griffin.

For the Spinning Six, Mac and Steve were the ones slowing them down with poor Marceline trying to drag both of them around.

"Could someone lend me a hand here!" cried Marceline who was trying to use her umbrella to keep the sun from hurting her at the same time.

"Sure thing" said Jack as he just clapped for her.

"Move it!" said Rose as she then slapped Jack to force him to help out Marceline in carrying Mac.

As for the Racing Rangers, no one was exhausted yet, but many were sweating quite uncontrollably due to the heat.

"So hot" said Dukey.

"A little further" said June.

"So, June" said Paco who was trying to flirt with June, "is there someone in mind that you like here?"

"Now's not the time Paco" said June who was annoyed by him.

Suddenly the Blinding Bandits passed them as they were in the lead.

"Come on, we'll follow Ben's icy path!" said June.

Meanwhile for the Raging Bulls, Marc and Hoogie ended up working together to create an invention that freed them from the chains, they ended up passing everyone else including the Blinding Bandits to the safe zone where Hank Hill, John Redcorn, members of Blaineley, Chris' Idea Teams and also the Sabotage Team were there ready to give first aid.

"We got here first!" laughed Abigail.

"Man I should have changed into an alien that'd have gotten these chains off" said Ben whose team reached there second.

Meanwhile for the other teams, Walker, along with Sheriff Woody were indeed riding their robotic horses with Chris and Blaineley following along with the deputies and Walker's henchmen.

"Time to round up the stragglers!" laughed Walker as his men prepared nets.

The Blazing Saddles made it in third place in spite of poor Cleveland Jr. slowing them down, but the Chanting Cherokees ended up getting surrounded by Walker and his men, along with also the Spinning Six.

"Oh that's just great!" cried Marceline, "If you helped me more we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Hey, I wasn't going to help anyway" laughed Jack who then got slapped by Rose.

The Wild Stallions were indeed the last time to make it to the safe zone, along with the Silver Spurs. Only two teams obviously didn't make it to the safe zone.

"Chanting Cherokees, Spinning Six, it sounds like you'll be voting off more than one person" said Chris.

"What about us?" asked June.

"As for the winners, everyone of you will be treated at our first class spa as an reward for getting to the safe zone" said Chris, "treat this as a semi-reward challenge for ALL the teams that got to the safe zone."

About a few hours later, it was finally time for the camp fire ceremony, where instead of two contestants from the teams that didn't receive a golden wrapped chocolate horseshoe, there were four. For the Chanting Cherokees, Tony, Sakura, Libby and Frida didn't receive one, Frida was indeed a slow one for the Chanting Cherokees but made not that many complaints; for the Spinning Six, they were Mac, Steve, Jack and Rose.

"Tony, Tony, Tony, you are once here again" said Chris, "Sakura, your team didn't seem to care about you helping to carry poor Tony and slowing you down. Libby, seems like someone is secretly not liking you for throwing food at Wally, and Frida, you were slow."

"Mac, Steve, you two slowed your team down" said Blaineley, "Jack, you should have helped Marceline, and Rose, that doesn't sadly give you the right to hit Jack back."

"Last two golden wrapped chocolate horseshoes for the night goes to" said Chris and Blaineley, "Libby, Frida, Jack and Rose!"

"Time for you four to move on out" said Colonel Barnes as the Carriage of Shame road up.

"Yeah, I got a schedule to keep up with" said Grim.

As the four got onto the Carriage of Shame and road off, Chris headed to his private office on the set to review a few members of his Idea Team, among the first file he got was that of Danny Fenton's.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking" laughed Chris as he was reading the file from its manila folder, "don't spoil the surprise until next time here on Camp Drama Showdown!"


	19. Tale of the Talismans

Chapter 19: Tale of the Talismans

Once more it was Chris McLean's turn to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Showdown, it was a chain gang theme for our contestants. Instead of them hunting down prisoners who had become fugitives, they were the ones on the lamb! We brought in old Walker to help us out with the challenge, and his henchmen as well!

Some made it out, others like those of the Chanting Cherokees and the Spinning Six sadly did not. In the end, the ones that dragged on the most had to say hello to the Carriage of Shame. So who'll be voted off today? Find out here on Camp Drama Showdown!

End of Commentary.

A certain Vlad Masters was indeed up late at night, as Duncan left his shift to keep watch on the trio of prisoners in their cells, the corrupt Mayor made a visit with Ember and Young Blood beside him.

"This better be worth it" said Alejandro.

"Get us out of here!" cried Courtney.

"Oh, I can see you three do not enjoy being locked up" said Vlad to the trio in the cell.

"For one thing, the food here stinks ten times more than it does at the mess hall" said Heather.

"Ha, losers!" laughed Young Blood.

Young Blood was then smacked in the head by Ember.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" cried Young Blood.

"We need them" said Ember.

"Well, my hands are being tied by the producers, they're searching for a new organization to help fund the show" continued Vlad, "since Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters and the Dark Lord himself have been vanquished."

"Can't you pardon us?" asked Alejandro to Vlad.

"Yeah, yeah, pardon us!" cried Courtney.

"Like I said, I really would like to pardon you three, but I cannot at the moment" said Vlad, "however, I shall think about it at my private office."

Confessions in the Saloon:

"It's tough being Mayor" said Vlad.

"Man, that still hurts!" cried Young Blood referring to Ember smacking him in the back.

End of Confessions.

As Vlad, along with Ember and Young Blood left, they were unaware that a certain ghost of Cotton Hill was indeed spying on the trio.

"Hmm, sounds like trouble" said Cotton as he noticed the three leave the jail, "hmm, I cannot help that Timmy kid, but there might be some others I could warn them about these three."

As Cotton's ghost went off, after several more hours, it was finally morning again, all the contestants that remained in the game got out of their cabins for an important message from Chris and Blaineley.

"So is it another challenge we're going to face?" asked Sissy.

"Not yet" replied Chris, "I'd like to make an announcement, Danny Fenton will be joining the Chanting Cherokees and also Mushi!"

"Yeah, I can become a contestant!" laughed Mushi.

"But Mushi's on another team!" cried Kuki who didn't want to compete with her sister.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Great, that's just super, now Danny can spy on me and Hiro all the time" sighed Danielle who was being a bit sarcastic.

"Time to make sure that Toyman doesn't mess with Danielle" said Danny referring about Hiro.

"It's great that Danny's now in the game" said Jazz.

"I hope anyone of us on Chris' Idea Team, including me can get a shot at it" said Tucker.

End of Confessions.

"I also have an announcement" said Blaineley, "I am having Ember and Young Blood join my Idea Team, since it seems that they are being depleted of members, the producers gave me the green light to go forward with it."

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Yeah, time to kick this into full gear" laughed Ember referring about Edmund's plot.

"She better not smack me like that again" said Young Blood.

"Ember and Young Blood, great, now I will have to worry about them when they're upgraded to contestants" said Danny.

End of Confessions.

After that announcement, everyone headed to the mess hall, Danny was especially becoming overprotective of Danielle who obviously didn't like it. As Danielle and Hiro sat at their team's table, Danny who was sitting at the Chanting Cherokees table gazed at the two from afar.

"You're being a bit paranoid you know that" said Gaz to Danny.

"Oh come on, he's just looking for Danielle" said Mushi.

"I wouldn't like it if someone did that to me, not that I care to have a boyfriend" said Tak.

"Yeah, me neither, Danny, you should at least respect Danielle's right to privacy" said Libby.

"Look, I've done research on the Toyman trademark, it's not a good one" continued Danny.

"Hey, maybe Toyman is actually a good trademark now with Hiro" said Libby, "ever think about that?"

"You're just saying that because someone else on another team likes you" said Danny.

But as the Chanting Cherokees were having their own problem, Wally was still bringing down the Raging Bulls, this time he pushed Molly right down as she then fell flat on her face right in her food made by Chef.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Yuck, yuck, yuck!" cried Molly who was still getting the food off of her, "That Wally's going to pay for this!"

"What's his deal?" cried Sissy who witnessed the scene.

"That is sadly going too far" said Johnny.

End of Confessions.

As Molly continued to clean herself up a bit, Sissy decided to have a private talk with Molly, girl to girl.

"Listen" said Sissy as she helped clean up Molly, "let's band together against Wally for good."

"How the heck are we going to do that?" asked Molly who finally finished cleaning herself up.

"We'll lose the next challenge on purpose, by making the others think Wally is the one who is delaying everyone to victory" continued Sissy.

"Sounds like a plan to me" said Molly.

Things were just as bad for the Spinning Six and the Wild Stallions which Cree was trying to pin the Wild Stallions to use peer pressure against Jake to ensure he wouldn't defend his girlfriend that much.

"Come on, Rose is a nice girl" said Jake.

"Nice, nice?" cried Cree, "Listen to me pal, you're girlfriend is making alliances with members of other teams, and I DO NOT LIKE IT!"

"Alright, enough" said Nick who felt to defend Jake since he himself as well was in a relationship with another member of another team.

"So, you want in on the defense of Rose, fine!" said Cree to both Nick and Jake to which she turned to Eddy, Double D, Rachel and Chris Griffin, "What do you four have to say about these two traitors?"

"Hey, you should follow my plan in turning Rose's team against her, not destroying ours" said Rachel.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"Man, what's her problem?" cried Chris Griffin referring to Cree.

"Cree is such a witch!" said Rose who was overhearing Cree's whining and wailing about her.

"There must be a way for me to exploit it, but, ah ha!" laughed Eddy who hatched up an idea.

"Calculations of our team surviving with Cree fighting with Rose is not good, not good, not good!" cried Double D as he was indeed doing the calculations on camera with a calculator in hand.

"Ed feels someone needs a hug here" said Ed who could overhear the Wild Stallions getting ruined by Cree.

End of Confessions.

Ed indeed was about to do just that to hug Cree.

"Someone needs a hug, a hug always does something good for Ed" said Ed as he was about to lay one on Cree.

"Come any closer and I'll give you a knuckle sandwich!" roared Cree.

Kevin along with Ben who had changed into Humongosaur managed to stop Cree from getting into a fight with Ed. After that intense moment was defused for the time being, everyone headed out to the town square where Jade's two uncles, Jackie and Uncle were there waiting along with Tohru alongside with Chris and Blaineley.

"So what's today's challenge?" asked Nick.

"A simple scavenger hunt!" laughed Chris, "Each team will go look for a talisman that has the picture of me or Blaineley."

"The team or teams that have the most talismans in their inventory when the challenge" said Blaineley.

"Yes, it took a lot of work for us to spread the talismans around" said Jackie.

"Yes, and Jackie here has experience of finding talismans" said Uncle.

Colonel Barnes who joined on the scene carried a gun filled with blanks, where he then fired into the air signaling the start of the challenge.

"Thank you Colonel" said Chris as everyone headed off.

"Don't mention it" said Colonel Barnes.

The Racing Rangers were indeed on a role, as Jade along with June, Ray Ray, Dukey and Mister Mittens were collecting the talismans left and right as they were finding them all over the place.

"How many are there?" cried June as she couldn't believe they had to use a bag to carry them all.

"Hey Nazz" said Paco who was trying to flirt with Nazz as he managed to grab a talisman in a hard to reach area, "are you impressed with my skills?"

"Er, not really" said Nazz.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Man, I just cannot get it with the ladies!" cried Paco who really wanted to flirt with them to get Jade jealous.

"That Paco sure strikes out" laughed Nick who was watching Paco's poor attemps.

End of Confessions.

But Paco wasn't the only one who was trying to impress a girl, Riley who although wasn't in the game as a contestant knew where Jackie and Uncle had placed the talismans. The Blazing Saddles were on a slow start, and Riley figured out he could help the team Megan was on.

"We do not need your help" said Megan who had only found a few talismans.

"Hey, I know where all the talismans are, even the ones that the Racing Rangers didn't get" said Riley.

"Why are you helping us?" asked Mandy to Riley.

"Your Mandy right, you don't like to lose, right?" asked Riley.

"Come to think about it, no" replied Mandy.

"So let me help you find your talismans" continued Riley.

"Alright, you, Billy, Zim keep watch to make sure no one spots Riley helping us" said Mandy to Billy and Zim.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"Zim does not take orders!" cried Zim.

"I found a piece of chocolate!" laughed Billy who then tried to chew on a fake talisman that had Chris' picture on it to which his teeth broke trying to bit on it.

"Even though it's nice that Riley's helping me, I do not want to win this way" said Megan.

End of Confessions.

Riley indeed did help gather most of the fake talismans for the Blazing Saddles, but Riley knew in order for the Blazing Saddles to get a special reward they had to out do the Racing Rangers, there was one talisman that was put on the roof of the Saloon by Jackie. Riley climbed up the roof, and managed to find the talisman, before heading back down.

"There, that should be enough" said Riley to Mandy.

"Thanks" said Mandy as she sped off with her team.

As for the other teams, the Silver Spurs brought in only a few talismans, while the Chanting Cherokees also brought the same amount as the Silver Spurs, likewise it was the same for the Blinding Bandits in spite of Ben using various aliens to help out with the search. The Wild Stallions were going nowhere thanks to Cree getting herself nearly in a fight with Rose and members of the Spinning Six. As for the Racing Bulls, Molly and Sissy who pretended to went out and search for talismans found nothing while Wally continued to make rants about the girls behind their backs with poor Abigail and Kuki putting up with it.

"Wow, the Blazing Saddles and the Racing Rangers!" laughed Chris as he examined the talismans of the Blazing Saddles, he noticed one of the fake talismans had bite marks on it, "Hey, whose been eating this?"

"I thought it was wrapped in chocolate" said Billy.

"I think it's time that the Raging Bulls and the Wild Stallions sent someone home, right?" asked Blaineley.

"Yeah, I'll be seeing them at the camp fire" laughed Chris.

It was finally the final moment for Wally, he along with Hoogie were the only ones who didn't receive a golden wrapped chocolate horseshoe along with Cree and Nick. Jade who felt it might be poor Nick's turn decided to watch the elimination ceremony from afar for one last possible goodbye.

"Wally, Wally, Wally, Wally, Wally" said Chris, "you are having trouble with the ladies. Hoogie, you also have been causing tension with your team too."

"Cree, Cree, Cree" laughed Blaineley, "I admire you going after Rose, but your execution sadly needs work, Nick, you got in Cree's way in trying to use peer pressure against Jake."

"Hey, I got a girlfriend on another team too you know" said Nick.

"Last golden wrapped chocolate horseshoe for the day goes to" said both Chris and Blaineley as each were waiting for the dramatic pause, "Hoogie and Nick!"

"Bye, bye Cree, I'll send Rose what just happen" laughed Jake as Cree was heading out.

Before Jake could laugh at Cree even longer, Cree ended up smacking poor Jake to which Colonel Barnes along with Chef, Hank Hill and John Redcorn had to subdue her.

"Let me go!" cried Cree as she was being taken onto the Carriage of Shame as Wally followed her on to which she was forced onto the Carriage of Shame, "This isn't over!"

"Hey, when it's over, it's over" said Grim who started the Carriage of Shame heading out.

But as the scene changed from that of a sunset of the Carriage of Shame, a certain ghost of Cotton Hill was investigating Vlad Masters in his mansion, he was meeting up with Vicky, Eustace and Dale.

"You called Mayor?" asked Dale.

"Yes" said Vlad, "everything is going to plan accordingly, we just need for our friend to join us in the game soon."

"Then we can high tail and get the heck out of here, right?" asked Vicky.

"Depends, if you double cross your partner in crime" said Vlad referring to Edmund.

Cotton soon headed out of the meeting area undetected by Vlad.

"Oh, I better find someone I can warn this about" said Cotton as he headed out.


	20. Edmund's Plot Thickens

Chapter 20: Edmund's Plot Thickens

Once more it was an Aftermath show, as Geoff was going to give details and recap to the audience.

Geoff's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Showdown the Aftermath, it was a prank tournament where the contestants who got voted off would get a second chance of returning back to the game! Bart had gotten residents of his hometown Springfield together, where the contestants had to prank them.

Some pranks were better than others, others had poor execution, but all and all, Kuki was able to get Nelson in an embarrassing photo that got her sent back to the game. So will anyone else be that lucky? Find out here on Camp Drama Showdown the Aftermath!

End of Commentary.

Indeed, the new incoming losers were not as happy as they'd seem to be. Timmy who was healed from his wounds wanted to tell the other contestants that someone was sabotaging the show, but it wasn't Blaineley this time around. He was able to heal so quickly thanks to having Cosmo, Wanda and Poof come to the studios secretly.

"Thanks guys for coming along" said Timmy to his fairies.

"Of course, we were so struck that you got hurt in the game we had to come anyway" said Wanda.

"Poof, Poof, Poof" said Poof.

"Yeah, Poof is right, someone sabotaged Cindy's act" said Cosmo.

"Wow, you learned all that from a baby?" asked Wanda to Cosmo.

"No, not really, but that suspicious bucket wasn't there before when I was watching her act back home" said Cosmo.

"Well, we cannot interfere in challenges like these" said Wanda, "that's up to you to get back in the game."

"And that means the Masked Stranger will ride again!" said Timmy.

"Masked Loser!" laughed Cree as she entered the scene to which Cosmo, Wanda and Poof turned into soft chairs, "Talking to some invisible imaginary friends?"

"Ha, you ejected from the game that was so morally justified" said Timmy.

"Listen you twerp" said Cree, "you're not the only one edging to get back in the game here."

"Ha, I'll be doing these Aftermath show hosts a favor by figuring out where the saboteur of the show really is" said Timmy, "I know one thing for sure, that Ember and Young Blood are up to no good."

"Like I care about stuff like that" said Cree as she then stormed off.

Indeed, the Aftermath hosts were unaware of Edmund's plot to sabotage the show so that he can get the reward money, typically enough, Timmy who was still in backstage was purposely trying to avoid coming out on stage so he could do more investigations. All the other recent losers that were voted off the game came right out on the stage.

"Say, where's that beaver boy, the Masked Beaver?" asked Bart.

"Yeah, that's a good one" laughed Geoff, "just where is the little guy."

"How the crude we should know?" asked Wally, "All he cares about is some imaginary plots."

But Timmy wasn't the only one who was searching for Edmund, Jorgen was on the case to, as he was trying to prevent Edmund from leaking out Aftermath challenges to the losers whom were voted off.

"Bah, there is that vampire brat" said Jorgen as he started to look around the area where he usually hung around.

But as Jorgen continued his search, he literally bumped right into Timmy.

"Turner boy, what are you doing here" said Jorgen, "you should be back on stage with the other losers, I mean contestants who got voted off."

"Jorgen, I for one believe there is a plot against this show" said Timmy, "but I got into an accident that prevented me from telling everyone who Ember and Young Blood are working for, and now they're part of Blaineley's Idea Team."

"Well, they do behave suspiciously" said Jorgen.

"Tell you what Jorgen, I won't tell them you're a fairy, you get to still keep your job if you'll help me look for whoever might be behind this dastardly plot" said Timmy.

"Fine, and if I should find out who it is, I'll put you back in the game" said Jorgen.

"Deal" said Timmy as the two shook on their alliance.

But as the two were trying to find their prime suspect Edmund, Edmund who was busy outside the studios was unaware of the two, and was giving his next set of orders to Ember and Young Blood who'd then give the orders to anyone who sides with them.

"Listen up closely" said Edmund to Ember and Young Blood whom were on the other line, "I know that Mandy girl can be quite problematic for me if I ever get into the game."

"What do you want us to do about it?" asked Ember.

"Ruin her image in the next challenge, to make Chris so upset, he'd have to pick someone weaker or someone who'd be able to play by my whim" said Edmund.

"Like Buford or Tucker?" asked Young Blood.

"Bingo" replied Edmund.

"I think Buford would be a more useful pawn to your schemes, he's been eyeing on betraying Chris' side" continued Ember, "ever since Blaineley picked him up."

"Very interesting" said Edmund, "what about Candace and Jeremy?"

"Hmm, we'll have to do more research on them" continued Ember.

"Good, continue to do your work on spying on them" said Edmund.

But as Edmund was plotting, back at the Aftermath show, the contestants who got voted off were throwing pies at Krusty the Clown who was happy enough to be used for emotional stress for being voted off.

"Hey, that one was a bit hard!" cried Krusty.

"Sorry" said Lance, "I'll try to throw it harder next time."

"You mean like this?" asked Duncan Rosenblatt as he then fired a pie at Krusty which began to burn his face because of Duncan Rosenblatt's powers.

"Put the fire out!" cried Krusty as Geoff then used a fire extinguisher on him.

"I think I know why you two were voted off" said Bridgette to Lance and Duncan Rosenblatt.

"We were NOT voted off" said Lance.

"Yeah, Chef came and stopped us from fighting" continued Duncan Rosenblatt.

"I say I shouldn't be here!" said Wally who wasn't happy.

"Wally, it seems that you should have been nicer to the girls" in the game" said Lisa.

"Hey, I like being a boy as much as the next, but come on" said Bart.

"Look, just get off my case, I demand another chance!" roared Wally.

"Sorry pal, not this time you don't" said Geoff.

But as some of the losing contestants were still upset they were there in the first place, Edmund who had stashed away his evidence was still unaware that Timmy and Jorgen were following him throughout the studios. After Edmund left his private area in the studios, the two decided to do some detective work and search for more clues.

"So why would Edmund want to ruin the show besides for the 25 million?" asked Jorgen, "He wasn't a host like Blaineley was."

"Which is why we should go into his private room within the studios" said Timmy.

As the two managed to sneak into the room, Timmy spotted Edmund's typical vampire coffin there, along with a shrine of Chris and Blaineley fan stuff.

"Whoa, this vampire boy really is a big fan" said Jorgen, "but why would it make sense for him to ruin the show?"

"Don't you see Jorgen, it all starts to add up" said Timmy, "a desperate fan would do anything to get on the show."

"Hmm, you're right" said Jorgen, "but we can't just charge him with sabotaging the show, we need more factual evidence."

"Right, and that's why we'll continue to track him even as he manages to kick out everyone else in the show" continued Timmy.

As the two left the room untouched, Jorgen then escorted Timmy back to the stage where all the other losers were located.

"About time you showed up" said Bloo, "where you looking for invisible versions of my kind?"

"Ha, ha, that's very funny" said Timmy in a sarcastic tone.

"Look, Timmy, as much as I think you might be onto something, I think it might not be worth it" said Coop who was still injured compared to Timmy.

"What are you saying?" asked Timmy.

"Alright, you're not going to upstage us hosts" said Bart as he slapped his hands to have Jorgen remove Timmy.

"My speech!" cried Timmy.

"Not worth the exposure, at least for now" said Jorgen.

After Jorgen placed Timmy in a safe area of the studios, he headed back to the projectile room and showed humorous clips of the contestants in embarrassing situations within the game.

"Alright, that's funny!" laughed Geoff as video showed poor Wally getting hit by scrambled eggs.

"Enough of the embarrassment already!" cried Wally who didn't want to see the clip.

"Here's Ben getting smacked by a shovel from Heather!" laughed Geoff as poor Ben was smacked with the shovel as Jet Ray by Heather on the film.

Poor Dash got humiliated once again after the film showed clips of him getting wedgies by June, especially the flap pole wedgie which was a classic to Geoff as he couldn't stop laughing along with Bart.

"Oh man, that's too funny to stop laughing!" laughed Geoff.

"What a loser!" cried Fanny as she couldn't believe how poorly Dash did than her.

"I just cannot imagine what people are thinking back home" sighed Dash as he was quite embarrassed and rightly so.

"Well, that's all the time we have here for today, so see you next time here on Camp Drama Showdown Aftermath!" said Geoff.

But as the cameras indeed faded, back at Chris' office in the western town itself, three figures stood before him.

"Mr. McLean, we represent an organization known as Shadaloo" said M. Bison, "these are my compatriots Seth and Juri."

"Well, it sounds like your organization will indeed be perfect to replace the Death Eaters, their leader kind of had a meeting with the Grim Reaper" continued Chris.

"If there is anything we can help you out here, say an upcoming challenge, we'd love to get involved" said Seth.

"Yes, we insist on it" said Juri.

"Will pencil it in" said Chris.


	21. Saloon Murder Mystery

Chapter 21: Saloon Murder Mystery

It was finally Blaineley's turn to give a recap to the audience.

Blaineley's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Showdown, it was an old fashion scavenger hunt led by Jade's two uncles. The goal was to find fake talismans that had the pictures of me or Chris, with the team that had the most talismans would receive immunity from being voted off.

For the Raging Bulls, Molly and Sissy made a deal to lose the challenge on purpose, while the Blazing Saddles got some help from Riley which is btw, CHEATING! But for the Racing Rangers, they were on a roll as June had collected the most talismans in her team, while the Spinning Six still had some of its fair share of problems.

In the end, it was Cree and Wally who got voted off, with Cree nearly getting into a fight with Jake, so who'll come out on top next, and more importantly, who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Showdown!

End of Commentary.

It was quite late at night, and the remaining contestants were fast asleep, Chris' new advisers made up of M. Bison, Seth and Juri were indeed inspecting the entire town with Chris and Blaineley accompanying them.

"I must say, we're impressed with the entire season so far" said M. Bison.

"Since when did you guys decide to drop doing fighting tournaments?" asked Chris.

"We still have those" replied Seth, "we just like to expand in other areas."

"I guess you three will be filling the shoes of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters now" said Blaineley.

"Yeah, that Lord V was bad, but we're better in being worse" continued Juri.

"Well, that's the end of the tour, you're welcome to stay in the Saloon for the time being if you choose to do so" said Chris.

"Will do" said M. Bison as the trio left for the Saloon.

Meanwhile, in the Saloon itself, Courage who had a bad feeling that Eustace was up to no good in handing around with Ember and Young Blood decided to spy on the trio whom were making plans for the next challenge.

"So you get dibs on what the next challenge would be?" asked Eustace to Ember and Young Blood.

"Yep, that's the privilege of being on the Idea Team for Blaineley really is all about" said Ember.

"Can I have a little secret on what the challenge might be, come on, I won't leak it out" said Eustace.

"Sorry, can't, besides we can't exploit what'd happen in the coming challenge anyway" said Young Blood.

"Yeah, there has to be out in the open for us to do so, it's more in a closed environment, that makes it harder for us to do so" continued Ember.

After Eustace met with the two, he ran into Courage.

"Stupid dog, get out of my way" said Eustace to which he then placed on his mask and scared Courage, "Booga, booga, booga!"

Courage screamed and ran off where Muriel was who was getting the Saloon ready for Chris' new advisers. About a few hours passed and it was finally morning, the contestants were gotten up by Colonel Barnes and Chef, to which Blaineley had an important announcement to make as the contestants arrived outside.

"I have a very important announcement, Spud will be joining the Spinning Six, while Haley and Dee Dee will be joining the Wild Stallions" said Blaineley.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Alright, I'm finally in this game!" laughed Spud with joy.

"When the heck will Blaineley upgrade me!" cried Sheldon, "I want to impress Jenny what I can do!"

"Yeah, I'm a horsy!" said Dee Dee.

"At least I'll have some quiet time" said Dexter.

"Yeah, I'm on the same team my brother is!" said Haley.

"Even though Spud and I are on different teams, I say the more chances to win that 25 million dollars, the better" said Jake.

"Great, now I have to share my alliance with more people!" cried Dukey who didn't like being an alliance with Rose.

End of Confessions.

"Alright, today's a special day, since the mess hall is closed" said Chef, "you'll all have first class breakfast meals at the Saloon instead."

"About time we got some first class meals" said Mandy.

"Yeah" added Jack, "I'm getting tired of eating Chef's food."

As the remaining contestants headed to the Saloon, the Saloon was indeed packed as Muriel was managing them all with the help of Justin, Harold, Cody and Trent, along with Lindsey, Gwen, Duncan and the other Total Drama alumni. In the center of the Saloon, M. Bison, along with Seth and Juri were sitting there, and there was a chair left for Vlad Masters who was scheduled to come in.

"Doesn't it sound suspicious that Chris is giving us first class breakfast meals?" asked Molly.

"Hey I'm not complaining" said Mandy.

As Cleveland Jr. sat down to eat his breakfast, he noticed Trixie was sitting at her team's table doing the same to which the two smiled at each other from afar. Likewise, Marc did the same to Libby.

Confessions the Saloon:

"Wow, I cannot believe Trixie still likes me" said Cleveland Jr.

"Cleveland Jr. is quite nice, he's much better than any of the guys around here" said Trixie.

"Marc's pretty good" said Libby.

"Now that Wally's gone, no one will be embarrassing me with my poems to Libby" said Marc.

End of Confessions.

After Vlad finally arrived on the scene, in the back of the Saloon, Ember along with Young Blood who were allowed by Vlad to release Alejandro, Courtney and Heather from prison on a pardon he managed to make in secret were let in through the back.

"Pretty neat how Vlad can give out pardons" said Young Blood.

"Yes, but he said he had A PARDON" said Alejandro, "I wonder what he meant by that."

"Isn't it suspicious that he said that?" added Heather.

"Nope" said Ember who was obviously hiding the surprise for the challenge.

Ember and Young Blood led the trio upstairs and to the balcony where Chris and Blaineley were supposedly sitting with five seats waiting for them. But as Alejandro stepped forward, he accidently stepped on a button that was purposely installed there by Dexter of Blaineley's Idea Team, along with execution helped out by Ferb and Newton. Both figures what seemed to be Chris and Blaineley came out flying out of their seats as if they were pushed right out, and falling right onto the stage of the Saloon's theater itself.

"Chris, Blaineley!" cried Alejandro as he looked down.

Everyone in the Saloon began to panic mostly.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"Oh my God, Chris and Blaineley are gone!" cried Kuki.

"Great, who the heck is going to give us the 25 million bucks" sighed Rose, "I guess Vlad can host the show now."

"Just when things went bad to worse!" cried Dukey.

End of Confessions.

"Alright" said Hoogie as he got up on the table and placed on his detective hat, "I am the only one who is qualified here to solve this murder mystery."

"Hey, don't accuse me of being a suspect this time" said Mushi to Hoogie.

"Relax, I know you're not a suspect here for now" said Hoogie.

"I think you're going to need some help on this" said Marc.

"Hmm, maybe I do need your smarts after all" said Hoogie.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"What a poor execution!" cried M. Bison who wasn't impressed with how Chris and Blaineley fell.

"If I were behind it, that would not be my style" said Juri.

"Arrrgghhh!" cried Courage.

End of Confessions.

"Chef, Colonel, don't let anyone leave the Saloon" said Hoogie as he took charge to which Chef and Colonel Barnes went around the Saloon to block all the exits, "we are going to do this by the book."

Everyone who was sitting at their tables had no other choice but to get up and be interrogated by Hoogie while Marc was taking down notes on the possible suspects.

"I'm going to start with these three suspicious characters, only because I want to eliminate them as suspects" said Hoogie referring to M. Bison, Seth, and Juri.

"Listen kid, we didn't do it" said M. Bison.

"Why would we, we got all the money in the world going for ourselves" added Seth.

"So lay off us as suspects already kid" said Juri.

"I do not think they did it" said Marc, "they're also part of Chris' new advisers and could defund the show if they end up becoming unhappy."

"Yeah, listen to your smart friend over there" said M. Bison.

Hoogie then concentrated on the Blazing Saddles and the Racing Rangers as possible suspects.

"You there, you seem pretty strong for a girl" said Hoogie.

"Hey, don't make me show to do what I did to poor Dash" said June.

"Don't accuse me of being a suspect either pal" said Mandy.

"Er, I do not think those two teams were behind it" said Marc, "besides, everyone of them were at their seats when it happened."

"Alright" said Hoogie to which he turned his attention to the Chanting Cherokees as Danny was the only member absent, "you there, where were YOU when the incident occurred."

"I was, er" said Danny who was not going to say he was secretly spying on Danielle and Hiro while invisible.

"Come on, he couldn't do it, I guess he was spying on those two love birds over there" said Libby referring to Danielle and Hiro, "secretly somehow."

Confessions in the Saloon:

"Why doesn't Danny trust me and Hiro?" cried Danielle who was upset.

"What a creep" said Libby referring to Danny, "I hope that Sam girl realizes she should reign on in on her boy."

"There must be someway for me to get Danny to pay more attention to Sam instead of me and Danielle" said Hiro.

"Nope, cannot be him" said Marc as he had a list of suspects where he crossed out Danny's name.

End of Confessions.

Suddenly Ember, along with Young Blood emerged from backstage to which Hoogie noticed the two.

"You two!" said Hoogie as he approached them, "You two look very suspicious to me."

"Look kid, if it's about Chris and Blaineley falling to their doom, we were NOT behind it" said Ember.

"Yeah, we're not monsters" said Young Blood.

"But you two have access to everything here, more so than any contestants on the show even before you became part of Blaineley's Idea Team" said Hoogie.

"That doesn't mean we have any motives" said Ember.

"Yeah, what's our motive if we didn't do it pal?" added Young Blood.

"I think we may have to move on" said Marc.

Suddenly Hoogie and Marc noticed shadows of the three fugitives, Alejandro, Courtney and Heather running to the back of the stage.

"After those suspects!" ordered Hoogie.

Both Marc and Hoogie managed to overpower the trio with Ember and Young Blood ended up helping them with the trio of suspects being brought out to everyone where everyone gasped in shock that they were somehow released from prison.

"We didn't do it!" cried Heather.

"It was a setup!" added Courtney.

"Yeah, what she said" added Alejandro.

"We were given A PARDON from Mayor Vlad Masters" said Courtney.

"A PARDON, A PARDON, only A PARDON?" asked Hoogie who felt it was really just one pardon, "That means two of you are the guilty party behind pushing Chris and Blaineley down the balcony, and only two of you had the real motives of doing so."

"Wait a second, I am NOT behind this one" said Courtney as she realized who the pardon was for.

"Yeah, I know that YOU cannot do something like this, but Alejandro and Heather COULD" said Hoogie to which everyone gasped in shock.

"There was a button I stepped on that launched them out of their seats!" cried Alejandro, "I didn't mean to!"

"One down" said Hoogie, "and I think Heather provided extra help in trying to protect Alejandro."

Suddenly Sheriff Woody who was allowed into the Saloon with Mayor Vlad Masters took over.

"Alright, it seems we found our two suspects here" said Sheriff Woody as he placed handcuffs back on Alejandro and Heather.

"No, not back to prison!" cried Heather.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"I must say, Mayor Vlad did really meant that pardon was just for me, he should have said so" said Courtney, "but I guess he was saving this for the challenge."

"I cannot believe Daniel was accused of the deed" laughed Vlad with joy, "for the first time, I wasn't the accused party!"

"The things we do around here" said Ember, "but it'd soon be worth it."

End of Confessions.

As everyone were being let out of the Saloon, it turned out that it was rubber dummies of both Chris and Blaineley, and NOT the real Chris or Blaineley.

"Wait, this was a fake murder scene?" cried Alejandro still in handcuffs.

"That's right" said Chris as the real Chris McLean came out of hiding along with Blaineley, "I have decided to make this a reward's challenge, everyone will be getting complementary first class meals from the Saloon for the rest of the day."

"What happens to me?" asked Courtney.

"To make up for some of your past misdeeds, you'll be working as Vlad's Secretary" continued Chris.

"And you get all the perks of the Mayor's place as well" added Blaineley.

"Ah yes, this challenge takes me back to the days of Total Drama Action" said Chris.

As poor Alejandro and Heather were taken back to their jail cell, Ember and Young Blood were last spotted chatting to Buford who was eager to join one of Chris' Teams.

"So you're saying I can be an alliance with you two?" asked Buford who was quite curious.

"Yeah, just think about it kid" said Ember, "we'll help you get into one of Chris' Teams, once a few more of them get voted off, and you can gain from the benefits."

But indeed, someone was indeed spying on the trio, as Chris who was in his private chambers was doing just that, Chris was intrigued by Buford's motivations.

"Yes indeed, there seems to be more mystery here than there was back in the Saloon, tune in next time for more of it here on Camp Drama Showdown!" said Chris.


	22. Great Train Robbery

Chapter 22: Great Train Robbery

Once again, it was Chris McLean's turn to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Showdown, it was an old fashion Saloon murder mystery, paying homage to my train murder mystery from Total Drama Action. Except this time, we allowed old Mayor Vlad Masters to let out the trio of prisoners from their cell to say they'd get A PARDON. Remember, it's A PARDON, not THREE PARDONS.

Any who, they were led around the Saloon by Ember and Young Blood whom were accused of being dastardly suspects in the supposed murder of me and Blaineley after which Alejandro stepped on a button that catapulted our supposed lifeless bodies to their doom from the balcony which caused mostly panic and distress among those below.

But old Hoogie stepped right on in, with his sidekick Marc to help him with the case, at first Hoogie was going nowhere fast, until he spotted Ember and Young Blood whom then led us to our three prime suspects for which Courtney was disqualified as a suspect, where Alejandro and Heather had to say hello to their prison cell again.

So what exciting things will happen next? Find out here on Camp Drama Showdown!

End of Commentary.

There were only two prisoners sharing one cell, Heather and Alejandro, and neither one of them were happy. Omi was kind enough to video tape their confessions.

Confessions in the Prison Cell:

"I cannot believe that Courtney would betray us like that!" cried Heather.

"So unfair, only one pardon!" cried Alejandro, "And we're charged with a crime that we never really meant to commit!"

End of Confessions.

But as the two prisoners were stirring in their cell, Ember and Young Blood whom were outside the prison wall threw a small rock to get their attention.

"Why should we trust you two?" cried Alejandro, "You said you'd get us out, and you didn't!"

"Ah, but we did get one of you out" said Ember.

"But it's Courtney!" cried Heather.

"Don't worry, we still have Plans B and C to go through" continued Young Blood.

"You better" said Alejandro.

But as Ember and Young Blood were making promises they couldn't keep, Cotton found Riley and scolded him for helping Megan's team cheat in a challenge.

"That's not what I meant in impressing her" said Cotton to Riley.

"But I followed your advise" said Riley.

"No you did not, you helped Megan's team cheat in not just one, but two challenges I might add" said Cotton.

"But how the heck am I going to impress her?" asked Riley.

"Listen boy, the only way to impress her is to be kind to her" continued Cotton, "you're too hard on the outside as much as you are on the inside."

"Grandpa, is that you?" cried Bobby with joy as he opened up the door as he wanted to see who Riley was talking to.

"So I guess I should also be kinder to him too, right?" asked Riley to Cotton referring to Bobby.

"That too" continued Cotton, "I do not want to see you nor your brother Huey push my grandson."

"Hey grandpa, what's it like being a ghost?" asked Bobby.

"Er, that isn't the sort of question I should answer now" said Cotton as he then headed off.

A few hours later, it was soon morning, Chef along with Colonel Barnes got the remaining contestants up as they ended up heading to the mess hall, Trixie was holding hands with Cleveland Jr., while Marc was doing the same with Libby. Danielle was hesitant to do the same with Hiro, because of Danny watching over the two.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Man, Danny won't leave me nor Hiro alone!" cried Danielle.

"He better watch it, or I'm going to have to talk to Sam and Jazz about this" said Libby.

"I think it's time Danny and I had a little talk" said Sam who had already overheard Libby's comments.

End of Confessions.

Danny was indeed being too watchful over Danielle and Hiro, to which Sam indeed stepped right on in.

"Alright, what's your deal keeping an eye on Danielle like that?" asked Sam to Danny.

"Hey, I'm just watching out for her" said Danny.

"Well, you do not have to, Hiro is a good kid" said Sam.

"How the heck do you know this?" asked Danny.

"Hello, she had fun with him while she was on vacation in Japan" said Sam, "nothing went wrong."

"Yeah, lay off of us" added Hiro.

"Alright, fine" said Danny who didn't seem to enjoy it.

But while trouble between the Chanting Cherokees and the Blazing Saddles had settled for now, Eddy a member of the Wild Stallions was causing trouble for his team and the Spinning Six.

"Say Rose" said Eddy, "how's about I join your alliance."

Double D who was sitting from afar shook his head to her notifying of Eddy's past greedy habits.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Double D told me in secret that Eddy's quite the greedy one, there is no way I'm going to let him in my alliance" said Rose.

"With due respect, I only told Rose a few details of Eddy's schemes, there are worse ones I haven't told her about him yet" said Double D.

"Man, that Eddy is annoying" said Spud.

"What an annoying pest" said Jake.

End of Confessions.

Eddy wasn't over yet in trying to gain Rose's trust, so Eddy headed back to his team's table to try to become friends with Jake and Haley to get them to let him in Rose's alliance.

"Come on, let me in your alliance" said Eddy to Jake and Haley.

"Is he talking to us?" asked Haley.

"Well, we're the only ones in a large alliance" continued Jake.

"So let me in, and I shall be the one securing your reward" said Eddy.

"Hey pal, they said no" said Nick who ended up defending Jake and Haley.

"Oh, so you'll get the reward for yourselves then, well that then settles it, I'm forming my own alliance" said Eddy.

"Good luck with that" laughed Jake.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"Now who to get into my alliance" said Eddy who thought a moment to himself.

"If he thinks of getting me into his alliance, forget it" said Nazz who overheard Eddy's wailing of not being in Rose's alliance.

"No way that pest is going to ruin my team" said June.

"Man, he's more annoying than the Masked Loser that got voted off" laughed Zak Monday who was rather overjoyed to see Eddy causing trouble.

End of Confessions.

Zak Monday then hatched up a scheme on how to get rid of Eddy, and help Rose at the same time by getting Eddy voted off his own team.

"Thinking about something?" asked Kevin as he ate his breakfast to Zak Monday.

"Trying to figure out a way in ruining that pest Eddy" continued Zak Monday.

"Eddy likes money, always obsessed about it back home" said Ed.

"Is that so?" asked Zak Monday.

"Yep, Eddy once fell for fake money with me as the picture" continued Ed.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Very interesting, I overheard two birds talk about the upcoming challenge dealing with money" said Zak Monday who overheard Ember and Young Blood's plans in secret.

End of Confessions.

After everyone had finished their breakfast, they headed out where there were robotic horses waiting for them, along with Chris and Blaineley.

"Today's challenge is an old fashion Western train robbery!" laughed Chris.

"Each team will be given horses where they'll be going onto a train and rob it" continued Blaineley.

"There are two special chests that'd give two teams immunity on the train driven by Hank Hill and John Redcorn" continued Chris.

"So get going there, partners" said Blaineley to which Chris shook his head.

"Still not getting the Western style accent" said Chris.

As the eight teams saddled up, poor Lee Clark couldn't really get onto his horse, and the horse ended up riding off with poor Lee Clark getting beaten up as he was dragged along. Megan had no trouble getting on her horse, while Dee Dee of the Wild Stallions rode her horse backwards.

"Yeah, riding backwards!" laughed Dee Dee.

Lee Clark was indeed dragged all the way until he managed to get onto the horse itself as the others rode on toward the train. Members of the Blazing Saddles, Chanting Cherokees and the Blinding Bandits were the first ones to get onto the moving train. Next came the Racing Rangers, the Spinning Six and the Raging Bulls, then came the Wild Stallions. Poor Lee Clark was dragging the Silver Spurs behind as he got his foot caught in a rope.

"Come on you lazy bum!" said Zoe as she had to pull Lee out of his predicament.

The two stumbled crashing into their teammates, and into other teams as they crashed right into the moving train itself. Zoe dusted herself off as she raced off to find the treasure, while Lee Clark stumbled behind to follow her. As for the Wild Stallions, Dee Dee was slowing everyone down as she was too amazed to see the sights as the train went by.

"So pretty" said Dee Dee.

"Come on, I want to get a crack at the loot first!" cried Eddy.

Eddy raced ahead of everyone in his team, even running alongside Zoe who was trying to get to the treasure first. The two eventually made it to the two boxes of treasure.

"Enough for my team to win" laughed Eddy as he grabbed the treasure.

But as Eddy was trying to leave, Zak Monday who was in hiding tripped Eddy, to which Ben along with Kevin grabbed the treasure.

"Thanks kid" said Kevin to Zak Monday.

"No problem" laughed Zak Monday.

As for the Silver Spurs, Zoe forced poor Lee Clark to carry the treasure until the rest of the team came to help them.

"So heavy!" cried Lee Clark who was doing his best to life the chest.

"Keep on moving" said Zoe.

"I think that's something that'd belong to us" said Manny as he showed up in his El Tigre suit.

"Need a hand there?" asked Danny.

Fighting off both Danny and Manny were a bit too much for Zoe, and certainly too much for Lee Clark who then collapsed to which Frida along with Gaz and Tak took the treasure.

"Thanks" laughed Frida as she and the others left.

But as the Chanting Cherokees thought they were going to make it out with their treasure as they hopped on their horses with it, the Blazing Saddles and the Raging Bulls went after them.

"Get them before they get to the finish line!" cried Sissy.

"I'll show everyone what I can really do!" said Cleveland Jr.

Cleveland Jr. kicked his robotic horse into high gear and headed toward where Gaz and Tak were carrying the treasure.

"Almost there" said Gaz.

"Look out, moving boulder incoming!" cried Tak as she noticed how fast Cleveland Jr. was.

Cleveland Jr. ended up grabbing the treasure in the end making a win for the Blazing Saddles, a second place for the Chanting Cherokees and third for the Blazing Saddles. As for Blaineley's side, the Blinding Bandits came in first with the Racing Rangers second and the Spinning Six third.

"Well, since you didn't get the treasure on the train, but crossed the finish line, I guess you'll not be voting someone off, but for the Silver Spurs and the Wild Stallions, it'd be time to send someone a packing" said Chris.

About a few hours later, it was finally time for the camp fire ceremony, typically the two members of the Silver Spurs that didn't receive a golden wrapped chocolate horseshoe were Zoe and Lee Clark, for the Wild Stallions it was obvious that it was Eddy and Dee Dee.

"Zoe, Zoe, Zoe, you could have pulled more weight, Lee, Lee, Lee, you did poorly when it comes to riding horses" said Chris.

"Eddy, you were being a bit greedy" said Blaineley, "Dee Dee, you spent too much time sightseeing."

"Last golden wrapped chocolate horseshoe for the night goes to" said both Chris and Blaineley as they were waiting for the dramatic pause, "Zoe and Dee Dee."

"Looks like you won't be getting that alliance anytime soon" laughed Jake as poor Eddy walked off with Lee Clark being escorted by Chef and Colonel Barnes as the Carriage of Shame came up to the camp fire.

As the two stepped into the Carriage of Shame, where Grim took off into the sunset, the camera turned to Chris again.

"Tune in next time partner for even more exciting eliminations here on Camp Drama Showdown!" said Chris.


	23. Mine Shaft Rollercoaster Race

Chapter 23: Mine Shaft Rollercoaster Race

Once again, it was time for Blaineley to have her turn in give a recap to the audience.

Blaineley's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Showdown, it was an old fashion train robbery where the contestants had to rob a train! Indeed, one particular member of the Silver Spurs got off on the wrong start, poor Lee Clark got himself dragged along by his horse, and for the Wild Stallions, Eddy was causing trouble for them and causing friction with Rose of the Spinning Six.

It would all come down to which team would become the greediest, although the Chanting Cherokees were quite quick to grab the treasure first, Cleveland Jr. surprised everyone by speeding up to the finish line in grabbing it, and poor Eddy failed to obtain the treasure for his team thanks to Zak Monday ending his reign. In the end, Lee and Eddy were voted off and sent home on the Carriage of Shame, so who'll be voted off today? Find out here on Camp Drama Showdown!

End of Commentary.

Chris was quite busy in his private office reviewing more files from his Idea and Sabotage Teams on who'd be upgraded to contestants.

"Let's see" said Chris as he took out Baljeet's file, "sounds good."

Chris then placed the file back and took out Candace's file and Jeremy's.

"Better find a way to keep these two together" said Chris.

But as Chris was still busy reviewing the two files, Courtney came into the scene with Young Blood and Ember outside Chris' office.

"Get Buford's file" said Young Blood, "I bet Chris doesn't want the guy in the game."

"I'm not sure if this is such a wise idea" said Courtney.

"Oh come on, we should get him in" said Ember who already has an obvious alliance with Buford, "it'd be fun to have him onboard."

Poor Courtney had little choice, as Chris placed Candace and Jeremy's files into a folder he was going to take, Chris decided it was time to get a quick nap.

"Hmm, maybe you better put Baljeet in the game too" said Ember to Courtney.

"Alright, alright, I'm doing it" said Courtney as she whispered back.

Courtney carefully snuck into Chris' office while Chris was taking a nap in his chair. Chris was still unaware of Courtney's presence as she took out Buford and Baljeet's files, and placed them in the folder and putting Candace's and Jeremy's files back in the file cabinet. She then gave the thumbs up to Ember and Young Blood on a mission accomplished sign.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"Man, I cannot believe Vlad wants me as his Secretary to hang around with Young Blood and Ember" said Courtney, "they don't even work for him officially."

"Ha, this is so easy having someone else do your work for you" laughed Ember.

"Time to have this plan unfold" laughed Young Blood.

End of Confessions.

About a few hours later it was finally morning, as Chris woke up in his office he noticed that Baljeet and Buford's files were in the folder and not Candace's or Jeremy's.

"Hmm, must be sleep walking again" said Chris to himself.

It was about that time that the rest of the remaining contestants were getting out of their cabins. Jimmy wanted to rekindle his love interest with Cindy as he noticed Hiro and Danielle were allowed to rekindle theirs with poor Danny being forced not to watch over them.

"So Cindy, want to hold hands?" asked Jimmy as he noticed Cleveland Jr. and Trixie were doing it as well as the other number of couples.

"As much as I like you Neutron, we have to focus on winning first" said Cindy, "I do not want anyone playing divide and conquer with our feelings."

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Man, she shot me down" said Jimmy.

"I'm only looking out for the both of us" said Cindy.

"Hey, I can totally understand those two" said Libby as she noticed Cindy was reluctant to hold hands with Jimmy versus her and Marc.

End of Confessions.

Chris indeed had an announcement to make, as Buford along with Baljeet were brought to the scene.

"I like to make an announcement" said Chris, "since the Silver Spurs are shrinking, the producers have allowed me to add two new members to the team, they are Buford and Baljeet."

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Yeah, I'm finally in the game!" laughed Buford with joy, "This is going to be good."

"I am also happy to be in the game" said Baljeet, "but I'm not the sort of person who would be a major player."

"Hey, our team's shrinking too!" cried Molly as she noticed the Raging Bulls were going to be always outnumbered.

End of Confessions.

"So when are we going to have the challenge?" asked Sissy.

"You know the routine" laughed Chris.

As everyone left for the mess hall, Candace who thought she was going to become a contestant had a private chat with Chris.

"Chris, I thought you were going to add me" said Candace.

"I was" said Chris, "but then I fell asleep and must have placed Buford and Baljeet's files into the folder while I was sleepwalking."

Confessions in the Saloon:

"That's strange, Phineas and Ferb are good friends of Chris and said off camera I'd be the next one to become a contestant, but I didn't get in!" cried Candace, "Wait a second, how could Chris feel he was sleepwalking while he was in his office?"

"I'm happy that Buford and Baljeet got in, but we had a private chat with Chris off camera that he said he'd place Candace and Jeremy in" said Phineas.

"Very strange" said Ferb referring to Chris' odd decision.

End of Confessions.

As Chris' divided Idea Team were wondering what might have happened, Buford was enjoying being served by Chef well knowing he had an alliance with Ember and Young Blood before hand.

"It's nice to see a friendly face" said Buford to which Chef wasn't as bit friendly to him.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"You call this a friendly face?" asked Chef to the audience as he was pointing to his face.

End of Confessions.

But Buford wasn't the only bully around, a certain Troy Adams was mocking Sheldon for liking a robot girl like Jenny. Troy had brought over a toaster and placed a dress on it.

"Hey Sheldon" laughed Troy, "I found a new girl for you!"

"Hey, how do you know a robot girl isn't like that?" asked Sheldon.

"No one loves a machine, it's just as bad if you have to be part dragon" added Troy.

"Hey, you knock that off" said Dexter.

"So, you want a piece of me Poindexter?" asked Troy as he then used poor Dexter like a stump and literally sat on him, "Yeah, that's right, move me to the mess hall!"

Poor Dexter was being tortured by Troy as he went to the mess hall, as Ray Ray was waiting in line, Troy placed his feet on Ray Ray's head.

"Now I got a stool!" laughed Troy.

"Excuse me, but I think you're on my brother" said June, "and you're on that kid's head."

"So what if I am?" asked Troy, "What are you going to do about it?"

"Oh, I'll show you what I am going to do!" roared June.

June chased after Troy who was faster than Dash, Jenny who overheard Troy bullying Sheldon decided to join on in chasing down Troy.

"Wow Mandy, those two girls must like Troy" said Billy.

"I guess you're just as dumb as you look" laughed Troy.

As Troy kept on laughing, Mandy tripped Troy which Troy himself flipped up in the air and landed right in Chef's food being covered in it. Chef along with Colonel Barnes took over and ordered everyone to go to the area where the challenge was going to take place. Everyone headed back to the mine area.

"Welcome to the mine shaft rollercoaster challenge" said Chris.

"Oh this one will be quite a fun one" laughed Blaineley.

"You are indeed correct" said Chris, "each team will get a mine shaft cart to ride in, there are eight sets of tracks, you'll need to work as a team to pull the switches on the tracks to make you lead back to the finish line."

"What happens if you don't?" asked Frida.

"That's the fun part" laughed Blaineley.

"If you do not, chances are likely you will NOT make it to the finish line and your team will have to send someone home" said Chris.

"First team that reaches the finish line on either side or crosses the finish line not in last place wins immunity" continued Blaineley.

As everyone got onto their mine shaft carts, Chris fired a gun loaded with blanks which sent the contestants heading off. Since Buford was an ally of Ember and Young Blood, he knew the challenge before hand and knew which switches to turn.

"Wow, that was a close one" said Jimmy.

"You don't know the half of it" said Buford.

As for the Chanting Cherokees, Frida was switch pulling crazy as she pulled whatever switch there was, sometimes having her team go around in circles and getting lost.

"This is getting us nowhere fast" said Danny as he decided to takeover.

Danny ended up pulling the right switch sending his team in the right direction, as for the Raging Bulls, poor Molly was getting confused on what switches to pull as well but not on purpose like Frida. Suddenly, Molly pulled a switch that sent the Raging Bulls off a track that had a dead end.

"Dead end!" cried Johnny.

"I'll shield you!" cried Hoogie who was using his body to protect everyone else.

As the mine cart fell off, poor Hoogie was injured while Molly was hurt but not as badly as Hoogie. As for the Blazing Saddles, Mandy was on a roll pulling the right switches and catching up to the Silver Spurs.

"Think you can beat me?" asked Mandy to Buford.

"Ha, I know I can, I got this game in the bag" said Buford.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Baljeet.

"Something that goes a lot like this" said Buford as he pulled a switch sending Mandy's team in the wrong direction.

"We're going in the wrong direction!" cried Danielle.

The Blazing Saddles were sadly right on the same track as members of the Racing Rangers.

"Look out!" cried June as she was prepared to shield everyone.

Indeed Billy who was used as a shield by Mandy got hurt, along with Nazz on the Racing Rangers and Mister Mittens as well. The Silver Spurs were in the clear, with being caught up by the Blinding Bandits, the Chanting Cherokees, the Spinning Six and the Wild Stallions.

"Man, we're running out of switches to dupe them!" cried Buford.

"We're sabotaging the other teams?" asked Cindy.

"Yeah, it's how you play the game missy" said Buford.

Buford then noticed a switch to a dead end as the Spinning Six were coming up.

"Time to say good bye to one more team" laughed Buford as he pulled the switch.

"What the heck?" cried Marceline as she noticed her team was going in the wrong direction.

"We're going to crash, dead end!" cried Rose.

"Here, use Jack as a shield!" laughed Marceline.

"Hey, what the!" cried Jack.

Poor Jack was indeed the one who got hurt as Marceline had used Jack as the perfect shield for the others on her team. The Silver Spurs indeed came in first, with the Blinding Bandits in second and the Chanting Cherokees in third, and the Wild Stallions in fourth.

"Wow, it's going to be one large elimination ceremony" laughed Chris.

Indeed it was rather a larger camp fire ceremony, as the teams that didn't make it were forced to vote someone off. The two members of the Raging Bulls that didn't get a golden wrapped chocolate horseshoe were obviously Molly and a very injured Hoogie; for the Blazing Saddles it were Mandy and Billy; the Spinning Six, Marceline and a badly injured Jack Spicer; and the Racing Rangers a relatively injured Nazz versus a badly injured Mister Mittens.

"Wow, I mean wow, that was quite a challenge with many to choose of who'd be voted off" laughed Chris.

"Just get on with this" said Blaineley as she wanted to get the ceremony over.

"Alright" said Chris, "Molly, you got a bit confused with the switches, Hoogie, you did your best to help your team. Mandy, you could have done what Hoogie did, but used Billy as a shield."

"I must say, I'm impressed with the way you used Jack as a soft landing pillow" said Blaienley to Marceline, "Nazz, Mister Mittens, today wasn't your best."

"Last golden wrapped chocolate horseshoes goes to" said both Chris and Blaineley as they were waiting for the dramatic pause, "Molly, Mandy, Marceline and Nazz!"

"Remember, watch out for Rose" said Mister Mittens to Dukey, as Mr. Black and Mr. White had arrived on the scene to secretly take back Mister Mittens as he was the only one not going on the Carriage of Shame.

"This is so unfair!" cried Jack as he headed onto the Carriage of Shame with Billy and Hoogie.

"Hey, at least I was heroic doing it" said Hoogie to Jack.

"Come on, you three better get going" said Grim as he then took off after the trio got onto the Carriage of Shame.

But as the cameras changed, Cotton's ghost who was still roaming around with Riley was trying to encourage Riley to spy on Ember and Young Blood.

"Listen" said Cotton, "I heard that those two are up to no good."

"You mean Ember and Young Blood?" asked Riley.

"Yeah, I ran into them before I decided to help around here" said Cotton.

As Riley peaked through his hiding place, Ember and Young Blood stepped into the scene with Courtney.

"Nice moves on getting Buford and Baljeet into the game" said Young Blood.

"Well, you two make me nervous" said Courtney.

"Yeah, we get that sometimes" said Ember, "but really, thanks, we'll let you know when to screw around with others."

As the trio left, Riley thought of an idea.

"Ha, I think I know what to do next" laughed Riley to Cotton, "I'll record their meetings."

"There you go boy" said Cotton, "just be careful with those two."

As Cotton left, Chris who got some finger print dusters out noticed some odd finger prints emerging in his office.

"Hmm, just who do you think these finger prints belong to?" asked Chris as the camera turns to him, "And is Courtney behind possibly putting Buford and Baljeet in the game? Find out more next time here on Camp Drama Showdown!"


	24. Rattlesnake Search

Chapter 24: Rattlesnake Search

It was finally Chris McLean's turn to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Showdown, two newcomers were to join the Silver Spurs, Buford and Baljeet! Which was strange because I intended to have Candace and Jeremy in their place, whatever, anyway things worked out great anyway.

Buford showed off what he could do in the mine shaft race by being the master of the switches and dooming four teams to never be able to cross the finish line. While the surviving teams managed to make it and receive immunity with the Silver Spurs. In the end, it was another quad elimination round, where Hoogie, Billy, Jack and Mister Mittens all were voted off! So what kind of tricks does Buford have up his sleeve? Find out here on Camp Drama Showdown!

End of Commentary.

Another late night for the remaining contestants, a certain Riley Freeman was up with his brother Huey trying to convince him to help spy on Ember and Young Blood.

"Listen, those two are up to no good" said Riley.

"Who told you that, that ghost Cotton?" asked Huey.

"Yeah, he ran into them" said Riley.

"I'd see it when I believe it" said Huey.

"I'm getting the others to have a little stakeout" continued Riley.

"Whatever" said Huey.

But as Riley was doing that, Ember along with Young Blood were typically going to cause trouble as they were carrying several crates of rattlesnakes.

"These snakes creep me out" said Young Blood.

"Hey, they won't hurt us, because we're already ghosts, you shouldn't fear them" said Ember.

"Yeah, I know that, but the way they rattle that rattle" said Young Blood, "it still creeps me out."

"Whatever" said Ember as they opened up the crates, "time for these rattlesnakes to start owning the town."

"What about these crates of rats and prairie dogs?" asked Young Blood, "Shouldn't we let them out too so that the rattlesnakes can spread out in search of their pray?"

"That would make sense" said Ember as she then prompted to do just that.

After letting out all the rats and the prairie dogs from their crates, Young Blood cringed as one of the rattlesnakes was able to find its meal on targeting a poor rat.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Man, the things that I do to please Vlad and Ember" said Young Blood to which Young Blood screamed as a rattlesnake surprised him on camera.

"Worth it" laughed Ember.

End of Confessions.

As the contestants started to wakeup as morning came, everyone was surprised and shocked, Nazz came out screaming from her team's cabin as rats and prairie dogs had occupied it.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Yuck, yuck, yuck!" cried Nazz as she couldn't get the rat feeling off of her.

"This one's kind of cute" said June as she was holding up a prairie dog to the camera.

"Wish I can keep it as a pet" said Ray Ray who also was holding a prairie dog.

End of Confessions.

"Great just what we need" said Colonel Barnes as he noticed the bunch of rodents were swarming around.

"Well, they did our job for us" laughed Chef referring to the rodent wakeup call for the contestants.

"What's with all of these prairie dogs and rats?" cried Cindy as she was well aware of the infestation.

"We'll have an emergency meeting with Chris and Blaineley pretty soon" continued Chef.

"I've never seen anything like this before" said Hank as he continued to gather the prairie dogs up with John Redcorn doing the same with the rats.

"I'm surprised they don't have a major predator here" said John Redcorn.

"And just what might that be?" asked Libby.

"Well, for starters, snakes like to eat these little critters, also hawks and other animals" continued Hank.

Indeed, Chris and Blaineley did come to the scene with their new advisers not being happy with the infestation either.

"Just what kind of reality show are you two running here?" asked M. Bison.

"Yeah" added Juri.

"Hey, relax, we're on it" continued Chris.

"Snakes!" cried DJ who came running out screaming for his life as some rattlesnakes were following him to which he hid behind M. Bison like a coward.

"And there's their main predators" laughed Chris.

"Alright Chris, just what the heck is going on?" roared Cindy to Chris.

"Hmm, I think I got a good challenge for them" said Blaineley, "why not have the contestants gather up the snakes?"

"You're kidding right?" asked Jimmy.

"Nope, actually a rattlesnake is perfect for a Western theme!" continued Chris, "While I'll leave the staff take care of cleaning up the rodents, you can take care of rounding up the snakes, the team that has the most snakes wins immunity!"

"Just what the heck are we going to catch the snakes with?" asked Danielle.

"You figure that one out" laughed Chris.

The infestation of snakes was just as bad as their rodent pray counterparts whom were mostly everywhere. Thanks to Ember and Young Blood, they caused quite a bit of chaos for the contestants. Rose decided to use her alliance to help Teams Raging Bulls, Wild Stallions, the Blazing Saddles, her team the Spinning Six and also the Racing Rangers.

"Alright, I think we should do this cleanup by the book" continued Rose.

"Since when did you become in charge of this operation?" asked Mandy who wasn't happy with Rose taking charge, "I got my own methods in getting these snakes for my team."

"But Mandy" said Cleveland Jr., "she just wants to make things easier for all of us."

"Listen pal, I don't care if you like that girl Trixie on the Spinning Six, I am NOT going to let someone else tell me what to do" said Mandy.

"Fine, I'll let your team go" said Rose, "but if your team doesn't win, I hope they remember who to vote off."

As Mandy forced her teammates to go her way, Cleveland Jr. wasn't the only one not happy about this but also Danielle and Hiro.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"If she thinks of using this poor little guy as bait, I'm not doing it" said Danielle as she held up a prairie dog to the camera.

"Man, that Mandy is being so unfair" said Hiro, "how the heck can Billy stand her?"

"I was just offering advice for her" said Cleveland Jr.

"NO ONE tells me what to do, got it?" asked Mandy to the camera.

End of Confessions.

Rose indeed had everything worked out, Marc along with Jake brought a large dumpster they borrowed from the Saloon.

"We can put the snakes in here" said Jake.

"Do we have to touch them?" asked Nazz who hated snakes as much as she hated rats.

"Yeah" added Molly who still wasn't over her fear of snakes either.

"Oh come on, it's so easy!" said Rose.

Rose had borrowed a piece of meat from the Saloon and had provided a trap for the snake, the snake took the meat and unleashed the trap to which the snake was then dumped into the dumpster where the lid was then closed. Nazz still wasn't sure about it and neither Molly, both the Raging Bulls and the Racing Rangers were assigned to one area by Rose to find snakes. A certain Paco, however was busy meeting up with Chef who also wanted to help his team and himself.

"Listen" said Chef, "I've heard your problems with that Jade girl in liking that Nick guy from the Wild Stallions."

"You think I can win her back?" asked Paco.

"Not sure, but if you give me a good chunk of the reward money, that will be enough for her to come back to you" said Chef.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"An alliance with Chef, sounds risky, but anything that'd get Jade to like me and dump that jerk is worth it" said Paco.

"Works every time" laughed Chef.

End of Confessions.

Chef indeed decided to help out Paco and his team, he was well prepared to scare the snakes into the trap with his knowledge of cooking snakes in a recipe.

"I got a plan that'd help your team win" said Chef to Paco, "just lead me to where the snakes are."

As Paco and his team found a group of snakes that were slivering about, Nazz was pretty much afraid of the snakes and Dukey who could catch one snake couldn't catch them all. Ray Ray was afraid of June's strength was going to hurt the snakes. Chef then surprised the snakes with a large knife and a recipe book on how to cook snakes.

"You snakes would taste just as good as chicken!" laughed Chef to which the snakes spotted the book and ran off to the dumpster that Rose had setup.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"That was kind of mean, but probably worth it" said June.

"And I had thoughts that June's strength might do harm, but this is emotional harm to the snakes" said Ray Ray.

End of Confessions.

As for the Raging Bulls whom were in the same area, Johnny who was trying to grab a snake by the tail was trying to get Molly to help him.

"Help me get this snake!" cried Johnny.

"There's no way I'm touching it!" said Molly.

"Just get the snake!" said Abigail as she caught one herself in a trap.

Molly indeed sadly refused to which Sissy had to help out Johnny with the snake. The Raging Bulls indeed were on the losing streak, but not as much as the Blazing Saddles nor the Blinding Bandits were.

"We're getting nowhere fast" said Danielle, "Rose's alliance is taking most of the snakes!"

"Listen, we're going to find more snakes" said Mandy.

"Found the last one" laughed Danny as he took the snake while he was invisible, "the snake won't hurt me while I'm like this!"

"Hey, that snake's floating!" said Twister who was unaware of Danny was the one holding the snake.

Twister wanted to try to get the snake for his team, but the snake ended up biting poor Twister.

"Quick, call help!" cried Reggie.

Help indeed arrived as Justin a Total Drama alumni member ended up getting medical qualifications to help Twister with first aid. Finally the challenge was over, and it was quite the obvious the Spinning Six got the most snakes with other teams in Rose's alliance also receiving immunity.

"Wow, that's team work" said Chris, "this place is nearly spotless, although I could keep one of these snakes as a pet."

"I wonder who didn't make it" said Blaineley.

"It seems the Blazing Saddles and the Blinding Bandits" said Chris, "even Ben with all of his alien powers couldn't be compared to the teamwork that Rose and her alliance did. So yeah, I'll be seeing those two teams at the camp fire."

It was about a few hours later that the Blazing Saddles and the Blinding Bandits found themselves at the camp fire ceremony. The contestants who didn't receive a golden wrapped chocolate horseshoe for the Blazing Saddles were Mandy and Danielle, for the Blinding Bandits it were Twister and Ben.

"Mandy, you could have gotten your team immunity if you gone along with Rose and her multi-team alliance" continued Chris, "Danielle, you added more tension with Mandy along with your boy Hiro and also your friend Cleveland Jr."

"Twister you got bitten by a snake" said Blaineley, "Ben, you didn't improvise with your alien powers."

"Last golden wrapped chocolate horseshoe for the night goes to" said both Chris and Blaineley as they were waiting for the dramatic pause, "Danielle and Ben."

"Bye, bye Mandy" laughed Troy as he watched the ceremony.

Mandy then ended up slugging poor Troy before Chef along with Colonel Barnes subdued her to take her onto the Carriage of Shame with Twister still injured stepping onto the Carriage of Shame as well.

"About time you came" said Grim as he started the Carriage of Shame heading into the sunset.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"Aw, there is nothing more to have another celebration" laughed Troy who had his party hat back on celebrating Mandy being voted off, "now just how to get revenge on June and that robot girl is sadly for another day."

End of Confessions.

But as the Carriage of Shame was heading off, the camera switched to the Mayor's mansion where Riley was spying on Ember and Young Blood with a recording device planted in the Mayor's office.

"Man, that was so easy!" laughed Young Blood, "We should be the ones determining the challenges!"

"You got that right kid" said Ember, "putting Buford onto the Silver Spurs was an easy task. I wonder what we can get out of Troy now that Mandy is gone."

Riley who had the recording with him played it to Huey, Jazmine, Bobby and Joseph who listened to the recording.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Those two are going down" said Riley.

"I don't believe it!" cried Bobby.

"Man, I hope my dad isn't involved with them!" cried Joseph.

"This is going to be fun" said Huey.

"Let's see how they like it" said Jazmine

End of Confessions.

Chris who was reviewing the confessions and also the security footage of Ember and Young Blood was quite impressed.

"Well now, isn't this quite the obvious? Sounds like Ember and Young Blood were unofficially promoting a challenge for our contestants that got Mandy voted off!" said Chris, "Will Troy make an alliance with the two like Buford? And will Riley and the others find a way to stop this unholy dastardly alliance? Find out next time here on Camp Drama Showdown!"


	25. Enter T Hawk and El Fuerte

Chapter 25: Enter T Hawk and El Fuerte

Once again, it was Blaineley's turn to give a recap to the audience.

Blaineley's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Showdown, it was an old fashion rattlesnake hunt! Those slivering reptiles were out and about, thanks to some mischievous deeds of a certain Ember and Young Blood. That indeed required the contestants to go out and hunt down those rattlesnakes and bring them back.

For the Spinning Six, Rose led a large alliance of a multi-team effort to capture the rest of the snakes, while the Blazing Saddles and the Blinding Bandits went alone. Poor Twister got bitten by one of those snakes, and Mandy caused tensions with her own team who wanted to go along with Rose's giant alliance.

But in the end, the Blazing Saddles and the Blinding Bandits who got the least amount of snakes had to send someone home with Mandy and Twister being sent off in the Carriage of Shame. So what kind of surprises are in store? Find out here on Camp Drama Showdown!

End of Commentary.

It was another quiet evening, but Riley was still stirring about with members of the Sabotage Team minus Dale.

"Ember and Young Blood are going to pull something the next challenge, I can feel it" said Riley.

"We cannot get too close, they'll find a way to get us out" said Huey.

"As much as Chris wanted me to sabotage Blaineley, I cannot accept what Ember and Young Blood are doing either" said Bobby.

"Yeah, me either, I wonder where the heck is my dad on this" said Joseph, "the minute we stated off camera that we were going to spy on Ember and Young Blood, he bailed on us."

"Hmm, I wonder if he might be working with them" said Jazmine.

"Come on, he's my dad, he wouldn't do it, right?" asked Joseph.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"My dad wouldn't betray us, right?" asked Joseph.

"I got a feeling that Dale Gribble is up to no good" said Jazmine.

"Jazmine may have a point" said Riley.

"If he's involved with the two, I say we spy on him" said Huey.

End of Confessions.

But as Riley was well prepared to continue the meeting, a certain Chris McLean knocked on the door.

"Riley, are you in there with the others of my Sabotage Team, I'd like to talk to you all about a big announcement coming in the morning" said Chris.

"Fine" sighed Riley as he allowed Chris in.

About a few hours later, it was finally morning, the rest of the contestants had gotten themselves out of bed thanks to Chef and Colonel Barnes. They once again met up with Chris who had an important announcement to make.

"I have decided I'll dissolve my Sabotage Team and instead upgrade each one of them to become contestants!" said Chris, "Riley, you'll be joining the Blazing Saddles. Huey, you'll be joining the Silver Spurs. Jazmine, you'll be a member of the Raging Bulls. Troy, you'll be replacing Mandy's position in the Blazing Saddles. Owen, who is although a Total Drama alumni member will be once again in the game as a member of the Raging Bulls. Dale, you'll be joining the Silver Spurs with Joseph. And Bobby, since you are sadly more fond of Blaineley than me, you'll become a member of the Spinning Six."

Confessions in the Saloon:

"Yeah, I'm on the same team as Megan!" said Riley who was excited.

"I cannot wait to show off to everyone what I can do" laughed Troy.

"Oh boy, I'm so happy to be back in this game!" laughed Owen with joy.

"Time to implement the plan" laughed Dale.

"Man, I am so happy to be in it!" said Joseph.

"Time to give Blaineley an honest name" said Bobby.

"Whatever, I'll give it a shot" said Huey.

"Yeah, I'm in the game!" laughed Jazmine.

End of Confessions.

"I see you have been talking to Ember and Young Blood" whispered Buford to Dale.

"You got that right kid" said Dale.

"I suggest we become allies here" said Buford.

"That I can do" said Dale.

As the new contestants and the others headed to the mess hall, Rose was grateful that Chris had added another member to her team that Bobby would be a useful player to her cause.

"Bobby, I hope you sign onto my alliance" said Rose, "we could use someone as useful as you."

"Oh, I am quite useful indeed" said Bobby, "my former Sabotage teammates didn't want me to be sympathetic to Blaineley."

"Well, if you join my alliance, we'll protect you from being voted off and even being bullied by your former Sabotage teammates" continued Rose.

"Sounds like a plan to me" said Bobby.

Meanwhile, Troy was causing trouble for the Blazing Saddles making fun of how smart Hiro was.

"I cannot believe you like a dork like that" laughed Troy as he noticed Danielle and Hiro were holding hands at the table.

"Hey, he's not a dork" said Danielle.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" asked Troy.

As Troy was going to get more food, Riley decided to trip Troy where he fell right down to the ground. Jenny who decided meet up with June to what to do about Troy saw that and laughed at him.

"Who did that?" cried Troy as he got up.

Riley simply whistled as if he were innocent of any wrongdoing.

"I think you tripped me pal" said Troy.

"So what if I did?" asked Riley who did it in solidarity between Hiro and Danielle since he liked Megan.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Man that Freeman kid better watch it, or I'll make him the first one be voted off" said Troy.

"That Troy better not do anything funny to me" said Riley, "or I'll make him regret it."

"Now I know why Riley did that to Troy, he was doing it in solidarity since he likes me!" said Megan.

"Troy is asking for it" said Danielle.

"He better not bully me or I can create any robot that'd protect me from a bully like him" said Hiro.

End of Confessions.

After the contestants finished their breakfast, they headed out to the town square where two guests were there, a certain T. Hawk and El Fuerte were there along with Chris and Blaineley.

"We decided to make this challenge very interesting" laughed Chris.

"Two teams on each side will be going to participate in any of the challenges being led by these two" said Blaineley.

"Who wants to do some dynamic cooking?" asked El Fuerte.

"This guy's working is far worse than Chef, but don't tell him that or he'll be upset" laughed Chris.

"And his large gentleman here will show you his way of his Native American heritage" continued Blaineley.

"Teams Raging Bulls, Silver Spurs, Racing Rangers and Blinding Bandits, you'll be going with T. Hawk" said Chris.

"The other teams will be going with El Fuerte" continued Blaineley.

For the teams that were going to be assigned to El Fuerte's cooking, they were led by Chef and Colonel Barnes to a large kitchen that Mayor Vlad had created.

"Today I will be showing you all what I can really do with cooking" laughed El Fuerte.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"This guy seems pretty nuts!" said Manny.

"Man, no one is bad as Chef" said Frida.

"I cannot wait!" said Bobby who was rather excited.

"Bring it on" said Spud.

"Whatever" said Danny.

End of Confessions.

El Fuerte indeed gave a recipe for each team to create, most of the recipes had to do with a mixture of other recipes that didn't make sense. While the four teams that were assigned to El Fuerte were doing that, the other four teams that were assigned to T. Hawk were led out in the open where T. Hawk along with John Redcorn were going to demonstrate a rain dance to the contestants.

"That's it?" asked Sissy.

"Wait for the effect" said John Redcorn.

Suddenly artificial lightning came from the sky and struck near where John Redcorn was standing nearly missing him.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Oh that's just terrific" said Sissy.

"Ha, I got this one in the bag" said Buford.

"Now that's a challenge" said Zak Monday.

"I hate to try messing up" said Zak Saturday.

End of Confessions.

For Buford, it was no problem as he knew all the steps to take for which Dale was doing his best not getting shocked by lightning. Zoe on the other hand got shocked by lightning a few times as she failed to do the rain dance properly. Sally nearly got hit as well. While that was going on, a certain Troy was prepared to cause a food fight and ruin poor El Fuerte's recipe he was going to have the contestants to make.

"Hey Poindexter, catch!" laughed Troy as he threw the piece of food toward poor Hiro.

Hiro indeed got angry with Troy and Danielle decided to join in and started to throw hot spicy food at Troy.

"No, you're not supposed to be doing this!" cried El Fuerte who was crying.

Riley decided to join Hiro's side and throw some food at poor Troy, along with Megan and Cleveland Jr.

"Oh, you're dead for this!" roared Troy as he was covered in food.

Jake decided to join on in and throw food at poor Troy as well.

"Hey, what did I ever do to you?" cried Troy to Jake.

"Hey, you're teasing someone who likes someone else" said Jake who was also doing it in solidarity since he liked Rose.

The only team that was following El Fuerte's recipe was the Chanting Cherokees, with Danny just ignoring Troy's behavior along with Libby who although felt sympathetic to Hiro didn't want to join in. The Spinning Six was also making progress in the recipe coming in second place. The Wild Stallions had something but wasn't enough, sadly the Blazing Saddles didn't make the smell test for El Fuerte in the end. As for T. Hawk's challenge, the Silver Spurs were indeed making it ahead, but Dukey along with Nazz were holding up the Racing Rangers as they were getting struck by lightning.

"Come on, pick it up!" said June.

"I cannot keep on doing this!" cried Dukey as he got shocked.

In the end, the Silver Spurs were in first, Raging Bulls in second and the Blinding Bandits in third. After the two challenges finished, everyone met up in the town square where Chris tallied the teams who won.

"I guess this will make the Silver Spurs, the Chanting Cherokees and the Spinning Six the winners" said Chris, "the Blazing Saddles and the Racing Rangers, you will be voting someone off."

Riley indeed was going to make sure Troy will never be a burden ever again, before the camp fire ceremony, he had secretly met up with Danielle, Hiro and Cleveland Jr.

"So, we're going to vote off Troy, right?" asked Riley.

"You bet" replied Danielle.

"I also placed that robot girl to guard the voting booth in case if Troy has any allies that's ruin the vote" added Riley.

About a few hours later, it was time for the camp fire ceremony, typically enough the members of the Blazing Saddles who didn't receive a golden wrapped chocolate horseshoe were Troy and Hiro; for the Racing Rangers it were Nazz and Dukey.

"Wow, Blazing Saddles, you're here again" said Chris, "Troy, you made fun of Hiro for just liking Danielle. Hiro, you could have ignored Troy."

"Nazz, Dukey, you two didn't do well for the rain dance challenge" said Blaineley.

"So much lightning!" cried Dukey.

"Last golden wrapped chocolate horseshoe for the night goes to" said both Chris and Blaineley as they were waiting for the dramatic pause, "Hiro and Nazz!"

"This isn't over Poindexter!" roared Troy as he was heading to the Carriage of Shame.

"I am so glad to be getting off!" said Dukey as he felt relieved he no longer had to face off with Rose anymore.

"Come on, I got a schedule to keep up" said Grim.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"Finally, that Troy is gone!" laughed Jenny.

"Good riddens" said June.

"I hope he learns his lesson" said Hiro.

"Too bad we could have saved Troy, oh well" said Ember, "he wouldn't have been worth it to us anyway."

"So long sucker!" laughed Young Blood.

End of Confessions.

As the Carriage of Shame heads off into the sunset, the camera changes to Chris.

"Tune in next time for more exciting eliminations here on Camp Drama Showdown!" laughed Chris.


	26. Western Pet Search

Chapter 26: Western Pet Search

It was once again Chris McLean's turn to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Showdown, a big announcement, I dissolved my Sabotage Team so that members of my former defunct Sabotage Team can become contestants! A bigger announcement, the challenge for the day was going to be split divide amongst T. Hawk and El Fuerte, two special guests who were going to lead the challenge.

T. Hawk led the traditional Native American rain dance with an added thunder and lightning effects for those who didn't get it right, and El Fuerte wanted to show off his cooking skills to our contestants. However, Troy wasn't interested in El Fuerte's cooking and spent more time teasing Hiro for liking Danielle getting himself into a food fight with a few others. Dukey from T. Hawk's challenge didn't seem to do so well with being struck by lightning a bit too much.

In the end, both of them had to say goodbye and say hello to the Carriage of Shame. So who'll be voted off today in the next exciting round of elimination? Find out here on Camp Drama Showdown!

End of Commentary.

It was rather late at night when a certain Max Tennyson arrived in town, Mayor Vlad Masters was there waiting for him.

"Here to pick up your grandchildren and their friend Kevin?" asked Vlad.

"Yea, I am, we got an important Plumber's mission" continued Max.

"Very well, I shall lead you to their cabin" said Vlad.

Suddenly on the door to the Blinding Bandits, a knock ended up waking up everyone inside.

"Who could it be at this hour?" asked Reggie who was quite tired.

"Who cares" said Zak Monday who went back to sleep.

Vlad opened up the door revealing Max Tennyson, the grandfather of Ben and Gwen Tennyson.

"We have to go now" said Max to Ben, Gwen and Kevin.

"But we're only about half way through the entire game!" cried Kevin.

"Come on, now" said Max as he was getting his grandchildren and their friend Kevin packing.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"Man, I am going to miss this game!" cried Kevin.

"No more dealing with Blaineley, that's the only plus side" said Gwen Tennyson.

"I think my Omnitrix does better not being restricted so much" said Ben.

"They cannot leave!" whined Blaineley as she was indeed sobbing over it.

End of Confessions.

Suddenly the other contestants woke up to a loud scream as it belonged to Blaineley as she was trying to prevent the Tennysons and their friend Kevin from leaving.

"You cannot leave!" cried Blaineley who was trying to hold Ben's bag back.

The other contestants looked out of the window and noticed Blaineley's obvious overreaction to the matter as she was desperately trying to block Max Tennyson's way.

"I forbid you with a lawsuit!" roared Blaineley.

"And the Plumbers are immune from lawsuits" laughed Max as he passed right by her.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"#*(%$*(%$, #%#%$#, #%$%^%, $%^#!" roared Blaineley as those were obvious words that were blocked from being heard on camera.

"Man, looks like Blaineley is in a meltdown!" laughed Chris.

End of Confessions.

"Oh that's just great, now it's just going to be us three!" cried Reggie referring to Zak Monday, her and Ed.

"Yeah, us three will go all the way!" cried Ed as he hugged the two with his arm pits.

"Get off of me!" cried Zak Monday to Ed.

"Yuck, gross!" cried Reggie who pulled away too.

After Blaineley was forced to calm down with the help of Colonel Barnes, John Redcorn and Hank Hill, the contestants went back to sleep only to wakeup about a few hours later. Indeed, Blaineley was there waiting for everyone as first thing she had to apologize to the contestants for her behavior.

"First announcement, I'd like to apologize last night for what happened" said Blaineley, "second announcement, Jenny, Brad and Tuck will be joining the Blinding Bandits, while Sheldon who has been bugging me to let him in off camera will be a member of the Spinning Six."

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Great, Dexter now only has those two ghosts as part of the idea team!" cried Dexter who wasn't happy with his position.

"Finally, I'm in the game!" laughed Jenny with joy.

"Oh boy, I get to show Jenny what I am made of!" said Sheldon, "Even though I am not on the same team, but you get the idea."

"About time they realize I had potential" said Brad.

"Yeah, me in the game!" laughed Tuck.

"Yes, fresh, fresh meat" said Dale, "but how to use them as bait is the question to get the prize."

End of Confessions.

After Blaineley was finished with her announcements, the contestants and the newcomers were led to the mess hall. Dale wanted to hatch his plan so that he could go after the reward for himself even if it means playing both sides with Ember, Young Blood and their mysterious ally.

"Well I be, you must be one amazing robot" said Dale who was buttering up to Jenny.

"Gee, er, thanks" said Jenny.

"If you or members of your team need me, let me know" said Dale.

"Ah Dale, could I have a word with you?" asked Buford.

"Yeah" said Dale.

"It would be unwise for us to make an alliance with anyone else from another team" said Buford, "the game is simple, we divide and conquer. Those who had made alliances too early will see theirs crumble. Take Rose for an example, when I was on Chris' Idea Team, I noticed that she made alliances with members of other teams."

"So, I don't see the problem with that" said Dale.

"Exactly, Rose chosen so far wisely, in not allowing her alliance members create tensions with her" said Buford, "I propose we give that tension the extra push so that we can end up filling in the vacuum once she has been disgraced."

"Hmm, sounds interesting, but what about the execution of the process to do it?" continued Dale.

"Johnny and Sissy would be easy targets, they are members of the Raging Bulls, having a Raging Bull member turn on one another would be suitable for us" said Buford.

"And that Cleveland Jr. liking that Trixie girl?" asked Dale.

"I'm working on that" said Buford.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Divide and conquer" laughed Buford.

"I'm not so sure about this game" said Baljeet who still had second thoughts.

"Yes, divide then conquer" laughed Dale.

End of Confessions.

As the Silver Spurs sat at their table, Owen a member of the Raging Bulls soon found out that there wasn't enough room for him to sit at his own team's table.

"Oh no, what the heck am I going to do!" cried Owen.

"It's okay I guess" said Sissy, "you can sit somewhere else, but remember, since you're a veteran at this, I hope you know the rules of the game."

"Oh, you bet" said Owen.

"Quick, he's coming, make room for him!" ordered Buford.

"But I am not sure there'll be enough room for any of us" said Baljeet.

"Yeah, what the heck is going on here Buford in inviting someone else from another team over here?" asked Cindy who grew suspicious of Buford's motives.

"Don't worry" said Dale as he grabbed a large piece of wood and extended the Silver Spurs table as he also placed a platform for Owen to eat on, "there improvise!"

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Man, either my dad is following Buford or something is indeed going on here" said Joseph.

"Something's up and I do not like it one bit" said Huey.

"If that idiot wants to force me to move, I'll make him regret it" said Cindy.

End of Confessions.

"Gee, thanks" said Owen as he sat down.

"No problem, we'll do anything to help one another out, and I mean anything" said Buford.

"Yeah, could you pass the salt?" asked Owen to Buford.

"Sure buddy" said Buford as he signaled Owen was likely going to be in his alliance with Dale.

But as there was tension brewing within the Silver Spurs, with the Blazing Saddles, Megan felt very awkward being at the same table as Riley. Obvious age difference between the two made it impossible for Megan to like Riley more.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Riley's a bit too thuggish, sure he has improved, but not much" said Megan.

"Man, even though I'm younger than her, I wish she'd go with me" said Riley.

End of Confessions.

After everyone finished their meals they headed to open prairie where Chris and Blaineley were waiting.

"Today's challenge pays a typical homage to the first season of Total Drama, where you'll be capturing desert or Western critters and bring them back here" said Chris.

"Haven't they done this already before?" asked Blaineley.

"Ah, but a few of these animals have been modified" laughed Chris.

"Modified for what?" asked Jenny.

"You'll especially find out" laughed Chris.

"Alright" said Chef as he stepped in, "each team will be assigned to hunt down an animal and bring it back in this pen. Raging Bulls, you'll typically hunt down a live bull. Silver Spurs, you'll be chasing a roadrunner; Blazing Saddles, you'll be going after a wild horse; Chanting Cherokees, you'll be going after an el chupacabra; Blinding Bandits, you'll be going after the desert tick; Wild Stallions, you'll be going after an eagle; Spinning Six, bring back a vulture; and Racing Rangers bring back a rattlesnake which apparently some of you didn't get when they were released."

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Alright, we get to go after an el chupacabra again!" laughed Frida.

"Yea!" laughed Manny.

"I do not care if they exist, they better if we're going to win this challenge" said Mushi referring to the chupacabra.

End of Confessions.

As Chris signaled the teams to start their search, the Raging Bulls indeed found their bull, and it wasn't interested in noticing them as it was grazing eating some grass.

"Come on, move you stupid bull!" said Sissy as she and Molly were trying to push it.

"Oh, I exactly know to spark the bull's interest" said Owen.

"We're not going to risk you showing the color red" said Marc.

"Oh I am pretty fast" said Owen as he then grabbed Abigail's hat, "hey Mister Bull, look at me, I am wearing red!"

The bull simply ignored Owen and continued to graze.

"Either the bull is color blind or I do not know what else to do" said Owen.

"Give me that" said Abigail as she took her hat back.

The Silver Spurs found their roadrunner and it was pretty fast as he sped right up.

"Grab it!" roared Buford.

"I got it!" said Dale as he grabbed the tail of the roadrunner.

Poor Dale was tossed around as he hit the cactuses, but Dale was able to subdue the roadrunner with Joseph's and Huey's help.

"Not so fast now are you" laughed Dale as the roadrunner was being tied up.

For the Blazing Saddles, they finally came across their wild horse. Cleveland Jr. bravely stepped forth.

"I think I can tame her" said Cleveland Jr.

"How the heck do you know it's a her?" asked Danielle.

"I know these things" said Cleveland Jr.

It went without a hitch as Cleveland Jr. managed to rid the wild horse. For the Chanting Cherokees, it was a wild goose chase so far, no el chupacabra showed up.

"Man, there is no el chupacabra!" cried Manny.

"I knew it, we got the joke animal!" cried Mushi, "We're going to lose for sure!"

"Chupacabras like to eat goats, right?" asked Danny.

"Yea, but we do not see one" said Gaz.

"So why not get some goat meat back in town?" asked Danny.

"Fine" sighed Tak, "I'll volunteer to go."

For the Blinding Bandits, they found their desert tick.

"Hey, that little fella doesn't seem so bad" said Tuck as it hopped on him.

"Careful Tuck, it may suck your blood" said Brad.

"It's not sucking me at all" said Tuck.

"Let me see this so-called tick" said Jenny.

The tick looked hungry, but not for human flesh, instead it began to literally eat Jenny's metal!

Confessions in the Saloon:

"Oh man, I could not believe her face!" laughed Chris, "Oh, thanks to the Test sisters for creating that metal eating desert tick!"

"Mom's going to kill me!" cried Jenny as she showed the parts that were eaten by the tick.

End of Confessions.

Jenny ran for her life as the metal eating tick ran after her. It just so happened that the Wild Stallions along with the Spinning Six's animals were just in the same area. Nick was trying to approach the eagle with caution, while Marceline just grabbed the vulture from its nest, accidently stepping on its eggs.

"Oh, now you've done it" said Rose.

The vulture then began to peck at Spinning Six members, to which they ended up crashing into the Wild Stallions whom also had Chris Griffin crush the eagle's eggs to which the eagle then began to peck at everyone as well. As for the Racing Bulls, Chef pretended there were rattlesnakes still on the lose, so that it'd be an easy win for Paco and his team.

"Here kid" said Chef as Paco met with him secretly, "a rattlesnake already in its trap."

"Gee thanks" said Paco.

"Remember, pretend like you've struggled to get this critter back" said Chef.

"You got it" said Paco.

Paco then came back to his team as he had found the rattlesnake.

"Hey, I found the snake!" said Paco.

"Great, we can finally win this one!" said June as she took the cage and ran heading to the pen.

The Racing Rangers made it first, with the Wild Stallions and Spinning Six tying in second. The Blinding Bandits ended up coming in forth with the Blazing Saddles in fifth. As for the Raging Bulls, Owen had finally managed to get the bull's attention as he poked it with a sharp object which the bull was running right after him.

"Gang way!" cried Owen as the pen opened up with Owen nearly entering the pen not to do the same mistake like before.

The Silver Spurs came in seventh, in spite of Buford's efforts to get his team to apprehend the roadrunner first, but the only team that ended up empty handed were the Chanting Cherokees.

"Wow, Chanting Cherokees it seems you're sadly the only team that did NOT make it" said Chris, "sadly, I wish this was a dual elimination."

"And sadly it isn't for you" laughed Blaineley.

Indeed Blaineley was happy none of her teams were going to have someone be voted off, only two members of the Chanting Cherokees didn't receive a golden wrapped chocolate horseshoe as the camp fire ceremony began after Chris had passed it out to those whom were going to stay which Danny along with Mushi were obviously going to stay. Tak along with Manny were the ones who didn't receive one.

"Tak, you were kind of being rather lazy in not even bothering to get the goat meat that Danny had suggested to lure the el chupacabra out from its hiding" said Chris.

"They do not exist!" roared Tak.

"Colonel Barnes" said Chris as he snapped his fingers, the Colonel brought the cage of the el chupacabra they were supposed to have caught, "and Manny, you said you were also an expert with these critters too."

Chris then waited for the long dramatic pause.

"Last golden wrapped chocolate horseshoe for the night goes to" said Chris as the camera then focused on the two contestants, "Manny. Sorry Tak, you could have done more for your team."

The Carriage of Shame indeed steered up to the camp fire.

"Looks like I'm only going to pick up one at least for now" said Grim as Tak got on where the Carriage of Shame took off.

But as the scene fades, Huey who was using the restroom ran into Cotton's ghost who was wondering about.

"Don't do that!" cried Huey to Cotton.

"Well, sorry" said Cotton, "I know you and your brother Riley have been spying on Ember and Young Blood. I speculate they are working for someone higher up."

"But who?" asked Huey.

"You know that Buford?" asked Cotton.

"Yeah, what about him?" asked Huey.

"Get your team gathered up to go against him in the next challenge" said Cotton, "he's been in an alliance with those two and might be used as a useful pawn."

"Don't worry, you can count on me" said Huey.

Indeed, the meeting with Cotton's ghost was caught on a private camera by Chris.

"Very interesting" said Chris, "will Huey be able to stop Buford and his alliance with Ember and Young Blood? And just who are they really working for? Find out here more on Camp Drama Showdown!"


	27. Return of the Masked Stranger?

Chapter 27: Return of the Masked Stranger?

Once again, it was finally time for the Aftermath with Geoff giving a recap.

Geoff's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Showdown the Aftermath, old Krusty the Clown was called into action to give the contestants whom were voted off to relieve their stress by throwing pies at him. Some threw pies a bit too hard, as they had a grudge for being voted off to begin with, can't blame them.

However, one contestant who was voted off was mysteriously not with the others, but what can we expect from the Masked Stranger. Will he make another mysterious disappearance? Find out here on Camp Drama Showdown the Aftermath!

End of Commentary.

It was another typical task for Jorgen as he was going around to inspect the newcomers who were voted off quite recently. Tak wasn't obviously happy she got voted off.

"This stinks!" cried Tak.

"Rolf would like a second chance too, yes" said Rolf.

"Well, you guys must be all nuts, because I will NEVER EVER, EVER want to return again" said Dukey.

"Come on, they all got the spirit in going back to the game" said Mister Mittens, "you should try it."

"Man, this bites being here with the rest of you dorks" said Troy, "say, speaking of a certain dork, where's the Masked Loser Dork?"

"I don't know, he said Jorgen wanted to give him some special chores" continued Dukey.

"Special, you call doing chores for Jorgen special?" cried Cree who was shocked to hear it.

"Alright, time for the rest of you to go to the main stage now!" ordered Jorgen as he came in.

As the newcomers whom were voted off left to head to the main stage, Geoff, Bridgette along with Lisa and Bart were waiting for them with the others whom were voted off.

"Troy my man, good to see you here" said Geoff.

"Good, what good is it for me if I am not back in the game!" roared Troy.

"Where the heck are the Tennysons and their friend Kevin?" asked Jack.

"They're still in an important mission that Max Tennyson summoned them for" continued Bridgette.

"So they won't be here at least for now" added Bart.

"Man, I cannot believe how badly I fell to get out of the game" said Lee Clark.

"Oh, we got good footage of that for sure!" laughed Geoff as he signaled Jorgen to roll the clip.

Everyone indeed laughed at poor Lee Clark as he was trying to get onto his robotic horse or how Zoe was picking on him.

"But that's not as funny as Troy losing a food fight to a nerd!" laughed Geoff.

"Now Geoff, Hiro's no nerd" said Bridgette, "he kind of reminds me of you, and me with Danielle."

"I just don't know what she sees in him" said Troy.

"Well, it seems he's got quite an arm" laughed Geoff.

Jorgen then rolled the footage of poor Troy being caught in a food fight with Hiro and other contestants with poor El Fuerte crying in the background.

"That was such a terrible way to even try to cook!" cried El Fuerte who showed up on stage still sobbing a bit.

"Get over it you big baby, it wasn't my fault!" cried Troy.

"But it also serves you right that you bullied someone innocent" added El Fuerte.

"So much food wasted" laughed Geoff.

"Indeed" sighed El Fuerte.

"Let's show some other outtakes then" said Geoff.

Jorgen then loaded the film that had footage of poor Twister getting bitten by a snake, along with more embarrassing outtakes of Troy being caught in embarrassing situations. But while that was going on, Timmy who was in the backstage was trying to investigate who was leaking out information. Jorgen purposely had told Geoff and Bridgette not to plan any Aftermath challenges for such a security concern.

"Time to see if this Edmund guy may or may not be the suspect" said Timmy.

Timmy carefully headed to where Edmund would have typically hung out, as he ventured into darker parts of the studios, he could sense that he was being watched but couldn't pin point it. Edmund himself knew someone was intruding in his territory, but didn't know who.

"Sounds like someone's snooping around" said Edmund.

Edmund felt it might be one of the contestants who were trying to get back in the game. That would complicate matters for Edmund, unless if it was under Edmund's own terms. Timmy however kept his cool as he continued to trek into unknown territory, but he wasn't the only contestant who'd want to have a second shot. A certain Wally was wondering where Timmy was as the rest of the contestants who were voted off wasn't at the main stage with the hosts and co-hosts of the Aftermath.

"Hey, where's the Masked Beaver?" cried Wally who noticed Timmy was missing.

"Timmy, er, Jorgen?" asked Geoff to Jorgen who arrived as he came out of the filming area.

"Listen, that's classified information" said Jorgen.

"And why is that it?" asked Wally.

"Look, we want to get back in the game as much as you do, you don't need to get paranoid about some other contestant" said Fanny.

"Yea" added Fanboy.

"I'm out of here!" said Wally.

"You cannot leave!" cried Jorgen who was trying to force Wally to stay.

"Ha, I'd like to see you try to make me!" laughed Wally.

Jorgen came running toward Wally as Wally dashed right out toward the backstage of the studios. Wally ran quite fast, in spite of Jorgen's own fairy powers which Jorgen knew he'd be exposed if he did use them had no other choice but to let Wally go.

"Ha, so much being a Mister Tough Guy!" laughed Wally.

Wally kept on running fast just to ensure Jorgen would NOT catch up to him, he even ran into the area that Timmy was in where he ran into him quite literally.

"What the heck are you doing here?" cried Timmy.

"I should be asking you that pal" continued Wally.

"Listen, I got a hunch that someone is trying to sabotage the show, we have a suspect already and he's a staff member for the studios" said Timmy.

"Who, what's this investigation we're talking about here?" continued Wally.

"Jorgen and I made an alliance that if I found out who was leaking information to the others whom were voted off on Aftermath challenges that I'd be let back in the game" said Timmy who just let the cat out of the bag.

"Well count me in then" said Wally, "because I want to go back in the game too."

"Alright, alright, fine" sighed Timmy who didn't like Wally that much.

As the two continued their investigation, Edmund knew he'd be spotted by the two as he then had to head right out of his hiding place. But as he was leaving, Timmy along with Wally caught a glimpse of him running from his hiding place.

"After that varmint!" ordered Timmy.

"Will you stop talking like a cowboy!" cried Wally.

"Oh come on, it's part of the theme!" added Timmy.

As the two chased Edmund, Edmund was too fast for the two as he was able to elude them for the time being. The two chased him throughout the studios as Edmund kicked down some boxes blocking their path. The vampire boy thought he'd be making his getaway from the two, that is until a certain Jorgen was right behind him knowing Timmy was back there.

"Ha, there's no way you'll expose me!" laughed Edmund.

"Oh, I think I'd like to talk to you for your behavior as part of the studios staff" laughed Jorgen.

Meanwhile, back in the main stage area, Geoff received a call from his cell phone from Jorgen.

"Wow, ladies and gentlemen, due to a leak in a previous challenge it seems, that we are now safe to do Aftermath challenges as the allege leaker has been caught" said Geoff.

"So does this mean that one of us might go back to the game itself?" asked Fanboy.

"Maybe, and maybe not" laughed Geoff.

Backstage, however, Edmund wasn't in a happy mood as he was caught by Jorgen.

"This isn't over" said Edmund as Jorgen was taking him in.

"Oh, it's over" laughed Jorgen.

"Ha, I got people in high places that'd protect me" said Edmund, "like putting me as a co-host for the Aftermath, maybe you'd respect me then."

"Ha, like that'd ever happen" laughed Jorgen.

"So, Jorgen, does this mean we get to go back into the game?" asked Timmy.

"Yes, sure, promise is a promise" replied Jorgen.

"And he's coming too since he helped" said Timmy referring to Wally.

"Fine" sighed Jorgen, "but don't count on being on the same teams you use to be or even contestants."

As Jorgen was bringing Edmund to face judgment, back on the main stage it was quite a party as the contestants who were voted off got to freely be able to expect the unexpected in the coming Aftermath challenges.

"Wow, what a party!" laughed Geoff to which the camera turns toward him, "well, that's all the time we have here, so until next time here on Camp Drama Showdown the Aftermath!"

Indeed, Edmund did have those in high places that'd protect him, M. Bison, Seth, Juri along with Solomon, Mr. Burns and Lucius Malfoy with his son Draco had gathered.

"I brought my son Draco back with me, ever since the Dark Lord perished in the battle, we have decided to keep a low profile for ourselves for now" said Lucius.

"We just got word that the Edmund vampire boy was apprehended by Jorgen" said Mr. Burns.

"Really, I'm surprised he lasted that long" said Solomon.

"Look, we need to discuss on a way to get him into the game" said M. Bison.

"Like how?" asked Solomon.

"Easy" continued M. Bison, "we put him as an Aftermath co-host like he wants to, and even if he causes trouble there, we'll just move him into the game."

"But wouldn't that cause trouble for the current hosts?" asked Juri referring to Bart and Lisa.

"Either way, it's good for the show" laughed M. Bison.

"I hope you're not pulling us a fast one on this" said Mr. Burns.

"Oh, please, Edmund just made a mistake here, we'll do whatever it takes to upgrade his current status" laughed M. Bison.


	28. Villains Take Charge

Chapter 28: Villains Take Charge

Once again, it was Blaineley's turn to give a recap to the audience.

Blaineley's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Showdown, it was paying homage to Chris' traditional animal hunt with a Western packed theme to it. But before the game, yours truly had some issues with Ben, Gwen and Kevin leaving the game! That wasn't smart of me of screaming off my head after they had packed up and left for an important Plumber's mission.

So instead, replacing them would be Jenny and her two friends Brad and Tuck of the Blinding Bandits, along with Sheldon who'd be joining the Spinning Six after he had been wailing toward me for becoming a contestant. The Racing Rangers would end up be topping the rest of the teams, in spite of Buford's efforts to apprehend their roadrunner first. The Chanting Cherokees thanks to Tak's unreasonable approach would not let them be able to win, making her the one to be sent home on the Carriage of Shame, thankfully none of my teams qualified for that this time around. Let's hope that'd be the same next here on Camp Drama Showdown!

End of Commentary.

It was a typical peaceful night for the remaining contestants who were fast asleep, they were unaware of the plot that was going to unfold during the morning hours. Eustace along with Vicky were reprising their Western villain roles with Eustace becoming the Whip, and Vicky as Vicky the Kid.

"Looks like we're almost ready here" laughed Vicky.

"They're going to get the surprise of their lives" laughed Eustace.

"And since we got a few of the contestants on our side, we'll be able to make room to get the money for ourselves" laughed Vicky.

"Yeah, the money" laughed Eustace.

"You two ready to launch the operation?" asked Ember as she came in with Young Blood.

"About ready" laughed Eustace.

"Good, their wakeup call will be in a few hours, after Chris makes the announcement of letting those two twerps from the Aftermath return to the game, we nail them when they're eating at the mess hall" continued Ember.

"That's the plan, that Masked Twerp will get the surprise of his life" laughed Vicky referring to Timmy.

About a few hours passed, it was indeed time for the wakeup call for the contestants, Chris was waiting for them as they got up from their cabins thanks to Chef, Colonel Barnes, John Redcorn and Hank Hill. There beside Chris were Wally and Timmy who was still in his Masked Stranger suit.

"Morning y'all" said Chris who was trying to get into a Western style tone, "today I got a big announcement, the return of these two."

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"There's no way I'm welcoming Wally back in open arms" said Molly.

"If he thinks he can blather about with his sexist comments, he's got another thing coming" said Sissy.

"Ha, time to get my revenge on those two" laughed Wally referring to Sissy and Molly.

End of Confessions.

"Wally will be rejoining the game as a member of the Chanting Cherokees, Timmy will become a member of the Blazing Saddles" continued Chris.

Typically enough, the contestants headed to the mess hall not suspecting a thing could go wrong, Chris along with Blaineley were there at the mess hall as well which was quite a surprise for the contestants.

"Just making sure you all look miserable" laughed Chris as he along with Blaineley were receiving first class breakfast meals while everyone else were not.

But as Chris was about to pick up his coffee that was in his mug, an arrow out of nowhere struck the mug destroying it and spilling coffee all over him. Blaineley indeed laughed at him, but she stopped laughing once her mug was destroyed with another arrow.

"It's an ambush!" cried Chris, "This isn't part of the challenge that was supposed to be happening today!"

Suddenly everyone could hear loud whipping sounds as members of the Total Drama alumni were being forced into the cell that Alejandro and Heather were in, but they were being led out by Eustace. Sheriff Woody's deputies, the Xiaolin monks were also placed in the cell with the Total Drama alumni as well.

"Man, this stinks!" cried Raimundo who didn't count on an ambush like this.

"Ha, there's more where that came from!" laughed Eustace.

"Hope you'll have your turn in jail" laughed Alejandro.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Time to pay Courtney a visit" laughed Alejandro who was itching for some payback.

"Oh, she's going to pay for not getting us free" said Heather.

"I just love it when a plan unfolds like this" laughed Ember.

End of Confessions.

"Surprise to see me twerp?" laughed Vicky who appeared before them.

Eustace then came into the scene and then began to tie up Chris, Blaineley, Chef, Colonel Barnes, John Redcorn and Hank Hill.

"Ha, there's no way you'll stop us" said Timmy.

"Oh, but this time you won't, because we're in charge now" laughed Vicky, "Eustace, bring out the sheriff, I think I know a challenge that'd be more than be well applied in this situation."

Poor Woody was indeed dragged out as Jesse who was forced to cooperate along with Buzz had little choice. Zerg didn't seem to mind to be comply with the orders, as he had secretly ordered Jade's uncles and Tohru off camera to go into hiding.

"Wow, this is rather interesting" said Chris who could feel how tight the rope was.

"Eustace!" roared Muriel as she came into the scene with Courage, "How could you do something like this?"

"Listen Muriel, I want that 25 million bucks, and there's nothing that neither you nor that stupid dog can do anything about it" said Eustace, "we've been waiting for such a plan like this to unfold."

"So I guess since you two are now technically in charge, what'd the challenge be for today?" asked Molly.

"A good question" said Vicky as poor Woody was sweating quite a bit on the forehead, "I say a good old fashion Humiliate the Sheriff challenge is in due time!"

"Great, that's just great, I'm never going to get to know who pranked me and ruined my expensive furniture!" cried Colonel Barnes who wasn't happy with that challenge.

Eustace headed to get the wheel of misfortune for poor Woody, Vicky indeed then ordered the contestants to come up with their own dares for poor Woody to try to survive. About an hour later, all the contestants handed their dares to Vicky with their photos being placed on the wheel itself.

"Time to show what this Sheriff is made of" laughed Vicky, "the one contestant who manages to make the sheriff run off and onto the Carriage of Shame is the winner, and their team gets immunity!"

Eustace spun the wheel to which the first picture that it landed on was that of Cleveland Jr.

"Let's see what Cleveland Jr.'s dare is" laughed Vicky, "eat some bully button lint from both his and Owen's!"

"Come on Woody, you can survive this" said Jesse.

Owen along with Cleveland Jr. supplied Vicky with the lint, to which poor Woody had no other choice but to eat it. A timer was also there for Woody to see how long he'd last, indeed it lasted for about ten seconds after Woody tried the disgusting lint. The next dare that was spun was Sissy's where Woody had to wear an embarrassing dress; for Jimmy it was an unsolvable math problem for Woody that embarrassed him; Riley's dare included Woody being locked in Medieval stocks where tomatoes were being thrown at him by the contestants; Mushi's dare was for Woody to hug a grizzly bear which one was indeed brought out for such a challenge, the bear sliced its claw cutting Woody's hat in half; Rose's dare included Woody playing fetch with rabid coyotes; June's dare included Woody petting a tarantula; Reggie's dare included Woody sucking on a cactus where he indeed got the sharp ends of the cactus; Buford's dare was the ultimate one that chased poor Woody out of town, his dare included Woody had to dance with a few rattlesnakes as they were let loose on poor Woody.

"This is too much for me!" cried Woody as he ran toward the Carriage of Shame as Grim was waiting for him.

"Oh boy, this is just like the good old days in the West!" laughed Grim as Woody then began to demand Grim to move on with the Carriage of Shame as the snakes were coming toward him.

"Move it, hurry, the snakes are coming!" cried Woody.

"Yea, yea, I'm going!" said Grim as he packed up and had the Carriage of Shame steer Woody to safety.

"Looks like the Silver Spurs win the challenge" said Vicky.

"Yea, about time!" laughed Buford who was enjoying himself.

"So what the heck are we going to do with them?" asked Dale referring to Chef, Colonel Barnes, John Redcorn, Chris, Blaineley and Hank Hill.

"We'll figure out what to do about them during the next challenge" laughed Eustace, "when that's out of the way, we got a few more challenges ready."

Ember and Young Blood were seen to be strangely cooperative with Eustace and Vicky as they were leading Chris, Blaineley and the others to a more secured location where they'd keep an eye on them.

"As for the team that didn't manage to get a dare in, sadly, I'd have to say the Wild Stallions should vote someone off" laughed Vicky.

"But that's not far, we didn't even get to have one of our own have a dare" said Jake.

"Too bad" laughed Vicky.

About a few hours later, it was indeed the right time for the camp fire ceremony, instead of golden wrapped chocolate horseshoes, Vicky instead decided to play the confession tapes to see who the rest of the teammates were going to vote.

"Since I'm keeping the golden wrapped chocolate horseshoes for myself, we'll go straight to your video confessions to see which teammate you'd not desire to continue this game" laughed Vicky.

Vicky indeed started up the video tapes.

"I had a great dare!" cried Jake, "But for the member of my team that was going to be voted off, I'd hate to say it, but it'd be Double D."

"Double D" said Rachel as her video came up.

"The nerdy Ed kid" said Nick referring to Double D.

"I'd say so long to Double D" sighed Chris Griffin.

"The really smart kid that I cannot understand" said Dee Dee referring to Double D.

"Well, I cannot say anything bad about some other contestants on my team, I'd have to say Dee Dee" said Double D.

Once again, the Carriage of Shame steered up to the camp fire with Grim waiting inside.

"Looks like you'll be going home" laughed Vicky as poor Double D was heading toward the Carriage of Shame.

"They always pick off the weakest link" said Grim, "sorry it had to be you."

"That's okay" said Double D, "I wasn't enjoying myself anyway."

But as the Carriage of Shame steered off, a certain Cotton's ghost was spying on Buford who was secretly meeting up with Ember and Young Blood.

"Nicely done on how you managed to get Vicky and Eustace to do your bidding" said Buford, "they think they're the ones in charge."

"Yeah, that's the plan, a few more challenges with those two as temporary hosts, and once they're forced to leave we'll make up a solution just for that to make us look like the heroes" laughed Ember.

"Yea, it's a good old fashion game of divide and conquer" said Young Blood.

Cotton immediately headed to where Riley and Huey were located, along with Baljeet as he was brought in.

"This whole entire thing is a setup, neither Eustace nor Vicky are in charge here" said Cotton.

"But they're the ones who are playing the nasty Western villains" said Riley.

"That doesn't matter, they're just simply bigger pawns, like a Knight or a Bishop in chess" said Cotton, "and Buford is joining along with their scheme."

Confessions in the Saloon:

"Buford, a traitor?" cried Baljeet who couldn't hear what he just heard.

"That fool is going down, and we're going to make Vicky and Eustace regret that they made themselves the law" laughed Riley who was referring to Buford.

"There must be a way for me to get help from that Phineas dude" said Huey.

End of Confessions.

Indeed things were looking grim for Chris and Blaineley, as the camera switched to them as they were also in another jail cell with the camera focused on Chris in particular, Chris wasn't happy at all.

"Well now partners, isn't this a predicament that we have gotten ourselves into?" asked Chris to the audience, "What will happen to the town? Will the villains continue to takeover? And more importantly, who'll be able to send out the paychecks to those working on the show? Find out next time here on Camp Drama Showdown, I hope."


	29. Payback at Chris and Blaineley

Chapter 29: Payback at Chris and Blaineley

Everyone expected a certain Chris McLean to have his turn to give a recap to the audience, but instead it was none other than Eustace Bagge in his the Whip outfit.

Eustace's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Showdown, we, namely Vicky and I took control! First order of business was putting everyone else in their place! Second order of business, having the contestants come up with a way to chase the sheriff out of town! No law men allowed! Old Buford provided the perfect dare for Woody to be involved, dance with rattlesnakes, for which he ran off like the coward he was.

The Wild Stallions, sadly had to vote someone off, under a technicality that they didn't get to have any member of their team show off their dare against Woody, too bad! Double D got voted off and took the Carriage of Shame home! So get ready for more, here on Camp Drama Showdown!

End of Commentary.

Everyone felt miserable knowing that Vicky and Eustace were in charge for the time being. It was rather quite lonely for those who were locked up in prison. Alejandro and Heather who went to find Courtney couldn't find her for some odd reason, as she likely headed to the same safety area Jade's uncles and Tohru were likely were located. Buzz, along with Jessie who were not locked up were kind enough to provide confessions for those who were locked up in prison.

Confessions in Jail:

"Man, this place doesn't do well for my hair!" cried Chris.

"I know somehow Ember and Young Blood are behind this, when I get out, I'm going to tear them apart!" roared Blaineley.

"I am never, ever going to find out who pulled that prank on me" sighed Colonel Barnes.

"This prison food is worse than what I make!" said Chef as he showed it to Buzz, "Here, look at it!"

"I hate being in prison!" cried Justin who was circling around in the crowded cell.

"Man, this place gives me the creeps" said DJ.

"So dark and scary" said Katie.

End of Confessions.

About a few hours later, it would soon be the wakeup call, where Vicky along with Eustace were literally getting everyone up in their own manner. Both of them would bang their fist against the door to get them up, where they had to comply.

"I cannot believe this has happened!" cried Molly, "It's ten times worse than having Wally back."

"Agreed" continued Sissy, "I say if we like someone we should hold it off until these two leave for good."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea" said Johnny.

"I'm all for it until this blows over" added Marc.

As everyone got out of the cabins, they headed to the mess hall, where instead of Chef or Colonel Barnes being there, Muriel was there instead being forced to make food. She had literally placed vinegar into all of her food that she had made. Her food was sadly ten times worse than Chef's as Timmy took one bite of it.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Yuck, yuck, yuck, yuck!" cried Timmy who couldn't get rid of the taste from his tongue.

"How disgusting!" cried Jake.

"I cannot consume this!" cried Haley.

"Worse than the cafeteria food back home!" cried Sheldon.

"Now you know how I feel" said Courage as he kept on overhearing the complaints of Muriel's cooking.

End of Confessions.

As everyone tried to consume Muriel's food, Huey excused himself to head to the restroom which Eustace and Vicky both allowed.

"Just be back within ten minutes" said Vicky.

Huey headed toward the area where Chris' Idea Team along with the lone member of Blaineley's Idea Team-Dexter were waiting for him.

"So, how have you been?" asked Isabella to Huey.

"Miserable" replied Huey, "but we got some news on Buford, he's been working secretly with Ember and Young Blood, this entire takeover by Eustace and Vicky isn't the real plot."

Confessions in the Saloon:

"Buford, I thought you were supposed to be our friend, but working with Ember and Young Blood?" asked Phineas.

"Shame, shame" sighed Ferb.

"Most interesting, yet sad development" said Newton.

"Buford, you're going down in the next challenge" said Candace.

End of Confessions.

After Huey told them, he headed back to his seat, Buford looked suspiciously at Huey as he felt he didn't even went to the bathroom.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"There must be something strange going on with Huey" said Buford, "I do not know what's up, but I'll find out."

End of Confessions.

But Buford would have to wait until then, as the challenge was about to start, the contestants were led by Eustace to the town square, with Vlad who was still the mayor wasn't tied up or any other thing like that.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"I got a funny feeling that Vlad is involved with them" said Danny.

"The Mayor must be somehow involved" said Riley.

"I am sure this coup d'état is approved by the mayor" said June.

"One bad dude" said Ray Ray referring to Vlad who was allowing this to happen.

End of Confessions.

A few minutes later, Vicky had escorted Chris, Blaineley, Chef and Colonel Barnes who were tied up to the scene.

"Today's challenge is similar like last challenge, except you'll be the ones to make up the punishment for each of the four" said Vicky.

"Teams Racing Rangers and Raging Bulls, you'll take on Chef; Spinning Six and Silver Spurs, you'll take on Colonel Barnes; Blazing Saddles and Wild Stallions, you'll be taking on Blaineley; and Chanting Cherokees and Blanding Bandits you'll be taking on Chris" said Eustace.

"Before we begin, I'd like to have a word with the Masked Twerp" said Vicky.

"She means you" said Danielle to Timmy.

Poor Timmy felt quite anxious as he was heading toward a disclosed area where Vicky was located.

"Listen up twerp, I'm going to give you a proposition" said Vicky.

"And what might that be?" asked Timmy.

"An alliance with me, I'll get 90 percent of the money, while you get the ten percent that's left, and I won't bully you anymore if you'd help me out" said Vicky.

"And why, what's the real reason?" asked Timmy.

"Look, I do not trust this Edmund vampire boy that you busted back at the studios" said Vicky, "he'll likely somehow manage to make it to the millions before I ever do!"

"I'd like to add one more thing that I'll only agree to the alliance if you provide time for any of the couples to have some alone time" said Timmy.

"What?" cried Vicky as she wasn't happy.

"It's either that, or you may have to lose your millions to this Edmund fellow" said Timmy.

"Fine, fine, I'll be on guard for them to have their alone time!" cried Vicky as she then pushed him back toward the challenge, "Just get to it then!"

As Timmy headed back to the challenge, Chris found himself tied up to a poll, with an apple placed on his head; Blaineley found herself about to be given a bad hair day; Colonel Barnes wasn't going to budge and Chef was going to budge only for Paco.

"Ha, there's nothing that'd get me to crack" said Colonel Barnes.

"Want to bet?" asked Buford, "Huey, you have distaste for those in charge, why not give it your best shot."

"I don't know, maybe YOU should be the one to be asking for help" said Huey as he was hinting that he told off Buford's friends who he was dealing with.

"And just what are YOU supposed to mean by that?" asked Buford.

"Just give the Colonel a good scare like this!" said Marceline as she then changed into a wolf-like creature.

But Marceline's scare tactic didn't seem to frighten the Colonel.

"Sorry missy, I have come across scarier looking things than that" laughed Colonel Barnes.

As for the Racing Rangers and the Raging Bulls, Paco volunteered himself to do the job to Chef.

"You sure about this?" asked June who was rather being quite suspicious.

"Sure, I can, I am man enough to crack Chef" said Paco.

Eustace along with Vicky allowed Paco to do it in private with Chef, while the Raging Bulls felt it was rather odd that Paco was doing it by himself.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"There must be something up between Paco and Chef, as if almost they're in an alliance together" said Johnny.

"It has to be an alliance, an illegal one!" cried Sissy.

"There must be a way for us to bust Paco" said Molly.

End of Confessions.

Meanwhile, in the back area, Chef was making so many loud noises in pain, as if Paco was actually torturing Chef to which Ember and Young Blood were impressed by the noises of torture, along with Vicky and Eustace.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"Wow, never thought the kid had it in him" said Eustace, "he'd make a good henchman for me."

"That twerp must be okay, I guess" said Vicky.

"Man, the horror!" cried Young Blood.

"I've seen Skulker do worse" said Ember.

End of Confessions.

Obviously Paco faking torturing Chef brought him the win for the Racing Rangers and the Raging Bulls, as for the Chanting Cherokees and the Blinding Bandits, some of them were trying to aim for the apple that was on Chris' head. Danny managed to strike the apple hitting it right off.

"Here, use an axe this time" said Vlad as he gave the members of the two teams Native American axes.

"Come on Vlad, let me go, I'll promise I won't run away" said Chris.

"Sorry, would love to, but I got other things to take care of" laughed Vlad.

"Ha, I bet a girl like you can't throw an axe" laughed Wally who made a sexist comment to Gaz.

Gaz ignored the comment by Wally and threw the axe hitting the apple that was on Chris' head. As for Blaineley, the teams Blazing Saddles and Wild Stallions gave Blaineley an ugly makeover of her life. They used whatever they could as Muriel supplied them from makeup from the Saloon, and cooking stuff from her ingredients. When Blaineley looked in the mirror, she was horrified that she was quite ugly, that the mirror nearly cracked. Chris indeed laughed at Blaineley in spite of himself still tied up.

"It's not funny!" cried Blaineley who was struggling to get herself lose, "When I get out of this, I'm going to make you two pay!"

"Hmm, I think we got only two teams who'd vote someone off" said Vicky.

A few hours later went by and it was finally time for the camp fire ceremony, typically Vicky was quite selfish as she was and had the golden wrapped chocolate horseshoes for herself.

"Time to go to the video confessions" said Vicky.

As the videos rolled by, the first ones were from the Silver Spurs.

"Buford" said Huey, "that fool needs to go."

"Huey" said Buford, "no one likes a smart mouth."

"Buford, how could you side with Ember and Young Blood!" cried Baljeet who spilled the beans on Buford's alliance.

"Buford" said Joseph.

"Buford" said Zoe.

"Buford" said Jimmy.

"Buford" said Cindy.

"Buford" said Sally.

"Buford" said Zak Saturday.

"I'd say Huey" said Dale who was the only one else who voted for Huey.

After that video, Vicky loaded the confessions for the Spinning Six.

"Yea, Marceline, not your best shot" sighed Sheldon.

"Marceline" said Jake who felt she could have done a better job.

"Sorry Marceline" said Haley.

"Too bad for you vampire girl" said Rose.

"Could have done better" said Spud referring to Marceline.

"Yea, not your best shot" said Trixie referring to Marceline.

It was quite clear, that Marceline and Buford were the ones who were going to be voted off, as the Carriage of Shame road up to the camp fire, the two sadly walked into the carriage.

"Wow, you two have such grim faces on" laughed Grim.

"I cannot believe this, I get voted off for just playing the game the way it should be?" cried Buford.

"Yea, but what are you going to do" said Grim as he headed the Carriage of Shame to the sunset.

But as the Carriage of Shame was leaving the scene, the camera switches to Chris as it was outside the prison wall with Chris within the bars itself.

"Wow, what an elimination! Wish I were there instead of Vicky, anyway, tune in next time for more exciting eliminations here on Camp Drama Showdown, and will anyone give me a call to my lawyer!" said Chris.


	30. Striking for Oil

Chapter 30: Striking for Oil

Once again, it was Vicky's turn as she took Blaineley's place to give a recap to the audience.

Vicky's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Showdown, it was revenge against Chris, Blaineley, Chef and Colonel Barnes! But instead of running them out of town like what happened to Woody, we instead decided to have the contestants get a taste of revenge in humiliating those who once tormented them before we decided to take control.

Chris nearly folded as he played William Tell; Blaineley got a horrible makeover; Chef cracked thanks to Paco and Colonel Barnes was the only one who didn't budge. In the end, Buford and Marceline had to go onto the Carriage of Shame, so who'd be voted off? Find out here on Camp Drama Showdown!

End of commentary.

Everyone although still quite miserable under the reign of Vicky and Eustace were quite sound asleep. Paco indeed had a particular dream indeed, his hero El Torre wasn't happy to see that Paco had been cheating.

"Paco, how could you do this to me, you cheating?" cried El Torre in the dream.

"But, I'm not cheating" said Paco, "I would never do that to you."

"Wakeup boy" said Cotton as his spirit was able to penetrate his dream, "this dream here is telling the truth, that you are cheating, that YOU need to come clean."

"A ghost like you can enter people's dreams?" asked Paco.

"Yes, if this were the real El Torre he'd be mighty upset even moreso" added Cotton.

"But how would I redeem myself?" asked Paco.

"I think you know what to do should be the right thing in the end" said Cotton as he the left Paco's dream.

Paco woke up, shake a little, he felt cold as Cotton's ghostly presence was still there as Cotton himself left the cabin it was then gone.

"June wakeup, you're not going to believe what I dreamt about" said Paco.

"Now isn't the time to annoy me" said June who was still sleepy.

"Yea, got to sleep, you're waking everyone else up, we got enough trouble dealing with the two tyrants" said Ray Ray.

But as Paco head back to sleep, a small resistance was indeed forming, that so far comprised up of Zerg who was playing both sides, Jades two uncles, Courtney and Tohru.

"Oh that's just great, we're the only ones who are still left that haven't been placed in jail" said Courtney.

"Uncle says we need to come up with a plan that'd get rid of those two, but how?" said Uncle.

"There must be a way we can cause tensions between the two" said Tohru, "if one of them is too greedy than the other, it'd weaken them."

"That might actually work" said Jackie, "but we need to be careful, they could harm Jade and the others."

"Hmm, come to think about it, I remember seeing Vicky being too chummy with Timmy, even though they despise each other" said Zerg, "sounds like Vicky might be making deals with some contestants so that she can use them to sabotage Eustace."

As the resistance continued to come up with a plan to ouster Vicky and Eustace, it was finally morning, and Eustace typically used a whip that was quite loud that got everyone up.

"Like my wakeup call?" laughed Eustace who was still in his Whip costume.

"We got a special announcement for you twerps, the ones who are twerps" said Vicky, "Ember will be joining the Raging Bulls and Young Blood will be joining the Racing Rangers."

"What, you got to be kidding me!" cried Molly.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Yea, just like how we planned it" laughed Ember.

"We're finally in the game!" laughed Young Blood.

"Not cool" said Molly.

"Young Blood isn't living, but if he were, he'd be facing me" said June.

"That ghost kid is creepy" said Nazz.

End of Confessions.

The Raging Bulls and the Racing Rangers didn't seem to like their new member joining the team, poor Dexter soon found himself all alone in Blaineley's Idea Team.

"Oh that's just great, Dexter will be the only one to come up with everything" sighed Dexter.

"Yea, that's right twerp" laughed Vicky.

As everyone headed to the mess hall, they sadly were going to have to stomach more of Muriel's cooking as she was forced to do the cooking for the contestants. Paco wasn't even touching his food after that dream he had about his hero telling that he was a cheater.

"I'm going to head to the restroom" said Paco to Eustace and Vicky.

"Fine, go ahead twerp" said Vicky, "you got ten minutes."

Paco indeed headed to the jail where Chef was there, Chris, Blaineley, Colonel Barnes, Hank and John Redcorn were all eating their prison meals along with the Total Drama alumni members whom were also prisoners.

"That was a sweet way to get your team to win the last challenge" said Chef as he looked down at Paco from the prison bar window.

"Look, I do not want to do this anymore" said Paco.

"But, what about Jade, would she want you to go back to her?" asked Chef.

"No, I'm sorry, no more of this alliance" said Paco as he then promptly left.

"Did I just hear the magic word alliance between you and Paco?" asked Chris to Chef as Chris was eavesdropping, "third time, not good, when we somehow get out of the big house, we're going to have a chat with the advisers on this."

After everyone finished breakfast and headed out to the desert area, Eustace was excited about this challenge.

"Today's challenge is an old fashion oil drilling" said Eustace.

"We have designated areas around the desert for you to dig for oil, the first team that strikes it first wins immunity" said Vicky.

"So get going!" laughed Eustace.

But as the teams Spinning Six and the Racing Rangers were heading off, Vicky handed Young Blood a map.

"Here's a cheat sheet for you" said Vicky as she handed Young Blood what seemed like a map of the area, "where all the good spots are."

"Hey, isn't that cheating?" asked Paco who was trying to be more honest.

"It's called being creative" said Young Blood who ignored him.

Rose indeed wanted to get a spot for the map and her team to win as well. When members of the Racing Rangers decided to rest, Rose snuck up to Young Blood who was taking a nap and took a photo copy through a camera she had of the map.

"Got it" said Rose softly.

She then headed back to her team, but while the Spinning Six and the Racing Rangers thought they were on the right trial members of the Raging Bulls were getting nowhere fast, with poor Owen being quite tired from hiking in the desert.

"Man, I just feel so tired" said Owen.

"Get up chubby" said Ember, "I am not going to lose this challenge."

"Come on big guy" said Johnny who was trying to keep Owen going.

Finally Ember noticed some black oil spots emerging from the ground.

"Looks like this is it" said Ember as she then got an axe ready, "time to drill for oil!"

Ember ended up hitting the right spot, to which the oil spewed up in the air, to which everyone had to run for cover. But for teams Spinning Six and the Racing Rangers, Young Blood who had ordered Ray Ray to strike for oil, struck a sewage pipe instead, likewise, Spud who was doing the same for Rose also got everyone else in a messy situation.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"Someone get me cleaned up!" cried Nazz as she was covered in sewage.

"This is super gross!" cried Jade.

"It was awesome!" laughed Ray Ray who was literally covered in sewage not minding it.

"Yuck!" cried Rose.

"I doubt Cleveland Jr. is not going to like this" said Trixie.

"I'm covered in gross sewage!" cried Sheldon who whined the most.

"I love it when a good plan unfolds" laughed Vicky.

End of confessions.

Eustace wasn't happy about two teams striking sewage pipes instead of oil, he felt someone had purposely misled them, but he couldn't prove it. So, Eustace headed to where Courage was located.

"Listen dog, I got a task for you, someone sabotaged the two teams from digging for oil instead they struck a sewage pipe" said Eustace, "you find out how that happened, and I will promise you I will keep myself from scaring you with my mask for at least two days."

Courage sighed as he likely didn't have no choice, as the two teams were cleaning themselves up, the Blanding Bandits were the second ones to strike oil; Wild Stallions third; and the Blazing Saddles fourth. For the teams Silver Spurs and Chanting Cherokees, neither team could even find oil as Dale, was getting into an argument with Cindy and Jimmy on how to find oil, with likewise Wally hogging the tools for himself.

"Ha, girls like you can't have tools!" laughed Wally to Gaz.

"I'll show you!" cried Gaz as she then got into a fight between Wally and her to which Danny had to break the two up.

"Ha, I say I am an expert on finding oil" said Dale.

"You're an expert in getting us into pointless arguments" said Jimmy.

"Yea dad, just let Jimmy do his work, he's a genius" said Joseph.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"I cannot believe it, my own son not supporting me" sighed Dale.

"Man, he's so surprisingly argumentative" said Jimmy referring to Dale.

"Time for you to go down" laughed Zoe referring to Dale.

End of confessions.

It seemed like it was going to be quite typical, four teams were going to vote for someone off after they had come in such disgrace, a few hours later went by and it was finally time for the camp fire ceremony.

"Wow, what a packed audience" said Vicky.

"And let's roll with the video confessions to see who'd be voted off" added Eustace.

Video confessions:

"That older Gribble guy" said Zoe referring to Dale.

"Dale" said Sally.

"Yea, crazy Dale needs to go" said Zak Saturday.

"Dale" said Jimmy who wasn't happy.

"See you later Dale" said Cindy.

"Sorry dad" sighed Joseph.

"Mr. Gribble, you have been most shameful" sighed Baljeet.

"Dale" said Huey.

"Jimmy, he thinks he's so smart, but he's not" said Dale.

"Gaz, she made things worse" said Manny.

"Yea, Gaz, not a bright idea to start a fight" said Frida, "even though Wally is stupid."

"Wally" said Gaz.

"Gaz" said Wally.

"Even though I do not like Wally, I'd have to agree Gaz made things worse" said Libby.

"Gaz, sorry, but you forced me to break up a fight between you and Wally" said Danny.

"Gaz" said Mushi.

"Sorry Spud, you were the one who struck the sewage pipe" said Rose.

"Rose, you said you knew it was an oil spot" said Spud.

"Sorry Spud" said Bobby.

"Spud, you don't deserve another shot" said Sheldon.

"Sorry Spud" said Trixie as she was reluctant to vote for him, but sadly had to.

"Ray Ray" said June, "boy, you blew it."

"Young Blood, he was the guy who gave us the wrong directions" said Ray Ray.

"Bye, bye Ray Ray" laughed Young Blood.

"Ray Ray" said Jade.

"Ray Ray" said Nazz.

"Er, Ray Ray" said Paco who felt he should be the one to go.

End of confessions.

"Well, it seems like the results are in, those who'll be leaving will be Dale, Gaz, Spud and—" said Vicky who was about to say Ray Ray's name.

"Wait, I'll take his place!" said Paco who stood up.

"What, but you were such a good torturer, you tortured Chef pretty good" said Eustace.

"That's because Chef and I were an alliance, he faked it" said Paco who felt shame.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Bah, I hate fakers!" roared Eustace.

"Bye twerp!" laughed Vicky.

End of confessions.

Paco ended up joining Dale, Gaz and Spud as the four headed onto the Carriage of Shame as it steered up to the camp fire.

"Come on, time's a wasting" said Grim.

But as the four continued on back home, Buford who was watching the show back in a hotel that he was staying with the other contestants whom were voted off felt there was something odd about Young Blood and Ember as if they had planned getting onto the show itself.

"Those two are going to pay for tricking me" said Buford, "but I am going to need someone from the inside to try and help me."

The scene then switches to Chris who is still in his jail cell with the others.

"Wow, I really wish I could be at that elimination ceremony, seriously, I wish, Chef in an alliance with Paco? What else could be going on that we may not know? Find out next time here on Camp Drama Showdown!" said Chris.


	31. Muriel's Pecan Pie Eating Contest

Chapter 31: Muriel's Pecan Pie Eating Contest

Once again, it was Eustace's turn to give a recap to the audience.

Eustace's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Showdown, it was an old fashion Texas style oil search! The contestants all they had to do was dig for oil! But somehow, the Racing Rangers and the Spinning Six came across sewage pipelines instead! Making me believe they were sabotage, don't know how, but they were.

Paco, who revealed himself to be a big faker after the other teams had voted for their own people to go took Ray Ray's place going along with Dale, Gaz, and Spud. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Showdown!

End of Commentary.

Poor Chris McLean was still sitting in jail along with Blaineley and the others. They were being watched by Alejandro and Heather who were put in charge. Outside the prison door, M. Bison was there for simple business reasons as he knocked on the door.

"Sorry, no visitors are allowed" said Alejandro.

"But I'm approved by the mayor to come to see Chris McLean" said M. Bison, "along with also Vicky and Eustace, they approved it as well."

"Fine" said Alejandro as he allowed M. Bison to step in.

Chris soon found himself what seemed like an interrogation room, where poor Chris was still in handcuffs as he was brought to the other side.

"You have only thirty minutes for this visit" said Heather.

As Heather and Alejandro left to watch the other prisoners, M. Bison took out from his pocket what seemed like a contract.

"What the heck is this all about?" asked Chris.

"A proposal" said M. Bison, "I can get you out of prison along with everyone else, and Vicky and Eustace will be soon gone as well."

"That sounds reasonable, but what about Alejandro and Heather, they'll have to go back into their cells" said Chris.

"That's why I have this contract that states otherwise, along with also forgiving a certain Edmund for any wrongdoing he may have committed during the Aftermath, upgrading him to be a co-host for the Aftermath show" continued M. Bison.

"That crazy vampire boy, you allowed this to happen over a crazy vampire boy?" asked Chris.

"Yes, we're indeed professionals when it comes to causing chaos, now I've asked Heather and Alejandro to allow you along with Blaineley and the others to vote on the contract" said M. Bison, "in a few days, I'll return with permission from the mayor, Vicky and Eustace."

After a few moments of reviewing the contract, Chris was led back into his cell by Alejandro and Heather.

"What do you have there Chris?" asked Beth.

"It's an ultimatum from this Edmund kid" said Chris.

"What, what does it say?" asked Blaineley.

"We have to place him as a co-host on the Aftermath show, if we want to get the heck out of here" said Chris.

Everyone except for Alejandro and Heather groaned.

"There's no way I'll support this!" said Blaineley.

"No other choice of us getting out of here" said Chris.

"So why not vote on it?" asked Hank.

"Good idea" said Chris, "we'll tally the votes and give it to M. Bison when he returns, hopefully."

As Chris and the others continued to debate on the ultimatum contract, a few hours later it was finally time for everyone to get up, Vicky was the one who was happily getting up as she kept on pouring buckets of icy cold water on everyone.

"Time to get up!" laughed Vicky.

"This can't get any worse" sighed Molly.

"I say it's a good idea we don't share any feelings for each other until the reign of Vicky and Eustace are over" said Sissy as she and the others got out of the cabins.

"Agreed" said Johnny.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"Even though I love Danielle, it'd sadly be off until these two tyrants are gone" said Hiro.

"Man this puts me in a rough edge" said Riley who wanted another shot with Megan.

"I can't spend time with Trixie" sighed Cleveland Jr.

"I hope this is over soon, even if one of us couples end up being voted off, we can always be together in the Aftermath" said Rose.

End of Confessions.

It seemed like it was going to be quite a typical horrible breakfast as poor Muriel was being forced to make them their food. Courage was on patrol trying to find out what might have sabotage the Spinning Six and the Racing Rangers. He noticed Young Blood who was rather unhappy that he didn't win the challenge.

"What are you looking at?" asked Young Blood to Courage.

Courage in his own language tried to understand Young Blood's plight.

"Bah, that Vicky, she said she was going to help me win the challenge" said Young Blood who began ranting to Courage, "I cannot believe she lied to me!"

Courage thought for a moment or two to which Young Blood handed Courage over the evidence he needed.

"Here, this is what Vicky gave to me during the last challenge" said Young Blood.

"You cheated?" cried June as she noticed Young Blood handing Courage the evidence.

"Listen, it's not like that!" cried Young Blood as June was approaching Young Blood.

"I do not care if you're a ghost or not, you're going to go down in the next challenge" said June.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Man, and I thought Paco was bad when he admitted an illegal alliance with Chef" said Jade who oversaw June's anger.

"Boy, Young Blood, you're really blowing this" said Ray Ray.

"If our team won, we wouldn't be fighting like this!" cried Young Blood to which he heard a loud knock on the door.

"I'm coming in after you!" said June who was trying to scare him.

"That Vicky!" cried Rose who was quite upset that she also fell for the trick map.

"I thought Rose would be more honest than that" said Bobby.

End of Confessions.

Tensions between the Racing Rangers were brewing, along with Bobby having doubts of the Spinning Six being trustful. As for the Wild Stallions, Rachel was quite concern of Jake being in a relationship with Rose as Rachel could feel Rose thought she could cheat her way to victory.

"That girlfriend of yours Rose should come clean" said Rachel to Jake.

"What, what are you talking about?" asked Jake.

"Just listen, Young Blood admitted of having a fake cheat sheet map of all the oil spots in the last challenge, and you're not worried one ounce that Rose might have took a peak at that map?" continued Rachel.

"Look, just get over this already" said Jake who was defensive about Rose.

Suddenly as the contestants waited for their food, Cleveland Jr. could sense a strange but familiar smell.

"Doesn't anyone else smell that, it sounds like pie!" cried Cleveland Jr. with excitement.

Muriel indeed came into the scene with a crate load of pies being pulled in, it was a pecan pie.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"Something doesn't make sense, these two are so nasty to us, they wouldn't allow this kind of treatment" said Nick.

"I wonder if they put poison in those pies" said Zak Monday.

"Has to be a trick" said Reggie.

"Not touching those pies" said Riley who didn't trust Vicky nor Eustace.

End of Confessions.

"Alright twerps" said Vicky, "this is a simple challenge, an old fashion Western-southern style pie eating contest."

"You call that a challenge, I thought you were going to torture us like usual" said Molly.

"We're getting to that!" roared Eustace.

"There is a special ingredient we've added to spice things up" continued Vicky.

"The team that has the most pies finished wins" said Eustace.

But before the teams could begin, Vicky signaled Timmy to meet with her again.

"Just what the heck are you trying to pull here giving us these very sweet pies?" asked Timmy.

"Listen twerp, don't tell anyone, but we've asked Muriel to add several tons of vinegar, along with some other nasty spices" said Vicky.

"You're not putting poison in them are you?" asked Timmy.

"And risk us being arrested, no way" said Vicky to which she handed over Mama DJ's special spice, "this is what I swiped from DJ's inventory when he was placed in the big house with Chris, it'd wipe out the nasty taste everyone else is forced to eat."

As Timmy took Mama DJ's spice, he immediately headed back to his team, as the challenge began, Eustace himself had added several other spices that Muriel would not normally use to some of the pies. His main target were the Blazing Saddles, as he speculated that Vicky was playing favorites with Timmy, but also wanted to go after the Silver Spurs. As Cleveland Jr. took one bite of the pie, nothing seemed to happen, but as Megan took the pie she literally barfed it up along with Riley doing the same.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Now that's some payback!" laughed Eustace.

"I don't understand why people don't like my pies" said Muriel.

"Yuck!" said Courage who had to taste some of the pies before the challenge.

End of Confessions.

Timmy secretly placed some of Mama DJ's spice onto his pie and ate it with no problem, a few minutes into the challenge and members of the Silver Spurs were not feeling so well. Joseph literally had to leave to head to the restroom; Zoe threw up on Eustace which he didn't like, but the prisoners in their cells who were watching the challenge laughed. Sally felt sick and laid down with Zak Saturday doing the same as well. Baljeet on the other hand seemed to oddly be immune from whatever spices Eustace had added, as he was the only team member standing.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"I don't know what everyone seems to be complaining about these pies, they're okay I guess, but they shouldn't be making you get sick" said Baljeet.

"So sick" said Zak Saturday who wasn't feeling so well and was obviously turning green on the camera.

End of Confessions.

But the Silver Spurs were not the only ones getting sick, the Blinding Bandits had also eaten some of Eustace and Muriel's pies, poor Reggie was about to throw up as she did right on Vicky when she came into the scene.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"Oh man, that is too funny!" laughed Timmy.

"That twerp better watch it!" cried Vicky after she was likely cleaned up.

"Oh my" sighed Muriel as she couldn't understand this gross out behavior.

End of Confessions.

Jenny of the Blinding Bandits typically couldn't feel a thing as she tasted the pie, likewise with Ember and Young Blood. But as the others began to fall, the Silver Spurs fell first with Jimmy and Cindy giving up; next domino was the Chanting Cherokees; and then the Wild Stallions. Rose surprisingly had a strong enough stomach to take on the food, along with June who was helping Young Blood despite herself not liking him to cheat in the last challenge.

"It's come down to four teams" said Eustace as he noticed Cleveland Jr. along with Timmy were still standing in their team.

"Alright, let's make this the final round, the last team that has the most pies eaten up wins the entire challenge" said Vicky.

As the teams geared up for the final round, Rose didn't look so good. Vicky then shot a gun filled with blanks starting the final round to which Cleveland Jr. ate away along with Timmy, Jenny was catching up, and Ember, Young Blood and June were too. Rose could hardly take a bite of the pie that was in front of her, and instead ended up barfing right on Vicky and Eustace making everyone laugh at them.

"I think I know who the winner is" said Vicky, "the Blazing Saddles!"

"And I suppose we should include the Raging Bulls and the Racing Rangers in that category too, with also the Blinding Bandits" said Eustace.

"Fine" said Vicky, "but it seems there'll be a few teams that'd vote someone off.

Indeed, there were quite some tensions, for the Silver Spurs, Huey was the only one who wasn't as sick as the others, but the one who was the sickest was Zoe; the Wild Stallions, Rachel and Jake had some pre-challenge tensions; the Chanting Cherokees couldn't decide on who to vote off; and the Spinning Six sadly had its eyes set on Rose.

"Okay, let's go to your confessions" laughed Vicky.

Silver Spurs confessions:

"Between you and me, I'd have to say that Zoe is the sickest one" said Huey.

"Zoe" said Zak Saturday who ended up having his face turn green.

"Zoe" said Sally.

"Zoe" said Joseph.

"I'd say Joseph" said Zoe, "since he went first."

"Zoe, I cannot believe someone like her cannot love those pies" said Baljeet.

End of confessions.

Chanting Cherokees:

"Wally should go" said Libby, "he's driving me crazy still being here."

"I cannot say, but it'd be Libby, I cannot vote down Wally, even if he is sexist" said Mushi as she was referring to Wally liking her older sister Kuki.

"Libby, she can't keep on being so bossy" said Danny.

"Libby" said Wally.

End of confessions.

Wild Stallions confessions:

"I'd say Jake has to go, he's been annoying me ever since he's protecting Rose from cheating in the last challenge" said Rachel.

"Rachel, she's going to slip up soon, and this is it for her" said Jake.

"Rachel, sorry, have to side with my brother" said Haley.

"Jake, sorry, your girl is a bad seed" said Nick.

"Jake, sorry man" said Chris Griffin.

End of confessions.

Spinning Six confessions:

"Rose, sorry I have to do this, but I need to stay honest" said Bobby.

"Rose, sorry to do this to you, but I felt Spud might have been sadly right" said Trixie.

"I'd choose-" said Rose but before she could say whoever she wanted to be voted off, her face indeed turned quite green.

"Sorry Rose, no cheaters allowed" said Sheldon.

End of confessions.

"Well, looks like we got a tie for the Chanting Cherokees, but since I'm in no mood for a tie breaker, you're votes are null and void" laughed Vicky, "looks like Zoe, Rose and Jake will take the Carriage of Shame home!"

Grim steered the Carriage of Shame to the camp fire to pick up the three.

"Come on, me shows are going to be on soon" said Grim.

"Coming" said Rose who was still quite sick.

As the trio got onto the Carriage of Shame and left heading to the sunset, the scene changes to Buford who was back at the hotel as he along with Marceline were trying to summon Cotton's spirit.

"Oh spirit of Cotton Hill, please show yourself" said Marceline.

"Alright, alright" said Cotton as he appeared, "listen, I had to travel some distance."

"I would like to redeem myself to apologize to my friends" said Buford, "we need to lead a revolt against Eustace and Vicky."

"Hmm, sounds risky knowing they got those two ghost allies of theirs too" said Cotton.

"Look, just find a way to get through to someone" said Buford, "tell them that I sent ya."

"Got it" said Cotton as he headed back.

But as Cotton was leaving, Chris was still reviewing M. Bison's contract with the others in prison, a vote was tallied, as Chef counted everyone, most of them had little choice but to support the ultimatum.

"Well, it's sadly official, Edmund will become a co-host for the Aftermath show" said Chris, "and whatever happens there can also be determined as well for the future."

"I'll take that" said Alejandro after Chris signed the contract, "I'll notify Mr. Bison immediately."

"Wow, what a season!" laughed Chris, "No one has ever pulled this on me before, will Edmund make it to become a co-host for the upcoming Aftermath after the next challenge? Will I and the others ever get free? And will Vicky and Eustace be joining those who'd be voted off onto the Carriage of Shame in the next challenge? Find out here more on Camp Drama Showdown!"

But as camera faded on Chris, it turned to Jade's two uncles, Tohru, Courtney and Zerg who came back with some important information.

"I was right!" laughed Zerg, "There is a big feud going on between Vicky and Eustace, but neither is budging!"

"So we need to even it out in the next challenge" said Jackie.

"I'll give you details on the next challenge when it develops" laughed Zerg.


	32. Taking Back the Town

Chapter 32: Taking Back the Town

Once again, it was time for Vicky to have her turn to give a recap to the audience.

Vicky's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Showdown, was an old fashion pie eating contest, specifically, pecan pie. But don't you think we gave ourselves a sweet tooth to the contestants. Besides Muriel's typical ingredients, Eustace and I placed our own ingredients into the pies themselves, making everyone of those contestants literally throw up!

Alliances such as Rose's were crippled thanks to our efforts, but the Blazing Saddles and the other survivors manage to make it out alive, except for Zoe, Jake and Rose who were voted off. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Showdown!

End of commentary.

Poor Chris and the others were still sitting in their jail cells when M. Bison finally arrived with the final approved contract that Chris had agreed to sign earlier about a few days ago.

"Let them out, the Mayor has given them all pardons" continued M. Bison to Alejandro.

"And does that mean we have to go to jail again?" asked Alejandro.

"For the last time, I've explained the contract to be very simple, it lets you and Heather walk free from being ever imprisoned as well" continued M. Bison.

"Far enough" said Alejandro, "Heather, if you would please let Chris and the others out."

"Fine" said Heather.

"Wait a second, we cannot just let them out without Eustace and Vicky suspecting a thing" said M. Bison.

"Yea, how the heck are we going to get around that?" added Chris.

"Easy, it'd be a This Town Isn't Big Enough for the Two of Us Challenge" continued M. Bison.

"Sounds reasonable" said Chris.

As the hours went by, it was finally time for the contestants who were still remaining in the game to receive a typical nasty wakeup call. Eustace along with Vicky were doing just that as they got the remaining contestants up. Rachel still wasn't happy that Haley had defended her brother Jake.

"Man, what's up with you, I was just defending my brother" said Haley.

"Well, I don't like it when people defend cheaters" continued Rachel.

Eustace and Vicky were indeed ready for the next challenge they had prepared, but as Eustace was about to announce it, his hat was shot off by a rubber bullet.

"Hey, who the heck did that?" roared Eustace.

"That'd be me partner" said Chris as he was released from prison along with Blaineley who was at his side.

"How the heck did you get released?" cried Vicky.

"Mayor pardoned us" added Blaineley.

"After I signed a new contract" continued Chris.

"Well that won't matter now because the only ones who'll be going onto the Carriage of Shame today will be you two!" shouted Vicky.

"We'll just see about that" said Blaineley as she then loaded up her paint gun.

The contestants watched as they ran for cover typically enough right out of the pages of the old Wild West along with the Total Drama alumni members who were not contestants as well.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Oh man, it's going to be it!" cried Owen.

"I cannot wait until those two are gone" said Jazmine.

"I hope Chris gets them good" said Hiro.

"Go for the home team" said Nazz who was cheering for Chris and Blaineley.

End of confessions.

"Hey, wait a second, this isn't fair, we don't got no weapons" said Eustace.

"Here, take some of these fast repeating paint guns I found" said Vicky.

"Incoming!" cried Chris as he and Blaineley ran for cover as both Eustace and Vicky began to fire their paint guns at the two.

The two ran around the corner of the Saloon to which Eustace and Vicky were prepared to end it all from there.

"Easy targets" laughed Vicky as she along with Eustace started to creep up toward that area around the Saloon.

Meanwhile back at the other side of the Saloon, both Chris and Blaineley were trying to figure out a way out of this.

"What the heck are we going to do?" cried Blaineley, "If those two get us, we're done for as hosts for this show!"

"Easy, we got a full proof plan coming along" continued Chris.

But as Vicky and Eustace were closing on the two, Colonel Barnes along with Hank Hill, John Redcorn and Chef began to attack the two with their own paint guns.

"Time to fire back!" shouted Vicky.

Vicky managed to hit Hank with her repeating paint gun, but for Eustace he was having trouble trying to shoot Colonel Barnes and John Redcorn. But eventually, both Vicky and Eustace were able to handle Chef, Barnes and John Redcorn as they were shot down by paint.

"Ha, those two think they can get away with this" laughed Eustace, "they got another thing coming."

As Eustace and Vicky turned the corner of the Saloon, the two noticed Chris and Blaineley were running into the Mayor's mansion.

"Oh that's just super!" cried Vicky.

"Come on, this will be easy for us" said Eustace.

Chris along with Blaineley made it into the Mayor's mansion and locked themselves in the Mayor's office barricading themselves in there.

"Can I help you two?" asked Vlad who wasn't happy they were using his office to protect themselves.

"Listen, I know you had me sign that contract a few days ago" said Chris, "how the heck are we going to get rid of those two?"

"Easy, all you have to do is be the first ones to fire first at them, get a clear shot and it'd be the end" continued Vlad.

"But they got repeater paint guns!" cried Blaineley.

"Ha, you figure out this one" laughed Vlad.

Vlad crept out of the window, typically escaping the carnage that was about to go within his office. Eustace kept on bashing the door to Vlad's office as Blaineley had blocked the door with a sofa in the room.

"Come on out!" laughed Vicky as she then fired her repeater paint gun at the door.

"Man, those two are nasty" said Chris.

"Quick, hide" said Blaineley.

The two then hid under the desk that Vlad worked at as the two began to barge into the office.

"Come on out" said Eustace as he and Vicky searched the area, "it'd be nice and quick for us!"

Suddenly Chris sneezed which alerted the two.

"Ha, they're under the desk, fire!" ordered Vicky.

Vicky along with Eustace fired their repeater paint guns at the desk getting it all messed up with paint, but leaving the two unscratched. Suddenly as Vicky and Eustace were trying to fire, the two both found themselves out of ammo.

"What, this isn't fair!" cried Eustace.

"Ha, it's totally fair!" said Chris as he then fired the gun filled with paint at Eustace.

"I'm hit!" cried Eustace as he began to stumble.

Vicky then was next as Blaineley fired her shot of paint at her, as the two stumbled outside of the Mayor's mansion, the contestants were indeed shocked what happened.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"Alright, those two are no more!" laughed Riley.

"Time for you and me to get back together" said Hiro as Danielle was sitting on his lap while on camera.

"About time" said Rachel.

"Ha, those two drove me crazy" said Zerg.

"I guess us couples will be going back together then" laughed Nick as he and Jade sat in front of the camera.

End of confessions.

Indeed it was a very special camp fire ceremony after a few hours had passed by. Chris had showed clips of Vicky and Eustace plotting to take over the town prior to even the game as it was supplied by Jorgen who was doing an investigation into the matter.

"Well, this is a very special camp fire ceremony" laughed Chris.

"I must say, I am pretty impressed with you two" said Blaineley as she tried to do the same for the past two seasons.

"But it seems you'll sadly be the only ones to go onto the Carriage of Shame" said Chris.

Suddenly, the Carriage of Shame steered up to the camp fire with Grim waiting.

"Come on, time for you traditional Western villains to hop onboard" laughed Grim.

"This stinks!" cried Vicky as she was getting on.

"Man, and just when I was having fun with this!" cried Eustace.

As Grim drove off in the Carriage of Shame after both Vicky and Eustace got on, there were sparks of celebrations in the town. Everyone was happy that both Eustace and Vicky were gone, but the only two who were not celebrating were Ember and Young Blood.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Man, this stinks" said Young Blood, "I was hoping those two would last longer!"

"Man, that vampire kid we made an alliance with is now starting to smell more like his kryptonite of garlic" said Ember.

End of confessions.

But as the celebrations continued, Riley was likely going to make another move on Megan at the Saloon bar, with Cotton appearing as a ghostly bartender.

"Here, on the house" said Cotton as he winked at Riley and Megan.

"Dad?" asked Hank as he noticed Cotton.

"Sorry son, but I gotta run, others to help out" laughed Cotton.

But as Riley was finally getting some alone time with Megan, Jorgen who had released Edmund under a new contract Chris was forced to sign wasn't happy.

"Here's your pass to the main stage for the coming Aftermath" sighed Jorgen.

"Feeling that you've been outsmarted?" laughed Edmund.

"Listen vampire boy, you better not mess this one up" continued Jorgen who wasn't happy.

"Oh, I'll give a certain Bart Simpson a heck of a time" laughed Edmund as he headed onto the main stage.

The scene then switches to the celebrations with the camera focused on Chris himself.

"Since we're back in charge here, there'll be more Total Drama coming up here on Camp Drama Showdown!" laughed Chris, "Yee-ha!"


	33. Edmund's Clash with Bart

Chapter 33: Edmund's Clash with Bart

Once again, it was time for the Aftermath show as Geoff was going to give a recap to the audience.

Geoff's Commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Showdown Aftermath, we decided to let Jorgen and the Masked Stranger, along with their sidekick Wally do some investigations into who was the one who was leaking out the Aftermath challenges before the challenge could ever begin. Turns out it was a vampire boy named Edmund, a staff member doing the deed.

But since the events in the game, Edmund is now upgraded to a co-host, making one awkward situation for us, so get ready because here is Camp Drama Showdown the Aftermath!

End of commentary.

Indeed it would be quite an awkward sitting, at least for Bart, but not Lisa who was still dazzled by Edmund's appearance.

"Wow, I am sure glad you're onboard on our team" said Lisa who was trying to be polite to Edmund in spite of his misbehavior.

"Oh come on" said Bart who wasn't buying Lisa sucking up to Edmund.

"Whoa there" said Geoff who intervened trying to break up a possible fight between Bart and Edmund, "there's no need to start an old fashion Texas brawl, wait until that may happen in the game."

"Ha, he won't start one with me, because he knows he'll lose" laughed Edmund.

"Are you trying to imply that I'm a wimp?" asked Bart.

"Yes" replied Edmund who gave an evil smile toward Bart.

"Let's bring out those who were voted off recently, along with the two villains that could make Edmund's career a possibility" said Bridgette who was referring to Eustace and Vicky.

"This stinks, I wanted me money!" cried Eustace who was coming out with the others who were voted off.

"We also have former Sheriff Woody with us too" added Geoff.

"Hey, this is just like the old West, but without me in a coffin" said Woody.

"You can thank Grim for not going that far" said Bridgette.

"Those two, it's all their fault that this is happening!" said Buford who wanted some payback.

"Now, now, you'll get your fair share, I say a good old stocks punishment for these two are in order" said Edmund.

"I wish there could be a third one" said Bart who was referring to Edmund.

A few minutes later, Vicky and Eustace found themselves locked in Medieval style stocks.

"This is just great, thanks to that deal we made we didn't get anything!" cried Eustace.

"Yea, you said you were going to help us!" cried Vicky to Edmund.

"Ha, I lied" laughed Edmund.

"So, what are going to do with these tomatoes?" asked Buford.

"Why don't you find out?" asked Jorgen who brought a few more barrels of tomatoes.

Buford indeed threw a few tomatoes at Vicky and Eustace, along with the others who followed.

"Now this is more like it" laughed Marceline.

"Hit them hard!" laughed Lee Kanker who threw a tomato right at Eustace.

"Hey, he helped us too!" cried Vicky who was still referring to Edmund, "Hey you big guy, why are you not putting that vampire kid here?"

"Because he's under contract not like you" replied Jorgen who laughed at Vicky and Eustace.

"Well, I for one believe Edmund should join them since I do not care about his contract" said Bart, "the guy forced Chris to sign it after Chris and the others were placed in jail!"

Bart then signaled Jorgen to roll the evidence on the projector of Vicky and Eustace, along with Chris' newest adviser M. Bison drafting the contract.

"This evidence was picked up after the town was cleared of those two" continued Bart.

"Ha, there's no way even the law would allow it, I legally got Chris to put me as a co-host and a possible contestant in the game as well" laughed Edmund.

"Oh yea!" said Bart as he then grabbed a tomato and threw it right on Edmund's face.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that, us vampires like to keep up on our looks" said Marceline to Bart.

Edmund grew quite enraged at Bart, and grabbed a barrel of tomatoes.

"You want a fight with me, then let's fight!" said Edmund.

Edmund then tossed the barrel of tomatoes on poor Bart, to which Bart then began to throw the tomatoes back at Edmund. The losers who were voted off were quite perplexed as they thought they were the ones who were going to behave like that.

"So, who do you think is going to win this one?" asked Chum Chum to Fanboy.

"Not sure, but that Edmund kid can throw faster than Bart" replied Fanboy.

Jorgen then had enough about into an hour of the food fight, Jorgen stepped right in and stopped the two.

"Enough!" roared Jorgen as he was strong enough to pick up Edmund as well as Bart by the sleeve of their shirts, "This is not how you two should behave!"

But Jorgen wasn't the only one who wasn't happy, a certain Marge Simpson who oversaw the fight ran to the studios, literally driving over the speed limit. Even though some police officers spotted her speeding, they noticed in the window that she wasn't going to cooperate meaning it'd be trouble for them if they'd pull her over. That obviously gave Marge time to race to the studios. As she entered the studios, she wasn't just mad at Edmund for fighting with Bart, but ten times angrier as she noticed Jorgen lifting Bart up and scolding him.

"You, put my boy down!" roared Marge.

"But, I'm simply trying to restore order!" cried Jorgen.

"Now!" roared Marge as she slugged Jorgen with her purse which Jorgen was then sent tumbling down to the ground, "And you two, when this season is over, you two will NOT ever be Aftermath hosts ever!"

"Oh come on Ms. S, this happens all the time" said Geoff to which was an obvious bad comment, "yea, I should get out of the way."

"And why are they punished like this?" asked Marge referring to Vicky and Eustace.

"Hey, about time someone has stuck up for us" said Vicky.

"They were the ones who helped force Chris to sign a contract to put Edmund into the show" said Rose.

"Look, I do not care how cruel they were, they do not deserve to be locked up in these stocks" continued Marge.

"Alright, alright" said Bridgette as she then signaled Geoff to release both Vicky and Eustace.

"Man, never had a parent come here in this kind of a manner" said Geoff.

"I wonder if she'll need any help after this season's over into making sure those two behave" said Vicky referring to Bart and Lisa.

After Eustace and Vicky were leased from the stocks, the two ran off literally trying to flee the studios.

"Bah, can't wait to get the heck out of here!" cried Eustace who was quite happy to be free.

Meanwhile, it seemed like it was going to be quite a sad, but short Aftermath, Geoff couldn't believe Bart and Lisa were going to quit being Aftermath hosts because of their mother being quite demanding. He was busy on his cell phone talking to Chris.

"Really, is that what their mother said?" asked Chris, "Man, that Marge is quite some trouble for us, we'll miss those two."

"Yea, well bye" said Geoff as he turned off his cell phone, "well, it's official, Chris accepts you two to resign from your posts once the season is over."

"Well, at least we can say it was fun while it lasted" said Sakura.

"We're still going to have at least a few more Aftermaths" said Bart, "it's not the end yet."

"I'll be making sure nothing else goes wrong by staying at the studios" said Marge who headed off to a private area in the studios.

"Great, that's so comforting" said Jack who was being rather sarcastic about it.

"Well, sadly due to that kind of disruption, we'll have to cut our Aftermath short" said Geoff, "Edmund, if you do not mind helping out some of our staff load materials on for the show?"

"About time" said Edmund who waited for the right ruse.

As everything was getting cleaned up after the mess and fight between Bart and Edmund, the scene switches to Edmund who was secretly sneaking onto a truck loaded with materials meant for the show as it was heading for the fictional Western town itself. The scene then switches back to Chris who was revealing the security footage of Edmund, along with also Marge being ever so watchful of her children.

"Man, that Marge can really pull a punch at Jorgen, will Edmund be able to join the competition? Will Jorgen recover from the humiliation that he was knocked out by a purse? And just what will happen to Ember and Young Blood who'll certainly not welcome him with open arms? Find out more here on Camp Drama Showdown!" said Chris.


	34. Fall of the Ghosts

Chapter 34: Fall of the Ghosts

Once again, it was finally Chris McLean's turn to have the audience see the main host of the show again.

Chris McLean's Commentary:

Well now partners, we had quite a rough season for us, with yours truly and the others being in the big house, signed a contract to get us out and now we're back in business after an old Western showdown took place against the two arch villains who were responsible for locking us up to begin with!

So get ready for more surprises and other forms of excitement here on Camp Drama Showdown!

End of commentary.

Indeed everything seemed almost back to normal, except a certain Edmund had snuck onto the set thanks to Geoff who likely had no choice but to let him on as what his contract stated. Edmund was sneaking around the place typically enough as the others were unaware of his presence except for perhaps Chris himself.

"Edmund, you're the only one who'll fear me" said an unfamiliar voice to Edmund right behind him.

"You better not think who I think you are old man" said Edmund as he turned out to be the ghost of Cotton hill.

"I must say, you're one bad vampire boy" said Cotton, "you know, I can tell everyone here that you are here unauthorized."

"Yes, but you'll be exposing yourself wouldn't you?" asked Edmund.

"Fair enough, but don't you better catch me hurting any of the contestants, alright?" asked Cotton.

"Promise" said Edmund as he was obviously crossing his fingers behind his back.

As Cotton went off, Edmund continued onward, but as the sun rose for morning, the contestants were gotten up once again by Chef and Colonel Barnes who indeed missed getting them up.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Man, do I miss getting them up" said Colonel Barnes.

"Always my tradition" said Chef.

End of confessions.

As the contestants got out of their cabins, they headed for the mess hall and were indeed expecting a challenge from Chris and Blaineley. Wally who noticed how large Owen and Cleveland Jr. were in taking up the line wasn't moved by them.

"Hey fatsos move it!" cried Wally.

That indeed sparked something deeply more so with Cleveland Jr. than it did with Owen, though Owen was equally unhappy but not as much as Cleveland Jr. was.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Why does that Wally have to make fun of my weight" said Cleveland Jr. as he was crying on camera.

"I know people don't like me from being large, but that just goes too far with that comment" said Owen.

"I know I might be a delinquent, but I wouldn't make fun of someone just because they're fat" said Duncan who overheard Wally's comments.

"Man how low can you go" said Gwen who also heard Wally's comment as well.

"That kid really needs to learn some manners" said Lindsey who agreed with Duncan and Gwen.

"If I were the size of Owen and Cleveland Jr. combined, first thing I'll do would be to sit on Wally" laughed Eva.

End of confessions.

Indeed those comments had drawn ire to some of the contestants, but as everyone continued to eat, Chris along with Blaineley came into the scene which everyone was going to expect they were going to receive information on the upcoming challenge.

"We have a very big announcement" said Chris, "we'll be dissolving our Idea Teams. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella will be joining the Silver Spurs; Newton, Candace, Jeremy the Spinning Six; Tucker, Jazz and Sam the Chanting Cherokees and Dexter will be joining the Racing Rangers."

"So what about today's challenge?" asked Sissy.

"The challenge will be held at sundown" replied Chris, "it's a night time challenge."

Confessions in the Saloon:

"That's just great, we have to be around until sundown, and deal with Wally!" cried Sissy who still didn't like Wally for making those previous sexiest comments when he was back on the Raging Bulls.

"That Wally better be not making fun of my Cleveland Jr., or I'm going to make him sorry" said Trixie.

End of confessions.

As the others continued to finish up their breakfast and take a tour of the town, Haley wanted to meet up with Rose's alliance members, specially Trixie, Cleveland Jr., Johnny and Sissy who were the ones left so far.

"So what's this all about?" asked Sissy.

"I'm planning to help out Rose as much as I can since she's dating my older brother" said Haley, "so I decided to take control over her alliance for the time being that she's absent and will fairly split the reward with her."

"Why do you have to take control of everything?" asked Sissy who didn't seem to like Haley being so pushy.

"Look, I am just doing it for my brother and Rose, okay?" continued Haley.

"Fine" grumbled Sissy who obviously didn't like it.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"I know Dukey didn't want to be in Rose's alliance, but if by chance one of us wins the game, I'll be still willing to share the money with him" said Johnny.

"Man, that Haley is starting to behave more like Rose" said Sissy who didn't like Haley.

End of confessions.

Rachel who didn't seem to trust Haley in taking control over Rose's alliance felt compelled to try to break it up. After all, Haley did try to save her brother from being voted off even though he was defending Rose for cheating in a previous challenge.

"There's got to be some way which we can stop Haley from going rogue against us" said Rachel to Nick and Chris Griffin, "I need you two to be on the lookout for any signs of weaknesses with her."

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"I feel kind of bad going after someone as nice as Haley, she's not anyway like Rose" said Chris Griffin.

"Man, Rachel's getting paranoid" said Nick.

End of confessions.

As for the two ghosts Ember, and Young Blood who were still in the game, they were anxious to get this challenge over with. They likely didn't know what was going to come up next since they couldn't take a peak at it before hand.

"Man, this bites" said Young Blood as the two were walking down an alleyway.

"Yea, I know what you mean, we can't take a peak at anything" added Ember.

"And you know what else blows, that Edmund kid, I bet he's right here right now just waiting to pounce on us" said Young Blood.

"I am closer than you think" said Edmund who was sneaking right up in the shadows behind Young Blood.

"Ah, Edmund, we were not talking behind your back like that" said Young Blood.

"Yea, he was mostly" said Ember.

"Hey!" cried Young Blood.

"Listen up you two, you are still working for me, I know how the challenges will be going down" said Edmund.

"Really, please do tell us" continued Ember.

As Edmund blathered about the challenge to Ember and Young Blood, giving them likely false details on how to win it, night soon fell upon the town, and the contestants headed to a camp fire with Chris holding a guitar wearing a cowboy hat greeting them along with Blaineley.

"Well howdy partners" said Chris, "isn't this quite a peaceful night here?"

"Chris, on with the challenge already" said Sissy who was rather becoming impatient.

"Fine, the challenge is simple, you will each have to come up with a way to make your ghost stories at the camp fire come to life and scare off the others" said Chris, "the first team that manages to do it first wins the challenge."

"You'll also be provided with materials to make your own scary costumes as well" added Blaineley as Hank and John Redcorn brought them out.

"Oh, I know the perfect costume" said Jazmine as she began to make hers.

"Wow, you're making a pig costume!" said Owen.

As each of the teams worked on their scary costumes, Owen got into a pig suit along with Ember and Molly; the Silver Spurs made a rabid coyote costumes for Sally, Zak Saturday, Huey and Cindy; the Blazing Saddles made a horse costume and a Grim Reaper style robe; the Chanting Cherokees made a costume out of some pumpkins; Blinding Bandits just simply were going to try to make themselves into the headless bandits; Wild Stallions were going to try to make a zombie horse; Spinning Six were going to make themselves into zombie Native Americans; and the Racing Rangers were going to try to make a dead Sheriff come back from the grave itself.

"Okay, first story teller goes to Johnny of the Raging Bulls" said Chris.

"This is going to be BOOORRRIIIINNNNGGGG" said Wally who wasn't interested.

"Once there was a butcher who thought he could make a good prime piece of ribs for his friends, Texas style" said Johnny, "but when he thought he made the right choice of the pigs he took, he was dead wrong."

Suddenly behind some rocks, Owen, along with Ember, Sissy came out wearing pig costumes, while Abigail and Kuki played the parts of the butcher and the butcher's apprentice.

"Oh my, pig zombies, that salesperson sold us some wicked pigs!" said Abigail who was trying to be dramatic about it.

"Another dime for me" said Marc who played the part of the crooked salesperson.

"I am a zombie pig, and instead of you trying to eat me, I will eat you" said Owen.

"He sounds like he could do it anyway without the stupid costume" laughed Wally who was being rather rude.

"Good, but needs improvement" said Chris, "next would be the Silver Spurs."

Baljeet was going to be the story teller for the Silver Spurs.

"And so, the infected coyotes came out from that direction" said Baljeet.

Huey indeed played the part of the rabid coyote as he leaped right out from behind the rock as Joseph along with Phineas, Ferb, Jimmy and Isabella were surprised by Huey's spark of anger along with Cindy who joined in.

"Ha, you call that scary?" laughed Wally.

That obviously angered Huey who then decided to play his part as a rabid coyote and started to pounce on him before Chef came into the scene and broke the two up.

"Better than the Raging Bulls, but still can use some improvements" said Chris, "next the Blazing Saddles."

"Grim Reaper indeed had his favorite horse to take whenever he wanted to since the horse was already dead" said Megan.

Danielle, Cleveland Jr. and Hiro who were in the horse were having trouble trying to help Zim who was trying to do his best to play the part of the Grim Reaper.

"It is me, the Grim Reaper here to come to er, reap you on my horse!" said Zim.

"What, you call that being me?" cried Grim who came into the scene quite not pleased.

"Silence, who is this imposter here?" cried Zim.

"Are you dumber than Billy, I'm the real Grim Reaper pal" replied Grim.

"Alright, enough" said Chef who broke up the fight.

As for the Chanting Cherokees it was easier for them to intact zombies who just had pumpkins as for heads.

"And beware, the next time you go to a pumpkin patch in the field, beware the living pumpkins!" cried Libby who was the story teller.

"Beware me!" said Danny who had a pumpkin head on.

"Fear me!" added Sam.

"Stupid pumpkin head!" cried Wally who had it on backwards to which he fell back and broke the pumpkin which made everyone laughed.

"Okay, that was better than the others" laughed Chris, "next comes the Blinding Bandits who are really playing the role of literally the headless bandits."

"Chris is indeed right, we are headless" said Brad who was doing a poor job in literally keeping his shirt above his head.

"I am Ed, the headless bandit" said Ed who then tripped on a rock while trying to walk.

"Actually, I can even become literally headless" said Jenny as her head literally rolled into the scene with her robotic body following it.

"Now that's what I call an actual costume" said Chris, "next the Wild Stallions who will try to play a zombie wild stallion."

"And there it was" said Haley.

"You call that a zombie horse?" cried Rachel who wasn't happy with the way Nick and Chris Griffin were playing their part as the horse.

"It's hot in here!" cried Chris Griffin.

"And I don't want to smell his BO, no offense" said Nick.

"None taken" said Chris Griffin.

But the Wild Stallions were not the only ones who didn't seem to do well, the Spinning Six did their very best with Bobby imitating a Native American dance while being a zombie, along with Trixie and Candace as well.

"Oh my, it looks like we're right in the middle of a Native American grave site" said Jeremy.

And last but not the least were the Racing Rangers with June playing the role of the resurrected Sheriff.

"I have come for my revenge against any outlaws who have done me wrong in the past" said June as she indeed took the role of both the dead Sheriff and the story teller, "at least two of you here are guilty of being behind most of the recent wrongdoing. Speak now, or I shall be forced to come find you myself."

June indeed played the game of duck, duck goose quite literally while she was searching for Ember and Young Blood at the camp fire. It didn't take long before Young Blood began to crack and began to panic for his afterlife, while Ember was trying her best not to budge.

"Feeling any guilt for what you've done to me?" asked June.

"Ha, like I should care" laughed Ember.

"Well, you SHOULD HAVE" said June who then revealed the mask behind her fast to be obviously painted on as if she were the undead which spooked Ember indeed.

"Wow, that was an awesome ghost story!" laughed Chris, "I think I know who'll be the winner, but just to be on the safe side, I'm going to give the wins to the Blazing Saddles for creativity, and the Spinning Six. For the Raging Bulls and Racing Rangers, it seems you'll be voting someone off."

About an hour or so after the challenge, things looked quite grim for Ember and Young Blood as they were the only two others besides Owen and June who didn't receive one.

"Hey, why didn't I get one, I played my part well!" cried June.

"Relax" said Blaineley as she gave June her golden wrapped chocolate horseshoe.

"Even though this isn't a contest to come up with a better line if you were a zombie pig bent out on revenge, you'll not be voted off because of that Owen" said Chris who also threw the golden wrapped chocolate horseshoe to him.

"This isn't fair!" cried Ember who began to protest.

"Hey, June was able to make you confess in your form of being a wimp to us" laughed Chris.

"And that means you will not stay since you were also the ones who placed us in jail when you helped out Eustace and Vicky" added Blaineley.

"No, this isn't fair!" cried Young Blood as the two were being dragged away by Chef who had a Fenton ghost grabber that he bought from Danny's father Jack Fenton.

"In you go" said Chef as he threw the two into the Carriage of Shame.

"Well, never thought I see ghosts actually here" laughed Grim, "time to head off!"

"This isn't over, this isn't over!" continued Ember who screamed from the Carriage of Shame.

As the scene changes, Edmund eyes on some food supplies that he found in a barnyard which would be the perfect place for him to hide for now. For Chris, who was revealing security tapes noticed Edmund's movements within the town while it was dark at night.

"Well now, isn't this a busy vampire stirring at night, what kind of deeds will Edmund start pulling next? Will Wally continue to make fat jokes about Owen and Cleveland Jr., and is it possible for Riley to really get with Megan, really? Find out next time here on Camp Drama Showdown!" laughed Chris.


	35. Riding Twisters

Chapter 35: Riding Twisters

Once again, it was Blaineley's turn to give a recap to the audience.

Blaineley's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Showdown, it was a camp fire ghost story telling challenge, where the teams had to make costumes of the ghouls and ghosts of Western orientated themes to come to life. Some played their parts better than others, like Jenny who managed to play the role of an actual headless bandit, and also the Blazing Saddles who were able to imitate the Grim Reaper who was out in the old Wild West.

But there were others that had poorer comebacks like the Raging Bulls, with Owen playing the part of a pig zombie, but things got interesting when June who played the part of a dead sheriff managed to scare Ember and Young Blood, both who have been responsible for putting Chris and I in prison and forcing us to sign a new contract to have that bratty vampire boy Edmund eventually join the competition.

Anyway, saddle up, because we're going to have more of this here on Camp Drama Showdown!

End of commentary.

Yet it was another peaceful night for the remaining contestants, but only one vampire boy named Edmund was stirring about. He was literally diving into the supplies to which Chef, along with Colonel Barnes who reviewed some of the security tapes after meeting with Chris and Blaineley were going to spring the trap on Edmund.

"That vampire kid is going down" said Colonel Barnes who had a Christian cross to protect him, "this symbol here should protect me."

"All those vampires will get is a bad burn if they touch it" said Chef to which he got out a grenade filled with garlic, "now a garlic induced grenade, that'd scare the living daylights out of them."

Edmund indeed was enjoying some of the golden wrapped chocolate horses that were in the supplies.

"Yes indeed this is the life" laughed Edmund.

Suddenly a grenade was tossed near him.

"What the?" cried Edmund to which the grenade released garlic, "Garlic!"

Edmund started to cough to which Chef along with Colonel Barnes came into the scene to jump on Edmund, the vampire boy was brought out of the barnyard where the supplies were being kept.

"You can't do this to me!" cried Edmund.

"Sure we can" laughed Chef.

"And I got this symbol you vampires all hate to protect us" added Colonel Barnes as Edmund dreaded the Christian cross symbol the Colonel was holding.

As dawn broke, the contestants got up after John Redcorn and Hank Hill got them up.

"Come on Bobby, Chris has a big announcement" said Hank.

"Oh boy" said Bobby.

As everyone got out of their cabins, the notorious Edmund was there with Chris and Blaineley.

"I have a very big announcement to make, actually two, first, all the teams will be dissolved, second, Edmund here will be joining the game because he's under the contract that both Blaineley and I were forced to sign to get out of jail" continued Chris.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"That vampire kid better not try anything on the Masked Stranger" said Timmy.

"Dissolved, I've only been in the Chanting Cherokees for only one challenge" said Tucker.

"I for one am happy for this" said Edmund who was rather thrilled since it'd indeed mean he'd be able to employ his divide and conquer strategy.

End of confessions.

After those two announcements, the contestants headed to the mess hall, while waiting in line, Johnny and Sissy decided to hold hands. As for Wally, he noticed how large LeShawna's thighs were as she was helping Chef and Colonel Barnes out at the mess hall.

"Man, doesn't she look fat?" laughed Wally referring to LeShawna.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"Oh, he did not go there with me" said LeShawna.

"Never make fun of her weight" said Harold.

"I'd say he's asking for it" said Duncan.

End of confessions.

As Wally was about to say something else, LeShawna grabbed some soup that was nearby and decided to teach Wally a lesson. She along with Duncan held Wally down and began to literally use soup on his mouth to literally try to wash out the bad words he stated.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"About time someone taught him a lesson" said June.

"Yea, take that!" laughed Haley.

"Intriguing" said Edmund who was trying to come up with a possible alliance with Wally, "that crazy foul mouthed kid may have something up his sleeve I can work on."

End of confessions.

As for Wally who could only sadly taste soup for the time being, he wasn't happy for what happened to him as he sat down on a table that was empty. No one else wanted to be with him, but a certain Edmund who got his meal from Chef did.

"I must say, you have quite a niche of getting into trouble like that" said Edmund.

"Look garlic hater, they could very well use it on you" said Wally.

"Which is why I want you to form an alliance with me" continued Edmund, "I'll split the money with you if you give me 75 percent of it."

"Deal" said Wally who was rather stupid enough to make that alliance.

But while Edmund was the one forming an alliance, Haley was taking further control over Rose's crumbling alliance. Haley had Johnny, Sissy, Trixie and Cleveland Jr. sit at a table along with Bobby.

"Man, I do not trust that Edmund kid in this game" said Bobby as he noticed Edmund was getting too comfortable with Wally.

"I know what you mean, that's why we should consolidate on continuing this alliance" said Haley, "we should protect each other in the case that we're going to be the next ones eliminated."

"That's not going to be a problem for me" said Cleveland Jr.

"Us either" added Sissy.

But Haley and Edmund were not the only alliances in formation, Danny along with Danielle were forming their own alliance with Sam, Tucker and Hiro. Though Danny previously trusted Hiro, he allowed him to enter his alliance.

"So, you finally trust my boyfriend?" asked Danielle to Danny.

"Yea, alright" continued Danny.

"I must say, you're quite the way with the ladies" said Tucker who wanted some tips from Hiro, "how can I get my hand on one?"

"Easy, be yourself" replied Hiro.

"Myself, how?" asked Tucker which Hiro began to feel Tucker was getting a bit annoying.

But as the contestants finished their meals, they headed out for the open prairie where Chris and Blaineley were waiting, along with several surfboards that were meant for the challenge.

"Today's challenge is surfing a tornado" laughed Chris.

"I see no tornadoes out here" said Edmund.

"Just you wait and see, Johnny's sisters are cooking up one right now" laughed Chris.

Suddenly, a large tornado started to form in the distance it was picking up steam pretty fast.

"Better grab your surfboards quick!" said Chris.

"First contestant that lasts the longest on the tornado wins the challenge" added Blaineley.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Man, that Cleveland Jr. is certainly going to go down in this one" said Zak Saturday who had remembered from Season 2 how Cleveland Jr. was voted off.

"Tubby won't last a second on the twister" laughed Wally who was still making fat jokes on Cleveland Jr. behind his back.

"I will show everyone that I can do this, I've been practicing" said Cleveland Jr.

End of confessions.

As everyone ran for the twister, the twister picked everyone up, to which the contestants literally got onto their surfboards.

"Yea, this is just like back at home!" laughed Reggie, "Except it's not on water!"

"Can't maintain balance!" cried Nazz who was having trouble with her surfboard.

Edmund then hatched an idea in his mind, to which he then zoomed in with his surfboard and knocked poor Nazz right off of it, to which she then fell right into the sand on the ground.

"Watch out for that vampire kid!" cried Abigail.

"What?" asked Kuki who couldn't hear a thing in the twister.

Suddenly Edmund knocked out Kuki as well as she fell, then Mushi, with Ray Ray following next.

"So, you like hitting people off of their surfboards, let's see if you can hit me off of mine" said June.

"That sounds like a challenge to me" laughed Edmund.

Edmund charged his surfboard trying to knock June off, instead he managed to knock off the two Zaks, Brad, Tuck and Tucker off of their surfboards, along with poor Sheldon. The vampire boy was crafty enough to also take down Nick and Jade, along with also Phineas and Isabella.

"Come to show me your skills?" asked Ferb who was impressed to Edmund.

"Listen to me green-haired kid, I'm winning this challenge, and there's nothing you can do about it" said Edmund.

Edmund then managed to knock poor Ferb off of his surfboard to which got Candace angry.

"Come on Jeremy, let's show that vampire boy what we're made of" said Candace.

Jeremy wasn't sure if he should follow, but did anyway, Edmund simply managed to just move his surfboard out of the way to which the two ran into Trixie, Newton and Cleveland Jr.

"Hey, at least I wasn't the first one knocked off" said Cleveland Jr.

Poor Sally was next on Edmund's hit list, then came Jimmy, Cindy, Libby, Marc, Johnny, Sissy and Sam. Danny along with Jenny, June, Reggie and Ed oddly remained.

"Evil vampire boy, you can't hit Ed, cause Ed's the king of surfing" said Ed.

"That's what you think pal" said Edmund.

Edmund came head onto Ed, knocking him right off of his surfboard, the large Ed crashed into Danny and Jenny knocking them off their surfboards as well, and sent them crashing against Jazmine, Riley, Megan, Haley, Bobby, Wally, Owen, Joseph and Huey.

"It's just you and me pal" said June as she and Edmund were the only ones left.

Edmund targeted June trying to get her off of her surfboard, but June was able to maintain control the entire time.

"Wow, those two are going all the way" said Chris to which Chef was bringing out a catapult.

"What the heck is that for?" asked Blaineley.

"You'll find out" laughed Chris.

Chef then began to launch random items on the catapult from pieces of wood, to even the kitchen sink, along with a robotic cow or two.

"Don't want to get sued from those animal rights groups, so we decided to use mechanical animals instead" laughed Chris.

But before June could realize, a large mechanical cow managed to knock her right off her surfboard, making Edmund the one who was the victor of the challenge. It was easy for him to land thanks to his vampire powers as the tornado stopped.

"Sounds like the winner here is Edmund" said Chris, "as for the rest, it's time to vote for two people off."

Indeed after a few hours later, it was time for the camp fire ceremony which everyone who didn't win immunity were there. The only four contestants that did not receive a golden wrapped chocolate horseshoe were Nazz, Kuki, Mushi and Ray Ray since they were the first ones to be knocked out.

"Nazz, Kuki, both of you two were the first ones to be knocked out in the challenge" said Chris.

"Mushi, Ray Ray, you two followed suit" added Blaineley.

"And the last two golden wrapped chocolate horseshoes for the night goes to" said both Chris and Blaineley as they were waiting for the dramatic pause, "Mushi and Ray Ray."

"You're not upset that you got voted off?" asked Abigail as she noticed Kuki wasn't sad unlike Nazz.

"Hey, I got to have fun, I had a second chance" added Kuki.

"Wish I could say the same" sighed Nazz as the Carriage of Shame came up to the camp fire.

"Come on mon, I am missing me shows" laughed Grim.

"We're coming" said Kuki who happily skipped to the Carriage of Shame, unlike poor Nazz who just simply walked slowly there.

But as the Carriage of Shame took off in the sunset, a certain Edmund was pleased with the results so far.

"Ah yes, there is nothing like a good winner like me" laughed Edmund.

"You mean a cheater like you" said Cotton as he appeared before the vampire boy.

"Don't do that!" cried Edmund.

"Listen, I don't care even if you are 400 years old, there's no excuse for cheating like that" continued Cotton who was scolding Edmund.

"Ha, there's nothing that you can do to me pal" laughed Edmund.

"Perhaps for now, but I'll show you a thing or two about honesty, something that you failed to learn even probably before you were a vampire" continued Cotton.

"I'll wage a bet then" said Edmund, "if I win the contest, you should remain in the Ghost Zone for all eternity, but if you get someone honest to win, I will gladly become good for the next season."

"Is that I promise, because you better not be pulling me boy" said Cotton.

"It's a bet" replied Edmund.

"Fine then" said Cotton as he then left Edmund to be by himself.

The scene then changes to have the camera focus on Chris.

"Well now, stay tuned for more exciting eliminations here on Camp Drama Showdown" said Chris.


	36. Like the Pioneers

Chapter 36: Like the Pioneers

Once again, it was finally Chris McLean's turn to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Showdown, a vampire boy named Edmund snuck onto the show, he was brought forth to me and Blaineley by Chef and Colonel Barnes, but before letting him ever become a member of any team, I dissolved the entire team system putting Edmund at the mercy of the contestants or whatever way the audience would see it.

Wally made an alliance with Edmund, after his mouth was washed out by soup by LeShawna after making fat jokes about her weight. Not a good idea, also not a good idea was not bargaining high enough to get a better piece of the pie from Edmund, but that indeed certainly changed during the challenge where contestants were going to surf a twister, Edmund showed everyone his skills. Only June remained, which I had Chef up the ante by firing various items from a catapult at the two.

June was close, but sadly she did not receive immunity, but for Nazz and Kuki, they had to take the Carriage of Shame home. So what kind of dastardly deeds will Edmund come up next? Find out here on Camp Drama Showdown!

End of commentary.

Indeed it was rather a quiet night as the remaining contestants stayed in their cabins. A certain Chef Hatchet was out and about doing some chores when Clay along with Raimundo, Kimiko and Omi were spying on him, Clay wanted to come up with a way to punish Chef for helping out Paco.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"I don't appreciate cheaters" said Clay.

"I hope we hit Chef good" laughed Raimundo.

"I expected this from Jack Spicer, but not Chef" said Kimiko.

"I am so disgusted with him, and not just his food" said Omi.

End of confessions.

Clay indeed walked up to Chef as he was moving some boxes for Chris and Blaineley.

"Need a helping hand there?" asked Clay.

"Sure thing" said Chef as he shook Clay's hand, Clay indeed had a joy buzzer on which gave Chef quite a shocking experience.

It was then that Chris and Blaineley came into the scene to notice Chef was in the middle of his shocking experience.

"Punishing Chef for siding with Paco?" asked Chris to Clay.

"Just doing my job" replied Clay.

About a few hours later, it was time for the contestants to get up, Clay, along with Raimundo, Kimiko and Omi were given instructions by Chris and Blaineley to wake everyone up while poor Chef recovered from Clay's revenge prank. As the contestants got out, a certain Edmund was indeed ready for anything.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"Man, last challenge was easy, that 25 million bucks is going to be mine!" laughed Edmund.

"I was so close, I could have beaten that vampire twerp" said June.

"Dracula boy is going down" said Riley.

End of confessions.

"Today there will be no breakfast at the mess hall like usual" said Chris, "instead, you'll have to find it yourselves when you're out and the open like the good old pioneers."

"The first contestant that comes back within at least two days will win the challenge" said Blaineley.

"Two days, we have to be out in the wildness for two days?" cried Sissy.

"Hey, that's what the pioneers did, so Chef and Colonel Barnes will show you out into the woods, oh beware, there are coyotes, bears, wolves and even old Ezekial is out there, somewhere" laughed Chris.

"I say we stick together on this one" said Danny.

"Hey, count me in" said Jazz.

"Yea, me too, I can't stand the wild" added Molly.

"With me having two geniuses as friends, we can win this" said Timmy as he was forming an alliance with Jimmy, Cindy, Abigail, Marc, Zim and Libby.

"Come on, we'll beat this like old school like if we were on the streets of some big city" said Huey who was forming an alliance obviously with his brother Riley, Jazmine, Megan, Owen and Joseph.

"We should beat that vampire boy together" said June as she was forming an anti-Edmund alliance with Jenny, Ray Ray, Brad, Tuck and Sheldon.

"We can do this" said Rachel as she was forming an alliance with Nick, Jade, Reggie, Baljeet, Dexter, Dee Dee and Chris Griffin.

"Let's kick it in gear" said Haley as she was using the remnants of Rose's alliance included Cleveland Jr., Trixie, Johnny, and Sissy.

"I guess that leaves me with you guys" said Bobby who was forming an alliance with Sally, Zak Saturday, Manny, Newton, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Frida.

"There's no way I'm going to help my good twin here" said Zak Monday.

"Oh come on, I'm open for you to be in it to win it with me" said Bobby.

As everyone headed off into their own directions, Edmund noticed Zak Monday was struggling to survive with his former teammate Ed being his sidekick.

"Hey big guy, why don't you grab me some wood for a fire" said Zak Monday.

"Ed will go and do just that, Ed is a good camper" laughed Ed.

"I see you have made an alliance with Ed using him as a useful tool" said Edmund who approached Zak Monday.

"What do you want vampire kid?" asked Zak Monday.

"An alliance with you, me, Wally and Ed" continued Edmund.

"I'm listening, but how the heck are we going to tear up the other alliances apart?" asked Zak Monday.

"Leave everything to me, have Wally over here help out Ed get some resources for ourselves" continued Edmund.

"You heard him dumb, dumb" laughed Zak Monday referring to Wally.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Nobody gets away with calling me dumb!" said Wally who didn't like being allied with Zak Monday.

"Ed is a good servant" said Ed as he was carrying a lot of wood with him.

End of confessions.

As the first day was going quite well for the contestants, Timmy's team was in first as they pitched a tent, along with retrieving a meal or two. June and Jenny's alliance did the same, along with Huey and Riley's alliance. Danny's alliance was doing okay as well, but for Rachel she was struggling to even light a fire with some rocks.

"Blast, I thought this always would work!" cried Rachel.

"Sounds like you could have a helping hand" laughed Chris Griffin who just simply clapped his hands to Rachel as the so-called help.

"And sounds like you'd be a candidate to be voted off if you don't help me lit the fire!" roared Rachel.

"You mean like this?" asked Nick who managed to lit the flames by doing exactly what Rachel was trying to do all along.

"But, I was trying to do just that!" cried Rachel who was angry someone else did the work for her.

As for Bobby's alliance, Sally was having trouble simply trying to catch a fish from the lake.

"Stupid fish, why won't you bite!" cried Sally.

"Here, let me help out" said Bobby as he then gave the fishing pole a try.

Hank who was told not to interfere with any of the contestants watched Bobby from afar, he smiled at Bobby knowing very well what he had taught him how to fish after Bobby caught it for his alliance. But as Hank was quite pleased, Hank's ghost of a father Cotton was overseeing the challenge form afar. He didn't like the way Edmund nor Zak Monday were treating Ed. As Ed went to fish, Cotton decided to have a chat with Ed.

"Listen up boy" said Cotton.

"Evil spirit!" cried Ed.

"No, I'm not evil, I am just going to have a small chat with you, those two have been using you like a dumb tool" continued Cotton, "and that really is quite sad that you should be used in that manner. Haven't you already been used one too many times like this back at home?"

Ed thought for a moment or two as his small brain managed to turn a wheel in his head.

"You're right you crazy old spirit" said Ed as he then straighten himself up, "Ed will show those two who Ed really is."

As Ed marched over to where Edmund and Zak Monday were who were trying to come up with a strategy on trying to ruin the other alliances, they were unaware of Ed's shadow.

"Excuse me, but I think someone might be blocking our strategy blueprints" said Zak Monday as the two turned around it was none other than Ed himself who wasn't happy as he stood there.

"Come here to retrieve more chores for us?" laughed Edmund.

"No, Ed will NOT work for you two anymore" replied Ed, "Ed says a spirit told him about you two."

"Bah, it's that ghost Cotton!" cried Edmund who was quite upset that Cotton interfered.

"I know the perfect alliance we then can ruin first" laughed Zak Monday who thought about Bobby's alliance.

A few minutes later, as Bobby was getting the fish warmed up for his alliance, Zak Monday who was sneaking around with Wally spotted the fish.

"Ha, I got it!" laughed Wally.

"Wait, you'd get your hands burned!" cried Zak Monday to which Wally was dumb enough to follow it.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Man, I cannot believe it, but Wally is even dumber than Ed!" laughed Zak Monday who couldn't believe how humiliating Wally was.

"Hot, hot, hot!" cried Wally who got his hands burned from the fish.

End of confessions.

"Hey, you two!" cried Bobby as he noticed Wally with the burnt fish in his hand.

"I'll stop them!" cried Manny as he changed into his El Tigre suit.

As Manny gave chase to Wally and Zak Monday, the two thieves ran into the camp of Jenny and June's alliance where the two smashed into a tent that Sheldon had finished crafting.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"It took me hours, hours, hours!" cried Sheldon.

"Those fiends!" cried Brad.

"I'll give Wally and Zak Monday wedgies that'd make it worse and more embarrassing than Dash and Troy ever received" said June.

End of confessions.

But the two thieves managed to elude June, Jenny and the others and ran into the camp site of Danny's alliance, both thieves crashed right into Molly injuring her.

"Get off of me!" cried Molly to which she felt pain in one of her joints, "I think I broke something!"

"Give her first aid" said Danny as Sam along with Tucker rushed to Molly's aid.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Nothing like collateral damage" laughed Zak Monday referring to Molly's injury.

"Stupid girl, you were in the way!" cried Wally who was still making sexiest jokes of Molly behind her back.

End of confessions.

The two thieves continued to run, trying to find their way back to their camp site, when they ran into Huey and Riley's alliance site.

"Oh boy, is this a fish from heaven?" laughed Owen who then just grabbed the fish and ate it.

"All that for nothing!" cried Zak Monday as he then kicked some dirt into Owen's eyes.

"Ouch, my eyes!" cried Owen who then stumbled around knocking over his alliance's tent.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to just take your alliance's food then" laughed Zak Monday as he then stole another fish.

It was quite a win-win for Edmund as the second day approached, he and his alliance moved out with Ed refusing to budge at first.

"Ed will not help you win it for you" said Ed.

"Not unless if I give you some of the money to buy some of those comic books you say in your sleep?" asked Edmund.

Ed's experience with Cotton was soon erased when Ed decided that comic books were more important than doing the right thing.

"Ed wants comic books!" said Ed as he then grabbed and picked up Edmund, Zak Monday and Wally as they began to race ahead.

Bobby and his alliance then soon followed suit with Newton picking up everyone in Bobby's alliance including Bobby himself.

"Wow, for a genius like you, I never thought you were that strong" said Bobby to Newton.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me" replied Newton.

But as the two alliances continued on their race, they ran into a pack of coyotes along with Ezekial who was trying to do his best to fit into the pack.

"Run faster!" cried Edmund to Ed.

Danny's alliance along with Jenny and June's were coming up, but because of Molly's injury, Danny had to stay behind to make sure she was safe. Timmy and his alliance made it in second place with Edmund and Bobby tying in first, June and Jenny's alliance got in third, Haley's alliance in fourth, while Danny and Rachel's alliance never got passed 100 percent the finish line. A certain Chris Griffin was indeed sleeping in late which Rachel was having trouble trying to get him up.

"How lazy can he really be!" cried Rachel who was trying everything to get Chris Griffin up.

"The challenge is over" said Chef who went to alert them, "Chris says to vote someone off."

"Going to vote for little old me, or are you going to vote for someone who is lazy?" asked Rachel to Nick.

"Going with you" said Nick.

"Same here" said Reggie.

About a few hours later, it was finally time for the camp fire ceremony, although Edmund and Bobby's alliances won immunity, the alliance members were still at the camp fire, since it was only technical win for Edmund and Bobby. Typically enough, as everyone else received their golden wrapped chocolate horseshoes, the only contestants who didn't receive one were Rachel, Chris Griffin, Ed and Molly.

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, you've been causing some trouble for your team" said Chris, "Mr. Griffin, you have been quite the lazy one."

"Ed, you caused tensions between you, Edmund and Zak Monday, Molly, you got yourself injured" said Blaineley.

"It's not my fault, Wally and his stupid friend Zak Monday ran into me!" cried Molly.

"Last golden wrapped chocolate horseshoes for the night goes to" said both Chris and Blaineley as the four were waiting for their dramatic pause, "Rachel and Ed."

"Bah, I knew it!" cried Molly as she struggled to get up, "Listen pal, you think you've one this, but mark my words, you'll be going down, that Edmund isn't someone you should be trusting right now."

"Too bad you won't have a second chance" laughed Zak Monday as Molly along with Chris Griffin were being escorted to the Carriage of Shame by Chef and Colonel Barnes.

As the two were taken away on the Carriage of Shame, the scene switches to Edmund who was in a alleyway as Cotton showed up.

"You interfered with my alliance old man" said Edmund.

"Cheating and bullying others to do your will isn't the way to go boy" continued Cotton.

"Fine, if you're going to interfere with me, the deal is off" said Edmund, "I'm taking your grandson down in the next challenge."

Edmund laughed as he left the scene to which Cotton felt he better find a way to coach Bobby. The scene then switches to Chris.

"Well now, isn't that an exciting elimination, tune in next time for more exciting eliminations here on Camp Drama Showdown, and let's hope something happens between Edmund and his alliance" laughed Chris.


	37. Remember the Alamo

Chapter 37: Remember the Alamo

Once again, it was Blaineley's turn to give a recap to the audience.

Blaineley's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Showdown, like the traditional pioneers our contestants went out in the wild wilderness. Some roughed up others like Edmund who had Zak Monday and Wally sabotage the other contestants.

Ed had an encounter with a ghost who forbid Ed to form an alliance with Edmund, but Ed showed no signs of backing down once the prize money would be promised to be used for his comic book collection additions. And of course that worked for Edmund who used Ed to get back to town quick before Bobby, but luckily enough, it was a tie for both Bobby and Edmund, and poor Molly and Chris Griffin, which Chris slept on the job, which I could say the same for the OTHER Chris got voted off with Molly who was injured after Zak Monday and Wally were chased by the other contestants.

So, who'll be voted off today? Find out here on Camp Drama Showdown!

End of commentary.

Yet another peaceful night passed by for the remaining contestants, a certain Chef was on guard for any kind of pranks that might come his way as he was patrolling the area. He didn't seem to like the Xiaolin monks who were in his path, and Chef, typically enough was chatting with Jack Spicer on mobile to provide Chef with any tips on how to avoid them.

"Listen to me punk, the only reason why I am contacting you isn't to bring you back in the game, it is so that you can help me avoid those pranker monks" said Chef.

"Look, I want you to find someone else that you can align yourself with in the game so that you can get that person to share the wealth with someone like me" said Jack.

"Hmm, that sounds risky, Chris wasn't happy with me when I sided with Paco" continued Chef.

"Well, there are a lot of gullible people who wouldn't mind forming an alliance with you, there's Zim, he's a good candidate, he likes your food" said Jack.

"That's true" replied Chef, "I guess either him or this Ed. He might be perfect enough for me to ruin that vampire boy's alliance."

As Chef continued to chat with Jack, he didn't realize he was being watched by Clay, Raimundo, Kimiko and Omi.

"Who do you think that Chef Hatchet is talking to on the phone?" asked Omi.

"Not sure" said Raimundo.

"I say let's Chef have a little static electricity accident with his phone" said Kimiko.

Kimiko used her fire powers and started a small spark targeting Chef's cell phone.

"Hey Chef, I can't hear you on the other line" said Jack.

"Fire, fire!" cried Chef as he noticed his cell phone was on fire quite literally.

Hank immediately heard the noise and came rushing into the scene with a fire extinguisher and put out the blaze to which the foam of the extinguisher also covered poor Chef which Omi took a picture of it. While poor Chef was recovering from the experience, Colonel Barnes had Hank and John Redcorn get the other contestants up and ready for the day. The contestants got out of their cabins eager to see the next challenge, especially for Edmund.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Man, this game is totally mine!" laughed Edmund.

"I bet that vampire kid was responsible in some manner in getting Molly injured" said Danny.

"There's no way I'm trusting that vampire kid" said Jazz.

"He's bad news" said Sam obviously referring to Edmund.

"I am assuming he made Buford form the alliance with Ember and Young Blood somehow" said Phineas.

End of confessions.

As everyone headed to the mess hall to have breakfast, Edmund's alliance members sat with him at the same table, while everyone else's alliances did the same as well at whoever was their leader.

"I can see that we need to come up with a strategy in getting rid of the other alliances before we move onto Bobby Hill and his alliance" said Edmund.

"I don't trust that Hill kid" said Zak Monday.

"What about getting rid of Rose's former alliance" said Wally who didn't seem to like Sissy, "that Sissy is such a big sissy, she needs to go down."

Ed indeed was the only member of Edmund's alliance not paying attention to Edmund's obviously evil deeds as he was scarfing down some of his breakfast, but the only person Ed somehow didn't seem to like was Owen, but not for the reasons of being so nefarious like what Edmund was plotting.

"That large Owen, he always takes everything before Ed can take" said Ed who didn't like Owen hogging all the food.

"You actually like what we're supposed to be eating?" asked Zak Monday.

"Ed likes anything that Ed can eat" laughed Ed.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

Edmund's typical confession only makes himself pretending to throw up as he couldn't believe how disgusting Ed was.

"Man, I bet that Ed could beat Owen in an eating contest" said Zak Monday.

End of confessions.

As Edmund was continuing to create a strategy to ruin the other teams, Rachel was trying to come up with her own way to ruin what was left of Rose's alliance as she still didn't seem to appreciate Haley protecting her brother Jake.

"There must be some way which we can ruin that alliance" said Rachel.

"Take it easy" said Nick, "we should be worried more about that vampire boy over there."

"It might be exactly what he wants if we concentrate on focusing on Rose's old alliance" added Reggie.

"Look, I just cannot stand someone like Haley as much as I didn't with her brother or his girlfriend" continued Rachel.

"But that's a bad idea" added Baljeet.

"I do not care!" roared Rachel, "Haley will go down in the next challenge, mark my word."

Confessions in the Saloon:

"That Rachel is so bossy" said Baljeet.

"Dexter will show her a thing or two" said Dexter who was eyeing on leadership if Rachel was voted off.

"Man, she is so bossy" said Dee Dee.

End of confessions.

After the contestants finished their breakfast, they headed out what seemed like an old fort where Chris and Blaineley were waiting for them.

"So what's today's challenge?" asked Sissy.

"Getting to that, today's challenge is remembering the Alamo!" laughed Chris, "A Texan favorite."

"You'll be involved in trying to play hide and seek when it comes to not getting shot with paint by Colonel Barnes who'll be playing the part of the Mexican army" added Blaineley.

"And indeed it's a one man army" laughed Chris.

"I got a special weapon just for it" laughed Colonel Barnes as he then tested the hyper-paint gun on Chris getting poor Chris all covered in paint as Chris was then shoved right toward the wall.

"Don't test it out on me!" cried Chris to which everyone laughed at poor Chris.

"Everyone will be given a twenty minute start" continued Blaineley, "which begins NOW!"

As the contestants rushed toward the fort trying to find their hiding places in their last stand, Danielle along with Hiro fell down a few steps landing themselves in the basement which no one else noticed it was there, not even Edmund.

"Wow, this seems like the perfect place" said Danielle.

"Sounds like" said Hiro as he was ready to make out with Danielle.

As the twenty minutes went up, it was time for Colonel Barnes to begin his hunt, Zim was the easiest one to spoke because he had chosen a poor hiding place.

"Got ya!" laughed Colonel Barnes.

As the Colonel shot Zim with paint, the paint's toxic effect indeed was making it worse for the Irken.

"I'm burning, burning, burning!" cried Zim as he couldn't believe how painful it was.

"Oh come on, stop being dramatic!" cried Colonel Barnes.

Next poor Frida was shot with paint by Colonel Barnes, along with Manny, Tuck and Sheldon. The Colonel could hear Rachel being quite bossy as she ever was to her alliance members who were trying to keep her quiet, she indeed got shot with paint along with the rest of them. The Colonel did his best to target June who was out of her hiding place along with Jenny, but eventually got to them as well, and surprisingly even Edmund was shot with paint along with Zak Monday and the other Zak, Zak Saturday. Just about everyone got a taste of Colonel Barnes' paint gun. Everyone except for Danielle and Hiro.

"Hmm, I must be missing at least two contestants, because I know I shot everyone here" said Colonel Barnes.

"Er, what about Danielle and Hiro?" asked Danny.

The Colonel was stunned that he had forgotten someone in his hunt, he then noticed there was a basement entrance to the fort, typically enough as the Colonel crept in the dark basement he noticed Danielle and Hiro were making out quite romantically.

"Alright reach for the skies" laughed Colonel Barnes who made an old Western cowboy quote.

As the Colonel was ready to fire his paint gun at Danielle and Hiro, the two were waiting impatiently with their hands up in the air as the Colonel was trying to fire his gun, which was out of ammo.

"What, impossible, those Test girls lied to me about this invention of theirs!" cried Colonel Barnes who soon found out the weapon was out of ammo.

"Ha, looks like we win this one by default!" laughed Hiro.

"Indeed they do Colonel" said Chris who came into the scene, "They each receive immunity from being voted off, as for the others I already told them they could vote for at least two people to be voted off."

As the Colonel left in disgrace with Chris, Danielle and Hiro remained at their make out place, a few hours later, the contestants that got shot by Colonel Barnes' paint gun were at the camp fire. Only Zim, Rachel, Frida and Haley did not receive a golden wrapped chocolate horseshoe.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"I hate to say that I was responsible for putting Rachel there, but I kind of told some other contestants to keep an eye out on Rachel more than Edmund, he hasn't been as bossy as she has been" said Baljeet.

End of confessions.

"Well, well, well, Zim, your skin condition keeps on preventing you from winning the game, Frida, you got hit second as well" laughed Chris.

"Rachel, you've been rather the bossy one, even bossier than Edmund has been and Haley, sounds like Rachel has been tattling on you" said Blaineley.

"Last golden wrapped chocolate horseshoes for the night goes to" said both Chris and Blaineley as they were waiting for the dramatic pause, "Rachel and Haley!"

"Zim is still in pain!" cried Zim as he felt the burn of the paint as he was getting onto the Carriage of Shame as it steered toward the camp fire.

"Man, I sucked this season" sighed Frida as she got onto the Carriage of Shame as well.

"Come on, I got stories to watch" laughed Grim.

As the Carriage of Shame took off, back at the fort's basement, Danielle and Hiro were still making out, a certain Riley sighed at the entrance of the basement wishing it could be him and Megan doing the same.

"Feeling a bit troubled boy or are you just a Peeping Tom?" asked Cotton as Riley turned his back and there he was.

"Look, I need help with getting with Megan so I can be like those two, well not entirely like those two but you know what I mean" said Riley.

"Look you have to do something nice to her first, but you can do something nice to her by warning about Edmund, he's a bad influence here" said Cotton.

"Don't worry, I'll be on my guard, Dracula boy will be sorry he ever messed with me" said Riley.

As Cotton recruited Riley to be against Edmund, the ghost headed off to find more contestants to recruit to which the camera then changes to Chris who was reviewing the security tapes of the apparition.

"Well, sounds like the ghost of Cotton Hill isn't going to let this Edmund kid go without a fight" laughed Chris, "Will Cotton succeed in stopping Edmund? Will Edmund wait it out and let the other alliances tear each other apart? Find out more here on Camp Drama Showdown!"


	38. Battle of the Hill Billy Bands

Chapter 38: Battle of the Hill Billy Bands

Once again, it was Chris McLean's turn to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Showdown, since Chef ran into some trouble with the Xiaolin monks again, we had Colonel Barnes become the one man army that'd hunt down the contestants who were going to role-play as the Texans who stood up against the Mexican army, but it wasn't going to obviously be historically accurate.

The Colonel indeed got to Zim first, for which his skin condition issue became quite a problem, then came Frida along with a few other contestants. Rachel blabbed too much toward her alliance members and gave away her location to the Colonel, but the only two contestants that managed to duke it out where Danielle and Hiro who were making out when the Colonel barged right into their hiding spot only to find that he ran out of ammo! By default, they received immunity, and Zim and Frida got sent home on the Carriage of Shame.

So who'll be voted off this time? Find out here on Camp Drama Showdown!

End of commentary.

Chef was indeed trying to be extra careful whenever he was by himself, after getting pranked by two times by the Xiaolin monks, Chef had hired Jessie, Zerg and Buzz to keep an eye out for them.

"Look, I'm just getting worried that they may do something that'd hurt me" said Chef.

"So you want us to watch over some Xiaolin monks for you?" asked Zerg to Chef.

"I am just saying that they are up to no good, I think Kimiko fried my cell phone the other time" continued Chef.

"Sounds serious" said Jessie.

"So you promise you'll keep an eye on them at all times?" asked Chef.

"I don't mind it" replied Buzz.

"Good" said Chef as he headed to the barnyard, "I have to do some chores for Chris."

As the trio waited around the barnyard trying to make sure none of the Xiaolin monks entered, Raimundo who was hiding out with the others noticed that Chef had hired some bodyguards.

"Looks like we're getting him the message alright" said Raimundo.

"There has to be a way which we can smooth talk our way to those three" said Clay.

"Leave that to me" said Omi.

As Omi crept up to the trio guarding the barnyard, Zerg wasn't amused by Omi's presence moreso than Jessie or Buzz.

"You there, you're not supposed to be around here" said Zerg.

"Oh, but I am just going to help out Chef" said Omi.

"Not so fast pal" said Zerg, "he told me everything of the pranks your friends pulled on him."

"Wow, you really are a cheese ball" said Jessie as she overheard some off camera comments made by Jack Spicer about Omi.

As Omi continued to try to distract the trio, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay snuck into the barnyard to which Chef was cleaning up some pig pens.

"What would you suggest we teach him a lesson in humiliation" laughed Clay.

Clay got out a whistle that alerted animals nearby because of a sound that'd cause them to go crazy to which he used it that got the pigs quite angry and upset around Chef.

"Hey, no, stay, stay down!" cried Chef.

But the pigs didn't lesson and they began to tackle poor Chef to which Chef was covered in mud.

"So, you've learned your lesson not to make illegal alliances with the contestants?" asked Clay.

"Yes, yes, please, just get them off of me!" cried Chef.

As poor Chef was helped up, Chef wasn't happy with the Xiaolin monks, but knew he had to not make anymore illegal alliances so long as those four were there. A few hours later, it would be time for the contestants to get up as Chef was back along with Colonel Barnes getting everyone up.

"Yet another day for my plans to unfold" laughed Edmund.

"You losers are all going down" laughed Zak Monday.

"I don't think so pal" said Cindy who was eager to defeat Edmund.

As the remaining contestants headed to the mess hall for breakfast, Chef along with Colonel Barnes served them their meals.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"I hope I can win this one" said Bobby.

"That Edmund doesn't sound so trustful" said Cleveland Jr., "I mean he made an alliance with Wally who made fun of my weight."

"What a big cry baby" said Wally who knew Cleveland Jr. cried because of his jokes on his weight.

End of confessions.

"Look, I'd like to say I'm sorry for being so bossy" said Rachel to Baljeet and the rest of her alliance members.

"Really, and how are you going to prove to me that you won't be bossy in the future?" asked Baljeet.

"By winning the next challenge together" continued Rachel.

"Well, okay" said Dee Dee who didn't seem to mind.

"Yea, sure, whatever" said Reggie who didn't care either way.

After the contestants had their meals, they met up with Chris and Blaineley in the Saloon.

"Welcome to what I'll call this the Battle of the Hill Billy Bands Challenge" laughed Chris.

"Each one of you who is in an alliance will be automatically be turned into a band, you'll all have your own instruments and you'll also have to come up with your own Western orientated music" continued Blaineley.

"There'll be a panel of five judges" said Chris to which M. Bison, Juri, Seth along with Chef and Jessie sat down in the judging area, "the alliance with the highest score wins immunity."

"And what about our instruments?" asked Sissy.

"Justin, if you don't mind bringing them out" continued Chris to which Justin along with DJ and a few other Total Drama alumni members brought out the Hill Billy style instruments.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"Man, that Kahn Souphanousinphone back home must be thrilled to have this stereotype on me" sighed Bobby.

"Ha, I can sing and do anything since I'm programmed at this" said Jenny.

"Those brothers of mine are going to need my help, and I am sure Jeremy can help me as well" said Candace.

"If Bobby is embarrassed by this, I can help him out" said Newton.

End of confessions.

"Alright, there is just no way that I'll ever be the lead singer, Mr. Souphanousinphone back at home will be making fun of me if I tried it" said Bobby.

"I can be the lead singer" said Newton who had obviously done some research on it.

"Thank you" said Bobby.

"You think that nerd friend will have a chance helping you?" laughed Edmund who had doubts on Newton.

"Hey pal, layoff" said Zak Saturday.

"Yea, I guess you're band will be the smallest" laughed Sally.

As Edmund headed to strategize for a plan, the others were getting ready for their Hill Billy band to play in the Saloon. The first alliance that went up was Danny's. Jazz indeed played the lead singer, since Danny knew Tucker would have had receive their alliance a zero. After Jazz sang their song with Danny, Danielle, Sam, Hiro and Tucker on the instruments, M. Bison raised a score of 8, Juri, 7, Jessie 9, Chef 8 and Seth 5.

"Sorry, I'm not that big of a fan of the Hill Billy culture" said Seth.

Next came Timmy's alliance, where Libby was the lead singer to which everyone else was on an instrument playing along as she sang. But in spite of all that, M. Bison gave them a 7, Juri 6, Jessie 8, Chef 7 and Seth 5. For Riley and Huey's alliance, they upgraded the Hill Billy culture to make a rap song with the instruments playing. M. Bison gave them a 8, Juri 8, Jessie 10, Chef 10 and Seth 6.

"Why do you keep on downgrading them?" asked Jessie to Seth.

"Again, I'm biased" laughed Seth.

However, that would indeed change once Jenny and June came up on stage where they were doing a duet. Jenny indeed got the southern accent perfect to which even gave a sparkle in Seth's eye. They received a 10 from M. Bison, 10 from Juri, 10 from Jessie, 10 from Chef and 10 from Seth.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"Wow, Jenny did great!" laughed Sheldon with joy.

"Glad I didn't have to embarrass myself" said Tuck.

"Even though I kind of agree with that Seth guy on all of this, that robot girl was awesome, how can anyone not like it?" asked Ray Ray.

End of confessions.

Next came Haley as she became the lead singer with Sissy joining in, however, Sissy's voice irked the judges which they didn't seem to enjoy. They received a 7 from M. Bison, 6 from Juri, 7 from Jessie, 6 from Chef and 4 from Seth. After that came Rachel and her alliance as she was the lead singer, she surprised all the judges with her voice. She received a score of 11 from M. Bison, 11 from Juri, 11 from Jessie, 11 from Chef and 11 from Seth.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"Hey, wait a second, you can't go beyond ten!" cried Jenny who didn't seem to like it one bit.

"Wow, I did better than I thought I would" said Rachel.

"Alright, I think we can put them in the tie category after all of this is over" said Chris who wanted to defuse the possible fight between Rachel and Jenny.

End of confessions.

After that came Bobby and his alliance, Newton sang up a storm for the judges doing far better than expected, but not obviously in the ten categories. M. Bison gave a 9; Juri a 9; Jessie a 10.5; Chef a 9; and Seth a 9. Although Phineas and Ferb wanted Candace to be in Bobby's alliance, she decided to sing alone with Jeremy, but Jeremy decided to help her out by playing a guitar in the background. Typically enough, she received sympathy from the judges for which M. Bison gave her a 8.5; Juri a 8; Jessie a 9.5; Chef a 7.5 and Seth a 3.

"Sorry, it'd have been more interesting if she decided to have gone with her brothers" said Seth.

Finally it was Edmund's turn.

"You guys saved the best for last" laughed Edmund.

Edmund shook things up as he took the lead role, since he obviously was the only one in his alliance that could be able to sing properly which Zak Monday hated singing. M. Bison typically enough gave Edmund a 10; Juri a 10; Jessie a 9; Chef a 8; and Seth a 10.

"Wow, I think I know who'll receive immunity, Rachel, June, Jenny, you and your alliance members will all be receiving immunity, the rest of you, you'll be voting someone off, sorry Edmund, Bobby, you came close but no cigar" laughed Chris.

Indeed Edmund was plotting to secure those who'll certainly be voted off, after everyone caste their ballots, he secretly snuck over to where the ballots were and changed them, about a few hours later, it was time to see who'd be voted off. Typically enough, Sissy, Trixie, Jeremy and Haley were the ones who didn't receive the last two golden wrapped chocolate horseshoes.

"Wow, I am not surprised that members of the teams that did the poorest had the most votes of who might be voted off" laughed Chris, "Sissy, you sing like Tucker when it comes to singing, Trixie you could have stepped in."

"Jeremy, it seems like you need more guitar practice, Haley you could have managed your alliance better" said Blaineley.

"Last golden wrapped chocolate horseshoes for the night goes to" said both Chris and Blaineley as they were waiting for the dramatic pause, "Sissy and Haley."

"Wait, no there must be some mistake!" cried Candace as she protested Jeremy being escorted by Chef to the Carriage of Shame.

"Yea, what she said" added Cleveland Jr. who was doing the same but sticking up for Trixie.

"Don't worry about me Cleveland Jr., win this one!" said Trixie as she got onto the Carriage of Shame.

"Stay strong Candace" said Jeremy as he gave her a hug before he headed off.

As the two got onto the Carriage of Shame, Grim steered it towards the sunset, but a few moments later, Chris was reviewing the security footage of Edmund screwing around with the votes.

"Wow, that vampire boy is quite crafty" laughed Chris, "will Edmund be responsible for getting more contestants voted off? Will Cleveland Jr. ask Candace to join Rose's former alliance? And will those Xiaolin monks decide to pull one more prank on Chef? Find out next time here on Camp Drama Showdown!"

But as the camera faded, it turns toward Cotton Hill who was floating around, he noticed Candace was crying in a secret area.

"What's this crying up with little missy?" asked Cotton to Candace.

"Jeremy got voted off, that Edmund kid was up to it!" cried Candace who had the right hunch.

"Hey, cheer up" said Cotton, "go find Riley, I already talked to him a bit about this Edmund kid."

"Thanks" said Candace.

"Yea, don't mention it" said Cotton.


	39. Man versus Machine

Chapter 39: Man versus Machine

It was again Blaineley's turn to give a recap to the audience.

Blaineley's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Showdown, it was the battle of the Hill Billy bands, no stereotypes please. The contestants were given a task to form their own bands, and what luck their alliances were the very bands.

But the two most surprising leads were Jenny and Rachel who stole the judges' attention and also got their alliance members immunity as well. As for the other alliances, some of them came close, others like Sissy and her alliance made things worse, she has the voice of a frog when it comes to singing. But oddly enough, she wasn't voted off, instead Trixie and Jeremy were the ones voted off thanks to a certain Edmund who was caught tampering with the votes.

So how will Edmund get the others to be voted off today? Find out next here on Camp Drama Showdown!

End of commentary.

It was still rather late and the remaining contestants were fast asleep, Zerg was up and about as he was trying to figure out if Edmund was secretly sneaking out of his cabin at night to take a peak at the challenges.

"Why are you up late this hour?" asked Buzz who caught Zerg wondering about.

"Look, I don't trust that Edmund kid, if he's as sneakier than me when I was evil, then he's worse than I ever was" continued Zerg.

"Yea, but we're going to need proof, we can't just barge right on in and spy on him" added Buzz.

"Perhaps I can help" said Cotton as his ghost appeared right in front of the two.

"Ha, I knew there was a ghost, well, a ghost that was unofficial" said Zerg.

"How will you be able to help us?" asked Buzz.

"Since you two are never going to be contestants in the game, you two along with that Jessie girl can recruit other contestants to warn them about Edmund" continued Cotton.

"That's not a bad idea" said Zerg.

"We'll get right to it in the morning" said Buzz.

"I've already talked to Riley and Candace, you should get the others to form a secret anti-Edmund alliance" continued Cotton.

"Will do" said Zerg.

As the hours passed, morning soon arrived to which the remaining contestants got out of their cabins. Edmund was quite thrilled for whatever the next challenge would be.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Those nerds are so stupid, they think they can win this, well, I'm the only one who'll be able to win all that 25 million bucks for myself!" laughed Edmund.

"Ed likes to eat garlic, but Ed's afraid it'd upset his new friend Edmund" said Ed to which Ed was eating a piece of old garlic bread on camera anyway.

"Edmund's making a big mistake having Ed as an ally" said Zak Monday, "that Ed is dumb, Wally might be dumber, but Ed's dumb on purpose."

End of confessions.

"Hey, Ed knows you hate garlic, so Ed will eat any garlic orientated food that comes Ed's way" said Ed as he was literally eating the same piece of garlic bread right in front of Edmund.

"Yuck, is that garlic!" cried Edmund who obviously had the vampire fear of garlic.

"Yep" said Ed to which he had a deep breath and sent some of the garlic scent over to poor Edmund who began to choke on it a bit before he was able to calm down.

"Oh, you got a piece of garlic bread lying around?" asked Owen.

"None of this shall be yours!" cried Ed who was still jealous of Owen eating most of the food at the mess hall.

As the contestants headed to the mess hall, Chef along with Colonel Barnes and the Xiaolin monks were there serving them their meals. Zerg, along with Buzz and Jessie were watching over the contestants giving them the perfect cover for recruiting them.

"Listen" said Jessie as she came over to Timmy and his alliance's table, "you are in against going against Edmund?"

"Maybe, that vampire kid caused a lot of trouble during the Aftermath, he'll likely do the same" said Timmy signaling that he'd help being against Edmund.

Buzz took the time to recruit Haley as she sat with her alliance.

"So, you are in on this?" asked Buzz to Haley.

"You bet, that Edmund is going to go down" laughed Haley.

It was easy for Zerg to recruit Bobby and those in his alliance, along with Jenny and June's alliance who were already against Edmund.

"Heck, count me in" said Bobby.

"Glad to have you onboard" laughed Zerg.

Edmund was becoming increasingly worried that he was going to be rightfully ganged up on by the other contestants.

"Listen you two" said Edmund as he had a small chit chat with Wally and Zak Monday, "I have been noticing that Buzz, Jessie and Zerg have been too cozy with some of the contestants who are forming alliances against me. When the challenge comes, I want you two to sabotage their efforts."

"You can count on us" said Zak Monday.

"I'll be willing to sabotage that fat kid Cleveland Jr. first" laughed Wally to which Abigail overheard some of those comments from Wally.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"I know I have put up with Wally for a long time, but he's falling for a trap laid by a no good vampire boy named Edmund" said Abigail.

"What does Wally have against my weight?" cried Cleveland Jr. who continued to sob a bit.

"Man, that Wally has issues" said Owen who could still tell Wally was making fat jokes.

End of confessions.

After the contestants finished their meals, they headed out to what seemed like a large mountain with several trains with drills attached to their fronts stationed there. Chris and Blaineley were there, along with Balrog, one of M. Bison's stooges there.

"Today's challenge is an old forklore reenactment of man versus machine, everyone here except for Balrog will be playing the machine" laughed Chris.

"The first group that manages to go through the mountain first before Balrog ever does wins the immunity" added Blaineley.

"Ha, I am looking forward to this" laughed Balrog, "me versus machine!"

As the contestants were getting ready of who'll take control of the trains, Cindy agreed that she'd take control over Timmy's train, likewise Sally was eager to help out Bobby along with the others such as Tucker who was helping out Danny's alliance, but started to flirt around with Jenny who was doing the job herself.

"So, I hear you are quite the hot iron around here" said Tucker who came up with a bad pick up line for Jenny.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"Man, I know Tucker is desperate, but I wouldn't imagine he'd be that desperate with a machine" said Sam.

"He better lay off my Jenny!" roared Sheldon.

"And here I am the one that's supposed to reenact this man versus machine, but there are people in love with a machine!" laughed Balrog.

End of confessions.

Before Chris was getting ready to start the challenge, Wally who had a wrench with him which Edmund found headed to the train that Timmy's alliance were going to use, he snuck around and unscrewed some nails, likewise, Zak Monday did the same to Bobby's train. The two also did the same to Haley's alliance for which Sissy was going to drive the train and also Danny's train for which Tucker was more than willing to drive the train.

"Alright, get ready go!" said Chris who fired his shot of blanks with his gun.

Balrog used all of his strength and literally created several holes in the mountain, Balrog was moving at a reasonable pace, and was helped out by Chef who was giving him any liquids along with Hank and John Redcorn who were there for first aid since Chris didn't want the real forklore to come true of the man actually dying to avoid a lawsuit. As the trains and their drills began, the trains at first were catching up to Balrog, and Edmund's train especially was passing the others.

"Ha, looks like we're winning this one!" laughed Edmund as he typically patted himself on the back for sabotaging the others.

Poor Timmy and his train started to lose control and the train derailed.

"Great, how the heck are we going to put a train this heavy back on its tracks?" cried Cindy.

"There's no way we're going to win!" cried Jimmy.

"We can always get help from Zerg" said Marc.

"There's no way I'm going to be stuck in this tunnel waiting for him!" cried Cindy as she tried to lift the train herself not being successful.

Cindy kept on being argumentive toward her alliance members, as for Rachel's train, she was very close still on the same level as Balrog, Jenny was a bit past the both of them and in second with Edmund in first. Bobby's train obviously ran into some trouble with Sally not even being able to move it at all, Tucker soon experienced the same thing with Danny's train.

"Why won't it start!" cried Tucker as he started to pound the train.

"I guess this machine doesn't love you and neither does Jenny" laughed Hiro.

"You take that back!" cried Tucker who began to get frustrated with Hiro.

"At least I got a girl to like me" laughed Hiro.

"Why you!" cried Tucker.

Tucker almost got into a fight with Hiro if it were not for Danny, Sam and Jazz holding him back. Soon Sissy's train started to have leak in oil, stopping it as well.

"What the heck is going on!" cried Sissy.

"This isn't good, someone sabotaged us!" cried Haley.

Indeed, Edmund was way in first place as he came right out at the other end of the mountain where Chris and Blaineley were waiting, Jenny came second, Balrog came in third, Huey and Riley's train came in fourth and Rachel's in fifth.

"Last place!" cried Rachel as she couldn't believe it.

"Not according to the forklore tale, but it seems there were a few trains that got stuck in the mountain, they'll be the ones voting someone off" laughed Chris, "as for the rest of you, I am going to make this a reward challenge, you all receive immunity since you at least crossed the finish line, however, Edmund gets a very special award for coming in first."

"Ha, told you I will beat you all at this game!" laughed Edmund.

"Edmund and those in his alliance will receive the spa treatment, as for the rest of you, you will all be treated to dine at the Saloon for one day" said Blaineley.

About a few hours later, it was finally time for the contestants that didn't get the reward to vote for someone to be voted off. Typically enough, Sissy, Cindy, Jimmy, Haley, Sally, Bobby, Tucker and Hiro all didn't receive golden wrapped chocolate horseshoes.

"Sissy, Cindy, you two didn't do your parts for your alliance, Haley, Jimmy you two also contributed to some wrongdoing" laughed Chris.

"Bobby, I am disappointed in your leadership, Sally, you panicked a bit, Tucker you nearly got in a fight with Hiro" said Blaineley.

"Last golden wrapped chocolate horseshoes for the night goes to" said both Chris and Blaineley as they were waiting for the dramatic pause, "Haley, Jimmy, Bobby and Hiro!"

"Don't worry" said Johnny as he gave Sissy a hug and kiss goodbye, "I'll win this one for us."

"That was the same thing I said about with Jeremy" said Candace as a tear developed in her eye.

"Same but with Trixie" said Cleveland Jr. who also felt sympathetic to Johnny.

"Don't worry, I'll watch my back for the crazy Edmund kid" said Jimmy.

"Do me a favor Neutron, come up with a strategy to waste that guy" said Cindy as she went with the others onto the Carriage of Shame which Grim was more than eager to head off.

"Come on kids, time's a wasting" laughed Grim.

As the Carriage of Shame took off, meanwhile, Edmund was congratulating himself with the spa treatment and also in the hot tub that was provided. As Wally, Ed and Zak Monday headed out, Cotton's ghost was invisible hatched up an idea on how to get even.

"So, he likes to sabotage the other contestants, we'll see how he likes it when the hot tub is up really hot" laughed Cotton.

Cotton indeed messed around with the heat on the hot tub, it was rather a bit too warm for Edmund to which he screamed out in pain to which Cotton began to laugh at Edmund as he ran off, this was indeed caught on security cameras being reviewed by Chris.

"Well now, sounds like our guardian angel, who is guarding the contestants hates to see cheaters prosper, just what kind of scheme does our guardian angel have for Edmund? Will Edmund sabotage more contestants? And will Jorgen in the upcoming Aftermath feel humiliated for being knocked out by a purse? Find out here on Camp Drama Showdown!" laughed Chris.


	40. Anger over Edmund

Chapter 40: Anger over Edmund

Once again, it was Geoff's turn to give a recap to the audience.

Geoff's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Showdown the Aftermath, things got a little bit tense between Bart and Edmund who were engaged in a food fight with tomatoes! But things got uglier when Jorgen decided to step in and stop the two from fighting that Bart's mother Marge decided to smack Jorgen down with her purse!

Worse came to worse indeed, as Marge went a step further to be the interventionist who'd tear up the contract that Bart and Lisa had to be hosts for the Aftermath. Sorry those two still have their contract on for at least this season, we'll have to sadly search for new Aftermath hosts. So get ready for more here on Camp Drama Showdown the Aftermath!

End of commentary.

Indeed it was a bitter sweet Aftermath as the new incoming losers, especially Ember and Young Blood were not happy as they were backstage.

"Man, this sucks!" cried Young Blood who wasn't happy.

"That Edmund kid sure pulled a fast one on us" sighed Ember who was rather oddly sad.

"Why the heck are you so sad?" asked Trixie to Ember who wasn't buying her mood.

"Look, she got tricked by that vampire kid!" roared Young Blood.

"Hello, most of us were all sabotaged by that Edmund kid, at least the current ones" said Cindy.

Meanwhile on stage, both Lisa and Bart were getting ready to bring out the new incoming losers who were voted off with Marge being at their side along with Jorgen who was still rather embarrassed by getting knocked out by Marge's purse.

"Wow Jorgen, that was some knockout" laughed Geoff.

"Don't push it" said Jorgen who wasn't in the mood of being humiliated by Geoff.

"Well, I should be with these two for the next few Aftermaths this season has for them, before I decide to take them off for good" said Marge.

"Oh come on, let them have a second chance here" said Bridgette.

"Not if that Edmund kid is going to be in the game, so long as he's coming to the next season, there'll be nothing which I'll support my children for becoming Aftermath hosts" continued Marge who stayed firm with her beliefs.

"So let's bring out the recent contestants who were voted off" said Geoff.

Jorgen signaled the recently voted off contestants to come out from backstage into the main area.

"Wow, this is big enough for me and my band" said Frida.

"Well, I can see we got a candidate who might be interested in replacing these two" said Geoff.

"Count me in" said Marceline, "I'm not winning this game anyway."

"Same here, last season was so embarrassing for me" said Zoe who remembered being the first one being voted off from the game.

"Been there before" said Dib.

"We're going to need one more Aftermath host with us, as soon as he'll join us" said Frida.

"You mean that tiger kid?" asked Bart.

"Yea, Manny" replied Frida, "somehow, I got a hunch that evil Edmund kid has it in for him in the coming challenges."

"Say mom, is it alright we stay a little bit for season five aftermath just to help them in the transition?" asked Lisa.

"I don't see why not, so long as you don't let Edmund here while you're still there" continued Marge.

"You can say that again" said Bart.

"Come on Jorgen, let's roll some embarrassing clips from what we have so far from those who were voted off and those who are still in the game" laughed Geoff.

As Jorgen headed toward the projector, Jorgen tried his best to fast forward the clip of where he was getting hit by Marge's purse in the last Aftermath but couldn't.

"Sorry, had to make sure you wouldn't be able to do that" laughed Geoff.

Everyone started to laugh when they got to the clip of Edmund being forced to smell garlic, even Marceline laughed at Edmund, in spite of both of them being vampires.

"Ha, that kid deserved it" laughed Marceline, "obviously, I would not do something like that. Blaineley did try to bribe me to do something like that last season, but I bailed out on her."

"And she was pretty ticked off about it too" added Geoff.

"I wonder if Riley will be able to beat Edmund" said Bridgette.

"Be careful there, there are a few rising stars that might be able to do that too" continued Geoff, "Bobby, Cleveland Jr., June and Jenny all have good chances."

"And what about Danny?" asked Tucker.

"If he can pass himself being biased against Danielle and Hiro's relationship" continued Geoff, "something that Edmund may exploit."

"That Edmund vampire kid, what a coward" said Buford, "I wish there was some way which I can apologize to my friends for siding with his patsies."

"You know what, there is" said Bridgette as she gave Buford permission to use her song from Total Drama World Tour series with obvious tweaks to the song.

"I'll help out kid, since that vampire kid betrayed us too" added Ember as she along with Young Blood decided to join along with Buford.

The lights dimmed down and one light focused on Buford who was in the center of the stage as the contestants who were voted off got out of the way. Frida, along with Marceline decided to help out with their guitars in the background.

"I'm sorry, so, so sorry, for all the trouble that I have caused" said Buford, "yea, I messed up pretty good."

"We're sorry, we're so, so sorry for everything we have done" added Ember as she sang along with Buford, "we all messed up pretty good, got some laughs out of it, but in the end it wasn't worth it at all."

"We can only hope you'll change your minds about us" continued Young Blood, "we won't screw up again, we promise it's not the end, but we just want to say we're sorry."

"That we're not so bad after all" continued Buford.

"We're sorry, so very, very sorry" sang all three as the lights went right back on to which everyone clapped including Bridgette.

"Well, that was super!" said Geoff.

"Now if only Edmund can be made to sing like those three, I might give him a second chance and a second thought of letting Bart and Lisa be Aftermath hosts" said Marge.

"So, are you?" asked Bridgette.

"No, I'm sorry, but my mind is made up, these two will come home with me after the last Aftermath airs" continued Marge.

"What about one last trip for them to the main area where Chris is filming?" asked Geoff.

"Only going as far as that" continued Marge.

"So what the heck do we have to do as Aftermath hosts?" asked Marceline to Bart.

"Well, you get to be on the main stage where we are" continued Bart.

"You also get to sit on these comfortable chairs" added Lisa.

"We're going to need two more of those kind of chairs" added Zoe.

"Jorgen, if you don't mind to order some more of those chairs" said Geoff.

"Fine" sighed Jorgen as he went right to it.

"Wow, seems like a shorter Aftermath" said Bridgette.

"Yes, sadly it is indeed" continued Geoff who was more afraid of what Marge would do if one of his Aftermath challenges went wrong, "well, that's all the time we have here on Camp Drama Showdown Aftermath!"

As the scene changes from the studios, it heads back to the western town where Edmund was sneaking around trying to figure out who'd be his next target. Ed was there with Edmund along with Zak Monday and Wally.

"Listen up" said Edmund, "it's time that we went after June and Jenny's alliance next, they're the biggest threat to us, right next to Bobby's."

"But Ed says we should take down Owen, that Owen always likes to eat whatever Ed likes to eat first" continued Ed.

"We'll put Owen as our Number 3 threat" continued Edmund.

"Who's Number One?" asked Zak Monday.

"Jenny and June, those two are the strongest here and can beat up anyone of us" continued Edmund.

"I say we can take a whack at that Tuck kid, he's been asking for it" said Wally.

"I was thinking Ray Ray, but he's not a bad candidate either" said Edmund.

As Edmund continued to conspire with his alliance, the camera switches to Chris who was watching over Edmund.

"Wow, that Edmund is sure quite a crafty vampire, and it seems like we may get new Aftermath hosts for season five with Marge being the interventionist mother that she is" said Chris, "so say tuned for more, here on Camp Drama Showdown!"


	41. Hunting Bison, No Not That Bison

Chapter 41: Hunting Bison, No Not That Bison

Once again, it was time for Chris McLean's turn to give a recap to the audience on what happened last time.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Showdown, it was the old forklore known as Man versus Machine with M. Bison's henchman Balrog who was prepared to play the part. The alliances were given a choice to use trains that had drills attached to them to dig right through the tunnel. The goal was to beat Balrog, he got in third, as for the other trains, they were sabotaged from what our security cameras could tell that Wally and Zak Monday did indeed sabotage the trains of a few alliances.

That left four contestants be voted off, Cindy, Sissy, Sally and Tucker, Tucker got into a fight nearly with Hiro over he couldn't get a girl to like him, and flirted briefly with Jenny that got Sheldon upset. That got Tucker a one way ticket to the Carriage of Shame with the others, so what kind of dastardly deeds will Edmund pull next? Find out next here on Camp Drama Showdown!

End of commentary.

Indeed Edmund was plotting a strategy, he was rather up late in his cabin while the other members of his alliance slept quietly.

"There must be someway which I can tear up Bobby's alliance, even though he's No. 2, it still wouldn't hurt to destroy him, but on the other hand, June and Jenny are more of a threat toward me" thought Edmund as he was drawing a diagram on what to do next, Mushi was a prime target since she lacked an alliance, though she'd be an easy target, he'd have to fear from Abigail, Candace would be another target for Edmund, as well as Newton both thorns in his plan.

The vampire boy looked at his brainstorming plans for one last minute and went to bed as he hid the plans in a secret compartment in the cabin. A few hours passed by and it was finally time for everyone to be waken up by Chef and Colonel Barnes, along with Hank Hill and John Redcorn.

"Yet another day for my plans" laughed Edmund.

"And another day for Ed to eat his garlic bread" said Ed to which he was still eating a piece of it where some garlic breath went over to poor Edmund again and began to cough on it which everyone laughed especially Dee Dee pretty loudly than the others.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"That Edmund is so funny when he gets hurt" laughed Dee Dee who wasn't aware of Edmund's intentions like the others.

"There must be a way I can invent some garlic producing weapon against him" said Dexter.

"She'll regret this" said Edmund who didn't appreciate Dee Dee laughing at him.

End of confessions.

"Ha, we are so going to win this next challenge!" laughed Wally to which he began to pick on Tuck, "Not even you pal can be able to beat us!"

"Hey, what makes you say that?" asked Tuck.

"Don't talk back to my brother like that" said Brad as he chimed right on in to protect his brother.

"I guess we'll have to get June and Jenny to give you a mega wedgie if you keep this up" laughed Tuck.

As the contestants headed to the mess hall, the ones who lost love ones who were voted off the show typically sat quite lonely at the table at their alliance. Particularly Cleveland Jr. and Johnny were both hit the hardest, Jimmy although he didn't like Cindy being voted off was less so like that.

"Come on guys, I know we're technically in different alliances, but I hate to see you two like this" said Jimmy.

"Sorry Jimmy, nothing's the same without Trixie" sighed Cleveland Jr.

"Yea, same but with Sissy" added Johnny.

"Man, just look at those two" said Riley who noticed how down they were for which Candace was sitting at their table.

"Man, I feel bad for them" added Candace.

"Let's say we prank Edmund and his alliance after the challenge and if none of us gets voted off" said Huey.

"That sounds like not a bad idea, I could get Phineas, Isabella and Ferb to help out" continued Candace.

"Great" said Riley, "we'll also need the help of Cotton, he may join us."

After the contestants had their meals, they headed out to the open field where there were a set of heavy coats waiting for them made out of fur.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"Okay, I hate to sound like Hailey, but if those fur are made from real animals, I am not wearing them" said Sam.

"They must be so soft" said Dee Dee.

"If it wasn't hot I'd wear it" said Libby, "I'd even make it into a fashion statement."

End of confessions.

"Today's challenge is a quite simple challenge" said Chris as he came into the scene with Blaineley.

"You'll each be chosen to wear one of these heavy bison coats, and the rest of you will become hunters who'll use various hunting tools to track down the bison" said Blaineley.

"First one to score the most bison wins immunity" continued Chris.

Chris fired a gun filled with blanks in the air, Sam was typically forced to put on a bison coat, along with Owen who was happy enough to wear it, along with Newton, Dee Dee, Dexter, Tuck, Brad, Joseph and Mushi.

"This is so hot wearing this!" cried Mushi as she couldn't believe the weather out there.

"Alright, fine, Ed, you'll be taking her place" said Chris.

"Yea, I get to be a bison!" cried Ed with joy.

As the bison got off to a head start, the other contestants received a variety of Western orientated hunting gear. But as everyone was readying up to go, Manny and Zak Saturday were fighting over a water gun rifle.

"Since I'm the one with superpowers, I should get it" said Manny.

"No way pal, I have had more experience than you" continued Zak Saturday.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"Man, those two are ruining my alliance" said Bobby.

"I should be the one who'll rightfully get the next best thing" said Manny, "that Zak Saturday doesn't have the experience like me."

"Tiger boy better watch out, or I'll be the one mistaken him for a big game" laughed Zak Saturday.

"Interesting, Bobby is having some problems with his alliance" thought Edmund who obviously overheard the two arguing.

End of confessions.

As Manny finally took the rifle from Zak Saturday, Zak Monday felt compelled to form his own alliance with his Saturday counterpart in spite of their history together as they headed off to hunt bison.

"You know, as much as I love to see you defeated, I'd rather it have been done by me" said Zak Monday.

"I'd expect you to say something like that" said Zak Saturday.

"I'll help you out with your problem with Manny, by making sure Edmund will do no harm to you in return, for a small favor for us" continued Zak Monday.

Although Zak Saturday felt it wasn't a good idea to promote an alliance with his Monday counterpart, he didn't seem to have a choice, Manny was his rival in his alliance with Bobby, but Zak Saturday may end up complicating things with Bobby by forming an alliance with one of Edmund's pawns.

"Come on, what do you say?" asked Zak Monday.

Zak Saturday had no other choice and accepted Zak Monday's unholy offer, as Manny led Bobby and the rest of his alliance, they spotted Dee Dee who was just minding her own business as a bison.

"Wow, pretty flowers" said Dee Dee.

"Dee Dee, no" whispered Newton who was trying to get her to safety.

"Oh no, one of our own is caught in the hunters' crosshair!" cried Owen.

Bobby ordered his alliance members to fire upon Dee Dee with paint, she indeed got covered good. Manny felt confident that he could hunt some more bison alone which Bobby allowed, as for the others, Mushi who was a hunter also thought M. Bison was part of the bison team just because he had the same last name. M. Bison was indeed reviewing an area of the prairie for a possible future challenge.

"There's my target" said Mushi.

Suddenly M. Bison found paint on himself, as he turned around to see who shot the paint, he noticed Mushi was there.

"You fool!" cried M. Bison, "I'm not the pray!"

Mushi kept on firing at M. Bison who ended up being covered in paint, Juri and Seth who were around a rocky area noticed M. Bison unconscious.

"Wow, being defeated by a little girl with a paint gun, that's pathetic" laughed Juri.

As for Manny, he was hunting Ed who was minding his own business as a bison, Manny was creeping up on him not knowing the two Zaks were in the area as well.

"Time for you to go down" laughed Manny who was readying his rifle" said Manny.

"Hey, guess what season it is, tiger season!" laughed Zak Monday as he fired paint at Manny.

Poor Manny ran for his life as Zak Monday was firing paint at him, Zak Saturday who was around the corner in the bushes ended up tripping Manny to which he tumbled down a hill and crashed right into poor Tuck injuring him.

"Tuck, you're okay?" asked Brad who ran toward him.

"I broke something!" cried Tuck.

"It wasn't me, I swear, I was being chased!" cried Manny.

"Let me guess, Zak Monday" continued Brad.

As for the rest of the contestants, typically enough, Rachel managed to get Ed, Jenny and June got the most bison that were out there which indeed impressed Chris, and even Cleveland Jr. got a bison with Johnny's help, along with Huey and Riley who used their alliance to spot some, Danny couldn't get a bison thanks to Sam protesting the use of a weapon.

"Wow, I think it's time to vote off three people, and the winners are typically Rachel, June and Jenny who'll be sharing immunity" laughed Chris.

About a few hours later, it was finally time for the camp fire ceremony with the contestants who didn't get a bison were sitting at the camp fire. The contestants who didn't receive a golden wrapped chocolate horseshoe were Sam, Manny, Mushi, Dee Dee, Zak Saturday and Tuck.

"Sam, Sam, Sam, you've been behaving like Hailey lately" said Chris, "Mushi, you fired at the wrong bison."

"He had the same last name" said Mushi.

"Dee Dee, you allowed yourself to become a target, Manny, you fell down a hill and injured Tuck, and Zak Saturday you have some issues with Manny" continued Blaineley.

"Last golden wrapped chocolate horseshoes for the night goes to" said both Chris and Blaineley as they were awaiting the dramatic pause, "Sam, Manny, and Zak Saturday."

The trio were escorted toward the Carriage of Shame once it steered up toward the camp fire.

"Yea, a ride!" laughed Dee Dee who didn't seem to really care.

"Man, this sucks!" cried Tuck as he got onto the Carriage of Shame.

"Don't worry Tuck, I'll get even with Edmund and Zak Monday for you!" cried Brad.

As the trio got onto the Carriage of Shame and it road off into the sunset, the scene changes to where Huey, Riley, their alliance along with Candace and now Brad were waiting.

"Do you have the garlic ready?" asked Brad to Ferb.

"Indeed I do" said Ferb.

"We're going to need someone to launch this right into their cabin" laughed Candace.

"Leave that one to me" laughed Cotton who showed up just in time.

Cotton grabbed the large garlic bomb and threw it right into the cabin.

"What the?" cried Edmund.

Suddenly the entire cabin itself began to fill up with garlic and Edmund ran right out, along with Wally and Zak Monday, but Ed for some reason stayed in there.

"Nope, still can't get Ed that good" laughed Ed who went back to sleep.

"I guess that leaves me to find you three new places to sleep" said Colonel Barnes to Zak Monday, Wally and Edmund.

The camera then turns toward Chris.

"Well, it sounds like the anti-Edmund alliance is indeed growing strong, will Edmund get even with the pranksters? Will Johnny and Cleveland Jr. recover for the next challenge? And will Cotton continue to help out form the anti-Edmund pact? Find out next time here on Camp Drama Showdown!" laughed Chris.


	42. Rodeo of Challenges

Chapter 42: Rodeo of Challenges

Once again it was Blaineley's turn to give a recap to the audience.

Blaineley's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Showdown, bison were big game, and the contestants who were designated hunters were ordered to hunt down the other contestants that were the bison. One particular contestant Mushi got confused whether or not M. Bison was a target, newsflash to Mushi, he wasn't just because he has the last name of Bison doesn't mean he's a bison.

Anyway, Mushi, along with poor Tuck who was injured by Manny for his clumsy manners along with Dee Dee who was shot first as the first bison to go down were taken on a one way trip to the Carriage of Shame. So who'll be next up for grabs to be voted off? Find out here on Camp Drama Showdown!

End of commentary.

In the dead of night, a certain vampire boy named Edmund was stirring along with his alliance members. Ed was ordered to keep watch as a look out for Colonel Barnes or Chef who were on patrol.

"Got the screw driver ready?" asked Edmund to Zak Monday.

"Am I going to dismantle that robot girl?" laughed Zak Monday.

"Yea, that'd get her off the game for good" laughed Edmund.

Zak Monday snuck into the cabin where Jenny was sleeping and literally began to dismantle her body, leaving her head hidden under the pillow to make her other alliance members think that she had left the cabin. Her body parts were hidden around her alliance's members' beds, not knowing their teammate had been literally dismantled. When morning broke, after the other contestants were gotten up, June noticed Jenny was missing.

"Something doesn't feel right" said June as she looked around.

"Maybe Jenny decided to hit the mess hall before us, or she's doing some chores for Chef and Colonel Barnes since she might have gotten caught sneaking out" said Brad.

"Hmm, I'll look into that" said June.

Jenny did woke up, only to find head to be the only part of her body being able to move around. Her teammates had run off to the mess hall already, and she rolled her head over out of the cabin for help, she then ran into Hiro who came back from the restroom.

"Jenny, you're body is missing" said Hiro.

"Look, I need help, you're a mechanic right, you have fixed robots before too, could you help me look for my body parts?" asked Jenny.

"Will do" said Hiro who headed into the cabin and found Jenny's body parts lying around.

Several minutes went by as Hiro began to fix up Jenny, after the last nail was screwed in properly, she felt she was brand new thanks to Hiro. But it was just then that Wally who also went to the restroom spotted the two, Edmund had given Wally a camera to spy on any of the contestants.

"Well now" laughed Wally who noticed Jenny leaning down and giving Hiro a kiss on the cheek which Wally took the photo just in the nick of time.

After Hiro fixed up Jenny, Wally took more photos of the two trying to imply they're a couple when they were not. He headed back to Edmund's table who then promptly was going to hand it over to Edmund, when he fell right in some mud which everyone laughed at Wally.

"Say, what do you have there?" asked Jazmine who noticed Wally was holding some photos meant to give to Edmund as blackmail.

"Hey, keep your hands away!" cried Wally.

"Wait a second, these photos are Hiro and Jenny!" cried Jazmine as she couldn't believe it.

"Let me see!" said Danny who pushed Wally down and took the photos, "I think I need a word with Danielle."

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Hook line and sinker" laughed Edmund who knew his plan was unfolding.

"Hiro, you're going down" said Danny who still didn't trust Hiro.

"I hope this doesn't wreck the challenge" said Jazmine.

"That Hiro has it coming to him" laughed Wally.

End of confessions.

"We need to talk about your so-called boyfriend Hiro" said Danny as he threw the photos of Hiro and Jenny right in front of Danielle.

"What, this doesn't mean anything" said Danielle who was rather in denial, "the kiss doesn't even seem romantic to me!"

"Let me see!" cried Sheldon who wanted to see what the commotion was all about to which he gasped in shock, "That dirty!"

"Well now" laughed Chris as he noticed what was going on, "looks like we might have ourselves a cheater here. Never thought Hiro would be the type to cheat."

"He's not the type to cheat!" said Danielle who began to cry.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"Man, that Danny is being rather unfair to Hiro" said Cleveland Jr. who overheard the commotion unfolding.

"I hate anyone that'd come between me and Sissy" said Johnny who had sympathy for Hiro.

"If Danny thinks he's Sherlock Holmes, then I'm an Egyptian goddess" said Libby.

"That Danny is making a mistake" said Marc who was coming to Hiro's defense.

"Sorry Danny, but I need more proof before I can blame Hiro" said Jimmy.

End of confessions.

"Alright, that's enough" said Jessie who came over and took the photos, "as Acting Sheriff, I have the right to confiscate evidence."

"Alright, enough of this" said Chris, "we'll meet in the fairgrounds for the challenge."

About a few minutes later, the contestants arrived in the designated area where Chris and Blaineley were waiting. Things were rather tense between Danny and Hiro as Danny still felt Hiro cheated on Danielle, and Danny also didn't like Jenny.

"Look, just get over this" said Jenny, "he helped me put back my body together, nothing more."

"Wait a second, I thought you were caught by Chef or Colonel Barnes for sneaking out" said June.

"Yea, we all thought that" added Ray Ray.

"Something's not right here" thought Brad.

"Enough!" cried Chris who although admired what was going on wanted to get the challenge going, "Today's challenge is a simple rodeo, each of you will be designated rodeo cowboy or cowgirl, and there are those who'll be selected as a rodeo clown."

"You are to complete the mini-challenges within the rodeo, such as roping a calf, something that we've done before or riding a bull, a live bull not a mechanical bull this time" added Blaineley.

"The first cowboy or girl who survives the longest retains immunity, as for the ones who are designated clowns, you can also retain immunity if you help a downed cowboy or girl" continued Chris.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Well I should be a shoo-in at being a clown" laughed Bobby who did this before.

"If Chris doesn't make me a cowboy, I'll be a terrible clown" sighed Joseph.

"Great, my dad will certainly record this one" sighed Abigail if she was going to be a clown.

"No way am I going to wear makeup!" cried Wally.

End of confessions.

Chef who was going to designated those who'd be clowns handed Bobby, Joseph, Wally, Abigail and Ray Ray clown makeup where Beth along with Heather were going to help out. The others were going to be designated cowboys or cowgirls.

"No way!" cried Wally who didn't want to put on the makeup.

"Wear the makeup!" ordered Edmund to Wally.

"Ed doesn't mind to take his place, Ed always wanted to be a clown" said Ed.

"Fine" said Chris who allowed the switch.

As the clowns got into their position on the rodeo, the others went to work in roping not just one calf, but at least ten calves who were running around. Jenny typically enough for all ten calves in record time with Newton, tied for first, June came in second, Danny in third, Danielle and Hiro tied in fourth, Cleveland Jr. and Candace tied in fifth, Edmund who had difficulty with the calves in sixth, Wally in seventh, Johnny in eighth, Zak Saturday, Haley and Jade tied in ninth, Nick and Zak Monday tied in tenth, Jazmine and Owen tied in eleventh, Riley and Jazz tied in twelfth, Huey in thirteenth, Megan in fourteenth, Brad in sixteenth, Manny and Baljeet tied in seventeenth, Marc in eighteenth, Libby in nineteenth, Phineas in twentieth, Rachel and Ferb tied in twenty-first and Isabella in twenty-second and Jimmy in twenty-third and Sam who refused to rope a calf in last, along with Wally and Sheldon who couldn't rope a calf right.

"Next challenge bull riding!" laughed Chris.

Jenny and Newton outdid the rest in the time they were riding the bull with June coming in a close second. Poor Cleveland Jr. fell off the bull which was going to charge at him. That got the clowns ready for action with Bobby coming to Cleveland Jr.'s defense leading with Joseph, Abigail, Ray Ray and Ed.

"Here mister bull" said Ed, "you can't hit Ed!"

The bull got annoyed by Ed and began to charge at poor Ed.

"Ran away!" cried Ed to which everyone began to laugh.

Joseph along with Bobby had to step in to save Ed from the bull which they were successful with the help of Chef, Colonel Barnes, Hank and John Redcorn who helped subdue the bull. Indeed it was obvious that there were three winners who'd receive immunity, Jenny, Bobby and Newton.

"I think I know who are the winners that'd receive immunity, Jenny, Bobby and Newton" said Chris, "as for the rest, you will have to vote for three people to be voted off tonight."

About a few hours later, it was finally time for the camp fire ceremony, typically enough the contestants who didn't receive a golden wrapped chocolate horseshoe were Danny, Hiro, Danielle, Sam, Ed and Cleveland Jr.

"Danny, Danny, Danny, you're causing unnecessary tensions between you and Hiro" laughed Chris.

"Danielle, seems like there are some people who do not seem to admire you, Sam, you failed to do the challenges" said Blaineley.

"Ed, you ran off from the bull, Cleveland Jr., you fell off that bull" laughed Chris.

"Last golden wrapped chocolate horseshoe for the night goes to" said both Chris and Blaineley as they were waiting for the dramatic pause, "Danny, Danielle and Cleveland Jr.!"

"What, Hiro shouldn't be voted off!" cried Danielle.

"Look Sam, you better lay the law on your man" said Libby to Sam.

"Danny, Hiro's telling the truth, voting him off would be a mistake" said Sam.

"What, you're telling me I should kick myself off from the game?" asked Danny.

"It'd be the right thing to do" said Cleveland Jr.

"Chris, I'm taking myself off the game instead of Hiro" sighed Danny.

"Well, you heard him, Danny will take Hiro's place, so Hiro, you're safe for now" said Chris.

"Come on" said Grim as the Carriage of Shame steered up to the campfire, "I need to catch me shows."

Danny along with Sam and Ed headed onto the Carriage of Shame where it took off. Sam smiled at Danny knowing that he did the right thing in taking Hiro's place and kissed him on the cheek with Ed not caring whatsoever. Meanwhile, the contestants who felt betrayed by Edmund and his alliance decided to play a prank with the help of LeShawna, Gwen, Trent, Duncan and Cotton. As Edmund was taking a shower, Duncan unscrewed the pipes so that the sewage would flow to where Edmund was located. As Edmund turned on the shower, he screamed as piles of sewage fell right onto him. The camera changes toward Chris who was watching it unfold from his private chambers.

"Well then, sounds like Edmund tried to cause some tensions, although it got poor Danny off the game, Danny did the right thing to protect Hiro, so what kind of dastardly deeds will Edmund try to pull on next? Find out next here on Camp Drama Showdown!" laughed Chris.


	43. Farm Style Boot Camp

Chapter 43: Farm Style Boot Camp

Once again, it was Chris McLean's turn to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Showdown, Jenny was dismantled, an innocent cry for help from Hiro turned her cry from help to a deadly Total Drama game of infidelity thanks to Edmund who had Wally spy on anyone of the contestants. An innocent kiss on the cheek literally gave Danny the opportunity to front Danielle and Hiro, along with upsetting Sheldon who also hated the idea that his Jenny was with someone else!

Hey, who could blame him. Edmund's plan worked like a charm, during the camp fire ceremony, Hiro was about to be voted off to the Carriage of Shame, if it were not for Sam laying the law with her man which is what Libby suggested she'd do, which Danny did the right thing anyway in giving Hiro a second chance, and Sheldon himself and his alliance members realizing they had been played good.

So what kind of dastardly tricks would Edmund pull on today? Find out here on Camp Drama Showdown!

End of commentary.

About 4 A.M. in the morning was indeed the perfect wakeup call for Colonel Barnes and Chef to run the show. Loud speakers were used to get the remaining contestants up which was quite evident some of them were not interested in getting up.

"Alright, time for wakeup call!" roared Chef who also had a megaphone with him.

"But it's 4 A.M. in the morning!" cried Timmy.

"Well too bad, Chris and Blaineley placed us in charge for today's challenge, and it starts now!" roared Colonel Barnes.

The last contestant that got his stuff ready to get out of the cabin was sadly Baljeet with Zak Saturday being second to last.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" said Chef who didn't like how things went last time, "reason why Chris and Blaineley placed us in charge is because what happened with Ms. Robot Girl over here!"

"I do have a name, it's Jenny" said Jenny.

"I don't care what your name or model name is, you are under our command for the time being Chris and Blaineley have allowed us to take charge!" roared Colonel Barnes.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Man, those two are tough" said Edmund, "if there is only a way I could suck up to either one of them, Chef maybe not, but Colonel Barnes on the other hand, he's got no bad raps for illegal alliances yet."

"I am so tired!" cried Baljeet who didn't like being treated like this.

"I wish I was a vampire like Edmund or Marceline, then I could stay up all night, but the only thing I could enjoy eating would be blood, yuck!" cried Owen.

"So early" yawned Manny.

End of confessions.

Indeed Chef caught Manny yawning as he was quite as tired as Baljeet was.

"You tired son?" cried Chef who didn't seem to appreciate Manny being lazy.

"What, no sir" said Manny.

"Then I hope you don't mind demonstrating what we'll do to anyone caught slacking off, they'll each do fifty pushups!" ordered Chef, "Which are now!"

Poor Manny was indeed being given the demonstration which indeed straighten up the others.

"First off, a small meal to get you all going, then its building a barn, gathering some eggs from the henhouse, milking some milk from the cows and getting the pigs toward us for making the bacon" laughed Chef.

"You're in a farm style boot camp, and we better not see anyone of you slack off!" roared Colonel Barnes.

Poor Baljeet, along with Manny, Bobby and Joseph were tasked with gathering the eggs from the henhouse, the two Zaks, Edmund, Wally and Abigail were tasked in retrieving the wood for the barn; Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Newton were ordered to construct the barn with the nails and other tools that were with them; the other contestants were forced to catch at least five pigs from the pig pen for an unseen slaughter to be made into bacon.

"So how many eggs would they need?" asked Bobby to Manny, Baljeet and Joseph.

"I don't know, but we should just fill up the four baskets they gave us first, and head back to them" continued Baljeet.

"Sounds fair to me" said Bobby.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Man, this will be easy!" laughed Joseph.

"I hope there are no tricks, like a crazy rooster or something" said Bobby.

"I just want this challenge to be over" said Baljeet.

"Man, those two are mean, I better get these eggs pronto" said Manny.

End of confessions.

As the four headed into the henhouse, it was rather a large henhouse with many hens, along with a rooster in the center. The rooster stared at the four and didn't seem to like either one of them.

"Just pay no attention to that rooster, if we don't offend his ladies, we won't offend him" said Bobby.

"I hope you're right" said Baljeet.

Sadly, as Baljeet headed for the first hen, the rooster turned toward Baljeet and got off of its perch. It didn't look too friendly toward Baljeet who had a few eggs in his basket.

"Er, guys, I think I might need help here" said Baljeet.

Meanwhile, the two Zaks, along with Wally and Edmund were carrying the piles of wood heading toward where Candace and the others who were assigned to building the barn were.

"You better not be pulling any tricks, because I know wood is your weakness vampire boy" said Candace.

"Look, labor's not my thing" said Edmund as he threw the pile of wood down.

"How come I carried the most wood?" asked Wally.

"You volunteered for it" said Abigail.

"We should take things from here" said Newton.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"I bet that Edmund kid is up to something, trying to sabotage us while building the barnyard" said Candace.

"There must be something that I can ruin Newton's reputation here, but how, he's too intelligent, so much focused on integrity" said Edmund, "something doesn't fit well with him as if he's almost not from this world."

End of confessions.

As Candace and the others began to build the barnyard, Newton was pretty fast with the help of Ferb who was building the other side of the barn. Candace was on top of the barn nailing down a nail with a hammer. Edmund then hatched up an idea how to sabotage the team that'd build the barnyard.

"Here, take this" said Edmund to Zak Monday which he handed him a screwdriver.

"You want me to sabotage the barn, right?" asked Zak Monday.

"Right" laughed Edmund.

As Zak Monday was doing just that, for the others who were hunting pigs, the pig pen was pretty large, over several hundred pigs were there with them wallowing in the mud together.

"So which ones will be the easiest to catch?" asked Johnny.

"I say we split up, and take them down from there, the ones that are pretty large would be the best to make bacon out of them" continued June.

As the others split up, Cleveland Jr. along with Owen tried to catch two pigs, only to run into each other as the two pigs ended up splitting up. One pig was quite slippery with the mud that it wallowed in as Jade and Nick tried to catch it, Danielle and Hiro were having the same problem along with Haley, Jazz, Marc and Libby.

"Man, these pigs are tough to catch!" cried Libby.

"Hey, look at me, I caught a pig!" laughed Ray Ray as he was riding a big large pig like a horse.

"Quick, grab it!" cried Brad as he along with Jenny and June subdued the large pig with the help of Sheldon.

The others ended up catching their own pigs, it wasn't a problem for Reggie who caught a pig, nor it was for Rachel. Owen finally caught his pig with the help of Johnny and Cleveland Jr., Riley, Huey, Megan, Dexter and Jazmine cornering the pig. The last pig was caught by Danielle with the help of Timmy, Jimmy, Hiro, Marc, Libby and Jazz who worked together along with Haley. As they were bringing back the pigs to Chef and Colonel Barnes, poor Baljeet was being chased out of the henhouse by the rogue rooster along with a few other hens. Other hens were indeed chasing poor Manny, Bobby and Joseph out of the henhouse as well. The four ran right into the barnyard that Candace and the others were constructing for which the barnyard thanks to Zak Monday sabotaging it fell right apart before Chef and Colonel Barnes' eyes.

"Whoa, I hope that won't cause a lawsuit!" cried Chris which he finally showed up on the scene with Blaineley.

"So, how did your little farm style boot camp challenge go?" asked Blaineley.

"Well, it was supposed to be a reward challenge, but since these soldiers screwed up, they'll be voting for four people off of the game!" continued Chef.

"Wow, well, Chef and the Colonel called it, you'll all have to vote for someone off" laughed Chris.

About a few hours later, it was indeed the camp fire ceremony. Typically enough the contestants who didn't receive a golden wrapped chocolate horseshoe were Baljeet, Newton, Manny, Ferb, Edmund, Candace, Bobby and Phineas.

"Wow, mostly everyone of those who had screwed up mostly got the most votes, Edmund, you've seem to have caused unwanted tensions between some couples who don't seem to like you, Baljeet, you screwed up by acting like a coward like Tyler does with chickens, Candace, Phineas, Ferb, what happen to you three?" asked Chris.

"Manny, you joined along with the cowardly acts that Baljeet committed" said Blaineley, "Bobby you could have stopped them with a plan. Newton, in spite of your brilliance, you should have done better."

"Hey, the chickens were running at us!" cried Manny.

"Yea, that rooster was crazy" added Bobby.

"Last golden wrapped chocolate horseshoes for the night goes to" said both Chris and Blaineley, "Newton, Phineas, and Ferb."

"What about me and Edmund?" asked Candace to Chris.

"Seems like there is something odd with the votes, looks like you two have a tie!" laughed Chris.

"You're not going to vote both of us off are you?" asked Edmund.

"Actually, I feel in the mood for a tie-breaker challenge!" laughed Chris.

Both Hank Hill and John Redcorn brought out very hungry sheep for which Chris was going to do a repeat of his koala tie-breaker challenge from the Total Drama World Tour.

"Ah yes, this takes me back to the World Tour season" laughed Chris, "each of you will have to feed these very hungry sheep by handing them their meals."

"Pst" said Edmund to Zak Monday as he whispered to his minion, "Candace is allergic to parsnips, place them in the one she'll be using."

Zak Monday ended up pretending to go to the restroom which Chris allowed, but he also pretended to trip over the area where Candace would be taking her spot to feed the sheep. It was quite a calculated move by Edmund, as Candace moved in to feed the sheep, she began to sneeze quite a bit while Edmund had no trouble feeding the sheep. In the end, Edmund won and Candace had to join the other three on the Carriage of Shame.

"Man, this stinks!" cried Bobby as he was getting onto the Carriage of Shame as it steered up to the camp fire.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"No, not Bobby!" cried Cotton who couldn't believe it, "That no good Edmund will be going down for this!"

"Man, I feel bad about Candace being voted off" said Gwen who remembered the same thing happening but with Courtney.

"Ha, that spirit Cotton doesn't scare me" laughed Edmund.

End of confessions.

Indeed it was quite a sad good bye, before Bobby got onto the Carriage of Shame, Hank Hill hugged his son goodbye which brought a tear to Chef and Colonel Barnes' eyes.

"Don't worry son, I don't care if you were not in first, at least you had a good experience" said Hank.

"Yea, I did" said Bobby as he got onto the Carriage of Shame with the others.

As Bobby left on the Carriage of Shame with the others, Bobby could turn around and he noticed the spirit of his grandfather was there smiling back at him as the Carriage of Shame was heading off into the sunset.

"Nice to know you got some relatives in the spirit world looking after you mon" said Grim.

"You know it" said Bobby.

Even though no one technically won immunity, those who didn't screw up received the reward of having a first class breakfast for dinner with Chris and Blaineley also having their meals with the camera focused on Chris.

"Man, Bobby the favorite is gone!" cried Chris, "Well, hope you'll tune in next time here on Camp Drama Showdown for more exciting eliminations!"


	44. Mine Craft Rollercoaster Explosive Race

Chapter 44: Mine Craft Rollercoaster Explosive Race

Once again, it was time for Blaineley's turn to give a recap to the audience.

Blaineley's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Showdown, it was wakeup call for our contestants at 4 A.M. in the morning! While Chris and I slept, we gave Chef and Colonel Barnes to turn the entire town into a boot camp for themselves to ensure nothing else like dismantling Jenny's body like what happened last time would ever happen again.

However, something did get dismantled, it wasn't Jenny, but rather the barnyard that Newton along with Phineas, Isabella, Candace and Ferb were building thanks to the clumsy actions of Baljeet, Bobby, Manny and Joseph, as for the others, they were catching pigs when this sadly happened. In the end, a shocker, Bobby got voted off, along with Baljeet, Manny and even Candace even though it was a tie between her and Edmund, for which someone ended up slipping something allergic into whatever the food was for the sheep to feed on.

Anyway, get ready for more shocking eliminations here on Camp Drama Showdown!

End of commentary.

Edmund's plan worked like a charm, now that Bobby was out of the way, he could focus on tearing up June and Jenny's alliance, along with anyone else that got in their way.

"Let's say we make that Brad a target, he's too smart to be around" said Zak Monday.

"What about your Saturday counterpart?" asked Edmund.

"He's a candidate, but I'd rather focus on someone like June or Jenny" continued Zak Monday.

"Hmm, June certainly has a temper issue when Dash and Troy made some unwanted comments" continued Edmund which he then thought of Wally's stupid past comments on making fat and sexiest jokes.

As Edmund continued to debate with Zak Monday how to take down the other contestants, it was eventually morning for the others, Chef, along with Hank, Colonel Barnes and John Redcorn got everyone up. Edmund was certainly thrilled and ready for anything that Chris would throw at him, not so much for the others.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Man, my Monday counterpart must have done something to Candace" said Zak Saturday.

"That Edmund needs to go down fast" said Jimmy.

"Dracula boy better watch it, or I'll make him regret doing anything to me" said Riley.

"Great, I just know I might be next" said Timmy who was a bit paranoid.

End of confessions.

Timmy was quite cautious about being around Edmund, and purposely stayed away from him, he stayed close to his friend Jimmy who hung out with the other remaining geniuses like Marc, Dexter and Newton.

"So, you think that Edmund couldn't have sabotage that barn you were building in the last challenge?" asked Timmy.

"I think it's possible, but I'd have to have more information on that matter" continued Newton.

"Man, that Timmy only hangs around with those geniuses just because he's dumber than they are, all for them to make him look good" said Wally who was observing Timmy's actions.

"Hey, I'm just as smart as they are" said Edmund.

"That's different" said Wally, "you're not a dork like they are."

"What about some of the girls that are still remaining in the game, what do you have to say about them?" asked Edmund.

"Ha, a girl like June couldn't punch anyone as hard as a boy" laughed Wally.

"What did you say?" asked June who overheard Wally's comments.

"I said a girl like you couldn't hit as hard as a boy can!" roared Wally as they were walking toward the mess hall.

"Oh, I am going to enjoy making you eat those words" said June.

"You shouldn't have done that" said Ray Ray.

June came running after poor Wally through the mess hall, poor Wally hid under the table where Chef and Colonel Barnes were as they shook their heads realizing what a coward he was.

"Where is he!" roared June to Chef and the Colonel.

"All you'll get is what you're going to eat, nothing more, nothing less" continued Chef who then passed her a tray and placed food onto it.

After June left after being served her meal, Chef and the Colonel felt quite shameful that Wally was hiding the whole entire time.

"Come on out, she's gone for now" said Colonel Barnes.

"Wow, he ran faster than Dash and Troy did" said Chef to the Colonel.

"I could have taken her on easy" said Wally.

"Yea, sure you can" said Colonel Barnes in a sarcastic tone.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"Man, what a coward that Wally is!" said June, "If I see that punk again, I'm going to give him a wedgie worse than Dash or Troy combined!"

"Working like a charm" laughed Edmund who noticed June being quite paranoid about Wally.

"That Wally" sighed Abigail who shook her head after overhearing this.

End of confessions.

After the contestants ate their meals, they headed to the mines again where Chris and Blaineley were.

"Let me guess, is this challenge going to have to deal with the mines again?" asked Jimmy.

"Yes it will" laughed Chris, "but this time there'll be an explosive excitement added to it, along with a timed race."

"The one who is on the mine craft, that survives the longest without their craft being derailed by the explosives wins immunity" continued Blaineley.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Ha, this will be a piece of cake!" laughed Jenny.

"Bring it on" said Danielle.

"I can take anything Chris can throw at me" laughed Edmund.

"Whatever" said Haley.

End of confessions.

Indeed, as the contestants got into their mine crafts, there were many ways for the contestants to go through the mines itself. Several passage ways were there, and only one mine craft per contestant could be used at a time.

"Alright, everyone get onto your mine craft, and go!" said Chris who fired the gun filled with blanks.

As the contestants raced in another mine race, it was quite a roll coaster for everyone, Jimmy and the other geniuses along with Timmy took one route, while Hiro, Danielle, Riley, Huey, Jazmine and Megan took another; Phineas, Isabella, Ferb and Newton took the third route, Rachel along with Jade, Nick and Reggie took a fourth route; Jenny, June, Brad, Ray Ray, Owen, Zak Saturday, Joseph, Haley, and Sheldon took the fifth route; Wally decided to follow Zak Monday and Edmund down the last route.

"Wow, looks like everyone is on a route, let's heat things up a bit, M. Bison, if you will the explosives?" laughed Chris.

"Got them" laughed M. Bison who had a TNT switch ready to go off.

As M. Bison pressed the button on the TNT switch, explosives went off hitting the route Jenny and June were on, poor Ray Ray's cart was derailed, which Brad was kind enough to pick him up. They however ran into trouble when another explosive went off sending their cart off course and crashing into some rocks. The same went on for the others, poor Rachel went third, Hiro and Danielle literally had their carts flying right off the tracks and crashing on the ground though they were not hurt.

"Chris is crazy!" cried Danielle who got up.

"We can take some timeout with a make-out" said Hiro.

As the two did just that, poor Dexter was blown away from his cart after it came across an explosive, his cart came running out of control hitting and crashing toward Wally's cart which Dexter found a way to the other route that Edmund, Zak Monday and Wally were on, injuring poor Wally.

"I think I broke something!" cried Wally.

"Leave him!" cried Edmund as he and Zak Monday sped off.

"If I were only a doctor that could be able to fix this!" cried Wally.

As Dexter stopped Jimmy, Newton, Marc, Libby and Timmy to help out Wally, June couldn't help to feel sympathetic in spite of Wally being sexiest toward her as she stopped her cart with Jenny doing the same.

"What's going on here, why am I seeing several carts stopped in one area?" cried Chris who wasn't happy with the challenge.

"Sounds like someone might have been injured by those explosives" continued Blaineley.

Edmund typically was in first place with Zak Monday following in behind, passing all of the explosives that went off. He typically was the first one to meet up with Chris and Blaineley, along with Zak Monday coming in typically in second place.

"I think I know who the winner is, Edmund, you'll receive immunity" said Chris.

"What?" cried Haley as she came in third with Riley in fourth with Megan in fifth.

"I think it's time for another quad vote off" laughed Chris.

"Can I share my immunity with Zak Monday?" asked Edmund.

"Sure, why not" replied Chris who didn't seem to care.

About a few hours later, it was finally time for the camp fire ceremony, Wally was quite injured from the accident, along with Brad and Ray Ray being injured also but not as bad as Wally was. Typically enough, the contestants who didn't receive a golden wrapped chocolate horseshoe were Wally, June, Brad, Sheldon, Rachel, Haley, Ray Ray and Dexter.

"I must say, I am surprised to see new faces here with old faces" laughed Chris, "Wally, you made sexiest jokes that nearly landed you in hot water with June, June, you keep on hurting contestants whether they be Dash or Troy. Brad, you got thrown off your cart, Sheldon, sounds like you're still somewhat bringing tensions with Hiro in spite of you saying sorry."

"Rachel, Haley, you two have been quite the adversaries, Ray Ray, Dexter both of you fell off your carts" said Blaineley.

"Last golden wrapped chocolate horseshoes for the night goes to" said both Chris and Blaineley as they were waiting for the dramatic pause, "June, Sheldon, Haley and Ray Ray!"

Confessions in the Saloon:

"The reason why I didn't care to save Wally was because of his lack of intelligence when and when not to shut himself up, worked like a perfect charm" laughed Edmund.

"Ha, time to now target my Saturday counterpart" laughed Zak Monday.

End of confessions.

As the four were led onto the Carriage of Shame as it road up to the camp fire which they all got onto it, Rachel couldn't believe that she got voted off.

"Ha, I will win again next season, mark my words!" roared Rachel as she was forced into the Carriage of Shame by Chef.

"Come on, I got a tight schedule to keep up with" said Grim.

"Well, at least I get to join my brother again" said Brad.

"What a wimp he was!" cried Wally.

"Oh, you shouldn't have said that, I might be injured, but I'm stronger than you even in these conditions" said Brad as he was going to teach Wally a lesson.

"Leave you two to your privacy with the others" laughed Grim as he closed the window.

As the Carriage of Shame heads off into the sunset with Wally screaming as Brad gave Wally a wedgie, the camera changes to Chris.

"Well, that was quite an exciting elimination round, tune in next time here for more Total Drama and dramatic conclusions here on Camp Drama Showdown!" laughed Chris.


	45. Big Chili Eating Contest

Chapter 45: Big Chili Eating Contest

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Showdown, yes another mine craft race, with additional explosive surprises provided thanks to the partnership of M. Bison and his organization. But before that, Wally nearly started to get himself in a brawl, and proved to be a faster runner than Dash or Troy in outrunning June after making some sexist comments toward her.

But that apparently didn't bring any sympathy toward Wally, when he fell off his mine cart and got himself injured for which Edmund nor Zak Monday turned away. Wally would then join Brad, Dexter and Rachel for which Brad gave the honorary wedgie toward Wally while riding on the Carriage of Shame home.

So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Showdown!

End of commentary.

It was quite a relief for the girls, along with Owen and Cleveland Jr. now that Wally was gone for good. No more sexist or fat jokes would be floating around.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"I'm so happy that I can be fat and free!" laughed Cleveland Jr.

"Yea, even though Wally was pretty nasty with those fat jokes, I wasn't as sensitive to them as Cleveland Jr. was" said Owen.

"So glad that Wally is gone, gone, gone" laughed June.

"Too bad Wally made those bad choices" said Abigail.

"I'd have given the guy a better wedgie than Brad" said Jenny.

"Even though one troublemaker is down, the arch troublemaker, a certain vampire boy I speculate is up to no good" said Huey referring to Edmund.

End of confessions.

But as everyone was relieved, Edmund was indeed stirring up trouble. It was rather hard for the vampire to find out what challenge would be coming next, and he couldn't guess what it'd be or know what it'd be.

"So who are we going to take down next?" asked Zak Monday to Edmund.

"I think I'd prefer to take on June and Jenny myself, we should take down some of the others" said Edmund.

"You sure about that?" asked Zak Monday.

"Ha, I'll be able to take down those two once I have taken out the others first" continued Edmund.

"Suit yourself, could try getting rid of those two now" sighed Zak Monday.

As day broke, Chef along with Colonel Barnes got them up from their cabins, and they headed for the mess hall. The remaining couples were still happy together as they sat together at the tables. Then it hit Edmund, he had to get anyone who is a couple with another contestant to have emotional pain to get them to be pretty weak.

"I think I might know just the few contestants I can pick on first" said Edmund.

"How much of those lovebirds are left?" asked Zak Monday.

"Probably six or so" continued Edmund, "but it'd be enough for them to go over the top."

"How about that Phineas kid?" asked Zak Monday, "Mr. Pencil-Face kid?"

"He sounds like a good target" continued Edmund, "but I'd rather weaken the other couples first before taking him and Isabella on."

"Sounds like a plan" laughed Zak Monday.

Indeed as Edmund was plotting to tear up a few remaining couples, Riley still wished he and Megan were couples as he sat lonely with Johnny and Cleveland Jr. who still felt sympathetic for his plight.

"Cheer up, you'll get Megan eventually" said Cleveland Jr.

"Yea, the odd thing between Sissy and I, is that we were somewhat enemies" continued Johnny.

"Look, it's not that, it's that she thinks our age differences are different" said Riley.

"Why? There's nothing wrong with a younger man dating an older woman" continued Cleveland Jr., "before my dad remarried, he tried that all the time, even visa versa with the ages."

"You'll get your chance soon enough" said Johnny.

"Well, I hope you're right" said Riley.

After the contestants finished their meals, they headed to the town square again where Chris and Blaineley were waiting.

"Today's challenge is an Chili Taste Test Competition!" laughed Chris.

"And what good is without a Western tradition than having the traditional chili try-outs?" asked Blaineley.

"We have all brands of chili that were brought in, Chef has made his own version of chili, so has Colonel Barnes, Mayor Vlad Masters, M. Bison, Seth, Juri along with Jessie and her four deputies who have their own versions of chili, well not Omi he doesn't know how to cook very well kind of like Chef" laughed Chris.

"We also brought back T. Hawk and El Fuerte to bring their own recipes of chili as well, and we received a late entry from Jade's uncle" said Blaineley.

"The first contestant who tries everyone of the chilies out there, and survives receives immunity" continued Chris.

"Oh boy, chili!" cried Owen as he ran off first with Cleveland Jr. not far behind.

Indeed, Owen and Cleveland Jr. were the first two in line for chili at Chef's table.

"Let's hope your heads won't explode because of it" laughed Chef.

"Don't worry, I can take whatever you cook up" laughed Owen.

Owen and Cleveland Jr. tried one sip of Chef's chili, and still nothing after ten seconds. They headed to the next table where Colonel Barnes was there to show off his chili with Hank Hill and John Redcorn helping him out.

"Come on, I want to try the chili!" said Cleveland Jr. quite impatiently.

"You'll all get your fair share" said Colonel Barnes.

While Owen and Cleveland Jr. continued to be in a tie testing chili out, Edmund could tolerate all brands of chili, except Juri's chili which had Korean garlic in it. The vampire did his best to hold in the smell of garlic, even passing the ten seconds mark in spite of himself being a vampire, before going around the corner and barfing out the chili Juri had made. Marc could handle most of the chilis, until he got to El Fuerte's chili, which was rather quite disgusting and spicy forcing Marc to run and find water.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"I don't understand, why does everyone hate my cooking?" cried El Fuerte.

"Poor, poor Marc" sighed Libby, "not his fault El Fuerte made that chili."

"He's bad as a fighter as much as he's a cook" laughed T. Hawk who fought El Fuerte in matches before.

"The guy makes me sound like a better cook" said Chef.

End of confessions.

Reggie was able to ironically pass El Fuerte's chili, and move onto Clay's chili after passing Jessie's chili test.

"Let's hope you like it hot, hot, hot!" laughed Clay as he poured some in her cup.

As Reggie had a sip of the chili, she didn't even last for about ten seconds, more like three and ran to try to find water being quite hot. Nick too also managed to get up to Clay's chili, and had to run for it as well. Next was Jazz who was able to pass Clay's chili, but when she came across Uncle Chan's chili, it was too much, she had to head toward the restroom immediately as it seems Uncle had placed some ingredients that were not very digestible.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"El Fuerte's not the worse cook ever, Jade's uncle is!" cried Jazz.

"How come no one likes Uncle's cooking?" cried Uncle.

"And here I thought my cooking was being labeled horrible" said El Fuerte who was rather surprised.

"I guess he's not so bad after all" said T. Hawk referring to El Fuerte, "there are others who are worse."

End of confessions.

Indeed, no one could pass Uncle Chan's chili but were able to mostly pass everyone else's chili in the taste testing competition. The only four who were able to pass it up were Edmund, Zak Monday, Owen and Cleveland Jr.

"Well, it seems like we have a four-way tie" laughed Chris to which he turned to Muriel who was with him, "you said you were not ready to bring out your brand of chili for this competition, were you not?"

"Oh my, I don't think anyone could stomach my chili" said Muriel.

"Well, we're going to need it to break the four-way tie" laughed Chris.

DJ along with Trent and Duncan brought out Muriel's chili which was in a big pot. As it was placed on a large fire place, she began to cook up the chili. As one fly landed on the chili and drank it, it then exploded into pieces scaring everyone along with making Courage faint. After a few minutes of heating her chili, she poured some in four cups for the four.

"Mmm, smells good" said Owen.

Owen immediately took the first shot and drank down the chili, to which as Courage was waking up, he then fainted again as he couldn't believe someone like Owen could stand Muriel's brand of cooking.

"Delicious, more please!" laughed Owen.

Next was Cleveland Jr., followed by Edmund and Zak Monday who drank their chili. Suddenly there was some rumbling in Owen's tummy, along with Cleveland Jr.'s.

"Oh uh, someone get me to the restroom, I think I had too much chili!" cried Owen who was about to have quite a dramatic problem in the restroom.

But it was sadly too late, Owen let out a large fart cloud which made poor Jimmy, Ray Ray, Joseph and Jade faint. Cleveland Jr. however was lucky to get to a restroom in time.

"Wow, sounds like even though you four all passed the final tie-breaker test, I guess it wouldn't hurt giving the four of you immunity" said Chris, "as for the others, time to vote off four more people."

After a few hours of rest, it was finally the camp fire ceremony, the contestants who did not receive immunity were once again called upon to vote off four contestants. Typically enough, Jimmy, Marc, Ray Ray, Nick, Jazz, Joseph, Jade and Reggie didn't get golden wrapped chocolate horseshoes for the night.

"If Owen didn't passed the ten second mark, he'd be rightfully here with the rest of you, but sadly he's not, Jimmy, Ray Ray you two fainted due to Owen's fart cloud, Marc, Nick you couldn't muster up in taking the chili tasting challenge" said Chris.

"Jazz, Reggie, I'm disappointed in your performances, Joseph, Jade, next time you're near Owen, wear a gas mask" said Blaineley.

"Last golden wrapped chocolate horseshoes for the night goes to" said both Chris and Blaineley as they were waiting for the dramatic pause, "Jimmy, Ray Ray, Joseph and Jade!"

"Don't worry Marc" said Libby as she gave him a hug and a kiss goodbye, "I'll do my best to win this."

"I wish we were like that" sighed Riley to Megan.

"Not going to happen for now" said Megan.

"Stay safe" said Nick who gave Jade a hug as the Carriage of Shame road up to the camp fire.

"Come on, time's a wasting" laughed Grim.

"Well, at least I get to join my brother" said Jazz as she got onto the Carriage of Shame.

"Yea, yea" said Grim, "just get on will ya?"

As those who were voted off got onto the Carriage of Shame, the Carriage of Shame road off into the sunset, but as the scene changes, a certain Cotton was stirring as he was meeting up with Riley, Huey and Jazmine.

"That vampire boy is going to pull something big, I can feel it" said Cotton.

"I say we take his second in command out, Zak Monday" said Huey, "we can nail in the coffin from there."

"That sounds like a perfect plan, however, I've been looking around and investigating his Saturday counterpart, even though they're supposedly the opposite, he helped get Tuck injured in a previous challenge" continued Cotton.

"Sounds like the Zaks need to go down" laughed Riley.

"We need to drum up support for this one" said Jazmine.

"You three go and do just that" laughed Cotton as he floated off.

Indeed they were being watched by Chris through a variety of private cameras he was controlling.

"Well, sounds like Riley is going to wail on the Zaks, will taking down Zak Monday injure Edmund's chances of winning the game and the 25 million dollar reward? Will Riley himself ever get a chance to be with Megan? And what other deeds does Edmund have in store? Find out next time here on Camp Drama Showdown!" laughed Chris.


	46. Remembering an Anniversary

Chapter 46: Remembering an Anniversary

Once again, it was Geoff's turn to give a recap to the audience.

Geoff's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Showdown the Aftermath, it was all about anger toward Edmund in the last Aftermath. Boy, Edmund wasn't the type to make a lot of friends, he even turned on some of his friends like Wally and Ed. Boy they both paid a sad price for aligning themselves with Edmund, and the couples that were in the game, they were nearly torn up by Edmund as well.

But this Aftermath isn't going to be about Edmund's wrongdoing, but what happen ten years ago, you know what I am talking about, hope you do, because here is Camp Drama Showdown the Aftermath!

End of commentary.

Indeed Geoff was touching on reflections to what happen ten years ago, with Bart and Lisa also providing a reflection with being in transition mode to have Manny, Frida, Zoe and Marceline replace them for the next season.

"Man, this season went by so fast" said Bart.

"Indeed it did, but here we're remembering the people who were lost ten years ago" said Geoff as he signaled Jorgen to have darkness fall for a few minutes for a moment for silence.

It was rather about ten to twenty minutes of silence for reflection for what happened ten years ago to which a producer walked up to Geoff and whispered something in his ear allowing Geoff to continue the Aftermath.

"Well, remember what happen ten years ago in whatever fashion you wish to do at home, the show must go on" said Geoff.

"Indeed, Geoff, don't we have some new Aftermath hosts that need some tips on training for season five?" asked Bridgette.

"You're right on that" said Geoff.

Manny, along with Frida, Marceline and Zoe came out from the curtains.

"Don't worry, we're going to get more seating at the center" said Geoff.

"Well, that's good" said Marceline, "I cannot take another season, I need to rest for one before I decide if I can return to the game."

"That sounds like a reasonable plan" said Lisa.

"Let's bring out some of the contestants who recently got voted off" continued Geoff.

The contestants who were recently voted off came from right behind the curtains with the other contestants who were already voted off.

"Man, this stinks" said Lee Clark, "I want another shot at it!"

"Speak for yourself" said Wally who wasn't happy.

"Ed is just glad Ed doesn't have to do it again" said Ed.

"I wanted all that money!" cried Eddy who kept on crying.

"So did I" said Rachel.

"Sounds like we're all getting a bit tense here" said Geoff.

"I want another chance at it!" roared Eddy.

"Hey pal, we all want another chance at it, if it were for Edmund, we'd have no trouble" said Cindy.

Both Danny along with Jake, Sam and Rose ended up trying to break up a possible fight with Eddy and the other contestants.

"I think it's time to roll to some of the clips" said Geoff.

Indeed, Jorgen had loaded up the clips of where Edmund was caught sabotaging the other contestants using either Wally when he was in the game or Zak Monday doing the sabotaging for which everyone began to boo at the two contestants.

"Hey, I was given orders, I thought I wouldn't get voted off!" cried Wally.

"Hey, there's no way you're going to pick on Wally" said Buford who came to Wally's defense, "I was used in the same manner he was, so I should know where he's coming from."

"That kind of makes sense" said Baljeet.

"Look, there's no way no one is going to pick on him so long as I am around" said Buford.

"Yea, give the kid a break, Edmund did the same thing to us" said Ember who came toward Wally's defense with Young Blood.

"That fool Edmund is playing with fire" continued Young Blood.

"Shall we take a look at what might be in store for season five?" asked Geoff who wanted to take Edmund off as the obvious subject.

"Sure thing" said Bart.

"Besides having new Aftermath hosts for season five, season five will focus on four teams" continued Bridgette.

"Each team will have a leader who is trying to run for Mayor of Toon Town" continued Lisa.

"They'd all be focusing on trying to better the image of that leader in question" continued Geoff.

"So when are they going to arrive in the studios?" asked Cindy.

"As soon as the last few challenges will be completed, and the final challenge for the final two will be finished" continued Geoff.

"And we have some special guests besides the four mentioned that are already here" said Bridgette.

Indeed, El Toro, Paco's hero came out from behind the curtains.

"Paco, I am so pleased that you were able to make the right decision" said El Toro to Paco.

"Yes, I liked Jade too" sighed Paco.

"And we have a special guest who knows Eddy, bring out Eddy's Big Brother!" added Geoff.

"Wow, I'm impressed you lasted as long as you did in the game little bro" said Eddy's Big Brother who came out of the curtains, "Ed, you little sneak, I didn't thought you had it in you in teaming up with Edmund like that."

"That vampire boy didn't mind Ed ate all the garlic" laughed Ed.

"We also have Ben Tennyson along with Kevin and Gwen Tennyson returning from their mission" continued Geoff.

"Glad I didn't stay in the game" said Ben.

"Yea, that Edmund would have toasted you good" laughed Kevin, "with me helping him!"

Kevin ended up getting smacked by Gwen for that comment which everyone laughed at him.

"Hey, that hurt!" cried Kevin.

"That was for siding with Edmund" said Gwen.

"We also have Jake's parents" added Geoff, "and Danny and Jazz's too."

"I am so proud that you could have gotten this far" said Susan who was rather happy with her son.

"So am I" added Jonathan, "though I'm still shocked you got voted off."

"You could have stayed" said Jack Fenton to Danny.

"But we're proud you did the right thing for Hiro and Danielle" said Madie.

"There's no way I'll be staying for another season even if it's more money as the prize" added Jazz.

"Same here" added Danny.

"We also have your grandpa backstage with a few other special guests" said Geoff referring to Jake.

"I must say, I was pretty excited to see you lasting that long" said Jake's grandpa who came into the scene.

"Even though I'm not a fan of reality shows, I must say, this show is pretty impressive" said Councilor Andam.

"I am sadden you didn't last longer" added Councilor Kulde.

"But, we'll be rooting for you again, if you decide to take a second chance for the next season" added Councilor Andam.

"Ha, you think you got a chance, well I'll get my way for sure next season" said Fanny who was rather quite arrogant as she stuck out her tongue at Jake and Danny.

"You, if there's going to be anyone who'd get the reward, it'd be me" laughed Nick.

"I deserve a second chance more than anyone of you!" roared Wally.

"Alright, enough!" said Geoff who stepped in to prevent a fight from happening.

"It sounds like season five will be bigger than our current season" added Bridgette.

"Yes sure indeed" added Geoff to which he wanted to cut the Aftermath short, "well, since this is a day of remembrance, we'd cut our time short, until next time here on Camp Drama Showdown the Aftermath!"


	47. Another Alamo to Remember

Chapter 47: Another Alamo to Remember

Once again it was Blaineley's turn to give a recap to the audience.

Blaineley's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Showdown, who couldn't have it the old Wild West with an old fashion chili eating contest? It was more of a who can last the longest when it came to taste testing some samples of chili made by a variety those like Chef, Colonel Barnes and others who contributed to the cook-off.

But indeed, it came out as a four way tie between Edmund, Zak Monday, Owen and Cleveland Jr., who all could mostly stomach the other chili, even surprisingly Edmund could stomach Juri's chili which was made up of gross Korean garlic! The attempted chili that would have been the tie-breaker would be Muriel's chili being used on the four, for which even though they all passed the ten second mark of survival, Owen had nature calling, along with Cleveland Jr.

Those who failed the chili contest were Marc, Nick, Jazz and Rachel who all couldn't stand Uncle's chili which who could blame them? So who'll be voted off and onto the Carriage of Shame? Find out next here on Camp Drama Showdown!

End of commentary.

The remaining contestants were indeed very anxious to get the other challenges done fast, especially Edmund who was keen on getting rid of the other couples, along with anyone else who stood in his path.

"There must be someway I can ruin Danielle and Hiro, along with Phineas and Isabella" said Edmund who thought for a moment or two.

"Why not get rid of Riley and Megan?" asked Zak Monday, "Ruining Riley's chances of ever being next to Megan would certainly hurt him the most."

"That might actually benefit us" laughed Edmund, "I'll see what'd be the next challenge, but Riley will get rid of him ever having the other contestants oppose me."

Meanwhile, Riley who was dreaming in his cabin was dreaming about being a big ganster with Megan at his side, along with Huey, Jazmine as his right-hand people.

"So all of this is ours, the entire ghetto" laughed Riley.

"Oh Riley, you sure know how to wow a woman" laughed Megan.

"Boy, you're dreaming!" shouted Cotton who came in disrupting his dream.

"What are you saying, don't you know this is a private area?" asked Riley, "Or should I get my brother Huey to use his karate skills on you?"

"First thing, I am a ghost, second, that Huey is your dream Huey" continued Cotton, "Edmund's plotting against you, wakeup boy!"

Indeed, Riley woke up just in the nick of time that Chef was getting everyone else up with Colonel Barnes.

"Darn, I thought I was going to do something to you to get you up" laughed Chef.

"Well, too bad" laughed Riley.

As the contestants got out of their cabins, Riley was indeed trying to focus on heeding Cotton's words in his dream, that is until Megan appeared out of her cabin with Libby.

"Man, your brother Marc is nerdy but he's better than Sheen ever was" said Libby.

"What's up with that Riley boy trying to get with me, I'm four years older than he is" said Megan.

"Just let him try" said Libby, "Sheen was nervous, along with Marc before they liked me."

"Speaking of that Sheen, he's still lost somewhere on some other alien planet" said Megan.

"Yea, I guess he'll sadly be there awhile, but I have your brother Marc to keep me company with" said Libby.

As everyone headed to the mess hall where Chef and Colonel Barnes were already there making breakfast, Hank Hill along with John Redcorn were there making sure none of the contestants got into fights with each other. Hank wasn't happy that Edmund had a big smirk on his face as he stood in line.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Boy, I tell you what that Edmund kid is up to something, he has that kind of a smirk on his face" said Hank.

"How the heck am I going to get Megan to like me!" cried Riley, "Almost everyone is being voted off right and left, I may not ever get her!"

"People just won't listen to me to not daydream about something that'd never happen" said Cotton.

"Sounds like Riley is having some difficulty fitting in with this Megan girl" laughed Edmund, "all the more reason to exploit."

End of confessions.

As everyone continued to eat their breakfast, Sheldon couldn't help but feel sympathetic to poor Riley as he wanted the same deal with Jenny that he wanted with Megan. So Sheldon decided to sit down on the same table Riley was sitting at.

"What do you want from me?" asked Riley who felt rather odd Sheldon had sympathy for him.

"Look, I notice you talk a lot about Megan in the same manner I wish I could be with Jenny" said Sheldon.

"Yea, I guess now that makes some sense why you sat down across from me" said Riley.

"So I'd do whatever it takes to help you out" said Sheldon.

"Ha, how would you know something about love?" asked Riley.

"Hey, I know from experience with my attempts with Jenny" continued Sheldon.

"Alright, alright" said Riley, "so how am I going to get Megan to like me?"

"Stop looking and acting tough, girls don't like that" said Sheldon to which he leaned over to whisper to Riley, "you know the Silver Shell, the robotic super hero?"

"Yea, I heard of him" continued Riley.

"I built him, I was him, I controlled his suit, I tried being like you with the way you are with Megan but with Jenny and the Silver Shell couldn't get Jenny, then you cannot get Megan if you behave like this" continued Sheldon.

"You were the Silver Shell?" cried Riley to which Sheldon was trying to keep him quiet, "Look, I'll help you if you don't mention my secret to Jenny."

Indeed, it was just then that Zak Monday who was walking by overheard Sheldon's conversation with Riley, that Sheldon was the Silver Shell. He immediately headed back to the table where Edmund was.

"Ha, you're not going to believe this, you know that nerd Sheldon?" asked Zak Monday.

"Yea, he doesn't sound like he has anything to hide" laughed Edmund.

"He was the Silver Shell, he even blabbed about it to Riley being so sad over Megan" laughed Zak Monday.

"Hmm, intriguing this could be our advantage against both of them" laughed Edmund.

As the contestants finished their meals, they headed out back to the fort where they previously had their Alamo reenactment scene played out.

"This again?" cried Timmy.

"Easy, because Sunday was previously a special remembrance day, we decided to have it today instead" laughed Chris, "today's challenge is making sure the Texas flag stays safe from all harm. You are all going to be forced to march in line protecting the flag."

"What are we protecting the flag from?" asked Jenny.

Suddenly cannons emerged that were brought in by Clay, Raimundo, Kimiko, Omi, Jessie, Chef and Colonel Barnes.

"You'll be running from real-live cannons!" laughed Chris.

"Even though I should scorn this, I'm not" laughed Blaineley.

"The last remaining contestants will be the ones who'd receive immunity" continued Chris.

"Oh boy, let me hold the flag first" said Owen who wanted to hold the Texas flag.

As the contestants got into their position, Edmund wanted to bring up the ruse of Sheldon being the Silver Shell to Jenny, but Jenny was likely going to be busy protecting Owen from the cannonballs that'd be coming his way along with June also protecting him.

"Sorry Edmund, I cannot trust a word from someone like you" said Jenny.

Chris then typically fired his gun filled with blanks in the air to which the cannonballs began to be fired out of the cannons with Chris and Blaineley at a safe distance watching everyone panic. One of the cannonballs exploded close to poor Jimmy sending him flying up in the air and hurting him as he fell on the ground. Abigail and Jazmine did their best to help up Jimmy, but they both ran for cover as the cannonballs came toward them even rushing Jimmy to a safe place.

"There's no way I'm going out there!" cried Jazmine.

"Well, we are going to need help then" said Abigail.

Owen indeed felt invincible with the help of Jenny and June as he waved the Texas flag, even though he wasn't a Texan. Hank Hill who was watching the challenge from afar had a tear in his eye wishing that Bobby was here. He could feel the hand of his father on his arm to which Cotton who was invisible was indeed doing so. But soon Edmund would hope to get Jenny off balance as she kept on fighting off the cannonballs.

"Hey Jenny" said Edmund who decided to help her as a ruse thanks to his vampire powers, "did you know that your boyfriend Sheldon was the Silver Shell, the big robotic jerk you hated and despised so much?"

"What?" cried Jenny to which a cannonball ended up hitting her, which Sheldon came running to her aid.

"Jenny, no!" cried Sheldon which Jenny wasn't badly damaged at all.

"I am going to need some explaining from you!" cried Jenny as she was rather quite angry with Sheldon.

"Jenny, you have to listen to me, I never intended for this way to end up" said Sheldon.

Meanwhile, in the area where the cannons were located, Clay couldn't believe what he was seeing, Sheldon actually running from Jenny toward them.

"Will you look at that" said Clay with his binoculars.

"Come on, we better use our skills to help out the guy" said Raimundo.

"You're probably right" added Kimiko.

As the Xiaolin monks ended up protecting poor Sheldon who was cowering behind the four, June who was doing this by herself with Edmund happily watching after igniting the fuse against Sheldon ended up tripping poor Owen to which the Texas flag fell right on the ground itself. Riley decided to be the hero and pick up the flag to try to carry on.

"I suppose now you'll never get that chance with Megan" laughed Edmund.

"What, why you!" cried Riley who wanted to tear Edmund apart but was stopped by June.

Huey along with Newton and Phineas ended up taking charge along with Ferb and the others who were not distracted.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"This is by far the worse reenactment for a Texan like me about the Alamo!" cried Hank who was pretty much unhappy.

"Ha, plan worked like a charm" laughed Edmund.

"Ha, I'm safe from Jenny!" laughed Sheldon who had the door locked to which Jenny broke it down.

"That's what you think!" laughed Jenny.

End of confessions.

About a few hours later, it was finally time for the camp fire ceremony, typically enough the following contestants didn't receive a golden wrapped chocolate horseshoe for the night. Among them were Jimmy who was rather badly hurt, Jenny who nearly almost was able to beat up Sheldon; Sheldon obviously who was just as hurt as much as Jimmy was both emotionally and physically, Abigail who failed to go along with the others; Jazmine who failed to go along with the others and Owen who allowed the Texas flag to be defaced, Riley for getting in a fight with Edmund, Edmund for provoking the fight.

"Wow, interesting reasons for why you didn't receive a golden wrapped chocolate horseshoe" laughed Chris.

"I must say I'm pressed you survived this long especially you Sheldon in spite of your injuries" said Blaineley.

"But we must make our last hurray for the night on who'll get these last golden wrapped chocolate horseshoes" continued Chris.

"The last contestants who'll receive golden wrapped chocolate horseshoes for the night are Jenny, Abigail, Jazmine and Edmund!" said both Chris and Blaineley.

"Look, before I get on the Carriage of Shame, I'd just like to apologize to two people, Riley for not having your chance with Megan, and Jenny who I ended up hurting as the Silver Shell, I'd just like to say I'm sorry for what I've done" sighed Sheldon as the Carriage of Shame steered itself to the camp fire.

"Well, at least I'd get a chance in the Aftermath if she joins me" said Riley as he got onto the Carriage of Shame.

"Well, here I go again" laughed Owen.

"Could you make more room?" asked Jimmy who was trying to find space thanks to Owen's large weight.

"Come on, just sit tight, because we're heading home" said Grim.

As the scene changes as the Carriage of Shame rides toward the sunset, the camera focuses on Chris himself.

"Well, that was quite another reenactment and an even more exciting elimination, tune in next time for more here on Camp Drama Showdown!" laughed Chris.


	48. Fall of Newton

Chapter 48: Fall of Newton

Once again it was time for Chris McLean to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Showdown, since we skipped Remembrance Day, we decided to have another challenge about the Alamo, where the last standing Texans would be fighting to the last man against an onslaught of the Mexican army, well, at least their cannons which Chef and the others were loading up.

Secrets were indeed revealed by Sheldon to Riley who was down in the dumps on trying to get Megan to like him again, and revealed that he was the Silver Shell which Edmund blabbed about it to Jenny as she along with June were trying to defend the others, except for poor Jimmy who got hurt by the cannonballs for safety reasons. Poor Sheldon had a run for his money as Jenny came right after him, after Edmund spilled that revelation thanks to Zak Monday spying on Sheldon and Riley.

Sheldon, along with Riley, Jimmy and Owen all took a ride home on the Carriage of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Showdown!

End of commentary.

Indeed Edmund was plotting ahead in trying to squash the remaining contestants whom were still in the game. His sidekick Zak Monday wanted to take down some other targets besides the two arch contestants Edmund feared the most, Jenny and June.

"Why would you want to target Newton?" asked Edmund to Zak Monday.

"He sounds too smart" replied Zak Monday, "he also shows a lack of emotions which is rather odd."

"Hmm, an interesting target" thought Edmund, "I'll think about this."

As the two continued to plot which other contestants would go next, Huey who was in the cabin with Jazmine and a few others who were against Edmund such as Joseph were wondering what to do.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Man, without Bobby here it's lonely" sighed Joseph.

"That Monday counterpart of mine is really nasty" said Zak Saturday.

"That fool's going to pay for what he did to Riley" said Huey referring obviously about Edmund.

"He better not try anything on me" said Jazmine.

End of confessions.

"So how the heck are we going to deal with Edmund?" asked Joseph.

"Don't know, but we'll figure out a way" relied Huey.

As the contestants continued to sleep in their cabin, it was finally morning to which they were woken up by Chef and also Colonel Barnes. All the remaining contestants got out of their cabins and headed for the mess hall. Zak Monday typically noticed Newton had no emotions whatsoever.

"That guy sounds like he could crack" said Zak Monday who whispered to Edmund.

"Sounds like the perfect candidate" laughed Edmund.

As everyone sat down to eat their breakfast, Timmy felt he had to do something about Edmund and Zak Monday since he was the Masked Stranger after all.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Those two are going to get it, they better not mess with the Masked Stranger" laughed Timmy.

"He looks like a Masked Dork!" laughed Zak Monday who was also making fun of Timmy behind his back.

End of confessions.

"How can you handle wearing that kind of stuff on you?" asked Haley who decided to sit down and eat with Timmy.

"Hey, I'm authentic Western hero" replied Timmy.

"By authentic it makes you look stupid" laughed Huey.

"Actually, he's quite right about there being a Masked Stranger hero in the West" added Ferb.

"Whatever" said Huey.

After the contestants finished their meals, they headed to the main town square where they were given bandit outfits to wear.

"Today's challenge is a simple old Western style ransacking of a Western town" laughed Chris.

"But I cannot be a bandit, I'm the Masked Stranger!" cried Timmy.

"Hmm, maybe we can tweak the challenge a little bit" continued Blaineley.

"Alright, it'd be a game similar like tag, except Timmy here will be playing it, or the Masked Stranger trying to stop the rest of you from ransacking the town" laughed Chris.

"Sounds fun" laughed Zak Monday.

"You'll all be given a ten minute head start, the first one who manages to even be able to beat Timmy at his own game wins immunity, and if none of you can beat Timmy, Timmy will win immunity" laughed Chris.

Chris and Blaineley both signaled the contestants whom were mostly designated as bandits to go hide along with taking whatever prizes they found throughout the town that were hidden. Typically enough, Hiro and Danielle ended up taking a hiding place where they could make out the entire time in one of the rooms in the Saloon where they had the door obviously locked. Huey along with Jazmine were hoping to find a reasonable hiding place in the basement of the Saloon, the two Zaks took the roof of the barn, Jade typically enough hide around where her uncle's shop was located. As the time went by, it was time for Timmy to begin his bandit hunt.

"Now let's see if I were a bandit where the heck will I hide?" asked Timmy to himself.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"Man, there must be places where these varmints hideout" said Timmy, "if I were one of them where the heck would I first go."

End of confessions.

Timmy headed to the barnyard in the hopes of finding any bandits there, he could see that one of the Zaks were up on the roof of the barn itself so he climbed right up there to the roof to find both Zaks.

"Hey, this is mine hiding place!" said Zak Saturday.

"No, it's mine!" said Zak Monday to which the two Zaks began to fight.

"Not so fast!" said Timmy, "You're under arrest by the Masked Stranger!"

"Ha, how the heck are you going to capture us?" asked Zak Monday.

Suddenly a rope lasso came around the two Zaks which was used by Jessie.

"Because the Masked Stranger is working with me" said Jessie.

"Yea, two down!" laughed Timmy.

"And still more to go" said Jessie.

As Timmy headed off to find more bandits hiding out, Newton ended up hiding near the Mayor's mansion, but Edmund himself was around the same area as well. Edmund could sense Newton's presence.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"Time to teach this ultra emotionless nerd a lesson" laughed Edmund.

End of confessions.

As Timmy came looking for the two near the Mayor's mansion, Newton found the perfect hiding place that no one would find him except for Edmund obviously. Newton was able to hide right on the ceiling wall thanks to his ability to which Edmund had similar ability as well.

"Hey emotionless nerd, my place!" laughed Edmund.

Edmund ended up punching Newton right off the ceiling and right on the ground crashing and destroying some expensive silverware to which Edmund simply moved to a different room while still hiding on the ceiling which Courtney came right into the scene with Vlad.

"All my hard work!" cried Courtney who didn't like what happened.

"And those were one of a kind tea set!" added Vlad.

Timmy typically enough came right in time to save Newton before Courtney was going to jump on him.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"All my hard work gone!" cried Courtney.

"Boy that Newton" sighed Vlad as he shook his head.

"Ha, I'm good at this!" laughed Timmy.

End of confessions.

Timmy felt like taking a rest near the Saloon hoping that he might find any bandits, he noticed there was an oddly shaped lamp that was quite similar to Jenny's colors.

"Let's see if this lamp works" laughed Timmy.

But before Timmy could do anything, Jenny threw Timmy right against a table and zoomed out with her jetpack but was caught by Jessie and her whip. As Timmy recovered, he headed upstairs and heard some kissing noises he could tell it might be Danielle and Hiro making out. Timmy ended up barging right in.

"Ha, found you two crooks!" laughed Timmy.

"Do you mind!" cried Danielle as she and Hiro wanted privacy.

"Well, you better not move from your position when I come back for you" said Timmy.

Timmy went off and he could hear noises in the basement to which Jazmine ended up tripping over something making quite a commotion in the basement itself. Timmy ended up shining a light on Huey and Jazmine.

"Ha, caught two more" laughed Timmy.

As Timmy along with Jessie rounded up some of the designated bandits, Jade was caught by Uncle as she was brought out.

"So, you thought it was smart enough for you to hide near Uncle?" cried Uncle who was quite ashamed.

"Hey, I thought it was a good hiding place!" cried Jade.

"I caught her wandering about" said Jessie as she brought in Megan who didn't get a chance to hide, along with also with Libby and Joseph.

Indeed in about a few more minutes Timmy had the rest of the designated bandits rounded up with Jessie's help, all except for Edmund.

"Did I get everyone?" asked Timmy to Chris.

"No, you didn't get Edmund" laughed Chris, "but I'll inform him that he'll be sharing immunity with you."

About a few hours later it was indeed time for the camp fire ceremony, typically enough the contestants who didn't receive a golden wrapped chocolate horseshoe were Zak Monday, Newton, Zak Saturday, Jazmine, Libby, Megan, Jade and Joseph.

"You all are here due to your own faults in not finding proper places to avoid capture from the Masked Stranger" laughed Chris, "Zaks, what can I say? Newton an improvement but not so much."

"Jazmine, you gave yourself away, Megan, Libby, Jade and Joseph all the same" added Blaineley.

"Last golden wrapped chocolate horseshoes for the night goes to" said both Chris and Blaineley as they were waiting for the dramatic pause, "Zak Monday, Zak Saturday, Libby, and Joseph!"

"Wait!" cried Hiro.

"Hiro, please!" said Danielle who she didn't want him to leave.

"Look, I have to do this, I am rich enough anyway" said Hiro who was giving obviously good reasons for Danielle, "Newton, you don't need to go down like this. You probably have better brains than even me to defeat Edmund, so that's why I'd prefer to take your place."

"That's an interesting swap" said Chris, "but I'll allow it."

"Stay safe" said Danielle as she kissed Hiro goodbye as he was likely going to take Newton's place.

"Thank you friend" said Newton to Hiro who also gave him a friendly hug to which Hiro hopped onto the Carriage of Shame as it steered itself up to the camp fire to which the others got onto it as well.

"Come on, I got shows to catch" said Grim as the four got onto the Carriage of Shame which it then headed off.

As the Carriage of Shame took off toward the sunset in the west, the scene changes to Chris.

"Well, sounds like Hiro felt sorry for Newton, tune in next time for even more exciting eliminations here on Camp Drama Showdown!" laughed Chris.


	49. Run Away Carriages

Chapter 49: Run Away Carriages

Once again it was Blaineley's turn to give a recap to the audience.

Blaineley's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Showdown, bandits were running amuck in our town, and the Masked Stranger insisted he didn't want to be designated a bandit so that he could root them out. For which he managed to root out most of the bandits who were hiding about amongst the town people.

However, there was one bandit who managed to elude Timmy, a certain Edmund, and that ended up costing Jazmine, Megan and Jade along with Hiro who decided to take Newton's place as poor Newton in spite of his smarts, he wasn't able to outsmart Edmund for knocking him out of his hiding place.

So what kind of dirty tricks would Edmund try to pull off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Showdown!

End of commentary.

Indeed the remaining contestants were worried who'd be next on Edmund's hit list. Poor Newton felt ashamed that he was nearly voted off and that Hiro gave himself up for Newton's own safety.

"I must say your friend was quite generous in helping me out" said Newton to Danielle.

"Hiro meant a lot to me" sighed Danielle as she decided to head back to sleep.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"I feel lonely without Hiro at my side" said Danielle.

"I can't help feel guilty of not doing enough to show of force against Edmund, if Lance and Ilana were here, I could show him a thing or two" said Newton.

"Poor Danielle, I'd feel the same if Phineas were voted off" said Isabella.

End of confessions.

After a few hours as day broke, Chef and Colonel Barnes got everyone up. Huey still hated the idea of being getting up by Chef to which Chef had to spray a hose filled with water at Huey to wake him up.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Ha, take that!" laughed Chef.

"Man, this sucks without Riley here, that Edmund better watch it" said Huey.

End of confessions.

As the contestants headed for the mess hall, Zak Monday was scooping out the potential contestants who'd be weak enough to be voted off next.

"So who do you think our targets should be?" asked Zak Monday to Edmund.

"I think I'll let you do the honors this time" laughed Edmund.

"Hmm, Ray Ray, Haley, Libby and still that Newton guy all seem like good candidates" laughed Zak Monday.

"We'll see what the challenge is when it approaches us" laughed Edmund.

As the contestants waited in line to get their food, Phineas didn't seem to like Edmund being behind him, likewise Ferb was nervous just being around Edmund.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"Man, that vampire boy creeps me out" said Phineas, "and I'm not just saying that because he is a vampire."

"I'd have to say he's up to something, but what is exactly what we need to know" said Ferb.

"I hope those two realize how ruthless that vampire kid is" said Huey as he noticed the nervousness of Phineas and Ferb.

End of confessions.

As Edmund and Zak Monday sat down in their typical table, Johnny along with Cleveland Jr. sat at their table to which Danielle joined them feeling lonely without Hiro similar how they felt about their loved ones being voted off.

"There must be something we can really do here" said Cleveland Jr., "that Edmund scares me."

"That vampire kid deserves to have garlic planted in all of his food" laughed Danielle.

"I say whoever gets to the final two, if he manages to go that path, we should defeat him" said Johnny.

"Agreed" said both Cleveland Jr. and Danielle.

After the contestants ate breakfast, they headed out to the open range where several robotic horses were there, along with Chris and Blaineley.

"Today's challenge is your run of the mill, classic Run Away Carriage Challenge that we have in store for the Old Wild West" laughed Chris.

"In each carriage that is being controlled by remote robotic horses, you will find a prize, one of those prizes includes immunity" added Blaineley.

"Correct, you'll each have your own robotic horse to ride on to catch up with those run away carriages" laughed Chris, "who are also heading off our own remake of the Grand Canyon gouge!"

"If none of the carriages are rescued, then you'll all lose" laughed Blaineley.

"So getty up partners and move it!" laughed Chris.

As the contestants got onto their robotic horses, Zak Monday who noticed Newton getting on his decided to mess up the robotic horse a bit by unscrewing some bolts behind the robotic horse's back unbeknownst to Newton. Zak Monday then got onto his robotic horse pretending to be innocent of his crimes. Chris fired his gun filled with blanks which signaled the contestants to give chase to the runaway carriages which were being controlled by the Xiaolin monks, Jessie, Buzz and Zerg.

"This is fun!" laughed Zerg who was happily controlling a carriage.

"You don't know the half of it" laughed Buzz.

It seemed like Cleveland Jr. was catching up to a carriage with June and Jenny not far behind him. The trio leaped onto the carriage and grabbed what was inside of it to which the robotic horses indeed stopped.

"Ha, this challenge is easy!" laughed Cleveland Jr.

But as the trio opened up the box inside, it was absolutely nothing inside the box at all.

"That Chris, we have to catch another carriage!" cried Jenny.

Indeed as the three tried to hurry it up on trying to catch another carriage, Newton was experiencing some difficulties with his robotic horse as it was coming apart, Newton tumbled over and ended up crashing into Joseph's robotic horse destroying it but Joseph himself was okay.

"My horse!" cried Joseph who couldn't believe what just happened.

"Someone must have sabotaged mine" said Newton as he noticed some of the parts of his robotic horse were missing.

As poor Newton and Joseph ended up giving an assessment of their situation, meanwhile, Edmund was catching up to a carriage that was on a runaway path with the two Zaks not far behind. Edmund ended up leaping onto the carriage to which the horses stopped with Edmund opening up the box inside revealing to be an immunity prize.

"Ha, looks like I won immunity!" laughed Edmund.

While Edmund obviously won immunity the others tried to catch up to the other runaway carriages. Ray Ray, along with Haley and Libby were on the tracks of another carriage that was nearing the cliffs.

"We're not going to make it!" cried Libby.

"Come on, we can make it!" shouted Haley.

As the trio were nearly approaching the carriage in question, Zak Monday who was still riding his horse decided to trip Libby to which she fell off her horse, along with doing the same with Ray Ray and Haley.

"Hey, that doesn't sound right!" cried Phineas who noticed it.

"Time to show that punk Zak Monday some old fashion Wild West justice" laughed Huey.

Huey joined up with Phineas, Ferb and Isabella who began to chase Zak Monday who was on the trial of another carriage that was running away. Zak Monday ended up leaping onto the carriage and opened up its box inside which the horses stopped revealing another immunity prize for Zak Monday.

"Ha, I won immunity like Edmund you loses!" laughed Zak Monday to which everyone groaned knowing they couldn't do a thing about it.

The remaining carriages that were indeed running away fell right off the cliffs which everyone else who was still on a horse couldn't be able to reach the carriages in time before they plunged down into the gouge itself.

"I think I know who the winners are, as for everyone else, time to vote for four more people off" laughed Chris.

About a few hours later, it was finally time for the camp fire ceremony. Typically enough the contestants who didn't receive a golden wrapped chocolate horseshoe were Newton, Cleveland Jr., Haley, Jenny, June, Ray Ray, and also Joseph and Libby.

"Newton, you fell off your horse and crashed into Joseph's leaving you two out of the game, Cleveland Jr., you came across an empty box on a carriage with Jenny and June" laughed Chris.

"Haley, Ray Ray and Libby, you all fell off your horses" said Blaineley.

"Zak Monday tripped us!" cried Libby who began to protest her presence on not having a golden wrapped chocolate horseshoe in her hands.

"Too bad" laughed Blaineley.

"Last golden wrapped chocolate horseshoes for the night goes to" said both Chris and Blaineley as they were waiting for the dramatic pause to take effect, "Cleveland Jr., Jenny, June and Joseph!"

"That Zak Monday will go down for this!" cried Libby as she and the others who were voted off were being escorted by Chef and Colonel Barnes onto the Carriage of Shame as it steered up to the camp fire.

"Don't worry, we'll get that Zak Monday for ya" said Huey who shouted back to Libby.

As the four got onto the Carriage of Shame, and as it took off into the sunset, the scene changes to Cotton who was meeting with Huey and the other contestants who remained in the game.

"We need to do something about that Zak Monday, he's Edmund's right-hand man, if he's gone, then Edmund will soon go next" said Cotton.

"Quite right, but we must come up with a strategy for that" said Ferb.

"Well, with Newton, Hiro and Jimmy and the other genius contestants gone, I say you're the one who can come up with a plan" said Timmy to Ferb.

"I'll see what I can do, that vampire boy is quite the crafty one indeed" said Ferb.

The remaining contestants and Cotton were indeed being spied upon by Chris who was in his private office watching them.

"Well, sounds like they're prepared to up the ante against Zak Monday, will they succeed? Will Ferb have the brains to defeat Edmund, or will Edmund outsmart him? Find out next time here on Camp Drama Showdown!" laughed Chris.


	50. Derby Race

Chapter 50: Derby Race

Once again it was Chris McLean's turn to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Showdown, carriages were out of control, and there were no heroes except for our contestants to try to stop the run away carriages. Some thought they got the winning prize of immunity, others managed to obtain it quite easily, and yet still others fell off their horses or had some technical difficulties with their horses.

In the end, Newton, along with Libby, Ray Ray and Haley had to take ride home on the Carriage of Shame. So who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Showdown!

End of commentary.

Edmund wasn't pleased with Zak Monday as his partner-in-crime, but he didn't want to seem to give him any hints that he didn't like his presence.

"Why don't you want to take down June or Jenny now?" asked Zak Monday to Edmund.

"Look, I'd rather pick off the others first before I can go ahead with going after those two" continued Edmund, "Cleveland Jr. seems like a nice fitting opponent to go down next."

"Cleveland Jr., he's hardly a threat!" laughed Zak Monday, "I cannot believe someone who's 400-years-old is more afraid of someone fat like Cleveland Jr.!"

"Don't underestimate how he looks" continued Edmund, "he's determine to win this game."

"Whatever" said Zak Monday who didn't seem to like Edmund for not taking his advice.

Meanwhile the rest of the contestants who remained in the game were asleep, Ferb was up all night with Cotton reviewing plans on how to take down Zak Monday, Edmund's right-hand man.

"Do you think my work would do well against Monday?" asked Ferb to Cotton.

"How should the heck I know, I'm not a fortune telling ghost" replied Cotton.

"Fair enough" said Ferb as he packed up his plans.

As Ferb ended up hitting the hay with Cotton disappearing into the night, a certain Zak Monday who was on the prowl hoping to look for more targets for Edmund noticed Ferb's plans, Zak Monday immediately took out the plans and began to mess it up with a marker, then placed it right back where Ferb had left it. A few hours had passed at it was finally morning, the other contestants had no idea that Zak Monday had screwed up their plans, and Ferb nor Cotton were aware of it either.

"I found some of Ferb's secret plans" whispered Zak Monday to Edmund, "don't worry, I did a favor for you in wrecking it."

"It better work for your shake" replied Edmund.

As the contestants headed to the mess hall, Ferb was quite pleased with his plans, he had hoped his plans would succeed not knowing that Zak Monday had messed the plans up.

"I am so glad you're smart" said Phineas.

"Yea, we need that smarts to beat the pants out of Zak Monday and Edmund" added Johnny.

"Quite right, that vampire boy and his ally won't stand a chance against us" said Ferb.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"I really hope those plans of his work" said Johnny referring about Ferb.

"We're all counting on you Ferb!" said Isabella.

"The boy better not screw up" said Cotton.

"I hope he gets Zak Monday good" said Huey.

End of confessions.

Zak Monday, however felt confident that he wasn't going to be voted off, but he didn't know how much he ruined Ferb's plans at all. Edmund still was quite annoyed with Zak Monday giving him other targets without his permission.

"Look, we need to come up with a way to get rid of Cleveland Jr." continued Edmund.

"Why Cleveland Jr., why not that crazy Test boy, June, Jenny or maybe that green haired kid Ferb?" asked Zak Monday.

"I've done the calculations and Cleveland Jr. is positioning himself stealthy to win" continued Edmund, "he has no real opponents or grudges against any other members unlike the other failed candidates like Rose, Danny, Rachel and a few others."

"Cleveland Jr. will lose this challenge, and he'll do it on his own like always" laughed Zak Monday who knew Cleveland Jr. was voted off Season Two.

"I do not care, I got that feeling about that kid" continued Edmund.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"Man, he won't listen to me!" cried Zak Monday who didn't seem to like Edmund as much.

"He's only good if he agrees with you on what is a good target" said Edmund.

End of confessions.

After the contestants had breakfast, they were led to a large racing course that was setup by members of the staff. There Chris and Blaineley were waiting for them along with the robotic horses.

"Welcome to the Derby challenge!" laughed Chris.

"It's no ordinary race" laughed Blaineley.

"Indeed you're correct, it's a sudden death race, meaning I'll be getting Chef, Colonel Barnes, along with those Xiaolin monks to throw obstacles at you as you race across the course, the first four who fail to cross the finish line first end up being voted off with two other contestants being voted off if they're in last place if they cross the finish line" laughed Chris.

"So there won't be any ceremonies?" asked Cleveland Jr.

"Not this time" laughed Blaineley.

As the contestants got on their robotic horses, Chris fired the gun filled with blanks, on the bleachers up on the stadium itself, there were cannons and catapults ready to launch whatever that was needed to be launched at the contestants below. Ferb was well in the lead with Edmund and Zak Monday not far behind.

"I hope this works" said Ferb.

Ferb then grabbed some oil that he had with him and began to spill it on the race course itself with Edmund and Zak Monday being right behind him.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"That's something I'd have been behind, but not someone like Ferb could pull it off" laughed Edmund.

"Ha, I could have figured that out" said Zak Monday.

End of confessions.

But instead of getting Zak Monday or Edmund, it got poor Phineas whose robotic horse slipped right on the oil and crashed.

"Phineas!" cried Isabella to which she forced her horse to stop.

"What are you doing!" cried Huey.

"I have to save my Phineas, he needs my comfort!" cried Isabella.

Ferb then tried to use some magnets on the robotic horses as he spilled them on the race track, but Edmund and Zak Monday dodged them and it only managed to hit Abigail's horse which halted her horse right on the tracks.

"Oh that's just great!" cried Abigail as she couldn't get her horse going.

Next came Zak Saturday's horse who got his horse stuck as well because of the magnets.

"That's just great!" cried Zak Saturday who couldn't believe that he'd be voted off in the sudden death challenge.

"In coming!" cried Abigail as a large piano was literally catapulted in their direction.

But oddly enough, Johnny was able to outwit Ferb's devices, along with also Huey, Jenny and June whom were riding close with Cleveland Jr. as they were trying to catch up with Ferb, Edmund and Zak Monday.

"Time to kick this into high gear!" laughed Edmund.

Edmund indeed was able to pass Ferb, and also managed to pass the finish line before anyone else making him the one that would receive immunity, while Ferb came in second, Zak Monday third, Cleveland Jr. forth, Jenny fifth, June sixth, Huey and Danielle tied in seventh, Johnny eighth and Joseph who came in ninth.

"Last place crossing the finish line!" cried Joseph who was rather unhappy about it.

"Hey, consider yourself lucky since there were a few contestants who didn't pass the finish line at all.

"Wait, no I'm last!" cried Timmy whose horse did come in last place which was tenth.

"Correction, the Masked Stranger is in last place!" laughed Chris, "Looks like Edmund wins immunity!"

"So, will you share that immunity with me?" asked Zak Monday to Edmund.

Edmund thought for a moment of who'd be a good target to gain trust, certainly it wouldn't be Zak Monday, but instead he'd have to go with Timmy.

"I'd save the kid from being voted off" said Edmund to Chris referring to Timmy.

"Okay, that's an odd choice, but it's your choice, Timmy will share immunity with Edmund" said Chris.

"What, you stupid choice is the Masked Dork?" cried Zak Monday who was rather outraged by this treachery by Edmund.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"$#*%*^(%$*$%^^%)*#$!" shouted Zak Monday whose words were obviously blurted out from the audience.

"Wow, me, sharing immunity with someone like Edmund, sounds suspicious, but hey beats being voted off" laughed Timmy.

"And now begins my plan" laughed Edmund.

End of confessions.

About a few hours it was finally time for those to be voted off, besides those who failed to cross the finish line were already counted out by default, among those who were casted the most votes was obviously Zak Monday, Joseph although came in next to last place received some votes, Ferb received the second amount of highest votes to be voted off.

"And the votes are in!" laughed Chris.

"Well, sounds like we won't be seeing you anymore here" laughed Blaineley to Zak Monday.

"This isn't fair, I deserve immunity, not the Masked Dork!" cried Zak Monday as he was being carried off by Chef, Colonel Barnes, Hank Hill and John Redcorn and thrown right onto the Carriage of Shame as the other four got onto it.

"Let's show him a little bit of payback for what he's done to us" laughed Abigail to Zak Saturday.

"Grim, take as long as you want to reach the studios" laughed Zak Saturday.

"Well, I can always record me shows on television" said Grim as he started to slowly head off the Carriage of Shame into the sunset.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"I didn't bother to save Zak Monday on the count of his annoyance to me, I'm not going to even bother using the Masked Stranger for advise either, but he's going to be easy pickings with Jenny and June" laughed Edmund, "once I finish off Cleveland Jr. first."

End of confessions.

Indeed, Cotton wasn't happy with Ferb and his schemes.

"How do you like that, you failed in stopping Edmund, but you didn't just take out Zak Monday, you took out your friends and your own brother!" cried Cotton.

"Look, I did not count on this to happen" continued Ferb.

"Well, we're going to have to make up another plan" continued Cotton.

"Indeed we are" sighed Ferb.

Chris indeed was watching the developments from the safety of his private office.

"Wow, five contestants all voted off, four under sudden death challenge mode! Tune in next time for even more exciting eliminations here on Camp Drama Showdown!" laughed Chris.


	51. Jump the Gorge

Chapter 51: Jump the Gorge

Once again it was Blaineley's turn to give a recap to the audience.

Blaineley's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Showdown, a Derby Race meet the contestants with a sudden death challenge! Meaning those who could not even reach the finish line were automatically voted off! Which were the cases for Zak Saturday, Abigail, Phineas, and Isabella for which Phineas was injured during a mishap by his brother Ferb who was trying to get rid of Zak Monday who was riding right behind him.

However, it all came down to a vote off by the contestants who did cross the finish line, Edmund made the odd choice of selecting Timmy to share immunity that got Zak Monday pretty upset and angry, who could blame him? It was quite easy for the contestants who crossed the finish line to pick and choose who'd be voted off, and Zak Monday was forced to join the other four on the Carriage of Shame home, so who'll be voted off next? Find out here on Camp Drama Showdown!

End of commentary.

Ferb wasn't happy with the results of the last challenge and neither was Cotton who was scolding Ferb as he was continuing to make up for his failed attempts.

"I just don't understand what went wrong" said Ferb who continued to study his plans.

"I'll tell you what went wrong, you're lack of coordination!" cried Cotton, "If this was Japan during World War II and the General ordered you to get up on the beach, you wouldn't even make it to the trenches!"

"Look, I'm just perplexed myself on how I couldn't stop Zak Monday with my plan" continued Ferb.

"Well just look at it harder then" continued Cotton who then went off grumbling quite a bit.

Ferb continued to study his plans further, but Ferb wasn't the only one confused, Timmy was as he was sharing immunity with Edmund.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Why the heck would Edmund want to share immunity with me, I should be the last person he'd have shared immunity with!" cried Timmy.

"All part of divide and conquer" laughed Edmund.

"I am certain that Zak Monday must have messed up with my plans" said Ferb.

"I knew it, that Monday kid" sighed Cotton.

End of confessions.

"Why the heck did you share immunity with pal, you're not going to share the 25 million bucks with me which I doubt" said Timmy who crept up to Edmund as he was pretending to sleep on his bed.

"Listen you mortal twerp, the reason why I shared immunity with you wasn't because I like you or anything, is that you the Masked Stranger thing is less annoying than Zak Monday ever was, or Ed or Wally were" continued Edmund to which the vampire boy pulls Timmy's mask like a rubber band which hits back at poor Timmy which must have been quite painful.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"Ouch, ouch, ouch!" cried Timmy who could still feel the sting.

"Oh yes, that feels good, and getting the 25 million bucks will make me feel even greater!" laughed Edmund.

End of confessions.

As morning broke, Chef along with Colonel Barnes got the rest of the contestants up, poor Timmy was still being comfort by Hank who didn't seem to like Edmund bullying Timmy.

"That vampire boy shouldn't be messing with you like that" continued Hank to Timmy, "you're the Masked Stranger, you're supposed to be the hero of the old Wild West."

"Tell that to Dracula Jr." sighed Timmy.

"Don't worry, I know Chef is under watch for any illegal alliances, but I am willing to help you out, though not in any brand of challenges" continued Hank.

"Gee, thanks" replied Timmy.

But for the others most were happy that Zak Monday was gone for good.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Man, I'm so glad that Zak Monday is gone, gone, gone, gone, gone!" laughed Danielle.

"Too bad Dracula Jr. is still with us" sighed June.

"There must be a way for one of us to beat that vampire kid" said Jenny.

End of confessions.

Indeed when the contestants headed for the mess hall those who remained in the game that were mostly against Edmund sat at one table.

"There has to be a weakness to this guy besides the religious cross, garlic and other magical stuff" said Johnny.

"For some reason he's out to get me" said Cleveland Jr., "I know you all may have your reasons, but what reason does he have in it for me?"

"He's the opposite of you, that's why" continued Huey.

"Anyone who's the so opposite of you must deep down resent you" added June.

"Do you need any of my suggestions?" asked Ferb.

"Look pal we tried it your way to beat Edmund and it didn't work" said Johnny.

"Yea, just store it away" added June.

Ferb felt quite disappointed as he ended up ripping his plans apart right in front of everyone to which Cotton was upset as well, he was obviously invisible watching what was going on.

"So what is the plan getting rid of Edmund?" asked Joseph.

"We just have to do what we usually do in winning challenges" continued Jenny.

"I don't think that might be enough" continued Ferb, "he's rather crafty."

But the other contestants couldn't come up with a real plan to face Edmund, as they headed out to the gorge area again, they met up with Chris and Blaineley, along with the robotic horses.

"Today's challenge is a simple jump the gorge!" laughed Chris.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?" asked Jenny.

"Hey, you're a robot, you can fly if something goes wrong with your parachute which the others who do not have the ability to fly will have one where Chef along with Colonel Barnes, Hank and John Redcorn down at the bottom will have a nice safety net for you to land in" continued Chris.

While Chris and Blaineley continued to give the others instructions, Edmund snuck off a bit and went to work sabotaging the horses that were going to be used, he only sabotaged five horses out of the others whom were there. He also then messed up one parachute that was near a robotic horse and then went back to where Chris and Blaineley were who didn't know that Edmund had did his deed.

"Alright, this is another sudden death challenge, but with an added reward challenge to those who survive the gorge jump" continued Chris, "the reward will be a nice first class BBQ dinner, massage and the other works of relaxation, the others, not so much."

Indeed the contestants ended up choosing their horses, sadly Joseph got the one parachute and the horse that was sabotaged, the other horses that were sabotaged were chosen by Danielle, Johnny, Huey and Ferb. Chris indeed had his gun filled with blanks ready to which has he fired the shot, Edmund typically went first to which he ended up leaping over the gorge no problem with the robotic horse.

"Ha, that was so easy!" laughed Edmund.

"Well, here goes nothing" said Timmy as he swallowed some air hoping he wouldn't fall to his doom.

Timmy struggled to maintain control over his horse, but he ended up leaping over the gorge no problems at all.

"My turn!" laughed Cleveland Jr.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"Not to sound like Wally on fat jokes, but I'm surprised that horse can handle Cleveland Jr." said Edmund.

"I hope he makes it" said Timmy.

End of confessions.

Cleveland Jr. indeed made it across the gorge but just barely but managed to get up on his feet. Next was June's turn.

"Ha, time to show the boys how it's done!" laughed June.

June went really fast with her robotic horse right over the gorge itself and as her horse landed she purposely had the horse kick some dirt in Edmund's face.

"Hey, you did that on purpose!" roared Edmund.

"For anything you'd probably try any dirty tricks in the past and in the present" said June.

Jenny was next as she rode her robotic horse, she had obviously no trouble at all.

"Ha, made it!" laughed Jenny as she gave June a high five.

But sadly poor Johnny ended up running into some trouble with his robotic horse as it was his turn, he never even made it toward the gorge itself as his horse literally came right apart.

"There's something you don't see everyday" laughed Chris.

Next came Danielle for which her horse did manage to make it toward the gorge and ended up leaping over it, pieces of the horse began to fall right apart to which Danielle used her parachute since she didn't want to use her ghost powers to cheat. Next came Ferb's turn who felt confident he could do it. But like Danielle's horse, Ferb's horse fell apart in midair, and as Ferb tried to release his parachute he landed right on Danielle as she was on the net that Chef, Colonel Barnes, Hank and John Redcorn had setup.

"Let's hope my horse doesn't do that" said Huey.

Though Huey's horse was able to reach the gorge pieces of the horse were littered around the area before he could get to the gorge which had Chris and Blaineley wondering what was going on, poor Huey had to activate his parachute as he fell off the cliff of the gorge itself and landing right in the net. Finally came Joseph whose tragedy was yet to unfold.

"Eh, Joseph it wouldn't be shameful to us if you decided to skip this one and called it quits with the rest" said Chris, "if you're willing to avoid an expensive lawsuit."

"No I'm going to do this, for my friend Bobby" said Joseph.

"There goes yet another one" sighed Blaineley as she shook her head.

Joseph's horse ended up falling apart in midair to which as Joseph began to try to activate his parachute, the parachute wouldn't come out.

"What's going on, my chute isn't working!" cried Joseph, "I hope I don't end up like Bobby's mom did!"

Poor Joseph ended up getting hit by a few rocks as he tumbled down, but despite tumbling down the gorge rocks themselves, Joseph was able to walk in spite of those obvious injuries.

"Joseph, you're okay?" cried Hank who was rather worried.

"Don't worry, we'll get him patched up" said John Redcorn.

Same as the last challenge there was no ceremony, but the Carriage of Shame instead with the contestants who failed the gorge jump were heading home, Joseph being the most injured among them all. While the other contestants who had passed the gorge jump celebrated their reward, Chris was reviewing some security tapes of Edmund messing around with the horses and the parachute that Joseph had used.

"Well, sounds like that vampire boy really wants that 25 million bucks, will he obtain the million bucks? Will his arch rival Cleveland Jr. make a surprise comeback? And will I receive complaints from Joseph's family threatening a lawsuit? Find out more next time here on Camp Drama Showdown!" laughed Chris.


	52. The Almost Final Aftermath

Chapter 52: The Almost Final Aftermath

Once again it was Geoff's turn to give a recap to the audience.

Geoff's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Showdown the Aftermath, it was an anniversary to remember, yes ten years ago on that sad fateful day, well you know at least what the story should be about, right? Besides giving around a twenty or thirty minutes of silence, we showed some sneak peaks for what Season 5 will be about.

Already, our four guests for Season 5 who'd be the main characters will be arriving at our studios shortly after one of the final two have managed to win the grand prize of 25 million bucks! So sit back, relax and get ready for some Camp Drama Showdown Aftermath!

End of commentary.

Marge couldn't believe the season was almost over, since she'd be taking her offspring out of the show for good, she was privately meeting up with Chris who just arrived at the studios who was prepared to make a surprise visit to the main stage.

"About time you showed up" said Marge who wasn't happy with Chris.

"Look, I came here not just to appease you, but to make sure Joseph's parents won't sue me" continued Chris referring what happened to poor Joseph in the last challenge.

"Typical, you placed a child of another family endanger, you deserve a lawsuit" barked Marge.

"Whoa there" said Chris to which he pressed a button revealing several high priced lawyers whom were already in a secret room next to them, "don't mind these gentlemen and women, they were paid for by Draco's dad, some of them are from the magic world, a number of them are from our world provided by the help of the newest adviser M. Bison."

"I'll take my chances" continued Marge who wasn't frighten by the group of lawyers in the secret room.

While Marge and Chris were continuing their meeting, back on the main stage, Bart and Lisa were getting Manny, Frida, Zoe and Marceline ready on what they're going to do for Season 5 as they would be providing a helpful transition phase for them.

"Yes, this beats going back into the game" said Manny who sat on his soft chair.

"I can't believe I lost both seasons" sighed Marceline.

"I am so glad I won't be going back for awhile" laughed Zoe.

"I think the first thing is first you should bring out those whom were recently voted off" suggested Lisa.

"You heard her my good man" said Frida to Jorgen.

Jorgen indeed brought out those whom were recently voted off. Poor Joseph was still injured as he had a caste on his leg, Jorgen then brought out the others whom were voted off.

"Since it seems this will be one of the last Aftermaths, why not we roll some clips of the fun times and the not so fun times they had" said Geoff to Jorgen.

"Will do" said Jorgen.

Indeed Jorgen rolled the clips of the contestants whom were voted off, some of the happier times such as when the couples started to recognize each other. Riley could tell that someone was holding his hand as Megan was right next to him, but then she quickly pulled her hand away.

"Don't tell anyone about this" whispered Megan to Riley.

"Don't worry, I won't" said Riley.

Jorgen also ran the clips of the bad times, and the times when the arch villains were finally voted off or were run out of town. Zak Monday, along with Wally hid behind everyone feeling embarrassed, Ed however didn't seem to have cared he was an ally or not of Edmund.

"Are you not concern Ed you were an ally of Edmund?" asked Double D.

"Ed doesn't mind who he's friends with" replied Ed who didn't seem to care.

"Idiot, you should have tried harder" continued Eddy.

"Well, sounds like that's all the clips we have" said Bridgette.

"Don't we have special videos for those who are still in the game?" asked Geoff.

"Right" replied Bridgette, "first video is of Jenny's mother Nora Wakeman, Brad, Tuck and Sheldon who made this video."

Jorgen rolled the footage of the video with Nora Wakeman being featured first.

"I am so proud of you Jenny, I do hope you know that you deserve to win that 25 million dollars" continued Nora.

"Yea, go beat that Edmund kid Jenny!" laughed Brad.

"Take him down one for me!" added Tuck.

"Sorry about that whole Silver Shell thing" sighed Sheldon who felt sorry.

Indeed, Nora Wakeman herself was right in the studios watching the film as she came right onto the main stage.

"Wow, the camera does add weight to me" said Nora.

"Yea, tell me about it" laughed Geoff.

"Next video is for Cleveland Jr." said Bridgette.

Jorgen ran the video of Cleveland Jr.'s father, along with his stepmother Donna, and stepsiblings Roberta and Rollo.

"Wow, I never thought you'd get ahead this far, hey we'll have a large party if you win the twenty five million dollars" laughed Cleveland.

"No way Cleveland, that's going to go for your son's college fund, and maybe we'll have enough leftover for Roberta as well" said Donna.

"Come on, a party with twenty five million bucks would be fun" said Roberta.

"Yea, he better win that twenty five million bucks" added Rallo.

Cleveland Jr.'s family was also in the studios who came right on out onto the main stage.

"It's so glad to be here" laughed Cleveland.

"So how does it feel your son may end up beating Edmund?" asked Bart to Cleveland.

"I don't know about that, but if does, that would be great" laughed Cleveland.

"And the next video we have is for June" said Bridgette.

Jorgen ran the clip of June's grandmother Ah-Mah, along with Ray Ray and Monroe, Monroe obviously would be hiding his magic abilities to talk, along with her other brother Dennis being there too.

"We're so proud of you Juniper, I hope you win that twenty five million dollars, we can send you to college" said Ah-Mah.

"Nay, she should throw a big party" said Ray Ray.

"Yea, a twenty-five million dollar grand party" laughed Dennis.

Ah-Mah, along with Dennis and Monroe were in the studios as well as they came on stage.

"I don't believe someone stole my lines on my suggestions where that money should really go to" said Ah-Mah who obviously watched Cleveland Jr.'s video in another room.

"Well, at least we have better ideas on how to spend that money" added Donna.

"True" continued Ah-Mah.

"Next video we have is for Timmy from his parents and some close former neighbors of theirs" said Bridgette.

Jorgen ran the clip of Timmy's parents, along with Cosmo, Wanda and Poof whom were disguised as humans to not give away their fairy powers.

"Wow, twenty five million dollars, do you know what we can do with that kind of money?" asked Timmy's dad.

"Send him to college?" suggested Wanda.

"No silly former neighbor, we can buy a lot of stuff with that money, though I don't know what that kind of stuff would be" said Timmy's dad.

"Oh, I always wanted to turn this place into my own personal store" said Timmy's mom.

"Hey, that's really Timmy's money" said Cosmo who in spite of being dumb was at least smart enough to know the twenty five million dollars belonged to Timmy, "he gets to decide what to do with it."

"Poof, Poof, Poof" added Poof.

Yet the video indeed continued to be cut off by Jorgen as Timmy's parents along with Cosmo and Wanda began to argue what to do about the money and how to spend it. They were obviously in the studios as well as they came out onto the main stage.

"Wow, that's some pretty nasty fighting going on there" laughed Marceline.

"Hey, I wonder how many pencils we could buy with that type of money" said Timmy's dad.

"Well at least there are some rational people who'd agree with me on where the money should be going" said Wanda referring to Ah-Mah and Donna who had the same ideas after she watched their videos.

"We have one last video, and that's of Count Dracula, the Count Dracula, not Irwin's granddad" said Bridgette.

Jorgen indeed ran the clip of the notorious Count Dracula in the video.

"I am so pleased with how far you have gone my son, be as ruthless as you want to be in obtaining that money, perhaps we can use it to have a better security system at home you know so that no anti-vampire fanatics would come snooping about" said Dracula, "just a suggestion."

Indeed Count Dracula was in the studios as well who came up onto the main stage.

"Hey, I don't get it yo" said Irwin who had a question for the count, "I'm part vampire myself, and my granddad is also Dracula."

"It's a title you earn kid" continued Count Dracula.

"Well, we're going for the final close for the Aftermath" said Geoff who was about to make the closing remarks.

"Not so fast" said Chris who showed up on the main stage with Marge, "I have one final task for everyone here."

"And what might that be?" asked Bridgette.

"You'll all be voting someone off who is still in the game" laughed Chris, "just like with season one of my original series."

"I say that Jenny robot girl, they whine about us vampires being dangerous, but what kind of hi-tech gadgets couldn't hurt someone that she hides under her brand of technology?" suggested Count Dracula.

Indeed the Count's opposition to Jenny counted as one vote.

"Chris, he's not even a contestant who was voted off!" cried Geoff.

"Ah, but he's someone who is here making his opinion" laughed Chris.

"As much as I don't want to agree with the most notorious vampire, I'd have to agree with him" added Marge to which also counted as another vote for Jenny.

"That's two votes for Jenny" laughed Chris.

"Stop trying to get Jenny voted off!" cried Lisa to which she was counted as vote.

"Three votes!" laughed Chris.

"I like how fancy that robot girl is" said Dee Dee which counted her as a vote.

"Chris, that wasn't even a vote to cast off Jenny or a good reason" said Geoff which ironically counted him voting off Jenny as well.

"Now you got five votes for her" laughed Chris.

"I'd say that robot girl deserves to go" said Zak Monday who pushed his way through the other contestants.

"Seven votes" laughed Chris.

"Stop saying Jenny!" cried Sissy which counted her vote.

"Eight votes" laughed Chris.

"Don't rank on Jenny yo" cried Irwin which counted his vote.

Indeed nearly every contestant voted off one way or another blabbed about Jenny, to which Jenny would sadly be voted off and not Edmund who was the obvious intended target. Jenny had quite a surprise face on her as she was escorted to the Carriage of Shame with all of her items packed.

"Ha, you're shocked as much as I am here" said Grim as Jenny was brought onto the Carriage of Shame.

Grim indeed drove off the Carriage of Shame into the sunset to which the scene changes back to Chris who was heading away from the main stage heading back to the town itself to which the camera obviously began to follow him.

"Well, we have the final four which would be June, Edmund, Timmy and Cleveland Jr. who will take a dive, and who will be the final two? Find out more coming up soon here on Camp Drama Showdown!" laughed Chris.


	53. Stampede Run

Chapter 53: Stampede Run

Once again it was Chris McLean's turn to give a recap to the audience.

Chris McLean's commentary:

A large gorge, a few remaining contestants and also one vampire boy determine to win the 25 million bucks if he could get to the final two sabotaging his way to the top on going after those robotic horses that got sent a few remaining contestants home on the Carriage of Shame.

But one would expect this to be the final five, instead during the Aftermath, yours truly had members of the audience vote off who'd be voted off next, sadly it was Jenny who joined the others. So sit back, relax and get ready for more Camp Drama Showdown with the final four!

End of commentary.

It was down to the final four between Timmy, Edmund, June and Cleveland Jr., all four were in it to win it. But more so with Edmund as he still had a few tricks up his sleeve to get the other three voted off.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"Wow, I'm part of the final four, I never thought I could get this far ahead!" said Timmy who was rather excited.

"I must say I'm surprised I lasted this long" said Cleveland Jr.

"That vampire boy better not get in my way" said June.

"One more step closer for obtaining the 25 million bucks will be all mine, mine, mine!" laughed Edmund.

End of confessions.

Chef indeed was the only one this time to wake up the remaining four contestants from their sleep. After the four came out of their cabins that they slept in, Chris along with Blaineley greeted them with Colonel Barnes, Hank Hill and John Redcorn.

"I must say it honors me being one of the few four left here" said Edmund.

"Well now, let's hope you enjoy your time while it lasts" laughed Chris.

"The challenge will begin shortly after you have breakfast" said Blaineley.

"So are we going to be in a certain area to do whatever task you want us to do?" asked Timmy.

"Something like that" laughed Chris.

Chris along with Blaineley headed to the farm area while the four contestants headed to the mess hall where Chef along with Colonel Barnes were there with Hank and John Redcorn serving them their meals. Meanwhile at the farm area, there were a large herds of animals ranging from bulls, cows, chickens you name it all locked in their pens.

"How the heck are we going to get them in a stampede formation?" asked Chris to Clay who was reviewing the animals.

"Jessie will be bringing over the device that'd sound the alarm" replied Clay.

"Let's get to a safe area and hope this will work" laughed Chris.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Those last four are in for a surprise" laughed Chris.

"I hope Chris knows what he's doing" said Clay.

"One of those four better say that I'm the better host" said Blaineley.

End of confessions.

Indeed the four remaining contestants were innocently eating their breakfast meals at the mess hall. Edmund was hoping that the challenge would be more to his liking in that he'd be able to get rid of Cleveland Jr. first before moving onto the others. But as the contestants were to finish up their meals, Timmy could feel the ground shaking below.

"Great are we're having an earthquake?" cried Timmy who could feel the ground shake.

"I think something's coming our way!" cried June as she could hear noises that were coming closer.

Cleveland Jr. ended up getting to a safer place, but poor Timmy, Timmy ended up getting tossed around by some bulls, cows and other animals whom were stampeding their way toward the mess hall and tearing everything up in sight. June along with Edmund were able to ride on two of the bulls in the stampede while Cleveland Jr. ended up hitching a ride on a donkey that was in the stampede as well.

"I guess Chris had released animals on us!" cried June as she was clinging onto the bull.

"Time to have some fun" said Edmund.

Edmund was trying to steer his bull to knock June off of her bull.

"Hey, knock it off bub!" cried June.

June fought back at Edmund, but thanks to Edmund being the powerful vampire he was, he could take June's hits. But for Cleveland Jr., he was on his way to get ahead of the two whom were merely concentrating on each other while poor Timmy was still being trampled by the animals that were running right over him.

"Ha, I'm in the lead!" laughed Cleveland Jr. as he was riding the donkey.

"Oh no you don't!" said Edmund who started to steer the bull toward Cleveland Jr.

Cleveland Jr. was rather afraid of what Edmund might do next, but June who was catching up to Edmund was going to make sure Edmund wasn't going to hurt Cleveland Jr.

"You're going to have to tango with me first before you want to take on him" said June.

"So, it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'd get" laughed Edmund.

Both Edmund and June continued to fight each other being at a stalemate, while this gave Cleveland Jr. a chance to still be in the lead as the other animals were following Cleveland Jr. Poor Timmy on the other hand was taken on a stretcher by Chef and Colonel Barnes, along with Hank and John Redcorn whom were tending first aid toward him.

"Hang in there" said Hank to Timmy.

"What just happened?" asked Timmy.

"You got run over by a bunch of animals" laughed Chef.

"And it's sadly you'll be the one who'd be out of the game" sighed Colonel Barnes, "I was kind of hoping the Masked Stranger wasn't so careless."

"Well, we could always root for his sidekick Cleveland Jr." continued Chef.

"True" replied Colonel Barnes.

Indeed Cleveland Jr. was well in the lead as he was making a second round of the town itself leading the animals.

"Wow, this is fun!" laughed Cleveland Jr. who was having the time of his life.

However while Cleveland Jr. was having the time of his life, June and Edmund continued to fight amongst each other.

"You're going down!" said Edmund who was determine to win.

"Not if I can help it" laughed June.

Both continued to be evenly matched, making it inevitable that Cleveland Jr. would be the likely contender who'd receive immunity. Indeed as the stampede of animals made another trek around the town, they ended up being herded by the Xiaolin monks and Jessie back into their pens with Cleveland Jr. being first in the lead while Edmund and June were tied in second place.

"Seems like someone was a happy camper" laughed Chris, "can't say that much about the Masked Stranger though, he's pretty bruised up."

"Don't worry, I'll win the prize money and split it with him" said Cleveland Jr.

Indeed it was finally time for the camp fire ceremony, since Cleveland Jr. received immunity, June and Edmund were the only ones there. Edmund and Timmy typically didn't receive the last golden wrapped chocolate horseshoe for the night.

"Edmund, you could have outdone yourself in this one, but you failed to counter June" said Chris.

"Timmy, you got trampled by animals" laughed Blaineley.

"Last golden wrapped chocolate horseshoe for the night goes to" said both Chris and Blaineley as they were awaiting for the dramatic pause, "Edmund."

"Say goodbye Masked Loser" laughed Edmund as the Carriage of Shame steered up to the camp fire.

"Wow, I'm impressed you got this far, too bad it wasn't your best effort" said Grim.

"Yea, yea, I'm just glad it's over for me" sighed Timmy.

As the Carriage of Shame headed off into the sunset, the scene changed to Cotton who was meeting up with Cleveland Jr.

"I must say that was pretty impressive, somehow I can tell you will win the game itself" said Cotton.

"Gee thanks, but how the heck am I going to stop Edmund if he manages to get poor June get kicked off?" asked Cleveland Jr.

"That vampire boy doesn't realize you have an ace up your sleeve, and that's me" continued Cotton, "I know I'm not supposed to interfere in any challenges, but I can't stand to see a cheater like that vampire boy take charge of everything."

"Don't worry, you don't have to interfere, just show me the right ropes" continued Cleveland Jr.

"Alright" said Cotton.

Indeed that conversation was being recorded once again by a hidden camera that Chris had placed there which he was watching in his private office.

"Seems like Cleveland Jr. is getting some coaching lessons from Cotton, will Cotton's plans work? Will June survive the next challenge? And will it just only be Cleveland Jr. and Edmund or Cleveland Jr. and June? Find out here on Camp Drama Showdown with the final three!" laughed Chris.


	54. Down to the Final Three

Chapter 54: Down to the Final Three

Once again it was Blaineley's turn to give a recap to the audience.

Blaineley's commentary:

Last time on Camp Drama Showdown, it was a surprise stampede for our four remaining contestants. The Masked Stranger was sadly caught by surprise as various animals which Chris used a secret weapon upon were released from their pens where they began rampaging about.

Timmy got badly hurt and had to be taken out of the game, meanwhile, Cleveland Jr. enjoyed being in the lead while Edmund continued to fight with June who kept him at bay which ended up having Cleveland Jr. obtaining immunity and sending Timmy home on the Carriage of Shame. So who'll it be with the final three will it be Edmund versus Cleveland Jr., Edmund versus June, or June versus Cleveland Jr.? Find out here on Camp Drama Showdown!

End of commentary.

Indeed it had come down to the final three, Edmund, Cleveland Jr. and June all were in it to win it, but Edmund was the more optimistic among them all as he had certainly several aces up his sleeve that'd pull it off.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"I don't care what Chris throws at me, the next challenge will be mine, and one of those losers will be taking a dive" laughed Edmund.

"I hope that vampire boy goes next" said June.

"I hope I don't go" said Cleveland Jr.

End of confessions.

Edmund felt very confident about defeating the other two, June was meeting up with Cleveland Jr. and Cotton who was coaching Cleveland Jr. on trying to be tough in facing Edmund.

"Look, I know you're trying to help, but I can handle Dracula Jr." said June to Cotton.

"Yea, but he may not have what it takes" continued Cotton, "in the event Edmund does something bad to him in a challenge, I want you to help him out in any way you can."

"I'll try" said June.

"Wow, I hope one of us gets the 25 million dollars and not that vampire kid" said Cleveland Jr.

"You're a good sport" said June.

"Gee thanks" said Cleveland Jr.

Indeed as the hours passed and it was finally morning, Chris sent Chef to get everyone up since there were obviously only three left. It was rather quite hot as the trio got out of their cabins and Chef handed Edmund a black umbrella to protect him from the unbearable heat.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"I feel too girlish using an umbrella, I wish Chris would have given me a twenty-four hour sunblock instead" said Edmund.

End of confessions.

"Alright, today's challenge is going to be a very long one" laughed Chris as he and Blaineley came into the scene.

"You three are to trek through the desert until you end up back at John Redcorn's camp" continued Blaineley.

"You each will have a limited amount of supplies, so, conserve, conserve, conserve" laughed Chris.

"Are we going to eat breakfast?" asked Cleveland Jr.

The three were then thrown cans of beans by Chris.

"This is your breakfast, and there's more where that came from as your three course meals of your three day trek across the desert, beware Ezekial and his coyote friends have been wondering about in the desert" laughed Chris.

As Chris and Blaineley left, Cleveland Jr. wanted to use the restroom one more time before he decided to trek out into the desert, June who was going to have a head start was already outside the town itself. That gave the opportunity of Edmund to steal some of Cleveland Jr.'s supplies.

"Looks like I'll be taking these" laughed Edmund as he began to ransack Cleveland Jr.'s bag.

After the vampire boy took what he needed, he wasn't aware that he was being watched by Cotton who saw the whole entire thing while he was invisible.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"Dag nab it!" cried Cotton, "That vampire kid has gone too far, sure I'm not supposed to interfere, but this is what'll break the camel's back!"

"My stuff, someone robbed me!" cried Cleveland Jr. who just came right back from the restroom realizing it.

End of confessions.

"My stuff!" cried Cleveland Jr. as he could tell he wasn't going to have enough supplies.

"Now don't you worry" said Cotton who appeared before Cleveland Jr., "I'll make sure you'll at least survive the night before we go and find that June girl for help."

"Gee, thanks" said Cleveland Jr.

As Cleveland Jr. headed off with Cotton watching over him, Cleveland Jr. came across June's camp as she was camping out for the night.

"What's wrong?" asked June as she came out of her tent.

"That vampire kid stole his food" continued Cotton who appeared before June.

"I say you should steal that umbrella of his" continued June, "he won't last that long with the sun beating down."

"Can I share some of your supplies?" asked Cleveland Jr.

"Sure" replied June.

As the two camped out for the night, meanwhile in the deck of the night, Edmund decided to rest in spite of himself being more powerful at night. That obviously gave the right chance for Cotton to sneak onto his camp site and steal the umbrella.

"You won't be needing this" laughed Cotton as he took the umbrella.

When early morning came, as Edmund was going to search for his umbrella he soon realized the umbrella itself was missing. The vampire boy knew he wouldn't last that long in the sun and kept on searching for it, a few paces away Ezekial who was still behaving like his wild self with the pack of coyotes who adopted him came toward Edmund's camp area.

"Hey you get away from there!" roared Edmund as he noticed Ezekial and his coyote friends were stealing his food.

The vampire boy spent all of the early morning chasing Ezekial around, and soon the sun sadly came up making it unbearable for the vampire boy to stand it at all. However it was rather the opposite for Cleveland Jr. and June whom were already back on the road hiking toward where John Redcorn's camp was located. Edmund, however felt very humiliated that he had lost the umbrella that would have been his safety net, along with the rest of his food being stolen by Ezekial and his coyote friends.

"This, this is too much!" cried Edmund who couldn't take it anymore.

As the second day went by, June and Cleveland Jr. were about 2/3rds of the way to John Redcorn's camp site.

"You know Cleveland Jr., you're not so bad" said June, "even though I already have someone in mind like Marcus back home, and you with Trixie, it'd be better if they were here too."

"Yea, I know what you mean" added Cleveland Jr.

As the two turned out for the night, Edmund who was starving along with being dehydrated was coming across their area. He had turned more into a ghoul that went through several nuclear disasters than he was a vampire that he formerly was.

"Say, June do you hear someone coming?" asked Cleveland Jr.

As the two turned around to see who it was, it was a rather very dehydrated Edmund which spooked them to which they quickly began to pack up their stuff and head out onto the final stretch.

"I think it's a good idea we get a head start!" cried June as she was being a bit rushed.

"Yea, I know what you mean!" added Cleveland Jr.

The two were frighten, but felt determine to head toward John Redcorn's camp first. Indeed, it was only until early morning that John Redcorn himself got up he noticed the two running toward his camp site.

"Well, sounds like you two made it just in time" said John Redcorn, "I guess I'll inform Chris that both of you deserve immunity."

"There's a monster out there!" cried June.

As John Redcorn stepped out of his camp and noticed the so-called monster it was really the dehydrated Edmund who fell flat on his face not even making it to his camp site in time.

"I don't think he's no monster, but he'll have to go home on the Carriage of Shame" said John Redcorn.

About a few hours later, the Carriage of Shame shortly showed up to pick up Edmund, Count Dracula himself was onboard the Carriage of Shame not very happy that his son didn't make it. Edmund though was back to his normal self wasn't happy either of his own loss.

"I'm very disappointed in you my son" said Count Dracula to Edmund.

"Look dad, it's not my fault, someone stole my umbrella!" cried Edmund.

"An umbrella, who are you trying to be like Marceline?" laughed Count Dracula, "Chris should have given you the twenty-four hour sunblock instead!"

"I know" sighed Edmund as he hopped onboard the Carriage of Shame with his father providing a seat right next to him.

Indeed one would suspect that'd be the end of Edmund's reign, but Count Dracula had bribed Grim to secretly pull over to the side after Grim himself gave the audience a show thinking that Edmund had gone back to the studios.

"As much as I don't like making illegal alliances me self, it wouldn't hurt to have some action here" laughed Grim as Count Dracula paid off Grim a huge sum of money, "yea, now I can buy a new mug after Billy smashed mine back at home, along with a few other things."

"I knew you'd see things our way" laughed Count Dracula.

Sadly the cameras didn't catch Grim making an illegal semi-alliance with Count Dracula and Edmund to which the scene turned toward Chris.

"Well now, it's just down to the final two, and with the last Aftermath coming up next, so find out more on the shocking conclusion who'll come on top, Cleveland Brown Jr. or Juniper Lee, find out later here on Camp Drama Showdown!" laughed Chris.


	55. Race Back to the Studios

Chapter 55: Race Back to the Studios

Even as those who thought it would be another Aftermath, the camera instead turns toward Chris McLean who'd provide a recap to the audience instead.

Chris McLean's commentary:

Thought you were going to see another Aftermath? Well, that'd be saved for the last one after this challenge. Since we only have two contestants left here on Camp Drama Showdown, after their three day trek through the desert to find John Redcorn, in spite of Cleveland Jr. losing his own supplies by Edmund, a certain guardian angel turned the tables on the vampire, making it a turn for the worse for him.

Since he was out of energy and out of breath, he also got onto the Carriage of Shame home. So sit back, relax and get ready for the final challenge here on Camp Drama Showdown with the final two!

End commentary.

Although Chris was right to say Edmund had gotten onto the Carriage of Shame, he wasn't right that Edmund was at the studios where the other contestants whom were voted off. Instead the crafty vampire whose father had bribed Grim was able to keep him in a secret location within the studios.

"That Cleveland Jr. and June will pay, it's going to be me who's going to get the 25 million bucks" said Edmund.

"Say Mr. Grim Reaper, what kind of ways are we going to get around the last challenge, I took a peak at it, it's supposed to be a race around the town back to the studios" said Count Dracula.

"I just have the thing for you" said Grim.

Grim took his scythe and opened up a portal revealing two skeleton horses from the underworld.

"I'd like to meet your horses that you'll use to get ahead from Cleveland Jr. and June" continued Grim, "they are the fastest horses."

"Ha, we're certainly to win it" laughed Edmund.

Sadly the two contestants along with Chris and Blaineley were unaware that Edmund and Count Dracula were plotting to run the challenge themselves. Chef got Cleveland Jr. and June up to which they were served first class meals by Colonel Barnes.

"And you said my cooking was worse than his" said Colonel Barnes.

"Wow, this looks great!" laughed Cleveland Jr.

"You're going to need a full tummy to win this one" added Chef.

But as the two contestants dined on their breakfast, a certain Cotton was being visited by Clockwork to check on his progress. Clockwork wasn't pleased that Cotton had stolen Edmund's umbrella in spite of Edmund being no different.

"Very disappointing to see you do something like that" said Clockwork.

"Look, I did it for a good reason, the vampire boy is a bad seed, he needed to be taught a lesson" continued Cotton.

"I'll wait for the final challenge to determine if your actions are correct" continued Clockwork, "we'll be watching the challenge above while obviously invisible."

"Good, bring your Overseer friends with you" continued Cotton, "I want them to watch how nasty that vampire kid is."

"Will do" continued Clockwork.

While Cotton was hoping this would get him a chance to go to heaven and redeem himself from his life of sin, the two contestants were very much excited to get this over with.

Confessions in the Saloon:

"Wow, never thought I could get this far, I think I could actually get the 25 million dollars" said Cleveland Jr.

"That vampire boy is finally gone, what a relief!" laughed June.

End of confessions.

After the first class breakfast was finished, Cleveland Jr. and June went to where Chris and Blaineley were located to which a limo was also there with Vlad Masters in it along with Jessie, the Xiaolin monks, Hank and John Redcorn, there were also two robotic horses there as well.

"The last and final challenge of Camp Drama Showdown" laughed Chris, "is a race around the town, and also following the flags that we carefully placed throughout the desert that leads you back to the studios."

"We also added a few surprises along the way to make things interesting" added Blaineley.

"So be very careful" continued Chris.

Chris and Blaineley ended up getting in the limo where it took off heading obviously for the studios.

"Looks like this is it" said Cleveland Jr. as he got onto his robotic horse.

"Yea, seems like that" added June.

"May the better contestant win" said Cleveland Jr.

"You got it" added June.

As the two began to start the race as the cameras were rolling, Edmund and Count Dracula whom were on their skeleton horses were waiting for the right signal.

"Let's surprise them" laughed Edmund.

"Right behind you" laughed Count Dracula, "that twenty-four hour sun block the Grim Reaper both gave us really works."

As the two vampires literally got into the race, they typically were in first place.

"No way, how the heck is Edmund still here, I thought he got tossed out of the game?" cried June.

"No matter, we can beat them" said Cleveland Jr.

"See you losers at the studios with me having the 25 million bucks!" laughed Edmund.

But as Edmund and his father were leaping one set of obstacles, several catapults were set off launching Muriel's own special pies that were filled with vinegar.

"Yuck, what's that awful taste, it's worse than garlic!" cried Count Dracula who tried to get the pies off of himself.

"Great, they're catching up!" cried Edmund.

As the two vampires turned another corner, they ran into some scorpions that were literally placed on the ground by members of the Total Drama alumni to which the two vampires were in a bit of pain but could be able to continue.

"I just cannot believe this?" cried Count Dracula.

The two vampires continued to be ahead in spite of running into two traps, they ended up running into some spider webs that were made by black widow spiders.

"Black widow spiders!" cried Edmund who tried to get them off.

"That's it, Chris McLean is officially more of a monster than me!" cried Count Dracula who was also trying to get rid of the spiders.

But in spite of that obvious trap, the two vampires continued onward, suddenly a catapult sprang a few pieces of meat onto the two vampires.

"Say what kind of a trap is this?" asked Count Dracula.

Suddenly the two vampires heard the growls of some hungry coyotes along with Ezekial.

"Run, run, run!" cried Count Dracula to Edmund.

As the two were trying to out run the hungry coyotes and Ezekial, June and Cleveland Jr. were indeed passing the two vampires.

"They're passing us dad!" cried Edmund.

"Get rid of the meat first!" cried Count Dracula.

The two vampires along with the two other contestants were indeed being followed by Grim on the Carriage of Shame who was rather enjoying the mayhem of the two vampires.

Confessions in the Outhouse:

"Boy those two vampires are getting what they deserved, if only poor Billy could fall into the same traps, that would be a laugh riot too" laughed Grim.

"Ha, I was right all along that vampire boy is a cheater!" laughed Cotton.

End of confessions.

Indeed the two vampires continued to fall into trap, after trap, after trap in spite of catching up to the two contestants. Clockwork who was watching the race with Cotton was intrigued that perhaps Cotton's actions in the last challenge proved to be true about Edmund.

"I must say, I was wrong about your actions" continued Clockwork.

"As both of us as well" said one of the Overseers.

"When everything is finished let's hope Edmund learns his lesson and hopefully becomes good on your part in the next season" continued Clockwork.

"That would be a reasonable outcome" said Cotton.

The two contestants were finally again passed the two vampires as they passed a check point that was supposed to be a rock slide. Duncan along with Eva who were working with the demolition didn't setup the timer right.

"That's just great, Chris isn't going to be happy they weren't crushed by rocks" said Eva.

"Hey, but we can use it on the two cheating vampires coming this way instead" laughed Duncan.

"Works for me" laughed Eva.

Indeed, as the two setup a demolition they exploded some dynamite which made the rocks tumble down just as the two vampires were coming in harm's way.

"Avalanche!" cried Count Dracula.

"No time, we have to continue!" cried Edmund.

Indeed both vampires got hit by a number of rocks that were tumbling down as they came across the canyon area, meanwhile, Alejandro and Heather who were working on demolition in causing a massive flood ignited some TNT destroying a large water reservoir that was brought in for the last final challenge which began to flood the canyon. Cleveland Jr. and June were far ahead from the disaster but the two vampires who just escaped some falling rocks were not.

"This is just not our day!" cried Count Dracula.

"Faster, faster, fast!" cried Edmund to the skeleton horses.

But the two vampires were indeed swept off by the currents to which they had to continue on foot while June and Cleveland Jr. who indeed crossed into the studios at the same time made it where Chris and Blaineley were located along with the others. Poor Edmund and Count Dracula were soaking wet as they came into the studios.

"Forget it son, let's just let one of these two get the grand prize" continued Count Dracula who was rather tired, "it's not worth it."

"Dad, maybe you might be right about this" continued Edmund which members of the audience were shocked by Edmund trying to redeem himself.

"So, did either you two see who came first?" asked Blaineley to the two vampires.

"We just came in, we didn't see neither of these two enter" added Count Dracula.

"Well then, that is what the last Aftermath will be used for, to determine the winners of Camp Drama Showdown, and prevent a disaster like what happened with season two of my Total Drama series" continued Chris.

"Good" said Jorgen, "because our four guests have been causing some technical delays anyway where I have to be the one to stop them from fighting each other."

Indeed although it wasn't a hundred percent over for Camp Drama Showdown just about yet, it was going to be over for a certain Cotton Hill who was rightfully redeemed from his sins during his life.

"I must say" said Clockwork as a door opening up to heaven was being shown Cotton's way, "you deserve this."

"It has been my pleasure helping out others" said Cotton.

"I know it has, I just hope you touched heart with your family members too" said Clockwork.

As Cotton said goodbye to Clockwork as he opened up the door to heaven, meanwhile in the studios, Jorgen wasn't happy with the four candidates that were going to be for season five. He had to separate Mickey Mouse from his brother Oswald, along with ensuring Bugs Bunny's friend Daffy, likewise doing the same with Donald with Mickey whom he had been fighting with, along with also making sure the Phantom Blot wouldn't cause trouble with Mickey either.

"Listen up" said Jorgen, "I don't care what your arguments were in the bar, but this ends now!"

"Hey, I'm not the villain this time" said the Phantom Blot.

"Just pipe down and sit back before Chris let's you come on stage" continued Jorgen.

Indeed Chris was very hopeful season four would end to begin season five soon enough to which the camera turns back to Chris.

"With the last challenge done, it's time to soon determine who'll be the winner of this season, so find out more here on Camp Drama Showdown Aftermath!" laughed Chris.


	56. Final Decision

Chapter 56: Final Decision

Indeed it was the final Aftermath as Geoff was going to give a recap to the audience for the entire season.

Geoff's commentary:

Wow, what a season this has indeed been, we had Chris and Blaineley nearly overthrown in a coup d'état with the arch nemesis Edmund being behind it all just so that he could get in the game. For that amount of time, Edmund had a small, but formidable alliance of useful pawns he was using to get the others voted off, along with additional romances blossomed this season as well.

But things turned south for Edmund, once he made his last mistake that cost him from ever getting the 25 million dollars in the last challenge for which we are still trying to determine who is the winner between June and Cleveland Jr. So get ready, for the final Camp Drama Showdown Aftermath to see who'll be determine as the winners!

End of commentary.

Everyone was excited that this was almost the end as June and Cleveland Jr. whom were the last two in the game were getting down on who'd win the 25 million dollars.

"Man this has been quite a season" laughed Chris.

"I'd prefer the winner if it's June tells me that I'm the better host" said Blaineley, "since she was on a team that favored me."

"I want no part in forcing who'd be the winner would be" said Ah-Mah, "my Juniper can do it all on her own."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but the audience would get to decide" continued Chris to which a wheel was brought in by Jorgen and Chef, "so we've decided to spin the wheel of Western orientated challenges we have or haven't tried yet."

"So who'll make the first spin?" asked Blaineley.

"June if you must?" asked Chris signaling her to come up on the stage to spin the wheel.

As she spun the wheel, the arrow on the wheel landed on the challenge which was to catch pigs which was already a challenge done before.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to see who'd be the fastest in catching a pig again" said Chris.

Colonel Barnes ended up releasing ten pigs on stage for June and Cleveland Jr. to retrieve. Indeed both remaining contestants ended up retrieving five pigs in the same amount of time.

"So who are the winners?" asked Cindy.

"Yea, get this over with" added Libby.

"Sorry it's a tie" continued Jorgen.

"Why not bring in our four guests, see if they had calmed down?" asked Chris to Jorgen, "We're going to vote on it the old fashion way who'd win, June or Cleveland Jr."

Indeed Jorgen went backstage to retrieve Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and the Phantom Blot all who had come out on the main stage.

"Hmm, intriguing" said the Phantom Blot.

"Since you four will be helpful for the next season, I'm making a request you'll be helpful to end this season by voting who'd you deserve gets the 25 million bucks" said Chris.

"I'd have to go with June, because she's as fast as someone like me" said Bugs.

"No questions ask on who I'm supporting" said Mickey as he was going to support June.

"I'd say Cleveland Jr., he seems underappreciated" said Oswald.

"Same here" added the Phantom Blot.

"And we'll tally the votes from everyone else in the audience" said Chris.

But as the results went back on the main screen on who they voted, it was sadly dead even.

"What, that's impossible?" cried the Phantom Blot, "I hope this won't happen in the next season."

"Well then we'll just have to spin the wheel again, hopefully a third time is the charm" said Chris, "Cleveland Jr., if you don't mind."

"Yea, go Cleveland Jr.!" laughed Cleveland.

"Come on, get a good challenge" said Roberta.

As Cleveland Jr. spun the wheel, it landed on a high noon challenge.

"Well, we kind of did that when Blaineley and I had to face off with Eustace and Vicky which was an unofficial challenge, but I don't see the harm in repeating it again" laughed Chris.

"This sounds a bit dangerous" said Donna.

"Sign here, and here" said Jorgen which was really a contract that she'd forfeit to sue Chris if anything went wrong.

Indeed the audience stepped aside to make room for June and Cleveland Jr. as they were going to typically duke it out with one being the hero and the other being typically labeled the villain.

"Ha, I can do this, I can do this" said Cleveland Jr.

"And cue the showdown music if you don't mind Jorgen" said Chris.

Jorgen indeed applied the showdown music as it provided a dramatic pause for the audience to look on. June and Cleveland Jr. were also given guns loaded with paint, as it looked like a typical showdown seen straight out from the wild west. The cameras focused on both June and Cleveland Jr.'s eye motions as they were typically readying for a good old fashion Western shootout fight. Typically enough Cleveland Jr. tried to reach out his gun, but his shoelace was untied, he tripped and fell firing the gun at June hitting her.

"Well, finally we got ourselves a winner for the 25 million dollars, Cleveland Brown Jr.!" laughed Chris.

"Ha, looks like she fell on a good fluke" laughed Roberta.

"Now that's no way to treat the losing party" said Cleveland Jr., "I learned something from this which is to be a good sport."

[Alternate Ending:

Cleveland Jr. noticed that his shoelace was untied, but as he was trying to reach to tie his shoes, June indeed fired the shot instead since he was sadly distracted.

"Looks like we got ourselves a winner for the 25 million dollars, Juniper Lee!" laughed Chris.

"June, I'm so proud of you" said Ah-Mah.

"Now wait a second, he was tying his shoe!" cried Cleveland who felt his son was cheated.

"That's okay dad, I learn to be a good sport" said Cleveland Jr.

"Don't worry, I'll have enough to share" said June.

"So, are you going to declare me the better host?" asked Blaineley.

"Sorry, but I'd have to give that to Chris" continued June.

"What?" cried Blaineley as she was going to have another fit with June.]

Indeed Cleveland Jr. was handed the 25 million dollar reward from a Native American chief who ran a casino and who was friends with John Redcorn.

"I must say, 25 million dollars is something to be proud of achieving, but how'd you like to win 50 million dollars which the 50 million bucks are hidden somewhere in this very studios?" asked Chris.

"What, 50 million bucks, here?" cried June.

"Yep, that's twice as much as what Cleveland Jr. currently has" laughed Chris.

"I'm willing to make a pact with some members of the audience to retrieve it" said Oswald, "that could be a good start for me in next season."

"Why the heck would we want to help you with the money that we're going to spend?" asked Mandy.

"Look, I need your help on this, my brother Mickey and I have been fighting for a while" continued Oswald.

"Alright who's willing to help me out?" asked Bugs.

"I guess we don't have that much of a choice" sighed Molly.

Indeed as the others were gathering to try to retrieve the 50 million bucks that was hidden somewhere within the studios, a few helicopters were heading toward the studios Guile who was in charge of the operation was hoping the plan would be put into motion to stop M. Bison's latest schemes as he was a sitting duck at the studios they were prepared to raid. But what they wouldn't count on was also a bus filled with tourists and other sightseers whom were ready to tour the studios as well.

"You sure we're ready to take down Bison for good?" asked Cammy to Guile.

"Yea, he's going down" laughed Guile, "he's dumb enough to fund some reality show."

Indeed as Chris was prepared to give the challenge that'd initiate season five, he'd be still unaware of the pending threat looming from Guile and his compatriots nor about the other brands of chaos that'd unfold. Zerg who was at the studios whispered in Chris' eyes about something as he had received intelligence some helicopters were coming to the studios.

"We better make this quick people!" said Chris, "Since Cleveland Jr. already won season 4 it's officially closed, but we better hurry and find the 50 million bucks fast!"

Chris was indeed worried that the Aftermath challenge was going to be disrupted, however he felt this might be a good chance to use the time wisely to jumpstart for season five of his Camp Drama series.


End file.
